Restos Del Destino
by FatherKirei
Summary: Un niño que ha sacrificado todo para no ganar nada. Una chica que desea salvarlo todo sin sacrificar nada. Estas dos personas contradictorias pero similares se pusieron en curso de colisión con fuerzas más allá de su comprensión. Ambos luchan por sus ideales, pero la realidad no es tan amable como para dejar que los ideales permanezcan sin respuesta. (Traduccion del fic de Zelenal)
1. V1C1: Un destino diferente

Los gritos y los gruñidos de las bestias llenaron el aire mientras el humo negro flotaba en el cielo nocturno. Las criaturas de Grimm arrasaron la aldea mientras la gente corría por sus vidas, unos pocos valientes luchando inútilmente contra su destino. Cuando un pequeño grupo huyó de una manada de Beowolves, una joven del grupo tropezó y cayó. Su madre se detuvo y se volvió, gritando por su hijo, pero no había esperanza. El líder Beowolf se abalanzó, sus fauces se abrieron para devorar a la niña que gritaba de terror.

Había una raya de plata y el Beowolf fue detenido, un gran agujero apareció en su torso. Como un ángel vengador, una figura vestida de azul y blanco descendía de los cielos, su espada larga negra brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras la bajaba para dividir a la bestia en dos. Sin dudarlo, atravesó los restos desaparecidos del líder Beowolf y arremetió contra los demás. Los aldeanos solo podían mirar con asombro mientras el hombre se movía con precisión, poder y gracia; su espada como un vendaval feroz cuando atravesó la manada de Beowolves. Se les quitaron las extremidades, sus corazones oscuros corrieron y sus cabezas se separaron de sus cuerpos sin parar.

Solo habían pasado unos momentos, pero el último de los diez Beowolves ya había sido asesinado.

Habiéndose detenido, los aldeanos finalmente pudieron ver bien a su salvador cuando se volvió hacia la niña aún propensa. Era muy joven, claramente no mayor de dieciocho años, y tenía el pelo corto y rojo que enmarcaba una cara angular con impactantes ojos ocres. Su atuendo era similar al de un caballero, pero también tenía un aire de majestuosidad. Toda su armadura; desde el vambrace de su brazo izquierdo hasta las bufandas y los refuerzos sobre sus hombros, su coraza y fallas, sus grebas y sabatones, hasta sus guantes donde un color blanco plateado que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. Debajo de su armadura, llevaba una camisa de manga larga que era de un azul real vibrante con ribetes blancos y rayas gruesas y negras que corrían por la parte exterior de sus brazos.

El hombre se acercó a la joven y le tendió la mano izquierda. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, su voz llena de calma y compasión. La joven se sonrojó pero asintió, no confiando en su voz cuando agarró su mano ofrecida y se levantó. "Bien", sonrió levemente antes de que su expresión se endureciera una vez más. "Todos ustedes, vayan a la iglesia. Ya he limpiado a los Grimm de esa área y será más fácil protegerlos si están todos juntos. Necesito ir a ver si hay más sobrevivientes". Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre se volvió y se dirigió a los tejados, su trabajo estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Emiya Shirou suspiró al ver que Grimm devoraba otro cadáver. En un momento dado, se habría culpado a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido o fuerte y habría lamentado el hecho de que su ideal de salvar a todos estaría fuera de su alcance para siempre, pero eso había sido toda una vida. Ahora solo lloró la pérdida de vidas por un instante antes de seguir adelante, sin pagarle a ese cadáver otro pensamiento.

Al ver a tres Creeps arrinconando a una joven pareja, Shirou activó la transformación de su arma y la movió a su mano izquierda, ya que rápidamente se convirtió en un arco negro. Con facilidad de práctica, aseguró la cuerda y golpeó una flecha, soltándola un instante después. Dos más siguieron en poco tiempo y los tres Creeps fueron derribados antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera parpadear. Quería contarle a la pareja sobre la iglesia, pero estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar si gritaba, incluso si fortalecía sus cuerdas vocales, y tenía otras preocupaciones más apremiantes, por lo que las dejó estar por ahora.

Shirou golpeó otra flecha y volvió su puntería hacia el cielo en el pequeño Nevermore que volaba alrededor. Shirou sostuvo la flecha lista por un momento, su cabeza brillaba con polvo blanco, antes de dejarla volar. Tras el impacto, el ala izquierda del Nevermore se encerró en un sólido bloque de hielo que causó un chillido de dolor al caer al suelo. No estaba muerto, pero tampoco sería una amenaza por un tiempo. Ese parecía ser el único Grimm volador esta vez y por eso estaba agradecido. Podía derribarlos con bastante facilidad, pero aún eran más dolorosos que la mayoría de sus hermanos terrestres.

Después de examinar lo que podía ver de la aldea desde su posición privilegiada, Shirou comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tratando de encontrar a esa pareja de antes. Esta vez no había tantos Grimm, por lo que probablemente podría declarar que la aldea era razonablemente segura después de otra media hora más o menos si tenía suerte. Ayudó que nada aquí pareciera particularmente peligroso, comparativamente. También se alegró de que Ozpin hubiera acertado al suponer que esta aldea era una de las tres que probablemente estarían sujetas a uno de los ataques Grimm no provocados que habían estado asolando el Reino de Vale durante los últimos tres meses. Con un poco de suerte, esto le permitiría descubrir qué estaba haciendo Salem.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararlo, Shirou se centró en la tarea en cuestión. La noche todavía era joven y el trabajo de un Huntsman nunca se hizo.

* * *

"Excelente trabajo, Shirou", dijo Ozpin sobre el Pergamino después de que Shirou dio su informe. Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana y un Shirou bastante atontado estaba llevando a los sobrevivientes a la ciudad más cercana. Había tenido razón acerca de cuánto tiempo le tomaría limpiar el resto del Grimm, pero cualquier pensamiento de sueño fue eliminado de su mente cuando entró a la iglesia y vio a todos los heridos que debían ser atendidos. Si bien no estaba cerca de un profesional, sabía lo suficiente sobre primeros auxilios para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran debidamente vendados y aptos para viajar. Después de que eso se hubiera solucionado, ya era de madrugada.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que está buscando?" Shirou dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza para aceptar los elogios de Ozpin.

Ozpin frunció el ceño, "No del todo. Lo he reducido a tres posibilidades y las tres solo conducen a más preguntas".

Shirou resopló, "Negocios como siempre, entonces".

Ozpin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, "Muy bien. De todos modos, necesito que regreses a Vale lo antes posible. Tengo tu próxima misión en fila y será larga".

Shirou gruñó en respuesta. Casi desde que llegó a Remnant y se recuperó por completo, Ozpin lo había estado enviando en misión tras misión. No es que realmente pudiera quejarse. Incluso después de todo el infierno por el que había pasado, Shirou todavía deseaba salvar a la gente porque eso es lo que _ella_ querría hacer. "¿Cuál es el trabajo esta vez?"

"Oh, no es nada difícil. Solo necesito que veles por alguien".

"¿Deber de guardaespaldas? Eso es nuevo. ¿Encontraste otro de _ellos_?"

"No, todavía no. Este es alguien ... No diría 'inesperado', pero aparecieron mucho más dramáticamente de lo que pensé".

"¿Por qué yo? ¿No sueles hacer que Qrow maneje estas cosas?"

"Sí, pero estas son circunstancias especiales. Tu edad es más cercana, lo que será útil, y nadie sabe quién eres. Además, tu misión no es necesariamente proteger, solo observar y ... hacer lo que sea natural. tienes bastante en común ".

Shirou le dio a Ozpin una mirada plana, "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

Ozpin sonrió enigmáticamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café. "Llegará una aeronave para que te recoja esta tarde en la ciudad. Te veré en tu apartamento para ver los detalles".

Shirou asintió, reprimiendo un suspiro ante la naturaleza misteriosa de su benefactor. Probablemente no sería tan malo si el imbécil no lo _disfrutara_. "Está bien. Te veré entonces". Cuando terminó la llamada y regresó su Pergamino a su bolsillo, Shirou se obligó a alegrarse un poco. A pesar de lo que sea que Ozpin estaba escondiendo, la misión parecía bastante sencilla y, si era sincero, necesitaba algo simple después de haber estado corriendo por Remnant en los últimos meses. Este cambio de ritmo probablemente sería el descanso relajante que necesitaba.

* * *

Shirou contuvo otra maldición mientras miraba el edificio frente a él. Este _no_ iba a ser el descanso relajante que necesitaba. No tenía idea de lo que había obligado a Ozpin a inscribirlo en su escuela y asignarle que vigilara a alguien llamado Ruby Rose, pero esto era lo último que quería hacer. No fue un desaire contra ella o cualquier otra persona en la escuela, era solo que las rutinas y encuentros familiares que prometía le traerían sin duda recuerdos dolorosos que él no quería.

Qrow prometió infligirle un dolor inimaginable si hacía algo gracioso con su sobrina también era indeseable, por más de una razón. Como si hubiera deshonrado _su_ memoria así.

Independientemente de sus sentimientos personales, no es como si Shirou tuviera una opción en el asunto. Ozpin había sido lo suficientemente amable como para acogerlo después de que Qrow lo encontrara inconsciente en un campo en algún lugar y luego lo ayudó a adaptarse a vivir en un mundo nuevo. Incluso le había creído cuando le contó una versión resumida de su historia. Shirou tenía una gran deuda con Ozpin y, si no fuera por nada más, haría cualquier cosa que se le pidiera para tratar de pagar esa deuda. Ciertamente ayudó que Ozpin le hubiera contado algunos de los secretos de Remnant que le permitieron a Shirou apreciar completamente la importancia de su objetivo.

Los pensamientos de Shirou fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión cerca. La completa falta de reacción de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban le hizo, no por primera vez, cuestionar la cordura de las personas en este mundo. Sin dejar a nadie lo suficientemente solo, Shirou se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia donde había sucedido la explosión.

De alguna manera no le sorprendió encontrar a Ruby Rose parada allí.

"Esta no es tu escuela de combate ordinaria. ¡No es solo combate y práctica, ya sabes! Estamos aquí para luchar contra _monstruos_ así que ... ¡mira a dónde vas!" Una chica con el pelo largo y blanco recogido en una cola de caballo lateral la estaba regañando. La chica parecía vagamente familiar para Shirou pero él no podía ubicarla.

"¡Oye, dije que lo siento, princesa!" Ruby respondió, claramente agravada por el adelgazamiento.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Shirou preguntó mientras daba un paso adelante. Un poco tarde, notó que otra chica que se había acercado, una con cabello negro y curiosos ojos amarillos, se detenía y cerraba la boca.

"¡Todo está perfectamente bien, no gracias a esta tont-!" dijo la chica de cabello blanco.

"Me alegra que nadie esté herido", dijo Shirou, interrumpiendo a Ruby para tratar de reducir la discusión. "¿Qué pasó?" Shirou le hizo la pregunta a Ruby primero, asegurándose de que no parecía que la estuviera ignorando. Estaba ociosamente consciente de que la chica de cabello negro se alejaba.

"Mi hermana y yo acabamos de llegar y luego salió corriendo con sus amigos y me caí sobre su equipaje y luego comenzó a agitar un frasco de polvo en mi cara y me hizo estornudar y luego todo explotó y comenzó a gritar y a mí y dije que lo sentía, pero ella seguía gritando y me estaba enojando y no sabía qué hacer y ... "

"¡Whoa! ¡Cálmate! Respira hondo. Todo está bien", Shirou agitó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador, tratando de evitar que la niña más joven se desmayara debido a la falta de oxígeno. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu historia?" Dirigió su atención a la chica de pelo blanco. Ella cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo todo lo posible para mirarlo a pesar de ser más bajo.

"Estaba tomando mi equipaje para guardarlo cuando este muñeco se estrelló contra mí. Contiene mucho polvo de polvo obtenido directamente de la cantera de Schnee, así que la reprendí por su descuido. Si no estuviera tan bien asegurado, podría he llevado toda esta área al reino venido. Parecía no estar al tanto de estos hechos, así que me encargué de educarla. Parece que el vial que sostenía se había abierto ligeramente por el choque y parte del Polvo quedó en el aire como Lo moví. Esto hizo que estornudara, lo que provocó la explosión ".

Shirou parpadeó un par de veces. "Eso es extraño. El polvo es bastante estable, por lo que estornudar no debería haberlo provocado así".

"Eso es ... cierto. Debe haber habido un error en el proceso de refinamiento para causar tal reacción".

"Entonces me parece que fue un accidente feliz. Si hubieras tratado de usar ese polvo normalmente, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado".

La chica de cabello blanco resopló incluso cuando Ruby parecía esperanzada. "Supongo que tienes razón." Se volvió para mirar a Ruby, "Tú ... tienes mi gratitud. Este error podría haber sido ... problemático si no se descubrió hasta más tarde. Yo ... me disculpo por actuar con tanta dureza".

Ruby le sonrió a la otra chica, "¡Está bien! Probablemente me enojaría si alguien cayera en mis cosas también". Ella extendió su mano, "¡Soy Ruby Rose!"

La chica de cabello blanco miró la mano ofrecida por un momento antes de sacudirla casi a regañadientes, "Weiss Schnee". Shirou tuvo que resistir el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo. No es de extrañar que pareciera tan familiar, ya que Ozpin se había asegurado de que él supiera todos los grandes nombres de Remnant. "Deberías tener cuidado de mirar hacia dónde vas en el futuro". Con ese último comentario, Weiss se volvió bruscamente y se fue con su equipaje.

Ruby la observó alejarse por un momento, sorprendida por la repentina inversión de su último comentario, antes de sacudirse y volverse hacia Shirou, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. "Gracias por eso. No sé qué hubiera pasado si ella me siguiera gritando".

"No hay problema. Estoy sinceramente sorprendido de que a nadie más pareciera importarle que haya una explosión en el medio del patio".

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo es. Es un gran día y todos están súper nerviosos y concentrados. ¡Sé que acabas de escucharlo, pero soy Ruby Rose! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Shirou estrechó su mano, "Emiya Shirou. Puedes llamarme Shirou. Es un placer conocerte, Ruby".

"¡Igualmente!"

* * *

"¿Por qué usas un arco?" Ruby preguntó cuándo Shirou terminó de demostrarle su arma. Actualmente caminaban lentamente hacia el auditorio donde se realizaría el discurso de iniciación.

"Muchas razones. La mayor es probablemente simplemente porque no me gusta usar armas. La mentalidad que uno necesita para el tiro con arco es mucho más adecuada para mí".

"Eso es genial. No mucha gente puede apreciar realmente los clásicos y un arco y una espada realmente se ajustan a la armadura de caballero que llevas. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu rango en esa cosa?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Me las arreglé para golpear un objetivo a unos setenta metros de distancia una vez, así puedo disparar con precisión al menos tan lejos".

"¿Setenta metros?"

"Um ... Eso es aproximadamente setenta y siete yardas".

"¡Eso es bastante bueno! El alcance máximo efectivo de Crescent Rose es de aproximadamente dos mil yardas, pero solo he logrado llegar a la mitad de eso".

Shirou asintió lentamente, "Eso es ciertamente impresionante. Parece que sería realmente útil tener una pelea".

Los ojos de Ruby se iluminaron mientras sonreía alegremente, "Realmente piensas eso…"

"Sí. Puedes disparar cosas desde casi un kilómetro de distancia y tu arma cuerpo a cuerpo es una guadaña. Esas son armas realmente peligrosas que requieren mucha habilidad para usar; solo sé de otra persona que usa una. Luego está el hecho de que lograste ingresar a Beacon, la mejor escuela de cazadores en Vale, dos años antes. Dado todo eso, por supuesto, serías útil como apoyo de largo alcance o como compañero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ".

Ruby miró al suelo para ocultar el sonrojo masivo que consumió toda su cara. "Gracias, Shirou", dijo en voz baja.

"Solo digo la verdad. Vamos. Deberíamos acelerar el ritmo para no llegar tarde".

OoOoOoO

Ruby y Shirou entraron al auditorio de Beacon solo para ser asaltados instantáneamente por un muro de ruido. Treinta o cuarenta estudiantes estaban casi abarrotados, hablando con entusiasmo con amigos viejos y nuevos sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro.

"¡Ruby! ¡Por aquí! ¡Te guardé un lugar!" una voz llamó desde la multitud. Ruby y Shirou miraron para ver a una mujer bastante tetona con cabello rubio extremadamente largo y rizado saludando en su dirección.

"¡Oh! ¡Oye, tengo que irme! ¡Te veré después de la ceremonia!" Ruby le dijo a Shirou antes de salir corriendo.

Shirou levantó una mano y saludó con la mano, "hasta luego".

Yang Xiao Long se cruzó de brazos cuando Ruby se detuvo frente a ella, "¿Cómo va tu primer día, hermanita?"

"¡Ha sido una locura! ¡Después de que me abandonaste, tropecé con el equipaje de otra chica! ¡Ella comenzó a gritarme y luego exploté y gritó un poco más, pero luego este tipo realmente agradable vino y la calmó!"

"¡Ay! ¿Explotaste? ¿Qué hizo ella que te hizo enojar tanto?"

"¡No, _literalmente_ exploté un agujero en frente de la escuela! ¡Esa chica agitaba un frasco de polvo en mi cara y algo salió y me hizo estornudar y explotó!"

"¿Por qué explotó? No debería haber hecho eso".

"¡Eso es lo que dijo Shirou! Después de señalar eso, Weiss se disculpó y se fue".

"Supongo que este Shirou es ese tipo con el que entraste."

"Sí, fue súper amable. Hablamos de camino aquí y dijo que sería realmente bueno tenerlo en una pelea".

Yang le sonrió a Ruby a sabiendas, "Bueno, bien por ti, hermana. No pensé que encontrarías uno en tu primer día. Y uno muy guapo en eso. Supongo que debo haberte contagiado".

"Encontré uno que-" La expresión de confusión de Ruby fue reemplazada instantáneamente por una de horror, un sonrojo enorme que le consumió la cara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando su hermana. "¡No es así!"

Yang se rió entre dientes: "Cálmate, Rubes, solo estaba jugando contigo. Oh, hola, el profesor Ozpin está en marcha".

Arriba en el escenario, el profesor Ozpin se acercó al micrófono y lo revisó, con una mirada lejana en su rostro, "Yo ... mantendré esto breve. Has viajado aquí hoy en busca de conocimiento, para perfeccionar tu oficio y adquirir nuevas habilidades , y cuando haya terminado, planea dedicar su vida a la protección de las personas. Pero miro entre ustedes y todo lo que veo es energía desperdiciada que necesita un propósito, una dirección ". Un murmullo estalló entre la multitud ante esto. "Asumes que el conocimiento te liberará de esto, pero tu tiempo en esta escuela demostrará que el conocimiento solo puede llevarte tan lejos. Depende de ti dar el primer paso".

Cuando Ozpin se volvió para irse, el profesor Glynda, que había estado parado junto a él, se acercó al micrófono: "Te reunirás en el salón de baile esta noche. Mañana, comienza tu prueba de iniciación. Prepárate. Estás despedido".

Yang y Ruby fruncieron el ceño. "Parecía un poco ... apagado", dijo Yang.

"Es casi como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí", agregó Ruby.

En otra parte de la multitud, Shirou frunció el ceño. Eso había sido enigmático y pesimista incluso para Ozpin. _'Algo cambió, pero ¿qué? ¿Descubrió algo sobre los ataques? ¿Tiene que ver con una de las Doncellas? ¿O es algo más que él está escondiendo? Parecía que cuanto más aprendía sobre Remnant, menos sabía. Solo espero que, sea lo que sea, podamos hacer algo al respecto ''._

* * *

Esa noche, todos los estudiantes de primer año acamparon en el salón de baile; La sala estaba casi repleta de sacos de dormir y equipaje variado. Fue aquí donde Ruby estaba acostada boca abajo, escribiendo en un diario.

"¡Es como una gran fiesta de pijamas!" Yang dijo mientras se estrellaba contra el saco de dormir al lado de Ruby.

Ruby ni siquiera se detuvo en su escrito, "Sin embargo, no creo que papá apruebe a todos los niños".

"Yo sé _que_ hago", Yang respondió como ella ronroneó a los chicos musculosos sin camisa y caminando. Luego, un tipo rubio de aspecto bastante desaliñado en pijama de pie pasó y la saludó con la mano, lo que convirtió ese ronroneo en un gemido. Por supuesto que habría trapos con los postes. Volviendo su atención a Ruby, Yang dijo: "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una carta a la pandilla en Signal. Prometí contarles todo sobre Beacon y cómo van las cosas".

"Aw, eso es tan lindo!" De repente, Yang fue derribada cuando una almohada supersónica se materializó en su rostro.

"¡Cállate! ¡No llevé a mis amigos conmigo a la escuela! ¡Es extraño no conocer a nadie aquí!"

"¿Qué pasa con Shirou? ¡Parece bastante agradable! ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Además de un amigo! ¡Eso es un aumento del cien por ciento!"

Rubí sonrió ligeramente mientras rodó sobre su espalda, "Sí, tienes razón. Weiss tampoco era _mala_ cuando no estaba enfadada. Probablemente podría ser su amigo si no hago algo estúpido."

"¿Ves? ¡Estarás bien! ¡Estás rodeado de amigos que aún no has hecho!" Yang dejó que sus ojos se movieran sobre la multitud cuando vio a alguien familiar. "Oye, ¿no es ese Shirou por allí?"

Ruby se sentó y miró hacia donde apuntaba Yang. Vio una mata familiar de cabello rojo y ojos ocres mirando el pergamino en sus manos. Era un poco extraño verlo en pijama, una camiseta blanca y pantalones de algodón azules, ya que su armadura había causado una impresión sorprendente, pero definitivamente era él. "Sí lo es."

"Vamos a saludar. Quiero conocer al primer amigo de mi hermana en Beacon".

"¡Vamos, Yang! ¡Solo me vas a avergonzar!"

"Ahora Ruby", dijo Yang mientras levantaba a su hermana pequeña, su rostro era de una seriedad mortal, "Como tu hermana mayor, es mi deber avergonzarte cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. ¡Ahora vámonos!"

Shirou levantó la vista de su Pergamino cuando escuchó los sonidos de una lucha continuada solo para contener un suspiro al ver que Ruby Rose estaba yendo en su dirección por esa chica rubia que la había llamado antes. _'Esa chica realmente sabe cómo llamar la atención sobre sí misma',_ pensó Shirou mientras guardaba su Pergamino y se levantaba.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Yang Xiao Long!" Dijo Yang mientras extendía su mano.

Shirou estrechó su mano, "Emiya Shirou, pero puedes llamarme Shirou. Hola Ruby". Ruby lo saludó tímidamente desde su lugar detrás de Yang. "¿Supongo que eres la hermana mayor de la que habló Ruby?"

"¡Así es! ¡Escuché que ayudaste a mi hermana menor, así que decidí venir a verte!"

"En realidad no fue nada. Hubo una explosión y parecía estar en problemas, así que es natural querer ayudar".

Yang sonrió, "¿Entonces te gusta interpretar al caballero con una armadura brillante? Supongo que eso explica tu atuendo antes".

Ambos ignoraron la indignación de Ruby por el nombre de Yang. "Yo ... supongo. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, así que por eso estoy haciendo esto".

"Entonces eres igual que Ruby".

"¿Qué quieres decir? En realidad, espera," Shirou levantó una mano para evitar que Yang respondiera antes de volverse hacia Ruby. "Lo siento. He estado hablando de ti como si no estuvieras aquí".

"Oh, no, está bien", respondió Ruby algo tímidamente. "Yang tiene razón, sin embargo. Cuando era pequeña, solía leerme todas las noches antes de acostarse. Historias de héroes y monstruos ... ¡Es una de las razones por las que quiero ser Cazadora! Como niña, quería ser al igual que esos héroes en los libros ... ¡Alguien que luchó por lo correcto y protegió a las personas que no podían protegerse! Quiero que todos puedan vivir felices para siempre ".

Al concluir su discurso, Ruby y Yang quedaron desconcertados. Shirou _sonrió_. No fue el acto en sí lo que les llamó la atención, ya que generalmente tenía una sonrisa amable cuando hablaba con la gente, pero esto era completamente diferente de esos. Esta sonrisa estaba llena de alegría como debería ser una sonrisa, pero también una amargura, tristeza y una abrumadora _soledad_ que los dejó a ambos sin habla. Sus ojos se habían vuelto lejanos, dejando en claro que ya no los estaba mirando, sino a algún lugar distante, sin duda enterrado profundamente en su memoria, y parecía tan _viejo_ que ninguno de los dos podía creer que era el mismo tipo que ellos. había estado hablando no un momento antes.

Cuando Shirou habló, fue con una voz que de alguna manera carecía por completo de toda la emoción que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero aún era completamente honesto. "Así que tú y yo realmente somos iguales. Espero trabajar contigo en el futuro. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien".

Ruby parpadeó rápidamente mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver. La cara de Shirou había hecho una transformación tan sorprendente por solo un instante y ahora había vuelto a su amable sonrisa habitual, pero había sido tan extrema que se había sentido como toda una vida. "Uh ... sí. Lo espero con ansias también. Bueno, probablemente deberíamos irnos a la cama. Buenas noches, Shirou".

"Buenas noches, Ruby, Yang".

Una vez de vuelta en sus sacos de dormir, Ruby se dejó caer sobre su estómago y volvió su atención a la carta que había estado escribiendo. Después de mirar la página por un momento, cerró el libro y rodó sobre su espalda, su cabeza aun nadando por la expresión de Shirou.

"Entonces, eso es algo que sucedió", dijo Yang mientras se unía a su hermana en el techo mirando.

"¿Qué podría hacer que una persona se vea así?" Ruby preguntó mientras colocaba el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.

"No tengo idea, Rubes, pero no podría haber sido agradable".

Ruby tarareó, pero no dijo nada mientras dejaba que su mente trabajara. No sabía qué podría haber causado que Shirou se viera así, pero sabía que no quería que volviera a tener esa expresión. Había sido muy amable y servicial, y personas como él merecían ser recompensados y felices por lo que hicieron. Ella no sabía si ayudaría, pero decidió que sería su amiga y que lo ayudaría de cualquier manera que pudiera. Los problemas emocionales estaban mucho más allá de su dominio de experiencia, pero ella no podía hacer menos. Con ese fuego de determinación ardiendo dentro de ella, Ruby se dejó dormir.

* * *

Shirou se despertó sobresaltado y apenas logró evitar gritar. Una revisión rápida de su Pergamino mostró que eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana y, como era de esperar, todos seguían dormidos. Se sentó y luchó por recuperar el aliento mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente antes de hacer una mueca y quitarse la camisa del pecho. Estaba cubierto de sudor y no tenía idea de dónde estaban las duchas en Beacon o incluso si se le permitiría acceder a ellas. De todos modos, sabía que no dormiría más esa noche, así que enrolló su saco de dormir y lo dejó al lado de su cartera antes de salir en silencio fuera del salón de baile.

Era una noche bastante fresca, siendo el comienzo del otoño, y Shirou estaba agradecido por la suave brisa que enfriaba su cuerpo sobrecalentado. Desde que había llegado a Remnant, nunca había dormido una noche completa. Si bien había estado acostumbrado a tener pesadillas durante toda su vida, las nuevas que había tenido eran _mucho_ peores. Siempre pensó que recordaba ese fuego perfectamente, como si hubiera sucedido ayer, pero no podría haber estado más lejos de la verdad. Recordaba todos los hechos, sí, pero los años casi le habían hecho olvidar cómo se sentía. Recordaba cómo se sentía, claro, pero había olvidado cómo se _sentía_ realmente... Con estas nuevas pesadillas, sin embargo, no había tal problema. Incluso después de casi medio año en Remnant, esos sentimientos eran tan claros ahora como lo habían sido durante los eventos mismos.

Para empeorar las cosas, parecía que Shirou había dejado que las emociones le mostraran a Ruby y Yang que realmente no debería haberlo hecho. Sus expresiones de conmoción, la respuesta tardía de Ruby y su incómodo alejamiento lo dejaron en claro. Simplemente no lo había estado esperando. Encontrar a alguien que se parecía tanto a él antes del final de la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero completamente ininterrumpido e inocente. Shirou sabía que Ruby había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña y que esa pérdida era probablemente una de las razones por las que quería ser Cazadora, pero no había sentido ningún dolor cuando hablaba de sus sueños. Hubo cariño, gentileza y un poco de timidez, pero no hubo distorsiones. Quería asegurarse de que _todos_, incluida ella misma, se salvaran y creía plenamente que era posible.

Una parte de Shirou quería llevar a Ruby a un lado y gritarle por sus tontos ideales, para decirle que su camino solo puede llevarla a un Infierno como ningún otro, pero otra parte la admiraba por ello. Esa parte quería protegerla y hacer todo lo posible para guiarla por su camino. Sería algo cruel hacer a la larga, pero ¿quién era él para obstaculizar los ideales de los demás? Especialmente cuando esos ideales no solo habían sido suyos, sino que también habían sido _suyos_.

Mientras Shirou se acercaba a la fuente en el patio y se salpicaba la cara con agua fría, se decidió. Dejando a un lado las órdenes de Ozpin, iba a hacer todo lo posible para preparar a Ruby para el mundo que se extendía más allá de las fronteras de Beacon. El mundo era un lugar cruel y aterrador que sin duda aplastaría sus sueños e ideales, pero se aseguraría de que, cuando llegara ese momento, ella pudiera alejarse de él. No pudo hacer menos.


	2. V1C2: Cocinando Amistades

Shirou suspiró mientras hurgaba en la pequeña cocina a la que tenían acceso los de primer año. Había una cafetería para comer, pero Shirou había prometido hace mucho tiempo que nunca comería comida escolar a menos que muriera de hambre. E incluso entonces, probablemente contemplaría comer primero una de sus piernas. Después de todo, su cocina era lo único de lo que realmente se enorgullecía y la única alegría real que había experimentado desde que llegó a Remnant había sido la expresión de los rostros de Ozpin, Qrow y Glynda cuando lo probaron. Esa mirada de asombro y asombro era un recuerdo que probablemente atesoraría para siempre, especialmente en el caso de Ozpin, que rara vez se emocionó más allá de esa sonrisa vagamente traviesa.

El único problema era que las despensas de esta cocina estaban muy mal abastecidas. Más allá de algunas cosas muy básicas (para Shirou), no se podía hacer mucho con los ingredientes disponibles. Estaba claro que las personas que lo abastecían no esperaban que alguien con ningún talento real estuviera cocinando y estaba igualmente claro que lo primero que Shirou tenía que hacer cuando tenía la oportunidad era obtener mejores suministros para cocinar.

Aún así, la naturaleza limitada de los ingredientes excitó a Shirou casi tanto como lo decepcionó. Después de todo, la prueba de un gran chef es la capacidad de hacer una gran comida de prácticamente cualquier cosa y Shirou casi siempre tenía a mano cualquier ingrediente o utensilio. Como tal, esto presentó una oportunidad perfecta para demostrar su temple. O, más bien, su hierro fundido. Si no podía afrontar este desafío, ciertamente era un fracaso como chef.

Tronando sus nudillos, Shirou se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Una hora después, Shirou miró los frutos de su trabajo. Se había propuesto hacer el desayuno solo, pero terminó haciendo lo suficiente para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Esto también tuvo el efecto secundario de limpiar casi por completo la despensa de esta cocina, pero eso no se pudo evitar.

A pesar del lapso de autocontrol, Shirou estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Se las había arreglado para hacer una gran variedad de platos que eran más o menos a su nivel a pesar de las limitaciones. Los alimentos básicos occidentales del desayuno (tocino, salchichas, huevos (hechos de varias maneras), tostadas, panqueques y gofres) estaban allí, ya que eso era principalmente para lo que esta cocina estaba abastecida, pero eso no era todo lo que había hecho. También estuvieron presentes tortillas de todo tipo, aloo paratha, crepes, bhatoora y tamago kake gohan, por nombrar algunas. No todos tenían todo lo que debían tener, pero todos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ser reconocibles.

Si bien Shirou estaba orgulloso de su éxito, todavía se enfrentaba al hecho de que tenía más comida de la que podría comer. Contempló colocar un letrero afuera de la puerta para tratar de atraer a los otros estudiantes, pero una revisión rápida del reloj puso fin a ese plan. Eran solo las seis pasadas y solo unos pocos estudiantes en el salón de baile estaban empezando a levantarse. La prueba de iniciación no fue hasta las ocho, así que no es que tengan prisa, después de todo.

Mientras Shirou contemplaba qué hacer, escuchó la voz de una chica demasiado enérgica para esta o cualquier otra vez que se acercara. Claramente estaba hablando con alguien más, pero él no podía escuchar otros pasos junto al suyo. Ligeramente curioso, olfateó el aire y pasó el olor de la comida para concentrarse en su capacidad para oler el poder. Si bien solo podía oler la magia en su mundo natal, se sorprendió al descubrir que también podía oler a las personas con un Aura sin sellar. La chica que podía oler con facilidad (su aroma era claramente de ozono) y podía oler muy débilmente a los otros estudiantes en el salón de baile, pero nada más.

Esto le dejó tres opciones distintas a Shirou: la chica estaba loca y hablaba con un amigo imaginario (con suerte poco probable, pero nunca se puede decir con Ozpin), la persona con la que estaba hablando no tenía un Aura desatada (casi seguro que era poco probable ya que era un requisito básico para un cazador), o tenían habilidades de ocultación de presencia muy impresionantes. La chica que hablaba con alguien por un pergamino también habría sido posible, pero de lo que estaba hablando (esperando que la pusieran en el mismo equipo) lo hizo tan improbable que esencialmente imposible.

Cuando la pareja (con suerte) se acercó a la cocina, la niña de repente se interrumpió. "¡Oohhhh! ¡Algo huele muy, muy bien! ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Tenemos que conseguir algo de eso!" La chica irrumpió en la cocina con una velocidad sorprendente, arrastrando a un chico bastante poco confundido que Shirou estaba bastante aliviado de que realmente existiera. Era una chica de cabello anaranjado de una baja estatura con ojos verdes vibrantes y una complexión fuerte que lucía una mezcla ecléctica de artículos y colores. Tenía el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo con una sola raya magenta en el lado izquierdo que acentuaba sus ojos de color rosa pálido. Su ropa fascinaba a Shirou ya que era completamente normal, si bien adornada, y se parecía a un abrigo chino.

La chica patinó hasta detenerse y se quedó asombrada, babeando por la gran variedad de comida que había sobre la mesa. El chico era mucho más reservado en su reacción, pero el ensanchamiento de sus ojos mostró que estaba igual de asombrado. Después de que casi medio minuto pasó en silencio total, Shirou decidió hablar. "Buenos días."

Eso pareció sacar al niño de su estupor cuando se sacudió y se volvió para mirar a Shirou. "¿Hiciste ... hiciste todo esto?" preguntó, con un toque de asombro e incredulidad en su voz.

"Sí", dijo Shirou tímidamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Quería preparar el desayuno solo para mí, pero me dejé llevar. Eres libre de comer algo si tú…" Shirou ni siquiera terminó de hacer su oferta antes de que la chica tomara la comida en el momento, devorándolo con una rapidez sorprendente y ligeramente alarmante. La vista le recordó dolorosamente a _ella_, incluso si esta chica no era tan elegante o hermosa, y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su expresión bajo control.

"Lo siento", dijo el chico mientras se sentaba con calma al lado de la chica. "Ella se toma muy en serio su comida".

"Está bien. De hecho, estoy bastante acostumbrado. Siéntete libre de ayudarte a lo que quieras".

"Muchas gracias", dijo antes de elegir un plato y morder con gracia. En el momento en que la comida tocó su lengua, se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Shirou no pudo evitar reírse cuando comenzó a comer casi tan rápido como la niña, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo inquietante: si no comenzaba a comer él mismo, ya no quedaría nada para él.

Shirou comenzó a comer.

* * *

"Eso fue muuuuuuuy bueno", dijo la niña mientras acariciaba su estómago ligeramente distendido. Shirou solo podía mirar con asombro la verdadera montaña de platos vacíos. Una hora de cocinar toda esa comida y dos personas habían comido el 95% (la niña había comido alrededor del 80% con el chico comiendo el 15%). Al menos nada de eso se desperdició.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo", dijo el niño. "La gran variedad de sabores presentes fue asombrosa y todo estaba cocinado a la perfección. No tenía idea de lo que eran la mitad de esos platos, pero todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo perfectamente. Honestamente, esa fue probablemente la mejor comida que he tenido en mi vida". "

Shirou se sonrojó y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Muchas gracias".

"Después de permitirnos comer una comida tan deliciosa, probablemente deberíamos presentarnos. Soy Lie Ren y esta es mi amiga, Nora Valkyrie".

"¡Hola!"

"Soy Emiya Shirou. Es un placer conocerlos a ambos".

"El placer es todo nuestro", dijo Ren.

Shirou se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos. Ren se unió a él un momento después. "Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando antes de entrar aquí?" Shirou preguntó.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Dijo Nora. "Ren y yo hemos sido amigos desde _siempre_ y estábamos hablando de cómo esperábamos ser ubicados en el mismo equipo. ¡Estaba a punto de decir que deberíamos encontrar una forma de asegurarnos de que eso suceda! ¿Qué hay de ti, Emiya? ¿Alguien con quien quieras estar en un equipo?

Shirou contempló su respuesta por un momento. Si bien no pudo salir y decir que Ozpin iba a manipular las cosas para asegurarse de que _no lo_ pusieran en un equipo para mantenerlo como un agente relativamente libre, la pregunta de Nora aún valía la pena considerar. "Llámame Shirou", dijo primero. "Realmente no puedo decir que sí. Realmente no conozco a nadie aquí, así que realmente no tengo preferencia. He descubierto que puedo trabajar con casi cualquier persona, así que eso no debería ser un problema, tampoco. Si tuviera que elegir absolutamente, supongo que estar en un equipo con ustedes dos no sería tan malo ya que ya los conozco. Lo mismo ocurre con los otros tres, no, para dos de las otras tres personas que he conocido. ya se reunió aquí ".

"Bueno, _yo_ espero que te ponen en un equipo con Ren y yo. ¡De esa manera puedes cocinar para mí más!"

"Nora ...", dijo Ren en advertencia.

"¡Oye, tú también lo estás pensando!" El hecho de que Ren no negara esto no era sospechoso en absoluto.

Shirou sonrió cuando el tema cambió a cosas intrascendentes. Ren y Nora formaron una pareja muy extraña debido a lo tremendamente diferentes que eran, pero había una afición innegable en sus interacciones que los hacía divertidos de ver, incluso si dejaba una punzada en el corazón de Shirou. Ambos también fueron increíblemente fáciles de llevarse bien, lo que lo hizo aún más agradable. La actitud seria y directa de Ren, en particular, le provocó una nueva punzada en el corazón al recordar a Ryuudou Issei, pero rápidamente rechazó esos pensamientos. Mientras tanto, la naturaleza burbujeante de Nora y su energía ilimitada le recordaban a Fujimura Taiga y se necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que nada se mostrara en su rostro.

Con Shirou lavando y Ren secando y guardando (con Nora proporcionando "apoyo moral"), los platos se lavaron en un tiempo récord. Eran alrededor de las siete, así que el trío decidió seguir adelante y dirigirse al vestuario para conseguir su equipo. Todavía les quedaba casi una hora, pero Ren y Shirou querían llegar con suficiente tiempo y lograron convencer a Nora.

En este momento, la mayoría de los otros primeros años tenían diferentes niveles de vigilia y comenzaban a moverse por el salón de baile. Cuando el trío pasó, Shirou vio a Ruby preparándose y la saludó con la mano.

"¿Quién es esa? Oooh, ¿es amiga tuya?" Nora preguntó.

"Esa es Ruby Rose. Es una de las personas de las que hablé antes. En cuanto a que ella es mi amiga ... Sí, claro, supongo que podrías llamarla así", respondió Shirou.

"¡Vamos a hablar con ella!"

"Nora, tenemos que irnos. No hay duda de que Ruby también necesita prepararse. Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar con ella más tarde", dijo Ren mientras agarraba a Nora por la parte de atrás de su camisa y se la llevaba...

"¡Awwww, eres tan loco, Ren!" Nora se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Ren la arrastrara. Después de un momento, ella comenzó a caminar sola. "Entonces, Shirou, ¿quiénes fueron los otros dos que dijiste que conociste?"

"Esa sería la hermana de Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, que no parece estar cerca, y Weiss Schnee".

"Schnee ... Schnee ... ¿De la Corporación de Polvo Schnee?" Preguntó Ren.

"Uno y lo mismo. Creo que ella es la heredera".

"Me pregunto por qué vino a Beacon en lugar de la Academia Atlas".

"Quién sabe. He escuchado algunos rumores sobre ellos, pero realmente no calculo los rumores. Tal vez ella simplemente prefiere el clima aquí".

"¡O tal vez está actuando como un agente doble para Atlas y está aquí para robar todos nuestros panqueques!"

Shirou solo _miró_ a Nora antes de mirar a Ren. Ren se encogió de hombros. Shirou sacudió la cabeza y la ignoró. "Realmente no importa por qué está aquí. Ella está aquí y en el mismo año que nosotros, así que tendremos que tratar con ella al menos parte del tiempo".

"¿Entonces ella es con la que no quieres estar en un equipo?" Preguntó Ren.

"No es tanto que como es que ella no sería mi primera opción. Ella me pareció más bien centrado en sí mismo y que no es una cualidad que quieres en un compañero de equipo. Ella _hizo_ entrar en razón para que ella espero que mejore peeeeeero ... "

Ren asintió con la cabeza, "Entiendo. Al ver cómo nos veremos empujados a una situación peligrosa desde el principio, es preferible tener a alguien que conozca que sea digno de confianza y que cuide su espalda"

En este punto, el grupo había llegado al almacén de armas / vestuario, por lo que se separaron para tomar sus armas. Una vez equipado, Shirou comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

"¡Oye, Shirou!" Shirou se dio vuelta para ver a Yang caminando hacia él, haciendo los ajustes finales sobre Ember Cecilia. "¿Está Rubes contigo?"

"¿Ruby? No, no lo es. La última vez que la vi, todavía estaba en el salón de baile. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿En serio? Eso es raro. No te vimos cuando nos despertamos y decidió quedarse un rato atrás. Dijo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo. ¿Dijiste que la viste en el salón de baile? ¿Te vio?" "

"Sí. Nos saludamos el uno al otro, pero ella no hizo nada más. Volvió a jugar con su mochila".

"¡Lo siento, llego tarde!" Dijo otra voz más aguda, interrumpiendo a un confundido y ligeramente preocupado Yang. "¡Oh! ¡Shirou!" Ruby Rose se detuvo chillando frente a ellos, un rastro de pétalos de rosa detrás de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yang dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no me detuviste en el salón de baile?"

"Oh, ya sabes, estabas hablando con esas otras dos personas y no quería ser una molestia e inmiscuirme", dijo Ruby mientras se inquietaba nerviosamente.

Ahora, Shirou no era la persona más perceptiva cuando se trataba del género opuesto, pero incluso él podía ver la incomodidad social cuando era tan evidente. No era tanto que no quisiera ser una molestia, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo insertarse en una conversación continua. Sakura había sido un poco así cuando estaba con extraños, pero no estaba cerca del nivel que tenía Ruby. No tenía idea de cómo ayudar a una persona a superar eso, pero esperaba que la estructura basada en el equipo ayudara un poco. De cualquier manera, ciertamente examinaría el tema más tarde.

"Ya veo", dijo Shirou. "No habría sido una gran molestia; en realidad estábamos hablando de ti y Yang".

"¿Tienes amigos aquí de los que no nos hablaste, Shirou?" Preguntó Yang.

"No, no lo sé. Acabo de conocer a Ren y Nora más temprano esta mañana".

"¡Bueno, oye! ¡Además de dos amigos! ¡Rubes y yo hacemos otros dos! ¡Eso significa que tienes cuatro amigos en veinticuatro horas! ¿Ves, Rubes?" Yang le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ruby, que parecía avergonzada. "¡Es fácil! ¡Como dije, tendrás muchos amigos en poco tiempo!"

"¡No es así de fácil!" Ruby dijo indignada cuando se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia su casillero. "Quiero decir, claro, ¡es fácil para Shirou, pero es súper amable y fácil de hablar! ¡Probablemente podría hacer amistad con alguien después de hablar con ellos por unos minutos!"

Ahora era el turno de Shirou de avergonzarse mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro. "Oi oi. No es nada _qué_ sea especial. Estoy de acuerdo con Yang en este caso. Usted es también bastante agradable, así que estoy seguro de que estará bien si usted se relaja y realmente hablar con ellos."

Ruby terminó su revisión de Crescent Rose y la dejó sobre la parte posterior de su cintura en su funda antes de girarse tímidamente para mirar a Shirou. "¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Soy positivo." Shirou rápidamente escaneó la habitación y se decepcionó cuando no vio a Ren o Nora. Estaba bastante seguro de que se llevarían bien con Ruby. No _era_ otra cara conocida, pero que sería más de un juego de azar. _Nada arriesgado, nada ganado, supongo. Esperemos que sea mejor que nada ',_ pensó Shirou mientras tomaba su decisión. "Mira, ahí está Weiss. Te diré una cosa: iré contigo y te llevaré a la conversación que está teniendo con los otros dos y puedes tomarlo desde allí".

"No lo sé, Shirou. Ella era un poco mala".

"Sí, pero ella no fue del _todo_ mala. Además, si puedes hacerte amigo de ella, será mucho más fácil para ti hacerte amigo de personas que te den una mejor primera impresión".

"Bueno ... está bien. Supongo que no podría doler.

Cuando los dos comenzaron a alejarse, Yang gritó: "¡Los atraparé en el sitio de lanzamiento!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Hasta luego, hermanita!"

"Más tarde, Yang". Cuando Shirou comenzó a retroceder, Yang llamó su atención y lo hizo detenerse. Cuando Ruby no pudo verla, Yang le dio a Shirou un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de alejarse.

Cuando el dúo se acercó a Weiss, comenzaron a escuchar la conversación en curso en la que ella estaba. "Ese _eres tú"._ Un chico rubio no identificado con una combinación ridícula de una placa en el pecho, pantalones de mezclilla y una _sudadera con capucha le_ dijo a un pelirrojo de pelo largo que Shirou Conocido por la reputación. "¡Pero solo lo hacen para atletas estelares y personajes de dibujos animados!"

"Sí, fue bastante bueno. Lamentablemente, el cereal no es muy bueno para ti", dijo Pyrrha, la pelirroja.

"Así que, después de escuchar todo esto, ¿de verdad crees que estás en una posición de preguntar si_ puedes_ estar en su equipo?" Dijo Weiss. Estaba claro que su actitud malhumorada no era algo situacional.

"Supongo que no ... lo siento ..." Jaune dijo mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba, la imagen perfecta del rechazo total.

"No diría eso", dijo Shirou mientras se acercaba. Los tres se giraron para mirar al dúo y Shirou notó que una mirada de reconocimiento molesto pasaba por los ojos de Weiss. "Aunque Pyrrha Nikos aquí _se_ considera el modelo de potenciales Cazadoras, no es inalcanzable. No tienes que estar cerca de su nivel para ser una buena compañera de equipo".

"¿Si, en serio?" Dijo el rubio con más que una pizca de sarcasmo penetrante. "¡Está en una caja de cereal! ¿Sabes cuánto talento crudo se necesita para obtener una caja de cereal?"

"No, en realidad no", dijo Shirou, un poco extrañado por su elección de línea de base, "pero en realidad no importa. Respaldame, Ruby".

Ruby saltó un poco cuando todos se giraron para mirarla. "¿Eh? Um ... ¡Sí! Creo que tienes razón, Shirou. Todos tienen cosas en las que son buenos y cosas en las que no son tan buenos compañeros de equipo, solo se trata de ser bueno en lo que tu equipo no es. Al menos, eso es lo que mi tío Qrow siempre decía ".

El rubio parecía pensativo y Weiss parecía confundida cuando Pyrrha asintió. "Por lo que vale", Pyrrha comenzó a hablarle al rubio, "Creo que serás un gran compañero de equipo. El hecho de que estés preocupado por eso es prueba suficiente".

El rubio parecía positivamente tímido mientras arrastraba los pies, "Aw, cielos. Detente, muchachos".

"Sí, por favor, para", dijo Weiss de repente. "¡Este tipo de comportamiento no debe ser alentado!"

Shirou levantó una ceja ante eso pero fue interrumpida por el rubio. "Parece que Pyrrha está a bordo del Equipo Jaune. ¿Y ustedes dos?" les preguntó a Shirou y Ruby.

"No estaría en contra de eso", dijo Shirou.

"Supongo que sería agradable", dijo Ruby, arrastrando torpemente los pies.

"Pondré rojo aquí abajo para un 'Sí'. Bueno, ¿ángel de nieve? ¡Las manchas se están llenando rápidamente! Ahora, se supone que no debo hacer esto, pero puede ... ¡Gak! El rubio había estado avanzando lentamente hacia Weiss, cada vez más molesto e inquieto, cuando de repente su capucha lo empujó hacia atrás.

Shirou fijó su mirada en la del rubio mientras hablaba. "Escucha, amigo, no sé qué libro de jugadas de leer antes de venir aquí, pero presionar a una mujer en _cualquier cosa_ no es algo que la gente decente." Su expresión y tono eran perfectamente neutrales, pero tenían una sensación tan palpable de peligro sin nombre, al borde de la intención asesina, que el rubio no pudo evitar ser intimidado por ellos. A pesar de no ser el objetivo, Ruby y Weiss retrocedieron medio paso ante el repentino cambio de humor, mientras que Pyrrha, siendo la única que sabía de la disciplina mental requerida para producir tal aura sin usar el lenguaje corporal, entrecerró los ojos. ligeramente y comenzó a estudiarlo.

El silencio permaneció espeso en el aire por un momento antes de ser violentamente destrozado por el sistema de megafonía. "¿Todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportarían a Beacon Cliff para iniciarse? Nuevamente, todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportarán a Beacon Cliff de inmediato", dijo una voz femenina, de Glynda.

Con el ánimo roto, Shirou soltó al rubio. "Bueno, ha sido agradable, pero realmente deberíamos irnos. Llegar tarde a nuestra prueba de iniciación sentaría un mal precedente".

Todos se sacudieron de su estupor, el rubio se alejó a más de unos pasos de Shirou, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Mientras caminaban, Pyrrha puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shirou y lo frenó. Cuando sintió que estaban fuera del alcance del oído, habló. "¿Era esto realmente necesario?" ella preguntó sin preámbulos.

Shirou contempló hacerse el tonto, pero el casi ceño fruncido en la cara de Pyrrha lo hizo reconsiderar. Por lo que sabía, Pyrrha era una mujer joven, generalmente feliz y tranquila, que nunca tuvo nada malo que decir sobre nadie. Entre eso y su reputación, su lado malo era el último lugar en el que quería estar.

"Creo que lo fue. Tengo ... experiencia tratando con personas que actúan de esa manera. Una persona, en particular, solía llamar a mi amigo ya que no veía nada malo en eso. Luego aprendí algunas ... cosas _desagradables_ ... sobre él. Ese chico rubio ... "

"Jaune", dijo Pyrrha.

"Jaune no parece un mal tipo, era bastante obvio que toda su bravuconería se puso en evidencia y colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero la expresión de Weiss me trajo algunos malos recuerdos. Fui demasiado lenta y demasiado estúpido la última vez, así que no quería arriesgarme esta vez ".

Pyrrha tarareó por un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos. "No sé por lo que pasaste, pero obviamente posees una mayor capacitación que la mayoría aquí. Incluso no puedo cambiar la atmósfera de esa manera tan casualmente. Querer evitar que la gente haga cosas malas está bien, pero intimidar a la gente no lo hace ".

Shirou abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró rápidamente. Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que él hablara: "Tienes razón. Fui demasiado lejos. Me disculparé con él la próxima vez que tenga".

Pyrrha le sonrió a Shirou y asintió, "¡Bien! Ya sabes mi nombre, pero soy Pyrrha Nikos".

Shirou estrechó su mano, "Emiya Shirou. Llámame Shirou".

"Bueno, Shirou, deberíamos darnos prisa. 'Llegar tarde a nuestra prueba de iniciación sentaría un mal precedente', después de todo", dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa descarada.

Shirou solo pudo sonreír mientras aceleraba para alcanzar a los demás. Solo veinticuatro horas desde que llegó y Beacon ya había demostrado ser _muy_ interesante.

* * *

Acantilado Beacon, como se llamaba tan vagamente, se refería a una sección muy específica de acantilado de unos veinte metros de largo que se encontraba en el borde oriental de los terrenos principales de Beacon, detrás del complejo principal. Lo que hizo que esta sección particular del acantilado fuera tan importante fue que marcó el borde occidental del Bosque Esmeralda y, si uno decidiera descender el acantilado, uno se encontraría en el corazón del bosque. A partir de ahí, suponiendo que subir de nuevo no fuera una opción, uno tendría que caminar unos pocos kilómetros para salir y eso suponía que sobreviviera a las manadas de Grimm que infestaba el lugar.

Naturalmente, Ozpin decidió que la mejor manera de decidir socios y formar equipos era lanzar a los estudiantes al bosque a través de una catapulta, hacer que se asociaran literalmente con la primera persona que veían, y luego hacer que estos pares cazaran algunas piezas de ajedrez que Shirou era convencido de que había comprado en cualquier tienda equivalente a cien yenes de este mundo.

Para empeorar las cosas, dicho director estaba parado a un lado, observando a los estudiantes mezclarse mientras sonreían vagamente, con una taza de lo que Shirou sabía que era chocolate caliente en su mano. Pensar en este último hecho hizo que Shirou se sintiera repentinamente abrumado por un fuerte deseo de golpear a ese bastardo presumido en la cara, pero hacerlo generaría demasiadas preguntas y, sin duda, solo haría a Ozpin más presumido. Parecía que vivir durante una cantidad de tiempo incalculable mientras simulaba que era un buen chico resultó en meterse con las personas como uno de los pocos placeres que quedan en su vida y Ozpin era un maestro en eso. Shirou se preguntó brevemente qué pasaría si él y Zelretch se cruzaran en el camino, pero un estremecimiento de temor lo hizo descartar inmediatamente ese tren de pensamiento.

Tan divertido como fue contemplar la naturaleza troll de su jefe, Shirou tuvo que lidiar con asuntos más urgentes mientras se acercaba al sitio de lanzamiento. Probablemente solo tendría unos momentos antes de que comenzara la prueba y quería aclarar el aire con cierta rubia mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

"Disculpe", dijo Shirou mientras se acercaba a Jaune. El joven casi saltó de su piel cuando se dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos, luciendo como un conejo acorralado. "Jaune, ¿verdad? Necesito disculparme por lo que hice allí. Fue completamente inexcusable y humildemente te pido perdón", Shirou se inclinó profundamente mientras decía esto.

Jaune pareció sorprendido y confundido por un momento, pero rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo. "Uh, no, está bien. Está bien". Shirou se enderezó cuando Jaune continuó: "Tenías razón, estaba siendo demasiado contundente. Es solo que nunca he sido tan popular con nadie, especialmente con las damas, y mi papá dijo que lo único que buscan las mujeres es la confianza, así que ... sí. Supongo que lo exageré ".

Shirou sonrió cuando Jaune tropezó con su propia disculpa. Si bien debería estar dirigido a otra persona, fue agradable ver que tenía un espíritu sincero y solo estaba tratando de hacer amigos. Claro, el consejo que le dio su padre había sido falso, pero eso no fue culpa de Jaune. Al escucharlo hablar, Shirou notó que Jaune parecía estar en una posición similar a Ruby, excepto que en realidad tenía el impulso de cambiarse. Se estaba preguntando ociosamente si reunirlos ayudaría cuando el discurso de Jaune llegara a su fin.

"Gracias por perdonarme", dijo Shirou primero, queriendo sacar las formalidades del camino, "Pero creo que deberías haberle dicho todo eso a Weiss. Si hubieras perjudicado a alguien, sería ella".

"Sí, tienes razón. Aunque, si soy sincero, me asusta un poco. La llamé ángel de nieve, pero en realidad es más una tormenta de nieve".

Shirou se rió suavemente ante esto, "Supongo que sí, pero ¿por qué acercarse a ella primero?"

"Esa es exactamente la razón. Si pudiera hacer que alguien frío y duro como ella me quiera, entonces puedo hacer que alguien me quiera". Shirou parpadeó un par de veces cuando Jaune inadvertidamente parafraseó exactamente lo que le había dicho a Ruby antes. No estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con eso.

"Eso tiene sentido. Soy Emiya Shirou, por cierto. Puedes llamarme Shirou".

"Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, pero soy Jaune Arc. Es un placer conocerte".

"Del mismo modo. Sabes-"

"Muy bien todos, en las plataformas de lanzamiento, por favor", dijo Glynda. Shirou y Jaune se despidieron rápidamente y buena suerte antes de llegar a las plataformas. Jaune eligió uno al azar, mientras que Shirou tomó específicamente el más cercano a Ozpin y Glynda.

"Durante años", comenzó Ozpin, "has entrenado para convertirte en guerrero y hoy, tus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda".

Glynda continuó: "Ahora, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes están al tanto de los equipos de cuatro personas a los que están asignados los Cazadores en entrenamiento. Algunos de ustedes incluso pueden saber que los Cazadores tienen un compañero específico en su equipo con el que trabajan más estrechamente con. Serás asignado a tus socios y equipos hoy ".

"Estos compañeros de equipo estarán contigo por el resto de tu tiempo aquí en Beacon y, sin duda, serán tus aliados más cercanos en el futuro. Mientras tanto, tu compañero trabajará contigo cada vez que se necesiten pares y a menudo compartirán tu éxito y tus fracasos. Por lo tanto, le conviene estar emparejado con alguien con quien pueda trabajar bien. Dicho esto, la primera persona con la que tenga contacto visual después del aterrizaje será su pareja durante los próximos cuatro años ".

Ante la revelación de Ozpin, estallaron confusos murmullos entre los estudiantes. Por su parte, Shirou tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz ante una manera tan azarosa de decidir algo tan importante. Sin embargo, no logró reinar por completo en su reacción, y un pequeño suspiro de molestia escapó de sus labios. A pesar de su volumen silencioso, Ozpin claramente lo escuchó a juzgar por la forma en que su vaga sonrisa se había transformado en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El bastardo.

"Después de que le asoció," Ozpin continuó, "hacer su camino hasta el extremo norte de la selva. Se encontrará con la oposición en el camino. No dude en destruir todo a tu paso ... o que _va a_ morir."

_"Siempre uno para lo dramático",_ pensó Shirou. La risa nerviosa de Jaune hizo que Shirou sintiera curiosidad, pero rechazó ese pensamiento.

"Serás monitoreado y calificado durante la duración de tu iniciación, pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrarás un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene varias reliquias. Cada pareja debe elegir una y regresar a la cima del acantilado". Consideraremos ese elemento, así como su posición, y lo calificaremos adecuadamente. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? "

Jaune levantó la mano, "Sí, ¿señor?"

Y fue rápidamente ignorado, "¡Bien! Ahora, toma tus posiciones".

Cuando Jaune comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas bastante peculiares, los otros estudiantes comenzaron a ser lanzados al aire. Si bien la idea parecía absolutamente absurda, en realidad tenía mucho mérito. Era muy común que los cazadores fueran transportados por avión a su zona de misión y tuvieron que hacer una larga caída la mayoría de las veces. Ser lanzado por el aire por un Grimm tampoco era terriblemente raro, por lo que la capacidad de redirigir y disipar su impulso de manera segura para que pueda aterrizar sin demasiada presión sobre su Aura fue una habilidad muy valiosa. Esta lógica también era evidente para casi todos los demás estudiantes aquí, ya que todos menos uno de ellos estaba preparado cuando llegó el momento. El hecho de que Jaune no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando levantó muchas banderas rojas en la cabeza de Shirou, pero no había nada que hacer, ya que el rubio fue catapultado rápidamente en el aire, gritando todo el camino.

Ahora el único estudiante que quedaba en el acantilado, Shirou vio como Glynda arrojaba un auricular inalámbrico hacia él. Sin decir una palabra, lo atrapó y se lo puso. Ozpin quería que Shirou siguiera siendo un agente relativamente libre durante su mandato en Beacon por si acaso y, como tal, lo estarían ayudando a evitar a cualquier estudiante no asociado. A juzgar por el leve ceño fruncido en su rostro, Glynda no estaba tan contenta con lo que veía como trampa, pero no dijo nada cuando Ozpin levantó los pulgares antes de activar la plataforma de lanzamiento de Shirou.


	3. V1C3: Las piezas se unen

Ruby golpeó el suelo agachada antes de despegar inmediatamente en un trote ligero. Su primer pensamiento fue que necesitaba encontrar a Yang y _rápido,_ pero lo que ella y Shirou habían dicho la hizo disminuir la velocidad. Yang estaba absolutamente seguro de que haría muchos amigos en poco tiempo y Shirou había reafirmado esa opinión. Shirou incluso había dicho que era realmente agradable y que fácilmente podría hacer amigos si solo hablaba con la gente. Si bien todavía quería estar en un equipo con Yang, tal vez no sería _tan_ malo si Yang no fuera su compañero. Ciertamente no tendría quejas de que Shirou fuera su compañera e incluso podría estar bien con Weiss. También estaban esos dos con los que Shirou había estado hablando esa mañana, Nora y Ren. Si Shirou pudiera llevarse tan bien con ellos, ¿tal vez ella también podría?

Ruby estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la otra persona hacia la que corría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con un grito de sorpresa y un poderoso choque, Ruby se encontró acostada encima de la última persona con la que literalmente quería correr.

"¡Quítate de encima, idiota!" Weiss grita mientras empuja a Ruby. En un instante, la chica de cabello negro estaba de pie e intentaba ayudar a Weiss a levantarse.

"Estoy _taaaan_ arrepentida Weiss, estaba pensando y no estaba viendo a dónde iba y entonces te vi, pero era demasiado tarde y-"

"Está ... bien", dijo Weiss irritada mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo. "Estaba igualmente distraído y no te escuché a tiempo". Ruby dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejó que sus hombros se desplomaran solo para saltar hacia atrás cuando de repente encontró el dedo de Weiss en su cara. "¡Aun así! ¡Esta es la segunda vez que te encuentras conmigo o con mis pertenencias! ¡Mira…a…dónde…estés…yendo!" Con cada una de esas últimas palabras, Weiss empujó su dedo hacia Ruby, forzándola más y más hacia atrás hasta que estuvo al ras contra un árbol.

"¡Y-Yo lo siento! ¡R-Realmente tendré cuidado de aquí en adelante! ¡Lo prometo!"

Weiss suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus manos sobre sus caderas, "Peor aún, debido a esa estúpida regla, esto significa que serás mi compañero durante los próximos cuatro años". Ruby comenzó a relajarse de nuevo y se apartó del árbol, con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro ante las palabras de Weiss, solo para terminar justo donde comenzó. "¡Escucha! ¡No aceptaré nada menos que lo mejor de mi compañero, así que será mejor que te pongas en forma o te daré forma! ¡¿Lo tienes?!"

"S-si señora!"

"¡Bueno!" Weiss giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. "Ven, entonces. No quiero quedarme en este bosque más tiempo del necesario".

"¡Entendido!"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu Semblance?" Ruby preguntó después de que habían estado caminando en silencio durante unos minutos.

"Supongo que deberías saberlo. Mi apariencia es la capacidad de crear glifos. Se pueden usar solos o junto con el polvo almacenado en mi estoque para una variedad de efectos. Te daré una explicación más detallada más adelante".

"¡Eso es realmente genial! ¡Parece que puedes hacer muchas cosas!"

Weiss sonrió levemente ante eso, "Supongo que puedo. ¿Y tú?" Ruby sonrió y desapareció repentinamente, reemplazado por una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa. Un sorprendido Weiss parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir el rastro hasta su origen: una Ruby Rose ahora de pie a unos seis metros de distancia.

"¡Soy muy, muy rápida!" Dijo Ruby con una ola emocionada. Weiss sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la chica más joven.

"Ya veo eso. Simple pero efectivo. Algunos de mis glifos funcionarían especialmente bien con eso. Dime, ¿siempre dejas pétalos de rosa cuando corres?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Pero, oye, mi nombre es Ruby _Rose,_ así que encaja!"

"Es justo. Es una lástima que no puedas usarlo como sigilo".

"De todos modos, no soy bueno en esas cosas furtivas. Prefiero luchar contra las cosas de frente".

"Sí, me lo imaginé. De todos modos, hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha. Me niego a comenzar el trimestre obteniendo una mala calificación".

"Oye, ¿se volvió más oscuro?"

"El sol debe haberse ocultado" Weiss se quedó en silencio cuando un gruñido bajo vino de algún lugar a su izquierda. En un instante, Weiss saco a Myrtenaster mientras Ruby preparaba a Crescent Rose en su forma de guadaña. Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio, de espaldas la una a la otra, mientras examinaban cuidadosamente el área. Se podían ver varios ojos rojos mirándolos desde la oscuridad.

"No estoy segura de sí estar molesta o agradecida", dijo Weiss mientras tensaba su cuerpo, lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. "Por un lado, esto nos va a retrasar. Por otro lado, matar a algunos Grimm solo debería mejorar nuestras calificaciones".

"Esto también nos da una oportunidad de pelear entre nosotros. Bien podríamos acostumbrarnos a eso ahora", respondió Ruby mientras tamborileaba con los dedos.

"Cierto. En ese caso, sugiero que nosotros ..." Uno de los Grimm, un Beowolf, se lanzó desde las sombras directamente hacia Weiss. Sin dudarlo, Weiss dio dos pasos profundos hacia adelante, su cuerpo bajo al suelo, y arremetió contra Myrtenaster, la punta de la hoja parpadeaba como mercurio mientras se clavaba en el pecho del Grimm en tres lugares. Un giro elegante la sacó del alcance de los Beowolf y de la guadaña de Ruby cuando la golpeó contra el cráneo del monstruo.

La atención de Ruby cambió de Grimm, que se desvanecía ante ella, a la que cargaba por detrás. Ella cambió su postura, lista para esquivar en el momento correcto, cuando el movimiento de Weiss la hizo cambiar sus planes. Un glifo blanco con un copo de nieve elaborado apareció ante ella y actuó como una barrera. El Grimm chocó de frente con él y fue forzado rápidamente sobre sus patas traseras. Actuando rápidamente, Ruby enganchó a Crescent Rose alrededor del glifo y detrás del cuello del Beowolf. Ayudada por un disparo del rifle de su arma, Ruby tiró de Crescent Rose hacia ella cuando Weiss soltó el glifo. Cuando el sin cabeza Grimm cayó al suelo, Ruby hizo girar a Crescent Rose nuevamente en una posición lista y regresó de pie con la espalda hacia Weiss mientras los diez Beowolf restantes avanzaban.

Ruby se encontró con su mitad de la carga de frente. Con un grito de guerra, tiró a un lado la garra del Beowolf más cercano y respondió con un rápido corte en el torso antes de continuar con un corte giratorio en la espalda. Disparó otro disparo y dejó que el retroceso llevara la culata de su arma a la cara de otro Beowolf momentos antes de que pudiera agarrarla. Un corte en retirada hacia su sien fue suficiente para terminarlo, pero rápidamente se vio obligada a alejarse del anterior y luego saltar hacia atrás para evitar un golpe por encima de otro.

Por su parte, Weiss adoptó una posición reaccionaria, Myrtenaster se mantuvo baja con una ligera inclinación hacia arriba y dejó que su presa se acercara a ella. Dos de los Grimm vinieron hacia ella de inmediato desde el frente mientras ella cambiaba suavemente su peso a su pierna trasera. En el instante en que vio que sus cuerpos se tensaban por un salto, se adelantó entre ellos y dejó que Myrtenaster atacara con una precisión impecable. Ella pinchó la pierna interior de ambos Beowolfs en dos lugares clave antes de continuar con un corte giratorio mientras estaban en el aire, por el costado de uno y por el otro. Cuando los Grimm tocaron el suelo, inmediatamente colapsaron el uno hacia el otro y se convirtieron en un glifo azul pálido. Weiss apuñaló rápidamente a Myrtenaster en el suelo al borde del glifo y liberó el polvo blanco de su cámara.

Ruby balanceó a Crescent Rose con todo su cuerpo y cortó el brazo de un Beowolf antes de usar un golpe de retroceso para clavar la hoja en su pecho. Otro que saltó hacia ella desde atrás la obligó a abandonar su arma y rodar hacia atrás entre sus piernas. Saltó de su rollo con las manos y clavó el Beowolf en la parte posterior con una patada. El Beowolf se tambaleó hacia adelante en el eje de Crescent Rose y cayó sobre él. La fuerza y el posicionamiento de la caída volvió a poner a Crescent Rose de nuevo en la mano de Ruby, donde la levantó en el aire y usó el retroceso de un disparo para aplastar la cabeza del Grimm con su trasero.

Ruby rápidamente tomó la posición de los cinco Beowolves restantes y prácticamente podía sentir los engranajes en su cabeza girando mientras consideraba lo que Weiss le había dicho no momentos antes y lo que había visto al verla haciendo. "Weiss! ¿Puedes disparar algo que los atraviese?" ella llamó a su nuevo compañero.

Weiss le echó una rápida mirada a Ruby, "¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"¡Entonces prepárate!" Los pétalos de rosa rodearon a Ruby mientras corría hacia y luego pasaba su primer objetivo mientras lo clavaba con el costado de la espada de Crescent Rose. Luego usó la cuchilla como un péndulo para balancearse alrededor de un árbol y hacia su segundo objetivo. A la velocidad del rayo, Ruby golpeó a los cinco Grimm restantes con golpes deslumbrantes que los hicieron tambalearse y Weiss observó, levemente impresionada, mientras se daba cuenta del plan de Ruby.

"¡Ahora!" Ruby gritó cuando golpeó al último Grimm y se apartó del camino. Los cinco Beowolves restantes ahora estaban en una línea bastante ordenada antes de Weiss y ella inmediatamente desempeñó su papel. Un glifo amarillo apareció en el aire mientras sostenía a Myrtenaster verticalmente frente a ella y hacía girar el barril para convertirlo en Polvo amarillo. Con un empuje profundo en el centro del glifo, varios rayos se dispararon y atravesaron el Grimm antes de golpear un árbol más profundo, el calor de la electricidad sobrecalentó la savia dentro e hizo que el árbol explotara.

Ruby caminó casualmente hacia su compañero, haciendo florecer su arma antes de enfundarla. "¡Oye, vi que hacemos un muy buen equipo!"

Weiss miró los cuerpos de Grimm que se desvanecían rápidamente. "Así lo hacemos. Debo admitir que su plan no fue malo".

Ruby se rió alegremente mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, "¡Aw, no fue nada! ¡Tú eres la que tiene ese gran rayo increíble!"

Weiss sonrió mientras envainaba su arma. "De hecho lo estoy. Bueno, vámonos. Hemos pasado suficiente tiempo aquí".

* * *

"El último par se ha formado, señor", dijo Glynda mientras caminaba hacia Ozpin, con un pergamino en mano. Ozpin, por su parte, apenas reconoció su enfoque mientras se concentraba en el suyo. "Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Pobre muchacho ... No puedo imaginar que esos dos se lleven bien".

"Han sido amigos cercanos desde la infancia y sospecho que hay algo más entre ellos", comentó Ozpin mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su cacao. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que se había enfriado todo el tiempo que había estado parado sobre el acantilado.

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Todo lo que se ve es a Emiya Shirou sin un compañero como estaba planeado". Glynda hizo una pausa por un momento y consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de enfrentar a Ozpin y presionar, "Señor, no entiendo su trato con ese chico. Qrow lo encuentra medio muerto en una zanja en medio de la nada después de presenciar lo que describió "como una lágrima en el cielo" y no solo lo acoges, sino que le revelas algunos de nuestros secretos mejor guardados. Admito que es una curiosidad, pero ¿por qué confías tanto en él?

"Emiya Shirou es un ser único. Nunca ha habido nadie como él en todos los años que he vivido y dudo mucho que lo haya existido, incluso si viviera hasta el final de los tiempos. Es un comodín en este juego que he estado jugando con Salem y creo que puede cambiar el curso del destino ".

"¿Cómo podría un niño tener tal poder? ¿Es eso, cómo lo llamó él, un magecraft suyo?"

"Eso es parte de eso, sí, pero es mucho más que eso. Shirou es alguien que no debería existir. Francamente, no pertenece aquí y, en lo que respecta a Nelka, nunca lo hará. Eso solo. lo haría invaluable en el intento de manipular el destino ".

"Nelka? Ese es ... un nombre antiguo para el mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Corrección: es el _verdadero_ nombre del mundo. Nelka es la entidad que encarna la voluntad del mundo de vivir y proteger a sus hijos, es decir, toda la vida que vive sobre ella. Shirou es una anomalía para Nelka y, como tal, como todas las anomalías, deben corregirse ".

"Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que ... el _planeta_ está tratando de matar al señor Emiya?"

"No en este momento. Aunque no puedo decir con certeza, creo que ella está actualmente confundida por él. Él es un ser prácticamente idéntico a los humanos que está tratando de proteger, pero tan completamente extraño que podría ser un poco extraña criatura. Siento que ella vigilará de cerca a Shirou por ahora y decidirá qué hacer más tarde. Dudo mucho que Shirou alguna vez tenga su buena voluntad, pero debería ser capaz de evitar enojarla con bastante facilidad ".

Glynda sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. Odiaba cuando Ozpin comenzó a seguir así porque no entendía exactamente nada de eso y la mayoría de las veces solo le dolía la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa con la señorita Rose?" Preguntó, pasando a un tema que realmente podía entender. "Todavía muestra un gran interés en ella, por lo que parece, el señor Emiya es el que espera cambiar todo".

"Eso es porque _no_ espero que Shirou cambie todo. Lo que espero es que él simplemente iguale el campo de juego y tal vez arroje una o dos llaves en las obras de Salem. Ruby sigue siendo el que sé que traerá esta sangrienta revolución a un final. Ella no solo está en posesión de los Ojos Plateados, sino que también tiene un alma simple y, sobre todo, eso es lo que más necesitamos. Shirou también estuvo en posesión de tal cosa, pero su pasado también lo dejó asustado y contaminado para ser de utilidad allí.

"Cuando le asigné a Shirou que cuidara a Ruby, lo que quería que sucediera es que se dé cuenta de lo similares que son, o, en cualquier caso, e intente prepararla para lo que sabe que vendrá. Mientras nosotros y los otros profesores le enseñará lo mejor que podamos, el simple hecho es que Shirou, debido a su edad y personalidad, puede influir en ella de una manera que no podemos. Él afilará el arma conocida como Ruby Rose y atemperará su alma para que pueda salvarla de la oscuridad que se aproxima".

"Señor sabia que… con el debido respeto, cuando lo pone de esa manera, suena casi ... insensible".

"Tal vez, pero creo que serán, y ya lo son, mucho mejor por eso. Solo mire las interacciones recientes entre Ruby y Weiss como prueba. Por todos los derechos, de acuerdo con sus perfiles de personalidad, deberían haber estado en cada las gargantas de los demás y, sin embargo, aquí están ahora, caminando tranquilamente, Weiss explicando su Semblanza a Ruby en detalle, después de que mataron a una manada de Beowolves con una velocidad y eficiencia impresionantes ".

"¿Crees que Shirou es la causa de eso?"

"Hasta cierto punto. Creí que serían perfectos el uno para el otro desde el principio, por eso esperaba que se convirtieran en socios o al menos estar en el mismo equipo, pero su relación actual es mucho más amable de lo que esperaba "Estoy casi seguro de que su mano está en esto en alguna parte".

"Tal vez su estimación inicial fue justo".

"Quizás. De cualquier manera, este giro de los acontecimientos es más fortuito".

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Glynda mientras volvía a su Pergamino y cambiaba la alimentación a una de Pyrrha y Jaune. "¿Qué pasa con este tipo Jaune? No me importa lo que digan sus transcripciones, simplemente no está listo para este nivel de combate. Sinceramente, siento pena por la señorita Nikos. Ese chico solo la arrastrará hacia abajo. Creo que lo descubriremos lo suficientemente pronto. A su ritmo actual, deberían llegar al templo en solo unos minutos. Hablando de eso, "Glynda desactivó su Pergamino y se volvió hacia Ozpin," ¿qué usaste como reliquias este año? "

Ozpin sonrió.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿ese blanco es tu Semblanza sin Polvo?" Ruby preguntó mientras ella y Weiss continuaban por el bosque.

"Más o menos. _Podría_ usar Dust con él, pero, como no está preparado para canalizarlo, hacerlo produciría resultados menos que útiles".

"Entonces solo lo usas como una pared".

"Ese es un uso para él. También puedo usarlo como una plataforma en el aire para saltos y algunas otras cosas. Por ejemplo, puedo controlar la fricción de la superficie para hacer esto". Weiss despegó en un sprint, apareciendo glifos blancos en el suelo frente a ella, pero algo sobre su movimiento le pareció extraño a Ruby. Le tomó ponerse al día usando su propio Semblance para darse cuenta de que Weiss ya no estaba corriendo, sino que estaba patinando sobre sus glifos como si estuvieran hechos de hielo.

"¡Eso es tan cool!" Ruby dijo mientras corría junto a su compañero. Weiss se regodeó con los elogios, agradecida de que alguien haya aprobado este método de viaje para variar. Con el deseo de impresionar a Ruby aún más, Weiss decidió terminar las cosas con la floritura adecuada y ejecutó una imagen perfecta de doble hacha antes de detenerse. "Oye, ¿crees que podría intentarlo?"

"No veo por qué no. Tengo un rango excelente con estos después de todo".

"¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor, Weiss! Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Nada demasiado complicado. Solo copia mis movimientos y deberías estar bien. Solo asegúrate de comenzar a correr para que tengas un buen impulso".

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Cuando estés listo, Weiss!" Ruby dijo mientras se ponía en posición de correr. Weiss creó algunos glifos a unos quince pies de distancia de ella y luego observó cómo la niña más joven desaparecía en una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa.

Fue en ese momento que Weiss se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. También fue en ese momento que Weiss se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, ya que, a pesar de todas sus habilidades, el tiempo de rebobinado no era una de ellas. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar impotente mientras Ruby daba un paso en el glifo, resbalaba y caía sobre su trasero, y era enviada disparada sin control hacia adelante, volteándose y cayendo mientras chocaba con el suelo, los árboles, las rocas y las ramas bajas.

"¡Ruby!" Weiss gritó mientras salía tras su compañero, patinando lo más rápido que pudo en un esfuerzo por mantenerse al día con la otra chica. Estaba inmensamente agradecida de que el Semblance de Ruby dejara un rastro de pétalos de rosa a su paso y que evidentemente no se había apagado porque temía haberla perdido de lo contrario.

Cuando Weiss finalmente la alcanzó, Ruby estaba tumbada boca abajo en lo que parecía un montón de hojas y hierbas largas, sus ojos giraban casi visiblemente mientras gemía de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" Weiss preguntó mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse.

"Nunca volveré a hacer eso", respondió Ruby mientras miraba a Weiss y hacía todo lo posible para que el mundo dejara de girar.

"¡Dios mío, no puedo creer lo tonto que eres! ¡Sé que dije que empezaras a correr, pero eso no significaba que usaras tu Semblance!"

Ruby negó con la cabeza y puso mala cara a Weiss, la expresión se veía muy extraña ya que todavía estaba al revés, "¡Oye, así que me gusta ir rápido! ¡Gran cosa! ¡No sabía que eso pasaría!"

Weiss gimió y masajeó el puente de su nariz con la mano izquierda cuando una sensación molesta la obligó a detenerse y mirar a su alrededor. Había algo realmente desagradable en este pequeño claro en el que se encontraron. De hecho, si ella no estaba loca, se veía como un ...

"Oye, ¿se volvió más oscuro?" Ruby preguntó mientras rodaba hacia atrás en una posición sentada.

"Oh, genial", dijo Weiss mientras volvía a masajearse el puente de la nariz. "Te las arreglaste para tropezarte con un ..." El sonido del graznido y el aleteo de grandes alas se escuchó en lo alto y se hizo cada vez más fuerte. "Oh _genial_ ". La pareja miró hacia arriba como un Nevermore muy grande, lenta pero seguramente comenzó a descender a su nido, en el que se encontraban en medio. "¿Quieres luchar contra eso?" Weiss le preguntó a Ruby, bastante pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ruby sacudió lentamente la cabeza, "No, en realidad no".

"¿Qué tal si corremos, entonces?"

"Sí, correr parece una muy buena idea".

* * *

El templo abandonado, como su nombre indica, no se parecía en nada a un templo según la mayoría de la gente. Era una gran rotonda de piedra de casi treinta metros de diámetro con solo una pequeña sección de muro en ruinas a un lado y cinco pilares que sostenían lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido parte de un techo. Justo dentro del perímetro del piso de piedra había dieciocho pedestales encima, que eran piezas de ajedrez negras y doradas, y actualmente examinando esas piezas había dos mujeres jóvenes de cabello largo que también eran negras y doradas.

"¿Piezas de ajedrez?" la chica de cabello negro preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor confundida.

"Algunos de ellos están desaparecidos. Supongo que no fuimos los primeros aquí", respondió la rubia, Yang Xiao Long.

"Bueno, supongo que deberíamos elegir uno".

Yang tarareó pensativamente mientras examinaba a algunos de ellos antes de levantar al caballero de oro, "¿Qué tal un pequeño pony lindo?"

"Claro", dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa divertida antes de caminar hacia su compañero.

"¡Eso no fue demasiado difícil!"

"Bueno, no es como si este lugar fuera muy difícil de ..." Un fuerte susurro desde un extremo del claro hizo que ambas chicas prepararan sus armas solo para dejar caer a sus guardias en la confusión cuando salieron borrones rojos y blancos de la línea de árboles.

"¡Oh, hey! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Y no nos comieron!" Ruby dijo mientras se detenía lentamente, Weiss no a medio paso detrás de ella. Weiss estaba a punto de responder cuando Yang habló.

"¿Rubí?" preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

"¡Yang!" Ruby se fue otra vez mientras rápidamente engullía a su hermana mayor. "¡Fue horrible! ¡Casi fuimos comidos por un gigante Nevermore!"

"Oh, deja de exagerar", dijo Weiss mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos. "No fue _tan_ malo. El Nevermore no llegaria a ninguna parte cerca de nosotros."

"Así que te uniste a Weiss, ¿eh?" Yang preguntó mientras le daba a la otra chica una mirada de evaluación.

"¡Sí, y es súper genial! ¡Matamos a doce Beowolves realmente rápido! ¡Ella era toda 'Hoooo waaaaaah' y apuñala con su estoque mientras los cortaba con mi bebé! ¡Luego alineé a los últimos y Weiss zapó con un rayo! como 'VOOOOM' y luego golpeó un árbol y 'BOOM', ¡explotó! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los árboles podían explotar! "

Yang sonrió con cariño ante la habitual historia salvaje de su hermana pequeña, incluso cuando Weiss puso los ojos en blanco exasperada. Había estado un poco preocupada, a decir verdad, sobre con quién se asociaría Ruby y Weiss ciertamente no había estado en la parte superior de su lista preferida, pero estaba claro que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso si terminaran en diferentes equipos, su preciosa hermanita estaría bien.

"Vamos, Ruby, tomemos una reliquia y vámonos. Creo que he tenido suficiente de este bosque por un día", dijo Weiss.

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡La prueba! ¡Verdad! ¿Hey, quién es ese? ¿Es tu compañero, Yang?" Ruby se movió para rodear a su hermana solo para detenerse cuando vio a la chica de cabello negro que estaba un poco lejos. Ruby no pudo evitar notar sus llamativos ojos amarillos y su lindo moño negro.

"¡Puedes apostar! ¡Ruby, esta es Blake Belladonna! ¡Blake, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Ruby Rose!"

"Es un placer", dijo Blake mientras se acercaba a los otros tres y extendía su mano.

"¡Igualmente!" Dijo Ruby antes de mudarse al templo después de estrechar la mano de Blake. Rápidamente agarró la primera reliquia que llamó su atención, el segundo caballero dorado, antes de regresar con los demás.

Un grito agudo atravesó el relativo silencio del bosque. El cuarteto giró en la dirección de donde venía y observó, no un momento después, que Jaune Arc salía volando del bosque hacia un árbol cercano.

"¿Ese tipo acaba de salir volando del bosque?" Blake no le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Jaune, ¿estás—" Ruby comenzó a dirigirse hacia el aturdido rubio solo para detenerse cuando un fuerte grito vino de otra parte del bosque. El grupo observó cómo un Ursa salía de la línea de árboles, golpeándose y golpeándose como un loco, antes de que una explosión de energía rosa la golpeara en la espalda y lo hiciera estrellarse contra el suelo. La parte más sorprendente fue la chica de cabello naranja, a quien Ruby reconoció vagamente, que salió rodando de allí, aparentemente al montar la bestia.

"Awwwww ... ya se rompio", dijo, la imagen perfecta de la angustia total. Cuando comenzó a examinarlo, un chico con el pelo largo y negro se le acercó corriendo, jadeando.

"¡Nora!" Ren, y Ruby estaba seguro de que tenía que ser Ren, dijo mientras se apoyaba en el cadáver que desaparecía lentamente. "Por favor ... no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más". Desafortunadamente para él, Nora ya había huido y ahora estaba en el templo, con una torre de oro descansando sobre su cabeza.

"¡Soy la reina del castillo! ¡Soy la reina del castillo!" Nora cantaba mientras bailaba.

"¡Nora!"

Al grito de Ren, Nora se detuvo de inmediato y saludó a su amiga. "¡Ya voy, Ren!" dijo alegremente mientras saltaba para unirse a él, reliquia en mano.

"¿Esa chica se montó en una Ursa?" Blake no preguntó a nadie en particular mientras los demás miraban atónitos.

"Creo que esos dos son…" Ruby fue interrumpido una vez más por un chillido proveniente de la misma dirección desde la que Jaune había volado. Todos se volvieron para ver nada menos que Pyrrha Nikos corriendo por su vida de la criatura gigante escorpión que la perseguía.

"¡Jaune!" Pyrrha gritó cuando vio a su compañero colgando de un árbol.

"¡Pyrrha!"

"¿Ella acaba de correr hasta aquí con un Death Stalker detras?" Blake preguntó de nuevo.

Yang se frotó una de las sienes mientras gruñía de frustración, "Juro que, si sucede algo loco, voy a volar mi pila".

Los ojos de Blake se estrecharon cuando escuchó débilmente algo en la distancia. Miró hacia el cielo por un momento antes de hacer una pregunta más, "¿Es que un gigante Nevermore se dirigió hacia aquí?"

"Nos siguió ..." Ruby y Weiss exclamaron al unísono.

Yang levantó los brazos y gritó de frustración cuando ella se rindió.

"Sabes, probablemente deberíamos ayudarla", señaló Blake mientras señalaba a Pyrrha, quien apenas logró evitar una de las garras del Death Stalker. Todos ignoraron el grito de ayuda de Jaune.

"¡En eso!" Ruby dijo mientras preparaba a Crescent Rose. Yang y Weiss la llamaron para que esperara, pero ambos llegaron demasiado tarde cuando Ruby despegó en una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa.

Pyrrha saltó hacia adelante y apenas esquivó otro golpe de garra, pero fue demasiado lenta y demasiado desequilibrada para esquivar la segunda garra. Cuando fue lanzada, Ruby se precipitó con un grito de guerra teniendo a Crescent Rose lista. El Death Stalker se movió para golpearla con sus garras, por lo que Ruby respondió con un corte giratorio en el costado de la garra atacante. Para sorpresa de Ruby, Crescent Rose no pudo perforar el duro caparazón de Grimm y el ataque que debería haberse detenido fue simplemente redirigido.

La garra le sujetó el hombro a Ruby y la hizo girar hacia el aguijón que se le venía encima. Incapaz de esquivar, Ruby alteró su rotación lo suficiente como para sacar a Crescent Rose e interceptar el aguijón con su eje. La fuerza del impacto lanzó a Ruby hacia atrás y hacia el suelo, haciéndola saltar una vez antes de que lograra poner sus pies nuevamente debajo de ella y cavarlos y su mano derecha en el suelo mientras levantaba el arma de Crescent Rose y la abría. fuego.

"¡Ruby, sal de ahí!" Yang dijo que los disparos de Ruby hicieron poco más que molestar a los Grimm. Concediendo a que luchar contra esta cosa sola era una mala idea, Ruby enfundó su arma y se volvió para correr hacia el grupo solo para ser detenida por una línea de plumas disparadas por el Nevermore, una de las cuales atravesó su capa y la inmovilizó en su lugar.

"¡Rubí!" Yang gritó cuando el Death Stalker arremetió con su aguijón. Incapaz de liberarse e incapaz de sacar su arma a tiempo, Ruby solo podía mirar impotente mientras el aguijón parecía acercarse a ella en cámara lenta. Si bien su Aura ciertamente suavizaría el golpe, esa cosa golpeó como un camión y no estaba completamente segura de que pudiera absorber completamente el golpe dado el daño que ya había recibido.

Yang partió a toda velocidad, rezando por la velocidad que nunca había tenido para poder llegar a tiempo a su hermanita. Apenas dio tres pasos antes de una mancha blanca, moviéndose a velocidades cercanas al nivel de Ruby, disparada por ella. Weiss patinó hacia adelante tan rápido como pudo, Myrtenaster se preparó con polvo blanco para salvar a su compañero, pero nunca pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida como para vencer la racha de plata que parecía aparecer de la nada y cortar el aguijón de la bestia de su cola.

Sorprendidos, el grupo miró hacia donde había venido la raya plateada para ver a un joven pelirrojo con armadura blanca plateada parado en una pequeña colina, con su arco negro preparado mientras alcanzaba otra flecha. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Weiss recuperó su conciencia y terminó su acción, apuñalando su estoque en un glifo azul pálido en el suelo y envolviendo parte del Grimm en hielo.

"Dios, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", dijo Weiss cuando Ruby finalmente logró liberarse. "Querer salvar a la gente es bueno y asegurarse de no morir en el proceso".

Ruby pareció encogerse de vergüenza cuando se volvió para mirar a su compañero. "Lo sé. Pero gracias por salvarme, Weiss. Me alegra saber que me respaldas".

Weiss resopló cuando cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, un ligero sonrojo sacudió sus mejillas, "No me agradezcas. Shirou es quien te salvó".

"¿Están todos bien?" Shirou gritó mientras se acercaba al grupo, su arco hacia atrás en su forma de espada y enfundado.

"¡Muy bien!" Gritó Nora mientras lanzaba su puño al aire. Mientras tanto, Yang le dio a Shirou un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo para envolver a su hermana en un abrazo de oso.

"Esa fue una gran oportunidad, Shirou. Tu tiempo fue impecable", comentó Ren.

"Honestamente, es un poco molesto. Siempre parece que llego tarde a cosas como esta. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubiera podido estar aquí antes y detenerlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan desesperadas".

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: ¡el héroe siempre llega tarde!" Dijo Nora.

La sonrisa de Shirou fue un poco amarga cuando respondió: "Tal vez, pero realmente no me llamaría un héroe".

"Uh, ¿chicos?" Jaune dijo, habiendo bajado del árbol y regresado al grupo con la ayuda de Pyrrha. "¡Esa cosa está dando vueltas! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Mire, no tiene sentido que se pierda el tiempo. Nuestro objetivo está justo en frente de nosotros", dijo Weiss, señalando el templo.

"Tiene razón", dijo Ruby, señalando a Weiss. "Nuestra misión es agarrar un artefacto y regresar a los acantilados. No tiene sentido luchar contra estas cosas".

"Corre y vive; ¡es una idea que puedo respaldar!" Dijo Jaune.

Jaune y Shirou se dirigieron a las ruinas. Jaune agarró la segunda torre de oro, mientras que Shirou, después de comprobar las otras reliquias, agarró al obispo de oro.

"¡Hora de irnos!" Dijo Ren al notar que el hielo que sujetaba al Death Stalker comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

"Correcto. ¡Vamos!" Ruby dijo mientras hacía señas a todos en adelante.

Mientras Shirou observaba a Ruby adelantarse al grupo y saltar a una roca, haciéndoles avanzar, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de Ozpin. Era hiperactiva, un poco desenfocada y tal vez indisciplinada, pero Ruby Rose tenía un carisma innegable que atraía a las personas y, sin duda, las empujaba hacia adelante. Ella abordó la vida con una creencia inquebrantable en sí misma y en su causa y con un entusiasmo ilimitado que fue fácil dejarse atrapar. Mientras que la forma en que estimulaba a todos hizo que su corazón se llenara de dolor, él reafirmó la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo el anterior. noche.

Si alguien pudiera salvar a Remnant de la amenaza de Salem, eran Ruby Rose y Shirou haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para prepararla para eso.

* * *

El grupo de nueve atravesó el bosque tan rápido como pudieron sin adelantarse a los demás. Estaban llegando al borde del bosque ahora y se topaban con un camino en ruinas que conducía a una torre en ruinas suspendida sobre un gran abismo. Si pudieran llegar a la cima de la torre, podrían llegar fácilmente a la cima de los acantilados y regresar al acantilado Beacon. La única falla en su plan fue el gigante Nevermore que se abalanzó sobre ellos y se encaramó en la torre hacia la que habían estado corriendo.

En el momento en que pasó por encima, el grupo se dispersó y se cubrió detrás de los arcos en ruinas mientras el Nevermore graznaba.

"Bueno, _¡esto es genial!_" Yang dijo molesta mientras ella miraba alrededor de su cubierta.

Mientras tanto, Jaune miró hacia atrás en el tiempo para ver al Death Stalker salir de la línea de árboles y atacar hacia ellos. "¡Ah, hombre, _corre!" _Él gritó.

Justo cuando Jaune comenzó a gritar, Shirou salió de detrás de su cubierta y preparó su arco. Tocó la flecha y esperó medio latido para que se disparara el Polvo antes de dejarlo volar. La flecha atravesó el aire como un meteorito antes de golpear en el pecho de Nevermore, explotando al contacto. Chillando de dolor, los Nevermore salieron a los cielos incluso cuando Shirou continuó lanzándolo con flechas normales.

Tan rápido como Shirou había sido con sus ataques, el Death Stalker había sido aún más rápido con su carga. Justo cuando dejaba volar la última flecha, estaba sobre él y se alzaba para golpearlo con sus garras solo para que Blake y Ren lo detuvieran interceptando con un corte transversal. Weiss estaba entonces a su lado y agarrando su brazo, un glifo ya formándose debajo de ellos. Los dos saltaron cuando el Death Stalker volvió su atención hacia los ahora huidos Blake y Ren.

"¡Ve, ve!" Pyrrha gritó mientras se detenía y deslizaba a Milo en su forma de rifle antes de disparar contra el Acechador de la Muerte, Ren rápidamente llegando a su lado y prestando sus propios disparos. Cuando el acosador de la muerte estaba a punto de golpearlos, solo entonces dejaron de disparar y se volvieron para correr.

El grupo corrió a través del puente a toda velocidad, su destino casi al alcance, cuando el Nevermore regresó y usó sus alas para destruir el centro del puente. Shirou, que había estado en el centro exacto del puente, observó impotente cómo su mundo explotaba a su alrededor. Vio a Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora y Jaune llegar a la torre mientras caía impotente hacia el abismo sin fin de abajo.

El tiempo se ralentizó para Shirou cuando su vida pasó ante sus ojos. No hubo tiempo suficiente para proyectar una cuerda para una flecha. No había un arma en el conjunto de Unlimited Blade Works que pudiera usarse para volver a subir. No importaba lo mucho que pensara o lo que contemplara usar, simplemente no había forma de que saliera de esto. Esto fue. Iba a morir.

Mientras caía en picado a su destino seguro, Shirou se sorprendió al descubrir que no quería morir. Después de todo el infierno por el que había pasado, después de todas las vidas que habían sido sacrificadas en su lugar, después de todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el tormento que había sufrido; él todavía quería seguir viviendo. Ya sea debido a su sentido de autoconservación que todavía existe de alguna manera o debido al hecho de que no quería que todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho por él se desperdiciaran, no estaba seguro, pero eso no cambió La verdad de ello.

"¡Shirou!" Ruby gritó mientras veía a su amiga caer en picado desde el puente. Por otro lado, Blake miró hacia abajo y agarró sus ojos ocres. Podía ver el miedo y la impotencia ardiendo dentro de ellos, por lo que se lanzó hacia él antes de que lo que sucedía se registrara. Rápidamente alcanzó a Shirou y agarró su brazo extendido antes de lanzar un extremo de Gambol Shroud, ayudado por el retroceso, hacia una de las estructuras que corrían a lo largo del puente. Juntos, giraron alrededor de la base del puente antes de que Blake arrojara a Shirou encima, uniéndose a él no un momento después.

"Emiya Shirou, pero por favor llámame Shirou", dijo Shirou en el segundo en que ambos estaban relativamente a salvo.

"Blake Belladonna".

"Me gustaría que supieras que ahora te considero un muy buen amigo".

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso".

"¡Tenemos que sacar esa cosa!" Ruby dijo después de asegurarse de que Shirou estaba bien.

"¡Entonces golpeémoslo con todo lo que tenemos!" Sugirió Yang. Los cinco prepararon sus armas cuando el Nevermore regresó para otro pase. Como uno, lo atacaron con una andanada de disparos, flechas y fragmentos de hielo, pero nada de lo que usaron tuvo ningún efecto ya que destruyó la plataforma en la que estaban parados con su ala. El quinteto saltó rápidamente de escombros a escombros antes de aterrizar en una sección más alta del puente más cerca de los acantilados.

"¡Nada de esto está funcionando!" Dijo Weiss. Ruby vio como Blake usaba Gambol Shroud para azotar a un área más alta, Shirou a remolque, y Yang disparó inútilmente con Ember Celica.

"¡Tengo un plan! ¡Cúbreme!" Gritó Ruby mientras se lanzaba hacia Blake y Shirou. Weiss preparó Myrtenaster y entró sin dudarlo.

De vuelta en la sección inferior del puente; Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha y Ren estaban luchando contra el Death Stalker. "¡Tenemos que movernos!" Jaune dijo mientras corrían hacia adelante. Jaune y Pyrrha bloquearon las garras del Grimm con sus escudos mientras Nora abrió fuego sobre su cabeza expuesta con su lanzagranadas y Ren cargó hacia adelante, disparando sus armas.

Jaune y Pyrrha fueron rápidamente expulsadas por la fuerza bruta de la criatura cuando Nora se detuvo para recargar. Ren dio la vuelta a su intento de agarrarlo con sus dos garras y se lanzó a una serie de barras giratorias mientras navegaba por su espalda. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo al otro lado, su cola cayó y lo golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo antes de golpearlo contra una pared cercana.

Ren gimió de dolor cuando se apartó de la pared y Jaune observó con asombro cómo el otro chico estaba envuelto por una tenue aura verde. "¡Ren está brillando! ¿Por qué está Ren brillando?", Preguntó Jaune mientras se agachaba bajo otro golpe de garra.

"¡Oleada de almas!" Pyrrha respondió mientras golpeaba la otra garra de la criatura con Milo. "¡Es otro atributo del Aura que olvidé mencionar! ¡Es un ataque realmente poderoso que solo se puede usar bajo ciertas condiciones!"

"¿Puede matarlo?"

"¡Probablemente!"

"Ren, ¿qué necesitas?"

"¡Tómalo en el aire!" Ren respondió cuando entró en una postura baja y comenzó a concentrar su Aura.

"¡En eso! ¡Nora, prepárate! ¡Pyrrha, conmigo! ¡Hazlo!" Jaune y Pyrrha se apresuraron a cruzar uno frente al otro en un patrón serpentino antes de cortar las piernas externas del Death Stalker y sacarlas de debajo. "¡Levantelo!" Nora disparó una granada en la parte inferior del Grimm con forma de escorpión, y la explosión solo le levantó las patas traseras. "¡Sostengalo!" Jaune y Pyrrha se movieron rápidamente debajo de ella y usaron sus escudos para sostener a la criatura, levantando su frente un poco más alto. "¡Listo!" La risa de Nora fue un poco maníaca cuando giró su martillo y lo golpeó en la parte inferior del Grimm, la explosión resultante lo lanzó al aire. "¡Ahora, Ren!"

Ren se adelantó a una velocidad mayor que la habitual para él, dejando un rastro de imágenes posteriores a su paso. Saltó alto en el aire, saltando de la parte posterior del Acechador de la Muerte aún en ascenso para subir antes de voltearse, con los brazos extendidos sobre él y cruzando las muñecas. **"Succesion Art:"** El viento verde se unió cuando comenzó a girar rápidamente y disparó sin cesar StormFlower **"Spiraling Lotus!" **El poder creciente de Ren se rompió y fue lanzado hacia abajo a una velocidad increíble, atravesando la gruesa armadura del Death Stalker como si estuviera hecha de papel de seda mojado.

Ren aterrizó en cuclillas delante de los demás cuando el cadáver del acosador de la muerte cayó al barranco. Todos se giraron para mirar con preocupación la batalla que se libraba arriba.

Shirou y Blake se pararon sobre un pilar, con las armas preparadas, y vieron como el Nevermore daba vueltas. Blake abrió fuego cuando Shirou soltó flecha tras flecha para atraer a la criatura hacia ellos. Con una sincronización perfecta, tomaron el aire, Blake arrojó a Shirou aún más alto cuando aterrizó en la espalda del pájaro gigante y estrelló a Gambol Shroud en sus sienes antes de usarlo como un reinado para conducir a la bestia. Gritó desafiante solo para que un Shirou que cayera perdiera una flecha de hielo en la base de su boca, y la formación de hielo resultante abriera su pico.

La segunda flecha de Shirou se alejó, Blake retiró el Gambol Shroud y arrojó un extremo hacia Yang, que había saltado al aire usando los glifos de Weiss. Con la ayuda de Blake y el retroceso combinado de sus armas, Yang se colocó sobre el Nevermore antes de ser golpeado, el puño primero, contra su cráneo. La fuerza del impacto hizo añicos el hielo, enviando fragmentos afilados como cuchillas por su garganta y causó que se desmayara y comenzara a caer en picado.

El Grimm se estrelló contra el puente cerca de donde Ruby estaba esperando, el puente se rompió bajo la tensión. El cabello, la capa y la falda de Ruby comenzaron a revolotearse en una misteriosa corriente ascendente mientras los pétalos de rosa se materializaban a su alrededor. Dirigió su atención a un enfoque de cuchilla en su objetivo y contuvo el aliento mientras contaba los latidos de su corazón, esperando con agonizante paciencia que todo estuviera perfectamente alineado. Cuando finalmente se adelantó, se movió con la velocidad de un huracán furioso, Crescent Rose se volvió borrosa mientras saltaba de una piedra a otra, cruzando el camino de Nevermore en todas direcciones.

Con un último corte giratorio, Ruby se lanzó hacia abajo, Crescent Rose desgarró el estómago del Nevermore, y hacia donde esperaban Weiss y Shirou, con el glifo del rayo y la flecha del rayo listos. Nevermore recuperó la conciencia e instintivamente extendió sus alas en un intento de detener su caída solo para que se liberaran los ataques preparados, su objetivo era verdadero cuando separaron las alas de Nevermore de su cuerpo.

Ruby cargó un cartucho especial de rondas de alta velocidad en Crescent Rose y se preparó dónde estaba parada en uno de los glifos de Weiss. En el instante en que se lanzaron los ataques, una serie de glifos aparecieron frente a ella formando una rampa dirigida directamente a la boca de Nevermore mientras gritaba de dolor e ira. Ruby volvió a despegar y golpeó la superficie casi sin fricción de los glifos frente a ella, patinando sobre ellos mientras se lanzaba hacia la caída del Nevermore. Preparó a Crescent Rose a su lado, la hoja se dobló más hacia atrás hasta que parecía más una hoz mientras la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo y la inclinaba para comenzar a girar más y más rápido. La niña y el monstruo finalmente se encontraron en el aire y Ruby desapareció. Un latido pasó y luego otro antes de que una serie de disparos resonara y aparecieran innumerables cortes y agujeros en el cuerpo del Nevermore. Soltó un último grito cuando Ruby irrumpió por el otro lado y aterrizó sobre los restos del puente agachado, dejando que Crescent Rose descansara sobre sus hombros, la punta de la espada en el suelo, mientras el cadáver de Nevermore caía en el interminable abismo debajo.


	4. V1C4: Pequeñas peculiaridades de la vida

Los años superiores de Beacon aplaudieron cortésmente cuando cuatro del primer año dejaron el escenario del auditorio, ya que acababan de convertirse en el primer equipo nuevo del año. Después de regresar de los acantilados con su reliquia, Ozpin y Glynda habían dirigido a los estudiantes a la cafetería para refrescarse y almorzar. Fue durante este tiempo que Shirou se había enfrentado con el desafortunado, aunque predecible, efecto secundario de perder el control esa mañana: se vio obligado a comer la comida de la escuela ya que había limpiado la cocina a la que actualmente tenía acceso. Si bien no fue tan malo, al menos tuvo una leve satisfacción al ver las expresiones decepcionadas de Ren y Nora cuando tomaron un bocado de su comida, todavía dolía un poco. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, fueron recogidos y conducidos a la trastienda del auditorio para esperar las tareas del equipo.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark", mientras Ozpin gritaba sus nombres, las imágenes de los cuatro niños aparecieron en la pantalla detrás de él y subieron al escenario. "Los cuatro recuperaron las piezas del obispo negro. A partir de este día, trabajarán juntos como el Equipo CRDL (Cardenal) dirigido por ... ¡Cardin Winchester!" El público aplaudió cortésmente cuando los cuatro muchachos salieron del escenario. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. Los cuatro recuperaron las piezas de la torre blanca. A partir de este día, trabajarán juntos como el Equipo JNPR (Juniper) dirigido por ... ¡Jaune Arc!"

"¿Huh? ¿D-Dirigido por-?" Jaune preguntó, atónito, cuando Pyrrha le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y Nora abrazó a Ren.

"Felicitaciones, joven", dijo Ozpin mientras su mano cubría el micrófono. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del escenario, Ozpin continuó. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las piezas de caballero blanco. A partir de este día, trabajarán juntos como el Equipo RWBY (Ruby) dirigido por ... ¡Ruby Rose!"

Ruby se puso blanca de sorpresa cuando Yang la abrazó y Weiss parecía incrédula. "¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" Dijo Yang.

Los años superiores comenzaron a surgir de sus asientos, ya cotilleando sobre los nuevos equipos, cuando Ozpin habló de nuevo, haciéndolos congelar en la confusión. "Y finalmente, Emiya Shirou. Como el único que recupera la pieza blanca del obispo y que no posee un compañero, serás un agente libre asignado a los otros equipos como mejor te parezca".

A pesar de estar en un mundo donde esta tradición ni siquiera parecía existir, Shirou no pudo evitar inclinarse automáticamente hacia Ozpin y la multitud, incluso mientras los otros estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos. En la larga historia de Beacon e incluso de otras academias importantes de cazadores, esta fue la primera instancia conocida de un agente libre, un estudiante no asignado a ningún equipo en particular. Normalmente, este problema se evitaba al permitir que solo un número de solicitantes divisible por cuatro pases, por lo que esto permitió a Shirou a pesar del desequilibrio que causó.

Cuando Shirou salió del escenario y se dirigió al aula donde se instruyó a los nuevos equipos para que se reunieran, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aprensivo acerca de toda esta configuración. Su existencia ya iba a estar bajo el escrutinio de ciertas partes simplemente por ser un estudiante en Beacon y estar en una situación tan única solo iba a aumentar ese escrutinio. Si bien no fue realmente el primer agente libre en la historia de ninguna de las escuelas, esos casos solo ocurrieron cuando dos o tres miembros de un equipo existente murieron de una manera u otra. Los sobrevivientes en esos casos solo permanecieron como cazadores un par de veces, por lo que hubo un proceso probado para esto, pero esta fue realmente la primera vez que un estudiante comenzó como agente libre. Aun así, por mucho que no le gustara la atención extra, simplemente no había otra manera de que él pudiera hacer todo lo que necesitaba. La idea de que se uniera al equipo de Ruby como quinto miembro había sido discutida y luego desestimada, ya que era más útil para Ozpin como agente libre que podía abandonar la escuela en cualquier momento. Tal como estaba, Shirou solo podía esperar que los registros que Ozpin falsificó para él se mantuvieran bajo escrutinio y agradecieran que su nombre de pila, Shirou, que significaba algo así como "hijo samurái", fuera casi idéntico en pronunciación y ortografía fonética a "shiro" que significaba "blanco" y así encajaría perfectamente.

Tan pronto como Shirou abrió la puerta del salón de clases y entró, un cierto Ruby Rose lo atacó. "Oye, Shirou, ¿qué te va a pasar? ¡No queda nadie para que formes parte de un equipo y ni siquiera tienes un compañero!" ella dijo. Shirou miró más allá de ella al Equipo JNPR y al resto del Equipo RWBY para verlos observando atentamente, claramente curiosos también.

"Aparentemente voy a ser un agente libre. Lo que esto significa es que me asignarán a otros equipos según sea necesario, pero de lo contrario trabajaré por mi cuenta", respondió Shirou mientras se dirigía al asiento disponible más cercano.

"Pero el profesor Ozpin lo hizo sonar como si estuviéramos trabajando mucho con nuestro compañero. Si no tienes un compañero, ¿eso no te lo hará más difícil?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, señorita Rose", dijo Glynda Goodwitch cuando entró en la habitación. De inmediato, los estudiantes que aún estaban de pie tomaron asiento y se callaron. "El caso del señor Emiya es especial, pero no uno que no haya sucedido antes. Cualquier asignación en la que se espera que trabajes con tu pareja se ajustará para que él explique su falta de una. En cuanto a las tareas que requieren absolutamente de un compañero como los ejercicios de entrenamiento, el profesor determinará el procedimiento exacto, pero es posible que se turne con los otros estudiantes si es posible ".

Shirou asintió y aceptó esta explicación incluso mientras se preguntaba en privado cuánto dolor iba a ser todo esto. Nunca había tenido problemas con la escuela antes, pero esta situación ya estaba empezando a causarle dolor de cabeza.

Con las circunstancias especiales de Shirou explicadas, Glynda continuó explicando lo que todos podían esperar durante su permanencia en Beacon y asignó habitaciones a los nuevos equipos (Shirou consiguió una habitación solo para él, para envidia de Weiss) y repartió los horarios de clase. Después de contestar algunas preguntas, Glynda les dio a todo un recorrido rápido por los terrenos, mostrando el camino más fácil de recordar a los puntos de referencia más importantes antes de ir a otros lugares de interés.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y todos salieron a cenar y luego pasaron el tiempo restante como quisieran. Shirou oficialmente, aunque en privado, declaró que este era el peor día de su vida desde que llegó a Remnant, ya que se vio obligado a comer comida escolar por segunda vez. Realmente no había nada objetivamente malo en ello, era tan dolorosamente soso y sin inspiración en comparación con lo que podía hacer que no podía evitar casi odiarlo.

Después de la cena, todos decidieron seguir adelante y pasar la noche. Después de todos los combates y correr, solo Nora, que parecía tener un suministro de energía aparentemente inagotable; Pyrrha, que estaba acostumbrada a regímenes de entrenamiento increíblemente intensos y horarios apretados; y Shirou, que estaba en el mismo bote que Pyrrha; había varios niveles de cansancio y dolor. Ren, en particular, casi se duerme varias veces durante la cena, ya que Soul Surge le ha quitado mucho.

A pesar de esto, eso no impidió que Ren hablara en voz baja con Nora mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones (a pesar de no haberla conocido por un día completo, la visión de Nora susurrando era un mal para Shirou) antes de tirar de Shirou a un lado, asegurándose de que todos los demás estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído.

"Oye, Shirou, pregunta al azar, pero ¿a qué hora sueles levantarte?" Preguntó Ren, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Shirou parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder: "Por lo general me levanto alrededor de las 5 AM. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, no hay razón. Solo curiosidad. Parece que te levantas bastante temprano".

"Me gusta trabajar en algunas cosas antes de comenzar completamente mi día. Me he despertado tan temprano desde que era pequeño".

"¿Y cuánto tiempo suele llevar esto?"

"Aproximadamente una hora, más o menos unos minutos".

"¿Así que usualmente desayunas a las seis?" Allí estaba. Había una razón para todo este entrometido.

"Si tú y Nora quieren acompañarme a desayunar, no me importa. De todos modos, estoy acostumbrado a cocinar para tres o cuatro personas".

"Oh, no. No hay forma de que podamos imponer así". Shirou puso una mano sobre su cadera y le dio a Ren una mirada muy plana. "Bueno, supongo que podríamos, si no te importa mucho".

"No lo hago. Como dije, estoy acostumbrado y me gusta cocinar para otros de todos modos. Prepararé el desayuno alrededor de las seis, así que siéntete libre de unirte a mí si quieres".

"Gracias, Shirou. Nora y yo encontramos que la comida de la escuela era ... decepcionante después del desayuno que preparaste".

Shirou sonrió, "Sí, esa es la maldición de convertirse en un buen cocinero. Puede ser difícil comer cualquier cosa hecha por otros".

"Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Shirou. Debería ir a decírselo a Nora. Te veré mañana", dijo Ren con un gesto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de JNPR.

"No hay problema. Buenas noches, Ren."

* * *

Shirou se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su nueva habitación, su mente se volvió hacia adentro mientras decía las palabras que convertirían su cuerpo en un conducto para el prana.

"Trace… on".

Eran aproximadamente las once en punto y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana detrás de él era la única fuente de luz, bañando la habitación con un brillo casi etéreo. Después de haber dejado todas sus posesiones en el otro mundo y nunca haber tomado mucho interés en esas cosas, su habitación no tenía nada que fuera realmente suyo. Había una cama que era proporcionada por la escuela colocada en una esquina por la ventana (las otras tres habían sido retiradas antes de que él llegara). Había una mesita de noche en la que había un reloj digital. Había un escritorio donde su mochila estaba guardada en otro rincón junto a la puerta con una sola silla y una lámpara. No había absolutamente nada en esta habitación que fuera, estrictamente hablando, propiedad de Emiya Shirou y esa era la forma en que le gustaba.

"Proyección, iniciando".

Incluso cuando lo arrojaban a otro mundo, había ciertos hábitos que Shirou no podía, y no rompería, y este era uno de ellos. El entrenamiento con su Magecraft había sido uno de los hábitos más importantes que su padre, Emiya Kiritsugu, le había practicado antes de morir y Shirou a menudo tendría dificultades para dormir si no lo hacía. Ya no tenía mucho sentido desde que descubrió el Unlimited Blade Works y se enteró de que nunca sería capaz de hacer mucho con su magia más allá de eso, pero aun así se mantuvo. Simplemente no se sentía bien simplemente detenerse.

"Juzgar el concepto de creación".

Sin embargo, la práctica de Shirou en realidad tenía un beneficio práctico aquí. Si bien las reglas de la taumaturgia parecían ser completamente las mismas, por lo que Shirou podía ver, había diferencias aquí y allá debido a factores externos. La práctica de la taumaturgia ciertamente existía en Remnant, Ozpin lo había confirmado simplemente al reconocer el poder de Shirou, pero su práctica era extremadamente rara, incluso en comparación con su propio mundo. Parecía que Aura y Semblances enturbiaron el agua un poco y cualquiera que descubriera que podía realizar magia más a menudo que no solo pensó que había descubierto su Semblance.

"Hipotetizando la estructura básica".

El resultado de esto fue bastante extraño. Ozpin no sabía de nada como la Asociación de Magos que existe en este mundo (y si Ozpin no lo sabía, casi con certeza no existía) y solo sabía de un puñado de familias de magos. Shirou no sabía si el propio Ozpin podía realizar magia, pero sabía bastante al respecto. El resultado de todo esto significaba que Magecraft no había disminuido realmente debido a que se compartía como lo había hecho en su mundo. Como tal, cualquier Magecraft realizado aquí fue significativamente más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido en su mundo.

"Duplicando el material de composición".

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que la magia en Remnant fuera absolutamente mejor que la magia en la Tierra. En pocas palabras, debido al número extremadamente reducido de personas conscientes de su existencia y a los pocos que lo investigaron y transmitieron sus conocimientos en forma de Cresta Mágica, las familias de reyes magos eran mucho más débiles que las de la Tierra. Sus hechizos serían más poderosos en producción pura, sí, pero el conocimiento de las familias en la Tierra excedía por mucho el de ellos. Esto significaba que, si un sucesor de una familia de magos de la Tierra con sus limitaciones luchaba contra el sucesor de una familia de magos de Remnant con sus ventajas, el de la Tierra casi siempre ganaría. Descubrirían los misterios de sus oponentes rápidamente y con la misma rapidez los resolverían o los contrarrestarían. Mientras tanto, el de Remnant no lo haría.

"Imitando la habilidad de su creación".

Esta no era la única debilidad de la magia de Remnant. El nivel de tecnología en Remnant era, en general, más avanzado que en la Tierra. Shirou ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender cómo funcionaban la mayoría de las cosas en Remnant y apenas entendía cómo operar lo que necesitaba. Entre eso y el milagro de Aura, la habilidad de Magecraft se redujo enormemente y la verdadera magia, la Hechicería, eran casi inexistentes. Incluso cuando solo consideraba la única magia que le brindaba su Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works, un hechizo que estaba infinitamente cerca de Hechicería, había un estudiante en esta escuela cuya Semblance podía replicar una buena cantidad de sus efectos, pero sin limitarse a Lo que podría ser copiado.

"Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento".

Para resumir todo, la magia en Remnant era simultáneamente más fuerte y más débil que en la Tierra y el conocimiento de su funcionamiento era escaso, incluso entre las familias de los magos. Tal como estaban las cosas, Shirou no se sorprendería al descubrir que ahora era el principal experto de Remnant en magia y posiblemente el mundo iluminado por la luna en general. Esta gran posibilidad fue muy triste ya que el conocimiento de Shirou palideció en comparación con el de Tohsaka Rin, su segundo mentor en taumaturgia. No había duda en la mente de Shirou de que, si ella estuviera aquí, estaría dividida entre querer explorar completamente y comprender el estado actual de la taumaturgia aquí y querer encontrar y regañar a las familias de los magos por hacer un mal trabajo.

"Reproduciendo los años acumulados".

Por supuesto, incluso esto no lo era todo. Incluso ignorando lo que Shirou no sabía, estaba la relación de Nelka con Soulkin, el término colectivo para humanidad y los Faunos, y cómo eso afectó todo. Parecía que Nelka todavía consideraba a Soulkin bajo su protección, a diferencia de Gaia que había estado tratando de matarlos durante mucho tiempo. No solo eso, sino que la versión de "Alanant" de Remnant, la voluntad subconsciente agregada para sobrevivir de Soulkin, aún no se había formado o era indistinguible de Nelka. De cualquier manera, resultó en muchas implicaciones muy interesantes, pero eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos de la zona de confort de Shirou. Había sido razonablemente consciente de esas cosas en la Tierra, pero no hasta tal punto que se sintió cómodo haciendo teorías sobre cómo funcionaba aquí.

"Excelente en todos los procesos de fabricación".

Lo que sí sabía era cómo todo esto afectaba a su marca de magia. Había tantos pros y contras que era difícil saber si él era más fuerte aquí o más débil. Sus proyecciones costaron más prana y su tasa de degradación fue un poco más rápida, pero había mucho más maná en el aire para extraer. La calidad de sus proyecciones parecía ser la misma, pero su índice de proyección había recibido un impulso no insignificante. Las cuchillas que normalmente demoraban un minuto más o menos ahora podrían proyectarse en segundos y las espadas que podrían proyectarse en segundos ahora eran casi instantáneas. Su alteración no había cambiado, por lo que podía ver, pero su Fortalecimiento ahora era casi completamente inútil. Todavía podía reforzar las cosas de manera normal, de hecho, era posiblemente más fácil que nunca, pero algo sobre Aura hizo que no jugara bien con esa rama de la magia. No hubo efectos secundarios negativos al tratar de usar ambos a la vez, solo que Aura ya hizo lo que hizo Fortalecimiento y algo más. El refuerzo consistía en rellenar los puntos débiles de un objeto para mejorarlo y Aura ya había rellenado esos puntos débiles. Como tal, los dos simplemente no se podían usar al mismo tiempo.

"Proyección… finalizada".

En las manos de Shirou, recostada sobre su regazo, había ahora una katana muy simple. No tenía absolutamente nada de especial y su calidad era extremadamente baja, considerando todo. Era un modelo producido en masa hecho sin otra razón que no sea ganar dinero. Se pusieron en el mercado en Japón, donde no vendían a los locales para poder exportarlos y venderlos a occidentales que no sabían mejor a precios absurdos. Era casi completamente inútil como arma pero, como herramienta de práctica, era sorprendentemente útil. Era tan barato y fácil de producir con magecraft como con maquinaria, por lo que se podía hacer innumerables veces y a un ritmo dolorosamente lento sin pensar mientras Shirou examinaba no la espada que se estaba produciendo, sino los pasos dados para producirla. Si Shirou pudiera encontrar algún defecto en esos siete pasos y corregirlo, sus proyecciones serían mucho mejores. Si pudiera encontrar formas de agilizar el proceso, se volverían mucho más rápidos.

Aún así, una vez que se proyectó la espada, no valía nada y se descartó sumariamente en el instante en que se notó su existencia.

Con esa etapa de su práctica terminada, Shirou volvió su mirada hacia el campo de cuchillas interminables que yacían en su núcleo. Las armas comúnmente utilizadas en Remnant casi siempre estaban mucho más allá de lo que podía reproducir, pero aun así, sorprendentemente, obtuvo dos nuevas incorporaciones hoy y, aunque no era estrictamente necesario, Shirou quería concentrarse un poco en estas armas raras.

El primero fue un estoque de marca impecable y de alta calidad. Sus mecanismos eran casi demasiado complicados para Unlimited Blade Works, pero de todos modos se reprodujo con éxito. Si bien su clasificación era la de un estoque de polvo de acción múltiple, en lo que respecta a Shirou, era solo un estoque un poco demasiado complicado. Si bien es probable que Shirou no lo use fuera de circunstancias atenuantes, su dueño lo usó muy bien y había tratado la espada con el cuidado y la dedicación que merecía, ya que le sirvió fielmente a lo largo de los años.

La espada se llamaba Myrtenaster y era el arma de Weiss Schnee.

Como de costumbre, junto con la espada llegó su historia completa y eso significó una gran parte de la historia de Weiss. Si bien a Shirou no le gustaba entrometerse, en este caso, estaba más allá de su control. Los años de la vida de Weiss donde tuvo Myrtenaster ahora eran completamente conocidos por Shirou y él podía invocar cualquiera de los detalles que quería sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara. Lo mejor que Shirou pudo hacer fue no pensar activamente en ello. Sin embargo, la visión que vio en la vida de Weiss antes de tratar de cerrar los recuerdos lo hizo hacer una mueca. Ciertamente arrojó a la chica de cabello blanco bajo una luz completamente diferente y Shirou tomó una nota para esforzarse un poco más en llevarse bien con ella en el futuro.

La otra era una espada larga que, para la mayoría, era aburrida y ordinaria; casi completamente sin valor como arma real. Para Shirou, sin embargo, era el arma más asombrosa que había visto desde que llegó a Remnant. Era muy viejo y muy desgastado por la edad y el uso, y su aspecto era ciertamente muy simple, pero había un hecho simple que lo hacía más grande que la mayoría de los demás: era un Fantasma Noble. Su historia fue larga y fascinante y sus capacidades, si se utilizaban adecuadamente, la ubicaban en un rango alto B, bajo rango A en términos de poder. Cuando Shirou lo vislumbró, se necesitó una cantidad considerable de fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar de ninguna manera, especialmente considerando quién era su dueño actual.

La espada se llamaba Crocea Mors y era el arma de Jaune Arc. Como beneficio adicional, el escudo también pudo reproducirse.

En lo que respecta a la vida de Jaune, en realidad no había tanto grabado directamente por la espada. Aparentemente había sido solo una reliquia familiar colgada en una pared de su casa antes de que Jaune la tomara cuando necesitaba un arma. Sin embargo, lo que sí reveló fue muy preocupante. Al principio, Shirou ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar por qué Ozpin permitiría que alguien que no tenía experiencia en combate entrara en Beacon, pero luego consideró el poder y la historia de la espada. Apostar por que Jaune pudiera hacer frente al legado de su familia y despertar a Crocea Mors no era una apuesta que a Shirou le hubiera gustado hacer, pero la recompensa potencial era asombrosa. No había mucho que sintiera que podía hacer en este momento, así que decidió jugarlo de oído y ayudarlo siempre que pudiera.

Con un suave suspiro, Shirou volvió su mente al mundo exterior. Era casi la una de la mañana y realmente necesitaba dormir un poco. Había sido un día largo y un poco molesto, pero Shirou descubrió que estaba esperando el próximo. No cabía duda de que sus días pacíficos en esta escuela, por mucho tiempo que duraran, no serían pacíficos y, en cambio, estarían llenos de caos y drama, pero esa perspectiva lo llenó de una vaga emoción. Había sido toda una vida desde que había podido vivir algo así como una vida normal, después de todo.

Esto fue realmente mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría merecer.

* * *

Shirou tarareaba para sí mismo mientras trabajaba en el desayuno. Estaba de bastante buen humor ya que había sido una noche rara en la que no había sido despertado por pesadillas. De hecho, tuvo que confiar en su alarma y, por lo tanto, tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento matutino (estaba realmente agradecido de no haber compartido su habitación ya que eso hizo que su rutina matutina fuera mucho más fácil) para poder hacer el desayuno a tiempo. Para el caso, esta fue también la primera vez desde que llegó a Remnant donde estaba preparando intencionalmente una comida completa para otros y la familiaridad del acto le trajo innumerables recuerdos agridulces. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la cocina en este piso de los dormitorios había estado mucho mejor equipada que la que estaba cerca del salón de baile, por lo que esta vez había tenido la libertad de preparar una comida decente. No podía esperar para ver a Nora y Ren '

Hablando de esos dos, Shirou captó un ligero olor a ozono en el aire que señaló el acercamiento de Nora y eso significaba que Ren también tenía que estar allí. Justo cuando comenzó a colocar los platos, hizo una pausa y olisqueó el aire nuevamente. Había otros dos aromas con Nora que solo reconoció vagamente. Uno transmitía una calidez profunda con un toque metálico no desagradable, mientras que el otro olía ligeramente a limones. Si Shirou tenía que adivinar, los otros dos eran Jaune y Pyrrha, pero la pregunta era cuál era cuál. En cualquier caso, Shirou se alegró de haber predicho esta posibilidad y haber hecho lo suficiente para alimentar a cuatro personas, dejando todo listo para preparar una quinta porción.

Cuando el Equipo JNPR finalmente entró en la habitación, Shirou se sorprendió al encontrarlos a todos, incluso a Pyrrha, medio dormidos y todavía con el pijama puesto. Solo Ren tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro y era una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Cuando intenté levantar a Nora, ella se cayó de su cama y tiró algunas cosas", explicó Ren antes de que Shirou tuviera tiempo de pestañear.

Shirou se rió entre dientes y rechazó su preocupación, "Eso está bien. De alguna manera lo esperaba. Siéntete libre de ayudarte. Hay suficiente para cuatro personas allí".

"¡Oh, no, no pudimos! ¡Jaune y yo acabamos de despertarnos, así que decidimos seguir adelante y comenzar el día! ¡Realmente no pudimos imponerles a usted y su oferta a Ren y Nora!" Pyrrha dijo rápidamente, agitando sus manos de un lado a otro frente a ella incluso cuando su boca comenzó a llorar visiblemente y su estómago gruñó audiblemente. Ella se congeló ante el sonido cuando su rostro comenzó a combinar con su cabello.

Shirou se rió más completamente de esto, "Por favor, insisto. Como le dije a Ren anoche, no es una imposición en absoluto. Nuevamente, por favor, siéntanse libres de ayudarse". Cuando Shirou volvió su atención a su cocina, el Equipo JNPR tuvo una conversación rápida y susurrada antes de sentarse a la mesa. Cuando Shirou regresó con su propio plato, descubrió que nadie había tocado su comida todavía. Él solo les sonrió apreciativamente antes de que todos comenzaran a comer.

Tomó un bocado antes de que Jaune y Pyrrha cayeran bajo el hechizo de la comida de Shirou. Pyrrha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo no solo para devorarlo, mientras que Jaune falló por completo y comió con una ferocidad que le recordó a Shirou a cierto tigre. Incluso Nora y Ren, que habían estado preparados para esto, no estaban preparados para esto, ya que sus lenguas fueron atacadas por un mundo de sabores que apenas podían comprender.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer y el Equipo JNPR terminó de prodigar a Shirou con elogios, Shirou recogió todos los platos y los depositó en el fregadero antes de volver su atención a la estufa.

"¿Estás cocinando otra cosa, Shirou?" Jaune preguntó mientras se reclinaba en su silla y le daba palmaditas en el estómago. Todos tenían expresiones completamente satisfechas y nadie parecía darse cuenta cuando Nora eructó ruidosamente.

"Sí, mi almuerzo. Tengo muchas más opciones si lo preparo ahora".

"¿Pero eso no limitaría tus opciones?" Preguntó Ren. "Después de todo, la mayoría de los platos se sirven mejor calientes y un aislante solo puede hacer mucho. ¿A menos que planees usar un microondas más tarde?"

Shirou se rio de esta forma ignorante de pensar. "Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer con la preparación adecuada", dijo de manera algo enigmática. Ociosamente se preguntó si había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con Ozpin.

"Lo que sea que estés haciendo, estoy seguro de que será espectacular", dijo Pyrrha mientras revisaba su pergamino. "Ahora son las 7:30. Deberíamos apurarnos y terminar de prepararnos antes de llegar tarde a nuestra clase a las 9."

"Sí, está bien", dijo Jaune mientras se levantaba y estiraba, "pero hay algo más que tenemos que hacer primero". El resto de JNPR miró a su líder con curiosidad mientras se subía las mangas. "Tenemos que lavar los platos", dijo algo incrédulo. "Shirou cocino, así que limpiamos. Así funcionaba siempre en mi hogar". Los demás lo miraron por un segundo más antes de levantarse rápidamente y seguir su ejemplo. Shirou había contemplado rechazar su ayuda ya que no era así como funcionaba en su casa, pero descubrió que no la tenía en él.

Media hora después, Shirou se reunió con el Equipo JNPR frente a su dormitorio y el grupo comenzó a dirigirse a su primera clase. Todavía era bastante temprano, pero esto les dio mucho tiempo para llegar allí sin preocupaciones. A Shirou le pareció un poco curioso que no hubiera escuchado nada del dormitorio del Equipo RWBY, pero lo dejó a un lado. Después de todo, seguramente no se olvidarán de planificar adecuadamente para su primera clase, ¿verdad?


	5. V1C5: Los que lideran

Weiss Schnee era una persona llena de defectos. A pesar de su insistencia en lo contrario, ella era muy consciente del hecho de que era pequeña _pero_ defectuosa. Incluso con eso dicho, ella tenía algunos puntos buenos, incluso si no eran lo suficientemente buenos, y sabía muy bien lo que era y de lo que no era capaz. Ese hecho solo la puso más que un poco en desacuerdo con su nueva pareja, Ruby Rose. Si bien se habían llevado bastante bien el otro día, la niña más joven era temeraria, demasiado emocionada, descontrolada, sin refinamiento, grosera y más que un poco infantil. Era la encarnación de cada rasgo que Weiss le había superado a una edad temprana y era irritante.

Comenzó lentamente, el resentimiento que ardía en su corazón. Había sido solo una brasa, la más pequeña de las chispas, cuando el profesor Ozpin había convertido a Ruby en el líder del equipo sobre ella y cada acción que Ruby tomaba que se frotaba contra sus nervios crecía lentamente. Primero, había sido a la mañana siguiente con ese silbido desagradable e insistiendo en literas. Si bien la idea _era_ práctica y Weiss _siempre_ quiso literas cuando era niña, eso no cambió el hecho de que tal idea era infantil y no le impidió prácticamente sentir la mirada decepcionada de su padre en su espalda. Para empeorar las cosas, la completa falta de capacidad de Ruby para programar las cosas significaba que habían llegado unos minutos tarde a su primera clase, un hecho que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza incluso cuando el profesor Port les aseguró que la tardanza sería aceptable por hora. Un fracaso por culpa de Ruby y otro fracaso más en el suyo.

Luego vino la clase misma. El profesor Port, en medio de sus divagaciones ciertamente inútiles, repasó los conceptos básicos de un cazador ideal y Weiss sintió que su frustración crecía cuando no pudo identificar ninguno de esos rasgos en su "líder" que había comenzado a garabatear en su cuaderno en algún momento. Cuando llegó el momento de una demostracion, Weiss se ofreció de inmediato como voluntaria, con la plena intención de probarse a sí misma en contra de lo que el profesor Port la desafiara.

Para su disgusto, el profesor Port que de alguna manera había capturado a un Boarbatusk resultó ser un desafío mayor de lo que Weiss esperaba. Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, Ruby incluso tuvo el descaro de animarla y ofrecerle consejos. Si bien el consejo fue exacto, la asistencia fue exasperante y solo aumentó la ira de Weiss incluso mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron después de la clase, Ruby, que había notado el estado de ánimo decadente de su compañero, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

"¡Oye Weiss!" ella gritó.

"¿Qué?" Weiss dijo brevemente mientras no perdonaba a su "líder" más que una mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" Ruby preguntó después de que la alcanzara. "Pareces estar realmente enojado por alguna razón".

Weiss tuvo que rechinar los dientes para evitar arremeter contra ella mientras adoptaba la máscara estoica que era prácticamente el símbolo de su familia. "Estoy bien."

Ruby no lo compró. "¿Estás seguro? Si algo anda mal, deberías hablar de ello. ¡Quizás hasta pueda ayudarte! Si no, estoy seguro de que Blake o Yang pueden".

Weiss aceleró un poco su ritmo mientras luchaba por controlar su ira mientras seguía a dónde iba. "Dije que estoy bien. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, tú menos que nada".

Una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de Ruby cuando sus pasos vacilaron. Ella se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a alcanzar a su compañero. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda?"

"Ruby", Weiss se detuvo abruptamente y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la chica más joven, inhalando bruscamente por la nariz mientras reinaba una vez más en su temperamento, "Estoy. Bien. No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Solo tengo que solucionar algunos problemas y rápidamente. Ahora, debemos apurarnos antes de llegar tarde a _otra_ clase ".

Ruby frunció el ceño ante la espalda de su compañero mientras prácticamente se alejaba. Parecía estar enojando a la otra chica con cada palabra y ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender por qué. Habían sido tan buenos amigos en el bosque ayer, ¿qué había cambiado? Simplemente no tenía sentido en absoluto.

El resto del día no mejoró el estado de ánimo de Weiss. A lo largo de todas las conferencias, Ruby siguió garabateando en su cuaderno de notas, solo ocasionalmente prestando la debida atención, y parecía estar más decidida a divertirse durante los ejercicios prácticos en lugar de tomarlos en serio.

Durante el almuerzo, su comportamiento alimenticio demostró ser tan maleducado como Weiss imaginó y su dieta era simplemente infantil. Sin embargo, el almuerzo no fue del _todo_ malo. El equipo JNPR parecía estar haciendo un escándalo por algo que Shirou había hecho llamado tamal. Dejó que todos probaran uno y Weiss tuvo que admitir que el sabor era divino para una comida tan simple. Él y Pyrrha también estaban impecablemente bien educados, lo que le dio una leve sensación de comodidad y le hizo desear que fueran sus compañeros de equipo. Yang era tan mala como su hermana, mientras que Blake era aceptable. Jaune no era tan malo como las hermanas, pero tampoco era tan bueno, mientras que Ren era casi tan bueno como Shirou y Pyrrha. Nora por su lado… Weiss simplemente se negó por completo a mirar directamente.

Después de su última clase del día, Weiss estaba al final de su ingenio. Las payasadas de Ruby solo habían aumentado en número después del almuerzo e incluso tuvo el descaro de intentar arrastrarla a algunas de ellas. De hecho, parecía que la niña más joven había estado haciendo alarde de su mal comportamiento y era todo lo que Weiss podía hacer para no atacarla en medio de la clase. Mientras que Ruby haciendo un espectáculo de sí misma se reflejó mal en Weiss debido a que era una compañera de equipo y su compañera, lo último que haría sería hacer una aún más grande. Si lograba mantener su comportamiento perfecto, entonces, cuando el martillo inevitablemente caía, probablemente podría minimizar el daño a sí misma.

Ruby, sin embargo, parecía intentar hacer que eso no fuera posible. Cuando salían de su última clase, la niña más joven la llevó a un lado.

"Weiss, realmente creo que deberías decirme qué está mal", dijo Ruby sin preámbulos.

"Ya. Te. Lo. Dije. Estoy. Bien", los puños apretados de Weiss temblaban, la piel alrededor de sus nudillos aún más pálida de lo que normalmente estaba, por el esfuerzo que tomó para mantener su voz nivelada.

"No, no lo estás. Has estado de mal humor desde esta mañana y está empeorando. Entonces, vamos, dime qué pasa y déjame ayudarte. Soy tu compañero, ¿verdad? Eso es para lo que estoy aquí."

Weiss no pudo soportarlo. Este empuje incesante fue la gota que colmó el vaso. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me _pasa_? _¡Eres_ lo que me pasa! ¡Se supone que eres un líder y todo lo que has sido es una molestia!"

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron cuando estaba prácticamente balanceada sobre sus talones, sorprendida por la repentina vehemencia de su compañera. "¿Qué hice?" Preguntó, su voz en gran parte confundida, pero con un toque de ira creciente.

"¿Qué _no_ has hecho? ¡Habias mostrado alguna promesa en el bosque, pero, desde entonces, no has sido más que un poco infantil e inmadura!"

"Weiss, ¿de dónde viene esto? ¿Qué pasó con toda esa charla sobre 'hacerme estar en forma'? Pensé que estabas bien con estar en un equipo conmigo".

"En un equipo _con_ usted, ¡no en un equipo dirigido por _usted_! He estudiado y entrenado, he sudado y sangrado toda mi vida para convertirse en una cazadora, para convertirse en un líder apropiado, ¿¡sólo para esto pase!? No solo no _soy_ el líder ¡el que lo es, es _alguien_ que _apenas_ puede _comer adecuadamente!_ Francamente, merezco algo mejor ". Weiss giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a marcharse. Ruby, completamente conmocionada, comenzó a acercarse a su forma en retirada, para tratar de arreglarlo de alguna manera, cuando las siguientes palabras atravesaron su corazón como una flecha:

"El profesor Ozpin cometió un error".

Ruby Rose estaba confundida. No, mucho más que eso, sentía que estaba perdida en un sueño. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Nada tiene sentido. Ella y Weiss se habían llevado muy bien ayer e hicieron un equipo tan increíble. Weiss había acudido en su ayuda cuando intentó luchar sola contra el Deathstalker. Ella había seguido su plan de derribar el Nevermore sin quejarse. Claro, ella era un poco dura a veces, pero tenía buenas intenciones y Ruby tuvo que admitir que era un poco descuidada a veces, así que no es que las quejas de Weiss en ese entonces no hubieran tenido ningún mérito. Esto, sin embargo, esto no tenía ningún sentido, sin importar cuánto pensara al respecto. Fue una inversión tan completa de cómo actuó antes que, incluso después de que Weiss se hubiera ido por un par de minutos, Ruby no se había movido ni una pulgada.

"Hmm ... Ahora eso no parecía ir muy bien". Nadie, eso era, excepto el profesor Ozpin que ahora estaba parado detrás de ella. Ruby casi saltó de su piel cuando se dio la vuelta antes de poner una mano sobre su corazón y tratar de estabilizar su respiración. Ozpin, por su parte, simplemente sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cacao mientras ajustaba su agarre a su bastón.

"¿E-Ella tiene razón?" Preguntó Ruby, casi al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Cometiste un error?"

Ozpin se rió un poco, "Eso está por verse".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que solo ha sido un día. Ruby ... He cometido más errores que cualquier hombre, mujer y niño en este planeta, pero, en este momento, no considero que tu nombramiento como líder sea uno de ellos. " Ozpin se inclinó hacia delante para poder mirar fijamente e inquisitivamente a Ruby por encima de sus gafas con montura de alambre. "¿Acaso tu si?"

Ruby parecía dudosa cuando respondió: "No lo sé. Quiero decir, me sorprendió mucho cuando hiciste el anuncio. Nunca he dirigido a nadie antes y sinceramente no creo que tenga lo que se necesita para ser uno. "

"Y, sin embargo, todavía estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Sé que estoy cometiendo muchos errores y que los otros probablemente serían mejores, pero yo soy el que hiciste líder, así que realmente no tengo otra opción. Los otros ahora dependen de mí para liderarlos, pero todo lo que he hecho hoy es arruinar las cosas. ¡Nos hizo llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase y todos mis intentos de animar a Weiss solo condujeron a _esto_! "

"Lo que has dicho es exactamente por qué te elegí para ser el líder, Ruby. Puedes ver los defectos en ti mismo, la fuerza en los demás y esforzarte por hacer que todos estén tan felices como sea posible. El hecho de que no lo hagas eso te está comiendo tanto, me dice mucho y, sin duda, a cualquier otro maestro aquí, si lo supieran. Para aquellos que lideran, el bienestar de su equipo es lo primero y más importante. Un buen líder se da cuenta de que no son nada sin el apoyo de su equipo y trabaja duro para estar a la altura de sus esfuerzos.

"Puede que hayas cometido errores hoy e indudablemente cometerás más errores en el futuro, pero debes entender que solo tienes quince años y, como dijiste, nunca antes has guiado a nadie fuera de la batalla. Si lograste realizar tus tareas sin problemas sin cualquier experiencia previa, sería un milagro. Sin embargo, la marca de un verdadero líder no está en su capacidad para evitar cometer errores, sino en su capacidad para superar los errores que han cometido. Cualquier persona inteligente o sabia puede evitar errores, y esas cosas te llegarán a tiempo, pero se necesita un carácter verdaderamente fuerte para admitir y superar los errores una vez que se han cometido.

"Te han cargado con una responsabilidad desalentadora, Ruby. No puedes permitirte no rendir al máximo, ni siquiera por un momento, porque tu equipo buscará tu fuerza. Debes servir como un faro brillante para ellos, incluso mientras te empujan hacia adelante desde atrás. La presión será increíble. Sin embargo, creo que si sigues como estás y te das un poco más de crédito, serás un líder magnífico ". Ozpin se dio la vuelta y dio un último consejo antes de alejarse: "Te aconsejo que te tomes un tiempo y pienses en cómo cumplirás con tu responsabilidad".

La cabeza de Ruby nadó mientras se recostaba contra la pared para apoyarse. Las palabras de la profesora Ozpin resonaban en sus oídos mucho después de que él se fuera, y tomó todo lo que ella tenía para clasificar y examinarlas todas. Su mente tardaría un tiempo en calmarse y aún más tiempo en asimilar completamente el significado de lo que le habían dicho, pero el fuego de la determinación que había cobrado vida en ella hizo que sus pasos fueran inquebrantables.

Necesitaba encontrar a Weiss y arreglar las cosas sin importar qué.

* * *

Weiss deambuló sin rumbo por los pasillos del edificio principal de Beacon, su mente corriendo con pensamientos nublados. Aunque algo satisfactorio, irse así con Ruby había sido una violación del decoro adecuado. Debería haber transmitido sus quejas de manera tranquila en un entorno más aislado. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido preocuparse demasiado por eso. No podía regresar y deshacer sus errores, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era vivir con ellos y esperar que nadie, o al menos no demasiada gente, lo hubiera presenciado.

Dejando a un lado su lapso de autocontrol, Weiss también se sintió un poco mal por cómo había redactado todo el asunto. Todo lo que había dicho era la verdad absoluta y nunca querría cambiar el significado, pero la entrega podría haberse manejado mucho mejor. Después de todo, Ruby era dos años menor que ella y, por lo tanto, como su mayor, era su responsabilidad dar un buen ejemplo para ella. Que habían absolutamente _no_ fue un buen ejemplo de cómo una dama y cazadora adecuada deben actuar.

Weiss estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta de Shirou antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En sus andanzas, se dirigió a uno de los balcones de Beacon y Shirou se apoyó contra la barandilla y miró hacia el atardecer, su expresión ilegible.

"Hola, Weiss", dijo Shirou mientras le echaba una mirada a la heredera.

"Hola, Shirou", respondió Weiss antes de decidir unirse a él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Decidí dar un pequeño paseo para aclarar mi cabeza antes de ocuparme de mi tarea. La puesta de sol me llamó la atención, así que decidí disfrutarla. ¿Tú?"

"Soy ... casi lo mismo. Una buena constitución para que la sangre fluya es excelente para ayudar a mejorar el enfoque".

"Correcto." Si Shirou había comprado la mentira o no, Weiss no podía decirlo. Permanecieron en un silencio semi-cómodo durante un rato, observando cómo el sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte, antes de que Weiss decidiera hablar de nuevo.

"Tengo que decir que tienes mucha suerte. No estar en un equipo o tener un compañero debe ser agradable".

"De alguna manera", admitió Shirou, "pero no diría que tengo suerte. En todo caso, es todo lo contrario. Oficialmente hablando, estoy en esto por mi cuenta. Sin nadie en quien confiar, tengo que manejar todo por mí mismo. Mi éxito o fracaso depende completamente de mí mismo ".

"Dices eso como si fuera algo malo".

"Eso es porque lo es".

"¿No sería preferible estar solo que formar equipo con alguien debajo de ti?"

"No lo diría. Podría ser bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero no la mayoría de ellos. Además, de todos nuestros compañeros de clase con los que he interactuado, no diría que nadie aquí es tan incompatible que vale la pena considerarlo".

"¿Estás diciendo que no hay ningún problema con las tareas del equipo?"

"No creo que exista. Basado en mis limitadas observaciones, los equipos RWBY y JNPR están básicamente perfectamente equilibrados. Es casi suficiente para hacer creer en el destino".

"¿Perfectamente equilibrado? No puedes creerlo seriamente. ¿Quieres decirme que R… que Jaune y Pyrrha están perfectamente equilibradas?"

Si Shirou notó el desliz de Weiss, no lo demostró. "Sí. Claro, si miras sus habilidades de combate, Jaune ni siquiera puede comenzar a compararse con Pyrrha. Realmente no puede estar a la altura de ella en la mayoría de los sentidos, de verdad. Sin embargo, hay mucho más en los equipos que eso. Incluso si un miembro de un equipo es mejor que el otro en todas las formas medibles, ese miembro más débil podría ser invaluable ".

"No veo cómo eso puede ser cierto, pero, incluso si lo es, Jaune podría fácilmente matar a Pyrrha algún día". Weiss lamentó las palabras en el instante en que dejaron su boca, pero no tenía sentido tratar de recuperarlas.

Shirou hizo una mueca. "Sí, eso definitivamente podría suceder", dijo, su mirada ya no era hacia el atardecer sino hacia algo lejano, "pero Pyrrha no es infalible. Ella no es perfecta. Si él trabaja lo suficiente, puede alcanzarla. Por supuesto, ni siquiera tiene que hacer mucho para mitigar ese riesgo. A juzgar por la historia de cómo derrotaron a ese Death Stalker, Jaune ya ha demostrado su valía ".

"Tal vez, pero no tiene por qué liderarla a ella ni a los demás. Es claramente el peor entre ellos. Bueno, supongo que es un mejor líder que Nora".

"Estaré de acuerdo contigo en la última parte, pero no con los demás. Jaune tiene un carisma que a los demás les falta mucho y muestra signos de poseer una mente táctica fuerte".

Weiss se burló, "Luego me dirás que crees que Ruby fue la elección perfecta como líder de mi equipo".

Shirou miró a Weiss por el rabillo del ojo, "Eso es porque ella lo es".

Weiss fulminó con la mirada a Shirou, su voz repentinamente helada, "¿Qué?"

"Realmente lo es. Claro, es joven y tiene mucho que aprender, no todos, pero ella tiene los mismos rasgos que Jaune, pero con espadas y mucho más para ella".

"Estás loco. Simplemente no puedo creerte. ¿Estás diciendo que Ruby es un mejor líder que yo?"

"Sí, y el hecho de que lo hayas preguntado es exactamente la razón".

"¿Qué?" Weiss debería haberse enojado con ese comentario, pero estaba más confundida que cualquier otra cosa.

"Todo esto es solo mi opinión, pero un buen líder es capaz de trabajar con lo que sea que se les dé. Pueden adaptarse a las situaciones tan rápido como vengan. Alguien que es un buen líder también es un buen subordinado ya que no cuestionan lo que se les ha dado o se quejan de eso, solo consideran lo que pueden hacer con él y siguen mirando hacia adelante. No estás mirando hacia adelante, Weiss ".

"¡Estoy demasiado ansiosa! ¡Me preocupa que mi equipo no sea el mejor con ella como líder!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Yo— ¡P-Por supuesto que sí!"

Shirou tarareó. "Bueno, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿entonces de qué te estás quejando? No eres el líder y eso es todo. No se pueden cambiar las circunstancias, nadie quiere. Si crees que Ruby no es capaz de llenar ese papel la ayudará hasta que lo sea. Para aquellos que lideran, tener una pareja en la que puedas confiar plenamente, que te ayudará a cubrir tus debilidades y te empujará a ser más fuerte, es lo más importante. Ella puede aprender mucho de ti y tú de ella ".

"¿Puedo aprender mucho de Ruby?" La voz de Weiss había perdido la mayor parte de su vehemencia anterior y la pregunta se hizo en una tenue contemplación; más para sí misma que para Shirou.

"Claro que puedes. Puedes aprender mucho de todos. Todos pueden aprender mucho de todos. Todos son diferentes de los demás y de esas diferencias podemos aprender muchas cosas. Eso es lo que hace a las personas especiales; lo que nos da nuestras almas".

Weiss tarareó y permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento mientras ambos continuaban viendo cómo el sol se hundía lentamente detrás del horizonte. "Supongo", dijo Weiss al fin.

"Bueno, mejor me voy. Necesito terminar mi tarea rápidamente para poder comenzar la cena". Weiss simplemente tarareó cuando Shirou se fue, perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Una parte de Weiss quería negar las palabras de Shirou; para apuntalar sus defensas y simplemente decir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, ella no podía negar la verdad en gran parte de lo que dijo. Incluso antes de esto, ella habría dicho que un buen líder debe ser capaz de trabajar con lo que sea que le den y siempre estar esperando. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que Ruby tenía una mente táctica fuerte y un gran carisma (toda la prueba con Nevermore y la facilidad que Weiss tuvo para hablar con ella lo demostró). Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que un buen líder también sería un buen subordinado o socio. Del mismo modo, estuvo de acuerdo con la implicación de que no estaba siendo una muy buena pareja en este momento. Otro más entre su larga lista de fracasos.

No solo eso, Weiss podría decir que las palabras de Shirou no vinieron del mero pensamiento y suposición sino de la observación y la experiencia de primera mano. Era evidente en la seguridad de que hablaba y en la forma en que había podido contrarrestar todo con facilidad. Incluso su insistencia en que Jaune pudiera alcanzar a Pyrrha parecía que provenía más de la experiencia de perseguir un ideal inalcanzable que del simple optimismo. Incluso si Weiss no hubiera estado de acuerdo, básicamente, con todo lo que dijo, sospechaba que su convicción podría haberla hecho repensar su posición.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Weiss dio una última mirada a la puesta de sol antes de darse la vuelta. Había algo que ahora necesitaba hacer que era primordial.

Necesitaba encontrar a Ruby y arreglar las cosas sin importar qué.

* * *

Ruby se sentó en el borde de la fuente del patio, mirando al cielo nocturno con un profundo suspiro. Había estado buscando a Weiss por todas partes durante la última hora y media y no había podido encontrarla. Yang y Blake no la habían visto desde su última clase temprano ese día y Shirou había comentado que había hablado con ella en uno de los balcones, pero la otra chica ya se había ido para cuando ella llegó allí.

Era justo, supuso. Los errores de Ruby habían hecho que Weiss se enojara con ella y ahora no quería hablar con ella ni siquiera verla. Tenía sentido y ella realmente no podía culparla. Realmente no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo como líder, después de todo, y Weiss realmente merecía algo mejor. Más que eso, ella era la que merecía ser la líder. Ruby no tenía dudas de que la heredera sería mucho mejor de lo que nunca podría esperar ser. Alguien que estaba lleno de errores y defectos como ella nunca podría esperar estar a la altura de alguien que caminara por la vida con tanta gracia y facilidad que hizo que todo pareciera casi sin esfuerzo. Incluso si Ozpin dijo que no había sido un error convertirla en la líder, todavía no se podía negar que Weiss habría sido la mejor opción.

Mientras Ruby miraba la interminable manta de estrellas de arriba, extrañaba por completo el sonido de pasos acercándose a ella. "Ahí estás, Ruby", dijo una voz femenina.

Con un sobresalto, Ruby se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica que había estado buscando a menos de metro y medio de ella. "¡Oh, W-Weiss! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Genial! Mira, te estaba buscando y ..." Ruby se calló de inmediato cuando Weiss levantó una mano.

"Antes de decir algo, hay algunas cosas que debo decir primero". Weiss respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y tragarse su orgullo antes de continuar: "Lo siento por cómo actué antes. Por cómo actué todo el día. Fue ... infantil ... de mi parte atacarte así porque no me salí con la mía. Así que lo siento ".

"No tienes que disculparte, Weiss", dijo Ruby con asombro. "Tenías razón. Realmente no he estado tomando esto tan en serio como debería haberlo hecho y he estado cometiendo errores todo el día. Realmente serías un líder mucho mejor que yo, Weiss, pero no puedo cambiar nuestros papeles. pero yo _sé_ hacer todo lo posible a la altura de sus estándares, Weiss. El suyo y el de Blake y Yang, también. yo sé que no soy un líder bueno, pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirse en uno."

Weiss simplemente miró a Ruby con los ojos muy abiertos por un largo rato, completamente asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Según cualquier observación racional, era claramente Weiss quien estaba equivocado y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Ruby, disculpándose por sus errores percibidos y prometiendo mejorar en el futuro. La ... _simplicidad_ y seriedad eran suficientes para aturdir a Weiss sin palabras.

Weiss ciertamente no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el compañero de Ruby.

"No, me equivoqué", dijo Weiss una vez que logró que su lengua volviera a funcionar. "Has manejado esto mucho mejor que yo. Mis quejas contigo son ... insignificantes. Dijo no por legítima preocupación por el bienestar de nuestro equipo sino porque detestaba el hecho de que lo que creía legítimamente mío había sido tomado. Yo Realmente no habría sido un mejor líder, Ruby. Aún habríamos llegado tarde a nuestra primera clase y nada más habría cambiado ".

"¿Cuáles son estos ... agravios que tienes conmigo? Incluso si son mezquinos, todavía quiero saber". Ruby decidió no comentar nada más, sintiendo que sería mejor simplemente estar de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo. "¿Dijiste algo sobre cómo comía antes?"

"Oh, eso no es nada", Weiss intentó alejarla. "Es solo que encuentro que tu dieta y tus hábitos alimenticios son ... cuestionables. En cuanto a los demás, bueno, honestamente, solo hay uno y supongo que realmente no es insignificante. Realmente deberías prestar más atención en clase".

Ruby parecía confundida, "Pero _estoy_ prestando atención en clase".

Weiss le dio a Ruby una mirada incrédula, "Entonces, ¿por qué siempre te vi garabateando cuando te miraba?"

Ruby lo miró confundida por unos momentos más antes de que una mirada de comprensión cubriera su rostro. "¡Oh!" dijo mientras sacaba su cuaderno de su bolso. "Aquí, compruébalo por ti mismo". Ruby abrió una página al azar y se la mostró a Weiss.

Era difícil distinguirlo con poca luz, pero Weiss pudo ver una serie de bocetos sorprendentemente buenos y, escondidos en los márgenes internos, estaban: "¿Recuerdan las palabras?"

Ruby asintió con la cabeza, "¡Sí! Ya ves, cuando era un niño, tuve muchos problemas en la escuela. Nunca pude prestar atención por mucho tiempo y seguiría zarpando y perdiendo la mitad de la clase. Hace unos años, yo aprendí algunas cosas y decidí combinarlas. Así que garabateo durante las conferencias si siento que mi atención se desvía y uso la conferencia como ruido de fondo. De vez en cuando, escribiré una palabra o frase que pueda leer más tarde para ayúdame a recordar las cosas importantes. Una vez que comencé a hacer eso, no tuve ningún problema ".

"Ya veo", dijo Weiss mientras miraba las páginas con asombro. "Entonces esta es otra falla de mi parte. Debería haberte preguntado al respecto en lugar de asumir lo peor".

"Oh, no, está bien, de verdad", dijo Ruby cuando Weiss le devolvió el cuaderno. "Si no sabe sobre él, que _no_ se ven muy mal y no es como si pudiera ver las palabras de donde se sienta."

Weiss sacudió suavemente la cabeza, pero la dejó deslizarse. No tenía idea de por qué Ruby sentía la necesidad de echar la culpa de los errores de Weiss, pero eso era algo con lo que tendría que vivir y algo que tendría que intentar corregir de una forma u otra. Podrían ser socios, pero simplemente no tenía sentido en los innumerables defectos de Weiss derribar a Ruby más de lo que ya lo harían.

"Se está haciendo tarde", observó Weiss, "y apuesto a que ninguno de nosotros ha comido desde el almuerzo o comenzado nuestra tarea. Vamos. Veamos si podemos encontrar algo para comer y trabajar juntos".

"Sí, me gustaría mucho", dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

Cuando fueron a buscar la cocina en su piso, se sorprendieron al encontrar un gran bento lleno de comida más que suficiente para dos en el refrigerador. En la caja había una etiqueta que decía:

Para Ruby Rose y Weiss Schnee  
\- Emiya Shirou


	6. V1C6 : Ideales siempre distantes

"... y mientras el mimo _no_ sobrevive, nunca fue capaz de caminar de nuevo", dijo el profesor puerto, terminando otra tangente larga y en última instancia inútil. "Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme el punto de mi historia?"

La mano de Weiss se alzó obedientemente. Ella respondió cuando fue reconocida: "Si no podemos aplicar cuidadosamente nuestro Aura para fortalecer objetos aleatorios, es posible que no podamos proteger a alguien o dañar a los que queremos proteger".

"¡Muy bien! ¡Realmente eres una Cazadora modelo, querida! Ahora, sé que todos aquí son capaces de fortalecer sus armas y ellos mismos con su Aura, pero tus armas están diseñadas para soportar la tensión y es imposible lastimarse con el Aura de uno. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de objetos cotidianos, el resultado puede ser bastante catastrófico. Sin embargo, una vez dominado, la habilidad es infinita en sus aplicaciones e indispensable en su practicidad. Observen ". En un movimiento rápido, el profesor Port agarró uno de los tomates maduros de una canasta y lo cargó en su trabuco antes de dispararlo contra un objetivo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. A pesar de las increíbles fuerzas involucradas, el tomate golpeó el objetivo y rebotó, ni siquiera magullado.

"Ahí. ¿Ven?" Preguntó el profesor Port mientras sostenía el tomate para que la clase lo inspeccionara. Sin embargo, no se hizo mucha inspección, porque el repentino disparo había dejado a todos menos a aquellos que habían levantado su Aura a tiempo agarrándose las orejas de dolor.

Una vez que todos recuperaron su audición, el Profesor Port continuó: "Ahora, quiero que vengan aquí mientras los llamo, tomen un tomate y lo arrojen al objetivo lo más fuerte que puedan. La precisión no importa, pero el estado del tomate _no_ así que no dude a tomar unos momentos para concentrarse antes de tirarlo. vamos a ver, creo que vamos a empezar con Emiya Shirou. Shirou, podrias hacerlo?"

Shirou se levantó y se dirigió al profesor. Reforzar un objeto con Aura y hacerlo con magia era prácticamente idéntico, por lo que sabía que podía hacer este ejercicio mientras dormía. Como tal, arrojó el tomate al objetivo en el instante en que lo tomó del profesor Port y observó distraídamente cómo golpeó el ojo de buey y rebotó, completamente ileso.

"¡Excelente trabajo!" Dijo el profesor Port mientras se acercaba al tomate y lo recogió. Lo apretó ligeramente y se sorprendió al descubrir que no cedía. "¡Y con un efecto duradero! ¡Muy buen trabajo de verdad! ¡No te pegué tanto cuando entraste aquí por primera vez, pero tienes las características de un excelente cazador, Shirou mi muchacho! ¡Ve, vete a tu asiento!" Shirou no tenía idea de si debería sentirse halagado o insultado, por lo que decidió no ser ninguno de los dos.

El profesor Port llamó a todos los demás estudiantes en un orden aparentemente aleatorio. Varios de ellos fallaron de una forma u otra: el tomate fue destruido por completo cuando golpeó el objetivo o explotó en sus manos; Jaune estaba entre los primeros y Nora estaba entre los últimos, pero la mayoría logró tener algo de éxito. Aparte de Shirou, los únicos capaces de hacerlo perfectamente eran Pyrrha, Ren y Weiss, y solo Pyrrha lo había hecho con la misma velocidad y precisión que Shirou.

Una vez que se completó el primer ejercicio y todos intentaron, el profesor Port hizo que cada estudiante recogiera cinco tomates y les encargó que pasaran el resto de la clase intentando fortalecer con éxito uno de ellos. Cuando pensaban que lo tenían, debían probarlo golpeándolo contra su escritorio. A Ren y Weiss se les encomendó tratar de alcanzar este estado protegido lo más rápido posible, mientras que a Shirou y Pyrrha se les permitió hacer básicamente lo que quisieran, siempre que no molestara a los demás.

Al final de la clase, el profesor Port dio la vuelta y comprobó el progreso de todos. Ruby había explotado deliberadamente dos de los suyos antes de que una mirada aguda de Weiss la hiciera tomarlo en serio. Lo logró en el tercero sin ninguna dificultad real. Blake había hecho dos esfuerzos genuinos para obtener la cantidad correcta y luego perdió un tercero cuando trabajaba en velocidad. Yang también había destruido dos de los suyos a propósito y luego procedió a explotar dos por accidente. El quinto logró resistir el impacto, pero no salió ileso. En cuanto a Weiss, ninguno de los suyos fue destruido, pero uno estaba ligeramente magullado y ella logró preparar de manera confiable el fortalecimiento en aproximadamente cinco segundos en lugar de los diez que más o menos le habían tomado la primera vez.

Con el Equipo JNPR, Nora había fallado por completo, explotando los cinco tomates. No estaba claro si fue por accidente o adrede, pero Ren parecía estar tomándolo en serio, así que eso fue suficiente para los demás. Ren logró reducir su tiempo a dos segundos de sus siete anteriores y ni siquiera dañó ninguno de los suyos. Pyrrha, que no quería destacarse demasiado, decidió trabajar en su control a pesar de que el ejercicio no podía conferirle ningún beneficio. Mientras tanto, Jaune falló por completo en explotar uno de los suyos y simplemente los aplastó contra el escritorio.

Shirou pasó todo el tiempo en un trance meditativo ligero para reprimir la repulsión que sentía por toda esa comida desperdiciada.

"¡Excelente trabajo, todos ustedes!" El profesor Port dijo después de que su examen terminó y sonó la campana. "Quiero que todos practiquen esto por su cuenta durante el fin de semana. ¡Vengan el lunes, los evaluaré no solo con tomates sino con una amplia variedad de artículos! Su rendimiento se comparará con su rendimiento de hoy y su calificación será ¡determinado a partir de eso! ¡Ahora retirense! "

"Hombre, no puedo creer lo mal que fue", gimió Jaune mientras salía de la clase con su equipo, con la cabeza y los hombros caídos en una derrota total.

"No sé, ¡pensé que era divertido!" Nora dijo mientras continuaba lamiendo los restos de tomate de sus manos.

"Ciertamente fue un ejercicio esclarecedor", comentó Ren mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo usaba para limpiar un poco de tomate de la cara de Nora.

"Estoy seguro de que lo dominarás, Jaune", dijo Pyrrha mientras colocaba una mano alentadora sobre el hombro de su líder.

"Puedes decir eso, claro, pero ni siquiera sé dónde estar. Sé que dijiste algo al respecto para fortalecer nuestro equipo en el bosque, Pyrrha, ¡pero ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso!"

"¿No fortaleces tus armas con tu Aura?" Preguntó Ren, de repente _muy_ interesado.

"No".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que luchaste contra ese Death Stalker con armas normales?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Sí." El resto del equipo JNPR le dio a su líder una mirada _muy_ confundida y preocupada. "¿Qué?" dijo a la defensiva cuando finalmente lo notó. "Crocea Mors simplemente lo cortó y lo bloqueó como una espada y un escudo deberían. ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?"

"Jaune", dijo lentamente Pyrrha, "las armas normales son en su mayoría ineficaces contra los Grimm. Necesitan que nuestro Aura las faculte para hacer algo. Por eso solo los Cazadores y los militares luchan contra ellas".

"Espera, ¿en serio?" El resto del Equipo JNPR asintió, así que Jaune simplemente levantó las manos en el aire. "Así que tengo una espada mágica. Genial. Escucha, voy a volver con el profesor Port y pedirle ayuda. Los alcanzaré más tarde". Los compañeros de equipo de Jaune lo rechazaron cuando él se volvió, pero su plan de hablar con el profesor cambió cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo saliendo.

"Oye, Shirou, ¿puedes dedicar un minuto?"

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa, Jaune?"

"Bueno, ya ves, la cuestión es que eres bastante bueno en todo el control de Aura". Shirou asintió con la cabeza cuando el otro chico hizo una pausa y esperó a que continuara. "Bueno, ya ves, la cuestión es que soy bastante horrible con eso". Shirou asintió de nuevo. "Bueno, ya ves, la cuestión es que me preguntaba si tenías algo de tiempo libre esta noche después de las clases". Shirou asintió de nuevo. "Bueno, ya ves-"

Shirou extendió su mano, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, "¿Puedes por favor ir al grano?"

"¿Me ayudarás a practicar con eso?" Jaune dijo rápidamente.

"Claro, no me importa, pero ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Pyrrha o Ren?"

"Ren va a estar muy ocupado tratando de ayudar a Nora y Pyrrha, bueno, me sentiría mal si le preguntara. Ella es súper increíble y no quiero perder su tiempo con esto cuando podría estar haciendo algo mejor ".

Shirou tenía curiosidad por saber por qué las habilidades de Pyrrha la hacían imposible de elegir cuando la suya no, pero decidió no expresar esa curiosidad. "Dudo mucho que ella lo vea así, pero si insistes, te ayudaré. ¿Puedes encontrarme en mi habitación a las seis?"

"¡Sí, claro, no hay problema! ¡Gracias, Shirou!"

"No lo menciones. Vamos, llegaremos tarde".

* * *

Shirou y Jaune se sentaron en el piso de la habitación de Shirou uno frente al otro, con sus respectivas armas en sus regazos. El proceso que Jaune necesitaba aprender era la simplicidad misma y, si bien la forma en que Shirou había sido enseñado había sido para aprender magia, pensó que el método funcionaría lo suficientemente bien aquí con algunos ajustes. Probablemente sería poco ortodoxo, pero, mientras los resultados fueran buenos, pensó que a nadie le importaría.

"Muy bien, Jaune. Vamos a comenzar con algunos ejercicios de meditación para aclarar y concentrar tu mente. ¿Estás cómodo? Bien. Ahora, asegúrate de estar sentado derecho y comencemos.

"Comience respirando lenta y profundamente; por la nariz, por la boca. Desea mantener un enfoque suave aquí; mirando hacia adelante pero no a nada en particular. Sienta el peso de su cuerpo presionando el suelo, la sensación de tus manos sobre sus rodillas. Contempla los sonidos de la habitación y todo lo que está fuera de ella. Reconoce todo, pero concéntrate en nada. Si un pensamiento perdido entra en tu cabeza, no intentes expulsarlo. Solo reconócelo y déjalo pasar."

Shirou dejó que Jaune continuara de esta manera durante diez segundos. "Cuando esté listo, en su próxima exhalación, cierre suavemente los ojos y déjese caer en un patrón de respiración normal. No necesita respirar de ninguna manera especial, de la forma que le resulte más cómoda. respiras, enfocas hacia adentro. Debe haber una chispa de calor en tu núcleo. ¿Lo sientes? Asiente con la cabeza si lo haces.

"Bien. Concéntrate en esa chispa. Siente cómo su calor se propaga lentamente por tu cuerpo. Si un pensamiento perdido entra en tu mente, está bien. Simplemente reconócelo por lo que es, un pensamiento, y déjalo pasar. No trates de forzarlo, simplemente dejarlo pasar y regresar su enfoque a esa chispa. Solo enfóquese en él por un momento. Examine cómo se siente, a qué puede sentir que se conecta, cómo su conciencia de eso lo está haciendo sentir ".

Shirou se quedó en silencio durante tres minutos esta vez. "Ahora, quiero que active su Aura mientras mantiene el foco en esa chispa". Shirou sonrió levemente mientras veía las cejas de Jaune levantarse. "Esa pequeña chispa ahora está en todas partes, ¿no es así? Es mas como un fuego que llena todo tu cuerpo ahora. Esa es tu Aura que estás sintiendo, Jaune. Tu alma. Esta es la fuente de tu vida manifestada para convertirse en tu poder: cuanto más fuerte sea tu alma, más fuerte será tu aura.

"Y ahora vas a aguantar así. Con tu Aura aún activada, quiero que lo sientas. Toca sus bordes. Mira cómo envuelve tu cuerpo y aumenta tus capacidades. Siente todos los cambios. Solo deja que tu mente se hunda en él. Nuevamente, si tu mente divaga, lo que hará, simplemente reconoce el pensamiento por lo que es y recupera tu enfoque ".

Shirou dejó que Jaune mantuviera su meditación durante casi diez minutos y solo se detuvo cuando la inquietud del otro chico había crecido hasta cierto nivel. "Bien. Ahora quiero que sueltes tu enfoque; deja que tu mente vaya donde quiera. Piensa en lo que quiera pensar. Presta atención a cualquier sentimiento que quiera. Solo deja que haga lo que quiera". Pasaron diez segundos. "Ahora trae la mente de nuevo a medida que te vuelves más consciente del peso de tu cuerpo en el piso, de los sonidos y sensaciones a tu alrededor. Siempre que estés listo, quiero que abras los ojos suavemente.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes? Tómate un momento, si quieres".

"Me siento ... mejor. Más relajado. Un poco somnoliento".

"Bien. ¿Y tú Aura? ¿Todavía puedes sentir eso?"

"¿Quizá un poco? Sé que está ahí y se siente como si pudiera sentirlo, pero realmente no lo sé".

"Está bien. ¿Fue esta tu primera vez meditando?"

"Sí. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Pensé que era algo que esos tipos de artes marciales súper serios hacían todo el tiempo, no sé, flotar o algo así".

Shirou se rió entre dientes, "Algunos lo usan para algo así, claro, pero es mucho más simple de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa. De todos modos, lo hiciste muy bien por ser tu primera vez. Vamos a seguir con esto hasta que puedas sentir tu aura sin tener que concentrarte en ella. O al menos no concentrarte _demasiado_. ¿Puedes verme mañana por la mañana media hora antes de nuestro desayuno habitual?

"Eso es bastante temprano pero seguro. ¿Haremos esto entonces?"

"Así es. Quiero intentar llevarte a ese punto antes de que acabe el día".

"Eso parece mucho trabajo, pero soy un juego. Bueno, iré a comer algo. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda".

"No hay problema, Jaune".

* * *

El sábado por la tarde vino a encontrar a Shirou y Jaune una vez más meditando en la habitación de Shirou. Esta era la cuarta sesión de ese día y el progreso de Jaune había sido prometedor. En la segunda sesión, había podido sentir su Aura sin concentración activa y ahora estaban avanzando hacia la tarea de expandir su Aura para envolver a Crocea Mors o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera tocando.

"Quiero que imagines tu espada en el ojo de tu mente", dijo Shirou, su voz tranquila mientras guiaba a Jaune a través del ejercicio. "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para imaginar cada detalle al respecto. Una vez que esa imagen esté firme en tu mente, imagínate empuñándola. Ahora piensa en la espada no como una herramienta sino como una parte de ti mismo. Es una extensión de ti mismo que es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que eres incapaz de hacer. No te da poder. No te otorga poderes. Eres tú, ni más ni menos. Ahora deja que el calor de tu Aura te envuelva por completo. Esa espada es la misma como cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo y si no está protegido, entonces no está completamente protegido. Cuando esté listo, abra los ojos ".

Pasó un minuto sólido antes de que los ojos de Jaune finalmente se abrieran. "Creo que lo tengo", dijo, "pero ¿cómo podemos verificarlo?"

"Fácil", dijo Shirou cuando se levantó y le indicó a Jaune que hiciera lo mismo. "Lo golpearé. Mantén tu espada lista para bloquear un golpe aéreo". La postura que adoptó Jaune era débil y llena de agujeros, pero funcionaría. "Ahora quédate quieto". Shirou bajó su espada negra sobre Crocea Mors y observó a Jaune apenas lograr mantener la guardia a pesar de que Shirou no le estaba poniendo tanto. "¿Sentiste algo?"

"Sí, parecía que ... algo me estaba dejando. Mi Aura no se siente tan ... llena".

"Perfecto. Lo tienes".

"¡Bien!" Jaune dijo mientras bombeaba su puño en el aire. "Entonces, ¿podemos trabajar en la fruta después?"

"No", dijo Shirou casualmente mientras envainaba su espada y la guardaba.

La expresión de Jaune pasó de emocionada a abatida tan rápido que Shirou se sorprendió de no jalar un músculo. "Pero por qué‽"

"Porque no es mi deber. Te ayudé a llegar tan lejos porque eres mi amigo, pero si quieres llegar más lejos, debes buscar a alguien más".

"¡Pero no hay nadie más! ¡Ren sigue trabajando con Nora!"

"Entonces pregúntale a Pyrrha".

"¡Ya te dije por qué no puedo preguntarle a Pyrrha! ¡Ella es ... demasiado increíble! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que nunca lo seré! ¡No puedo arrastrarla hacia abajo pidiéndole que me levante!"

"Ahí es donde te equivocarías, Jaune. Pyrrha es tu compañera, ¿verdad? Eso significa que, al menos durante los próximos cuatro años, ella estará contigo sin importar qué".

"Razón de más para no molestarla. Claro, ella es mi ideal como cazadora, pero está muy lejos. Puedo mirar y admirar todo lo que quiero, pero no hay forma de que pueda hacer nada más".

Shirou miró a un lado y se mordió el labio mientras rápidamente luchaba consigo mismo. Finalmente, su deseo de ayudar a otros ganó. "Escucha, Jaune, te voy a decir algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?" Ante la mirada confusa de Jaune, Shirou se acercó a la cama y se sentó pesadamente antes de señalar la silla. Una vez que Jaune estuvo situado, Shirou comenzó, "¿Quieres saber dónde aprendí la espada?"

"No sé qué tiene que ver esto con nada más que seguro".

"Bueno, aprendí un poco de mi padre antes de que él muriera. Luego aprendí mucho de alguien a quien consideraba mi hermana mayor. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia de combate real, pero era muy buena en el kendo y eso es lo que me enseñó Aprendí muchas cosas realmente importantes de ella, pero el que realmente mostró cómo pelear fue otra persona.

"Me has visto pelear en algunas de nuestras lecciones, ¿verdad? Bueno, mi estilo de pelea es solo una pálida imitación de la _suya_. Había una chica que era ... mi Pyrrha, supongo que se podría decir. De repente entró en mi vida y cambió todo. Era una maestra horrible, pero peleaba conmigo durante horas todos los días para que pudiera aprender de ella y mejorar. Era realmente increíble. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan hábil con la espada y nunca he visto a alguien tan bueno desde entonces. Su forma era perfecta, sus ataques fueron tan rápidos como un huracán furioso, y su poder era como un rayo de luz perdido. Aunque era bastante bueno cuando comencé y a pesar de todo el progreso que hice, nunca incluso estuvo cerca de darle un golpe. Era mi ideal en muchos sentidos, pero nunca me acerqué lo suficiente como para estar a su lado ".

"Bueno, ¿quién es ella? Suena increíble. ¿La conozco? ¿Está aquí?"

"Está muerta. Lo ha estado por algún tiempo. Y no, no sabías de ella. Nadie aquí lo sabe".

La expresión de Jaune cayó mientras veía a su amigo luchar para contener sus emociones. Nunca había visto a Shirou con una expresión que no fuera una leve sonrisa o preocupación, pero ahora que se había quitado la máscara, podía ver las fracturas. Podía ver el vasto dolor y la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo y, en un destello de comprensión, supo que había _mucho_ más en esta historia de lo que estaba contando. "Oh, l-lo siento". No lo presionó. No _pudo_ presionarlo. Si había una cosa que Jaune no quería hacer, estaba causando dolor a otros y su amigo había experimentado más que suficiente durante varias vidas.

"Está bien. No podrías haberlo sabido. De todos modos, ella estaba tan distante de mí el día que murió como el día en que entró en mi vida. Incluso ahora, no estoy más cerca de ella. Pero aún persigo ella. _Siempre la_ perseguiré. Sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno como para estar hombro con hombro con ella, pero sigo persiguiéndola. Porque no puedo hacer menos.

"Aprende de Pyrrha, Jaune. Habla con ella. Ábrete a ella. No le temas. Ella puede ser un ideal siempre distante para ti, tan lejos de ti como Remnant está del Sol, pero no dejes que eso te detiene. Y, lo más importante, recuerda que ella es Humana, como tú. No importa cuán hábil sea en todo, ella sigue siendo Humana como tú. Comunícate con ella y estoy seguro de que ella te responderá de la misma manera que _ella_ me había respondido.".

Jaune guardó silencio por un largo momento después de que Shirou terminó, absorbiendo todo. El peso de la emoción era espeso en el aire mientras su mente volvía las palabras de su amigo una y otra vez. Era obvio, incluso para él, que Shirou y esta mujer habían estado muy unidos antes de morir. Esta mujer había sido su ideal y él la había perseguido con todo lo que tenía. Si bien no tenía idea de la naturaleza exacta de su relación, todavía le daba que pensar. ¿Podría algún día estar tan cerca de Pyrrha como Shirou parecía haber estado con esa mujer? No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que él pueda ser tan bueno como ella en combate, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿puede apoyarla de otras maneras como su amiga? ¿Cómo su compañero incluso?

Jaune pensó en una semana atrás cuando se habían estado preparando para su examen de ingreso. En aquel entonces, Shirou había dicho que no tenía que ser tan bueno como Pyrrha para ser un buen compañero de equipo. Ruby ha dicho que un buen compañero de equipo puede cubrir las debilidades de su equipo. Pyrrha acababa de decir que sería un buen compañero de equipo. Era una idea ridícula, sin importar cuánto pensara en ello, pero era una que le atraía mucho. Se sintió atraído hacia él. Por primera vez en su vida, Jaune sintió que había algo que simplemente tenía que hacer.

"Tienes razón", dijo finalmente Jaune. "Gracias, Shirou. Por todo. Voy a hablar con Pyrrha".

Shirou le sonrió a su amigo, "De nada, Jaune. Buena suerte".

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró y supo que estaba solo, Shirou dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó contra la pared. Con los ojos cerrados, dejó que su mente se hundiera en su núcleo al artefacto que estaba allí. La única prueba física de su existencia que no era una falsificación hecha de prana. El elemento que lo salvó una y otra vez y sirvió como su vínculo innegable con ella. Un objeto que había estado con él durante tanto tiempo que su cuerpo estaba familiarizado con él en un nivel mayor que cualquier otro.

Se estremeció en respuesta al contacto de su mente. Shirou le dio un poco de prana y sintió que su calor irradiaba hacia afuera, consumiéndolo por completo. Este fue su guía; el palo con el que midió su vida. Mientras reaccionara de una manera acogedora como esta, él sabía que estaba en el camino correcto. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de ella, que lo había poseído antes, pero estaba contento con que lo guiara en el camino de todos modos. Por supuesto, un rincón oscuro de su alma señaló que tal vez su juicio no era sólido. Quizás reaccionaría de esa manera sin importar los pecados que cometiera.

Después de todo, la vaina todavía reaccionó de esta manera a pesar de que su amado Saber, quien había sido su dueño anterior, había sido asesinado por sus propias manos.

* * *

Jaune estaba parado afuera de la puerta de la habitación de su equipo e intentó calmar su corazón acelerado. Si bien ya se había decidido a seguir el consejo de Shirou, el simple hecho del asunto era que primero debía crearse el coraje para preguntar. No es que temiera el rechazo en este caso, es solo que pedirle ayuda a Pyrrha dado que todo fue muy difícil.

Tragando sus dudas, Jaune abrió la puerta de la habitación de su equipo. Por suerte, Pyrrha era la única en la habitación en este momento. Ren y Nora estaban practicando en otro lugar con la habilidad con la que Jaune necesitaba ayuda.

"Hola, Jaune", dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista del libro que había estado leyendo. "Eso no tardó mucho. ¿Todo salió bien?"

"Sí, todo está bastante bien. Oye, escucha, Pyrrha, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Claro, Jaune, cualquier cosa", dijo Pyrrha mientras dejaba su libro y se sentaba en su cama para mirarlo.

"¿Te importaría, eh, ayudarme con la cosa de fruta entera?"

"¿El ejercicio que nos asignó el profesor Port? Claro, pero pensé que Shirou te estaba ayudando".

"¡Lo es! O, más bien, lo fue. Me llevo hasta a la línea de salida, eso es. Mira, no tenía ni idea de cómo poner mi Aura en las cosas, así que me ayudó a llegar tan lejos".

"¿Por qué se detuvo allí?"

"Ya ves, hablamos de algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que ... realmente preferiría ... ser entrenado ... por ... tú ... si no te importa", dijo Jaune mientras arrastraba los pies nerviosamente. "¡Está bien si no lo haces! ¡Lo entendería! ¡Probablemente estés súper ocupado con otras cosas!"

Pyrrha parpadeó sorprendida por unos momentos antes de sonreír a su líder: "Claro, Jaune. Estaría más que feliz de ayudar. Vamos, salgamos. Las ramitas y los bastones funcionan bien para este ejercicio".

"¿Por qué no usar fruta?"

"Bueno, por un lado, Nora y Ren están usando la cocina en este piso para practicar. Para dos, dada su reacción durante la lección de ayer, estoy bastante seguro de que Shirou moriría por el shock si desperdiciamos _demasiada_ comida".

Jaune se rió entre dientes, "Sí, probablemente tengas razón".

Mientras la pareja entraba en una conversación casual mientras salían, Jaune no pudo evitar repetir su conversación con Shirou por última vez. No tenía idea de lo que le sucedió a esa chica de la que había hablado con tanto cariño, pero sabía una cosa con absoluta certeza: ya no tendría miedo. Perseguiría su ideal con todo lo que tenía y no se detendría sin importar qué. Cuanto más le prestaba atención a Pyrrha en lugar de simplemente descartarla por estar tan lejos que no valía la pena considerarla, más comenzaba a ver más allá del yo que ella le mostraba al mundo. Los vislumbres eran infinitamente pequeños y tan breves que eran casi imposibles de notar, pero él los notaba cada vez más. No tenía idea de lo que significaban esas pequeñas grietas, pero se convertiría en un compañero de equipo en el que podía confiar. Eso lo juró.

"¿Oye, Pyrrha?" Jaune preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre ellos mientras caminaban hacia un grupo de árboles.

"¿Sí, Jaune?"

"Gracias por todo."


	7. V1C7: Confesiones dolorosas

Jaune y Shirou se pararon uno frente al otro con todo su equipo de batalla, armas listas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el comienzo del año escolar y para la clase de hoy, la profesora Goodwitch decidió que dos estudiantes entrenasen para demostrar el procedimiento adecuado de un duelo oficial. Para facilitar esto, la clase fue trasladada al auditorio y los dos muchachos habían subido al escenario, con un foco brillante sobre ellos dramáticamente.

Jaune se situó en una aproximación muy aproximada de una postura defensiva, solo un poco mejor que cuando comenzó, mientras que Shirou se situó en la postura inicial de kendo. Jaune estaba jadeando ligeramente, ya casi sin aliento por la pelea hasta el momento, mientras que Shirou no había sudado. Esta pelea había sido increíblemente unilateral para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie. La habilidad de Jaune con la espada era prácticamente inexistente, mientras que Shirou era uno de los mejores luchadores de la clase. Más de unos pocos estudiantes se preguntaron qué estaría pensando el profesor Goodwitch cuando los combatientes fueron elegidos y Shirou tuvo que admitir que él estaba entre ellos.

Luego comenzaron a pelear y Shirou tuvo que revisar rápidamente su estimación. No estaba seguro de si el profesor Goodwitch tenía alguna habilidad que la indicara sobre esto o qué, pero rápidamente descubrió que su amigo, por su falta casi total de capacidad de combate, tenía defensas increíbles o reservas de Aura absurdamente grandes. Incluso cuando comenzó a usar toda su fuerza con sus ataques, cualquier golpe apenas hizo que el medidor de aura de Jaune en la pantalla grande en la parte posterior de la sala se moviera. Debido a eso y al hecho de que Jaune se estaba adaptando al kendo de Shirou a un ritmo decente, esta pelea había durado mucho más de lo que nadie esperaba. Incluso después de quince minutos seguidos de lucha, el Aura de Jaune solo se había reducido a la mitad y necesitaba reducirse a aproximadamente una cuarta parte para terminar el duelo.

Después de haber luchado a la defensiva la mayor parte del tiempo, Shirou decidió ir a la ofensiva para terminar el partido antes de que terminara la clase. Pasando de una postura de kendo a una de kenjutsu general, no basada realmente en ningún estilo específico, pero aún basándose en gran medida en el kendo, Shirou atacó a su amigo y ejecutó una rápida serie de golpes. El primero hizo a un lado su escudo, el segundo su espada que había venido a contraatacar, el tercero fue un empuje en el medio de su clavícula, el cuarto fue un corte ascendente en su barbilla, el quinto fue un corte descendente en su cara, el sexto fue un corte diagonal ascendente en su cadera derecha, y el último fue un empuje en su plexo solar que forzó el aire a salir de sus pulmones y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Todo eso entregado con toda su fuerza y una rápida mirada reveló que solo se había afeitado otro diez por ciento del Aura de Jaune.

Respirando hondo, Shirou volvió a concentrarse en Jaune, que se estaba tambaleando y contemplaba sus opciones. "Tenemos dos opciones aquí", dijo Shirou, "o mantenemos esto hasta que entras en rojo o pierdes y ahorras tiempo a todos".

"¿Yo puedo hacer eso?" Jaune preguntó, bajando completamente la guardia por la sorpresa.

"Sí, puedes", dijo la profesora Goodwitch desde el costado, su expresión tan ilegible como siempre.

"Sí, voy a hacer eso", dijo Jaune mientras se desplomaba sobre su espalda.

"Muy bien", dijo la profesora Goodwitch mientras usaba su pergamino para volver a encender las luces. Shirou envainó su espada antes de caminar hacia Jaune y ayudarlo a levantarse. "Como acaban de presenciar, el Sr. Arc se ha rendido. En este punto, el partido está decidido. Alternativamente, si la pelea hubiera continuado y el Aura del Sr. Arc cayera al rojo, un oficial podría cancelar el combate ya que el Sr. Arc ya no estar en forma para la batalla en un duelo de estilo torneo.

"Siempre es fundamental que estés al tanto de tus reservas de Aura durante una pelea; ya sea un duelo de cualquier tipo o una batalla contra las fuerzas de los Grimm. Idealmente, serías capaz de sentir tus propios niveles de Aura y ser capaz de juzgar de esa manera, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, puede consultar la aplicación provista para sus Pergaminos. Esta aplicación no solo mostrará su propio nivel de Aura, sino que también mostrará los niveles de sus compañeros de equipo. Puede configurar esto para mostrar a cualquiera, arriba a seis personas aparte de usted, siempre que su Desplazamiento con esta aplicación esté disponible para sincronizarse con el suyo, pero, por conveniencia, sus compañeros de equipo ya han sido registrados.

"Saber cuánto Aura te queda es una habilidad invaluable y poder verificar el estado de tus compañeros de equipo es aún más importante. Solo recuerda que debes quitarle la atención a tu oponente para revisar tu Pergamino, así que solo hazlo si no estás en peligro inmediato.

"Un último anuncio antes de que termine la clase: ¡el Festival Vytal está a solo unos meses! ¡No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes de los otros reinos comiencen a llegar a Vale, así que sigan practicando! Aquellos que elijan competir en el torneo de combate estarán representando a todo Vale! "

Justo cuando el profesor Goodwitch terminó, sonó el timbre, señalando el final de la clase. A medida que los estudiantes comenzaron a declararse, Pyrrha no pudo evitar notar las risas provenientes del Equipo CRDL mientras se burlaban del desempeño de Jaune. Tenía muchas ganas de volverse hacia ellos en ese momento, esperando callarlos antes de que su líder los escuchara, pero la triste sonrisa en el rostro de Jaune le dijo que era demasiado tarde.

Jaune sabía tan bien como cualquiera que Shirou era uno de los mejores luchadores de la clase y que no había vergüenza en perder contra él, ¿por qué se veía tan derrotado?

* * *

Mientras Shirou comía su almuerzo lentamente, solo escuchando a medias el sueño salvaje que Nora estaba diciendo acerca de que ella insistía que era real, contempló a cierto hombre rubio que estaba actualmente en el otro extremo de la mesa deslizando su comida alrededor de su bandeja con su tenedor . Si bien es una violación innegable de la privacidad, Shirou no pudo evitar conocer prácticamente todos los pensamientos y emociones de Jaune gracias a Unlimited Blade Works y no actuar sobre ese conocimiento fue doloroso. No era como la situación de Weiss donde realmente no había nada demasiado útil que pudiera hacer con su conocimiento. No, el problema de Jaune era mucho más fácil de tratar, pero hacerlo de la manera más beneficiosa sin revelar su conocimiento resultó ser mucho más difícil.

El problema de Jaune era simplemente que sentía que su crecimiento era inadecuado. Incluso después de tres semanas, solo era marginalmente mejor que al comienzo del año escolar. Sus puntajes académicos fueron aprobados, pero eso no significó mucho teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la mayoría de las clases incluían aspectos físicos que casi siempre fallaba. La sesión de entrenamiento que acababa de tener con Shirou solo exacerbó su problema. De hecho, la existencia continua de Shirou parecía exacerbar el problema que, a su vez, era el gran problema para Shirou. El líder de JNPR estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda de su amigo sin equipo, pero toda esa ayuda lo hizo sentir como una carga.

Shirou se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando Pyrrha, habiendo finalmente notado el estado emocional de su líder, habló. "¿Jaune? ¿Estás bien?"

Jaune se volvió hacia Pyrrha con un sobresalto, "¿Huh? ¡Oh, sí! ¿Por qué?

"Es solo que pareces un poco ... no estar muy bien ..." dijo Ruby. Los otros miembros de JNPR y RWBY, notando el giro en la conversación, cambiaron su enfoque a Jaune.

"Chicos, estoy bien. ¡En serio! ¡Miren!" Los pulgares hacia arriba y la risa de Jaune eran tan falsos que ninguno de ellos se lo creyó. Al darse cuenta de que nadie le creía, Jaune se sacudió el cerebro en un intento de encontrar algo que decir cuando una conmoción detrás de él llamó su atención. Todos miraron para ver al Equipo CRDL parado alrededor de una niña Fauno con orejas de conejo marrón y burlándose de ella por su raza. No por primera vez, Shirou notó distraídamente cómo mucha gente en su mundo se volvería loca por el hecho de que existía una realidad en la que existían chicas con lindos rasgos de animales.

"¡Jaune, Cardin te ha estado molestando desde la primera semana de clases!" Pyrrha dijo, atribuyendo mal la fuente de los problemas de su líder.

Jaune saltó sobre el error. "¿Quién? ¿Cardin Winchester? Nah ... ¡Simplemente le gusta perder el tiempo! ¡Ya sabes, bromas prácticas!"

"Es un matón ", dijo Ruby, escupiendo la última palabra como un epíteto particularmente vil.

Jaune se burló, "¡Oh, por favor! Nombra una vez que me haya acosado ".

"Ahí está el tiempo en que te hizo tirar tus libros en el pasillo", dijo Blake.

"Y esa vez hizo que tu escudo quedara atrapado en la puerta", agregó Yang.

"Y esa vez te empujó a uno de los casilleros propulsados por cohetes y lo lanzó", continuó Ren. Shirou tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar golpearse la cara al recordarle que esas cosas existían y que tenía una .

"Y esa vez te bajó los pantalones cuando salías de clase", dijo Weiss.

"Y esa vez él volteó tu bandeja en tu cara", lanzó Ruby.

"Y esa vez ..." Nora fue detenida por Jaune golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa.

"¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Cardin es un matón!"

"Jaune, sabes que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntar", dijo Pyrrha. La expresión de Jaune quedó atrapada entre esperanzada y abatida cuando Nora se levantó de repente y anunció su plan con una sonrisa no del todo sensata.

"¡Oooooh! ¡Le romperemos las piernas!"

"¡Chicos, de verdad, está bien! Además, no es como si él fuera solo un imbécil para mí, ¡es un imbécil para todos!"

Como si fuera una señal, la risa de CRDL se hizo más fuerte y se mezclaron con gritos de dolor. Sin contentarse con burlarse de ella, Cardin había empezado a tirar violentamente de sus oídos.

Shirou estaba en acción antes de que su cerebro incluso registrara completamente lo que había visto.

"¡Trace on!" Agarrando el tenedor de Yang desde donde estaba a su lado, Shirou proyectó una cuchara y un cuchillo de mantequilla para ir con ellos antes de lanzar los tres en secuencia con precisión. Los dientes del tenedor, fortalecidos por el prana y sin ser bloqueados por Aura, perforaron fácilmente la muñeca de Cardin, obligándolo a soltarlo. Su grito de dolor sobresaltado luego murió en su garganta cuando la cuchara chocó con su mandíbula, la fuerza del proyectil fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo girar ligeramente. Eso dejó la base de su cuello abierta para el cuchillo de mantequilla que había sido solo un latido detrás, los cubiertos proyectados se volvieron verdaderos y dejaron al hombre fornido inconsciente.

Los equipos RWBY y JNPR, junto con la niña Faunus y los restos del Equipo CRDL, se quedaron en estado de shock, tratando de procesar lo que sucedió. Ruby, Ren y Pyrrha; estando entre los primeros en orientarse nuevamente, comenzó a dirigirse a Shirou solo para que el pelirrojo saltara de su asiento y saltara sobre ellos y la mesa. Las formas familiares de Kanshou y Bakuya se pusieron en primer plano de su mente casi automáticamente mientras se concentraba en los demás y era solo el hecho de que explicarlos sería demasiado doloroso y que mutilaba severamente al Equipo CRDL, mientras que era inmensamente satisfactorio , no le ganaría ningún punto que lo detuviera.

Incluso con esos pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano apretarse sobre su hombro izquierdo, Shirou estaba a medio camino de proyectarlos cuando una voz; calmado, impertinente e increíblemente peligroso, lo detuvo.

"Gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo esto".

La voz vino de una mujer bastante alta que llevaba un uniforme Beacon. Incluso vistiendo el atuendo bastante monótono, aunque prístino, de alguna manera dejó en claro que era una mujer de alta moda e incluso de estándares más altos. Ni una sola melena de su cabello castaño estaba fuera de lugar mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con pasos que parecían planeados a propósito para extraer cada gramo de belleza y clase que poseía. Esta era claramente una persona en posesión de tal carisma que siempre llamaba la atención sobre sí misma simplemente por existir y era igualmente claro que se deleitaba en el centro de atención.

"Velvet, cariño, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó al asombrado Fauno, su voz dulce y gentil. La recién identificada Velvet asintió un tanto atónita, mirando a la otra chica por un momento antes de volver su mirada con los ojos abiertos a Shirou.

"Eso es bueno", dijo. A pesar de ser amable y gentil, su voz logró transmitir una sensación de peligro tan subyacente cuando cambió de destinatario que incluso Shirou se estremeció a pesar de no ser el objetivo. "Veo que tu glorioso líder ya ha sido tratado, pero ¿qué hay de ustedes tres? ¿Qué creen que debería hacer con ustedes?"

"¿Déjanos ir?" uno de ellos chilló esperanzado.

La chica tarareó pensativamente por un momento antes de aplastar despiadadamente esa esperanza, "No lo creo. El mundo está lo suficientemente sucio como es y realmente no necesita más basura ensuciándolo. No creo que a nadie le importe si la saco un poco ".

No había arma en ella. No podía haberlo, ya que, fuera de circunstancias especiales, estaba prohibido que los estudiantes llevaran sus armas en el edificio principal de la escuela (las clases que requerían armas siempre se llevaban a cabo en una de las dependencias o incluso afuera). No había magia en juego, de eso Shirou estaba seguro. Ni siquiera era que ella estaba adoptando algún tipo de postura de lucha. Simplemente estaba levantando lentamente su mano derecha, pero esa acción llenó a aquellos que la vieron y fueron capaces de comprender esas cosas con una sensación de peligro tan abrumadora que bien podría haber sacado un lanzacohetes.

La sensación se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando Velvet se levantó y agarró el brazo de su compañera de equipo. "¡Está bien, Coco! ¡En serio! ¡Estoy bien!"

Coco miró a Velvet por un momento antes de sonreír con normalidad y gracia sentarse en la mesa frente a ella. "Realmente debes aprender a defenderte, Velvet", dijo Coco mientras cruzaba las piernas. Echó una mirada plana a los miembros congelados del Equipo CRDL antes de despedirlos. "¿Y bien? Continúa. Shoo. Sal de mi vista". Volviendo a la vida, los miembros permanentes del Equipo CRDL recogieron a su líder caído y se fueron a toda prisa. Toda la cafetería estuvo en silencio durante un largo momento antes de volver rápidamente a la normalidad.

"¡Eh, tú!" Coco dijo mientras le hacía un gesto a Shirou. "Ven aquí por un minuto".

Shirou accedió de inmediato.

"Continúa", le dijo Coco a Velvet cuando Shirou se sentó junto a la carismática chica.

"G-Gracias por detenerlo", dijo Velvet, sonrojándose por razones que Shirou no pudo determinar.

"No hay problema", Shirou la rechazó. "Ha estado intimidando a un amigo mío por un tiempo de todos modos. Lamento no haber intervenido antes. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, honesto", dijo Velvet, un poco tocado por la preocupación. Frotó suavemente la base de la oreja de conejo que se había puesto mientras continuaba, "Solo un poco dolorido, eso es todo".

"Me alegro", dijo Shirou con una sonrisa brillante y aliviada que hizo que Velvet se volviera para que no viera el rubor brillante que envolvía su rostro.

Coco, sin embargo, lo notó. "Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas, héroe? Eres uno de los primeros años, ¿verdad?"

"Así es," asintió Shirou. "Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, pero por favor llámame Shirou".

"Soy Coco Adel y esta es Velvet Scarlatina. Somos parte del Equipo CFVY (Café) y Velvet es mi compañera, así que gracias por echarle una mano".

"Una vez más, no fue un problema. En cuanto a mí, no estoy afiliado; no tengo pareja ni equipo".

"Eso significa que no tienes planes para el próximo viernes, ¿verdad?"

Por alguna razón, Shirou sintió peligro pero no podía decir por qué. "No, nada en particular. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bueno, es solo que Velvet y yo íbamos a salir a divertirnos un poco en Vale y, como agradecimiento, quiero enviarte una invitación".

"Oh, no, no pude entrometerme. En realidad no fue nada. Ciertamente, nada por lo que deba ser recompensado".

"¡Disparates!" Dijo Coco con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa creció un poco más cuando vio a Velvet mirarla con incredulidad. "No te entrometerás si te invito y un buen giro merece otro. Salvaste a mi compañero, así que ahora te debemos una deuda y creo en pagar mis deudas".

Shirou suspiró. Esa fuerza de personalidad que no aceptaba nada que no fuera lo que querían le recordaba a Tohsaka Rin y, por lo tanto, asumió que, como Tohsaka, tratar de discutir con Coco sería inútil. "Muy bien. Creo que puedo ir".

"¡Excelente! Nos vemos en el muelle el próximo viernes a las 4 PM. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido. Bueno, debería volver a mi almuerzo antes de que suene la campana. Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos".

"Del mismo modo", dijo Velvet mientras saludaba a la forma en retirada de Shirou.

"¿Qué demonios, Shirou?" Yang dijo cuando el pelirrojo regresó a su asiento.

"El acoso es una cosa; el asalto es otra", dijo Shirou mientras continuaba comiendo. Se dio cuenta de que Blake lo miraba fijamente, pero decidió ignorarla por el momento.

"No digo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, es solo ... Wow. No creo que Cardin vaya a meterse con nadie por un tiempo".

"En realidad, ese podría no ser el caso", dijo Blake, su mirada aún firme en Shirou.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Ruby preguntó.

"En términos generales, los matones son lo que son porque quieren algo; el poder, el control y el respeto temeroso son las cosas más comunes. Las acciones de Shirou podrían destruir sus delirios y hacer que reconsidere o empeorará aún más en un intento de compensarlo. ".

"Tiene razón, tristemente", dijo Shirou con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba a cierto monstruo de pelo azul. "Estoy familiarizado con su tipo. Si tenemos suerte, será el final de eso, pero mi suerte es bastante voluble, así que lo dudo mucho".

"De cualquier manera", dijo Blake, "fue algo bueno que hiciste. No ves a mucha gente defender al Fauno de esa manera".

Shirou se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. "Honestamente, ni siquiera pensé en eso en ese momento. Vi a alguien siendo asaltado y actué. La raza de Velvet ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza".

Blake miró a Shirou por un momento más, la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla de cauteloso cálculo y algo más que no pudo identificar. Luego volvió a su libro y Shirou volvió a su comida.

"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, Jaune. Incluso si Cardin empeora, lo detendremos antes de que se salga de control", dijo Pyrrha, dirigiendo su atención al lugar donde Jaune se sentó solo para no encontrarlo allí.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, todos se encontraron en el aula del profesor Bartholomew Oobleck. A pesar de ser profesor y tener un doctorado, el hombre era un desastre absoluto. Su uniforme estaba arrugado, arrugado y apenas puesto correctamente; su cabello verde oscuro estaba completamente salvaje y despeinado; sus gafas redondas y opacas eran demasiado grandes y se deslizaban constantemente por su nariz; y bebió tanto café que nadie estaba completamente seguro de si tenía una súper velocidad como su Semblance o si la constante afluencia de cafeína le permitía volar a velocidades imposibles. A pesar de todo eso, también era indudablemente la persona más inteligente de Beacon con la posible excepción del profesor Ozpin.

Lección de hoy: La historia de la Revolución de los Derechos de Fauno.

"¡Sí! Sí, antes de la Revolución de los Derechos de Faunus, más conocida popularmente como la Guerra de Faunus, la humanidad era bastante inflexible acerca de la centralización de la población de Faunus en la casa de fieras", dijo el profesor Oobleck al gran mapa de Remnant en la pared del fondo y señaló a Menagerie usando un puntero de madera antes de ir a su escritorio para tomar otro trago de café. Shirou se preguntó distraídamente si su termo contenía un espacio doblado que contenía un suministro infinito de las cosas. "¡Ahora! Si bien esto debe parecer historia antigua para muchos de ustedes, es imperativo recordar que estos son eventos relativamente recientes! ¡Por qué, las repercusiones del levantamiento todavía se pueden ver hasta el día de hoy! ¡Ahora! ¡Es muy probable que muchos de los Faunos en esta clase, y, de hecho, en esta misma escuela, hayan sido subyugados o discriminados debido a su herencia! ¡Que se sepa que esta escuela no tolerará, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tal comportamiento! Es por la ignorancia y el miedo a nosotros, los humanos, que el Colmillo Blanco incluso existe en primer lugar, ¡mucho menos que pasaron de un grupo pacífico de derechos de Faunus a terroristas motivados políticamente!

"¡Ahora! ¡Avanzando! ¿Cuál de ustedes, jóvenes académicos, puede decirme en qué estado se encuentra el punto de inflexión del tercer año de la guerra? ¿Sí, señorita Schnee?"

"¡La batalla en Fort Castle!" Weiss dijo con orgullo.

"¡Precisamente! ¿ Y quién puede decirme la ventaja que tenía el Fauno sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune?"

Cardin, que se había recuperado hace mucho tiempo, eligió ese momento para lanzar una pelota de fútbol a un dormitante Jaune, por lo que Shirou eligió ese momento para interceptarlo con una aguja proyectada, disfrazando el movimiento de lanzamiento al levantar la mano.

"¿Sí, señor Emiya?"

"Los Fauno, especialmente los de ciertas subrazas, tienen una visión nocturna casi perfecta. Cuando el general Lagune intentó emboscar un campamento de Fauno mientras dormían, su ejército más grande fue rápidamente superado. Su falta de conocimiento sobre los rasgos de Fauno, junto con algunos otros factores , condujo a que su ejército fuera derrotado y que él fuera rápidamente capturado ".

"¡Excelente! ¡Esa es precisamente la respuesta que estaba buscando! ¡Ahora! ¡Avanzando!" El profesor apareció frente al escritorio de Jaune y lo golpeó con su puntero. Jaune prácticamente saltó de su piel cuando el fuerte sonido lo sobresaltó por completo. "Me alegra que se una a nosotros, señor Arc", dijo el profesor Oobleck. "¡Habla conmigo después de clase!" Cardin comenzó a reírse histéricamente de esto solo para saltar cuando Oobleck también se dirigió a él. "¡Y usted también, señor Winchester!"

Después de que la clase terminó, el Equipo JNPR sin su líder se retiró lentamente solo para que Pyrrha se detuviera justo afuera de la puerta. "Sigan adelante", dijo a sus compañeros de equipo. "Esperaré a Jaune". Nora y Ren se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar dentro del aula donde Jaune y Cardin se pararon ante el profesor Oobleck y luego de vuelta a Pyrrha que los miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente ansiosa. Sintiendo que algo privado estaba pasando, el dúo asintió antes de seguir su camino.

"¡Ustedes dos han estado luchando en mi clase desde el primer día!" El profesor Oobleck les dijo a Jaune y Cardin mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su termo. "Ahora, no sé si es una falta de interés o solo tu naturaleza terca, ¡pero sea lo que sea, se detiene ahora! Has trabajado duro para obtener acceso a esta escuela y solo aceptamos lo mejor de lo mejor, así que espero que actúen así. ¡La historia es importante, caballeros! Si no pueden aprender de ella ... están destinados a repetirla. ¡Páginas cincuenta y una a noventa y una! Quiero un ensayo en mi escritorio para la próxima clase ¡Ahora! ¡Corre!

Su artículo decía que el profesor Oobleck desapareció en un instante, poco más que una mancha verde y blanca cuando pasó junto a una Pyrrha que esperaba. Jaune salió unos momentos más tarde, pero cayó al suelo cuando Cardin lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro.

Mientras el matón se reía y se alejaba, Pyrrha tuvo que contenerse de desmantelarlo mientras ayudaba a su líder a levantarse. "Sabes, realmente le romperé las piernas". Jaune suspiró ante la declaración que solo confundió a Pyrrha. Buscó lo que pudo ver de su rostro durante un largo momento, tratando de reconstruir lo que le molestaba, cuando de repente la golpeó la inspiración. "¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ven, ven conmigo!" Sin esperar un reconocimiento, Pyrrha agarró el brazo de Jaune y lo drogó.

Después de unos minutos de caminata y un rápido descanso en el baño, Pyrrha llevó a Jaune a la azotea del edificio de su dormitorio. Este techo en particular era en realidad el techo del tercer piso de los dormitorios, que resultó ser el piso en el que estaban los primeros años, con el techo del cuarto y último piso siendo inaccesible. El sol recién comenzaba a ponerse y la brisa era un poco fría, pero la vista de la torre central de Beacon era fantástica.

"Pyrrha, sé que estoy pasando por un momento difícil, pero no estoy _tan_ deprimido", un Jaune abatido dijo mientras miraba por encima del borde del techo. Pyrrha miró a Jaune confundida por un momento antes de que el significado de sus palabras la golpeara como un rodillo de carretera.

"¡N-No!" Pyrrha corrió hacia Jaune y lo apartó del borde. "¡No es por eso que te traje aquí! Jaune, sé que estás pasando un momento difícil en clase y que todavía no eres el más fuerte de los luchadores, así que ... ¡quiero ayudarte!"

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Podemos entrenar aquí después de la clase donde nadie puede molestarnos!"

"¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" Jaune preguntó, su voz una combinación de dolor y resignación.

"¡N-no! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!"

"Pero acabas de decirlo".

"Jaune, todo el mundo necesita un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando. No te hace diferente del resto de nosotros. ¡Llegaste a Beacon! ¡Eso dice mucho de lo que eres capaz!"

Jaune se apartó del rostro serio de Pyrrha y bajó la cabeza. Cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de un profundo odio: "Estás equivocado. No pertenezco aquí".

"¡Eso es algo terrible de decir! ¡Por supuesto que sí!" Pyrrha insistió, tratando de dar un paso para mirar a su líder a la cara.

Jaune hizo que sus esfuerzos carecieran de sentido girando y explotando de ira, "¡No, no lo estoy!" Jaune suspiró ante la expresión de desconcierto con un toque de dolor en el rostro de Pyrrha. "Realmente no fui aceptado en Beacon", dijo mientras se volvía a alejar una vez más, completamente avergonzado y sin querer ver su reacción.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Jaune estaba empezando a derrumbarse. Mientras hablaba, sus palabras se hicieron más rápidas y su voz se hizo más alta. No quería hablar, pero el peso de las mentiras que había estado cargando desde el principio le obligó a salir de las palabras. Quería que las cosas siguieran igual, pero la naturaleza misma de la persona que estaba detrás de él lo hacía imposible.

"¡Quiero decir que no fui a la escuela de combate, no pasé ninguna prueba, no gané mi lugar en esta academia! ¡Mentí! ¡Puse mis manos en algunas transcripciones falsas y mentí!"

Pyrrha estaba más que confundida. No era tanto que estuviera confundida, era simplemente que su mente se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. El Jaune que había conocido en las últimas tres semanas era un hombre amable, honesto y directo. Le faltaban algunas áreas, claro, pero compensaba esas debilidades al ser fuerte en tantas otras. Lo que le faltaba se podía ganar fácilmente con tiempo y esfuerzo y lo que tenía no se podía ganar sin importar cuánto lo intentaran los demás. Tenía un millón de preguntas en mente en este momento, pero solo había una que logró expresar.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¡Porque esto es lo que siempre he querido ser! ¡Mi padre, mi abuelo y su padre antes que él eran todos guerreros! ¡Todos eran héroes! Yo también quería ser uno. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno".

Finalmente logrando que su cuerpo escuchara, Pyrrha cuidadosamente dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su líder. "¡Entonces déjame ayudarte!"

Ante su toque, Jaune se puso rígida. Ante sus palabras, él giró bruscamente, apartando su mano y explotó una vez más. "¡No quiero ayuda! ¡No quiero ser la damisela en apuros! ¡Quiero ser el héroe!"

"Jaune, yo—"

"¡Estoy cansado de ser el adorable idiota atrapado en el árbol mientras sus amigos luchan por sus vidas! ¡Estoy cansado de arrastrar a todos los demás porque decidieron tener piedad de mí y ayudarme! ¿No lo entiendes? Si me ayudas, mejoraré, seguro, pero solo te arrastraré hacia abajo. Venir aquí fue un error. Si no hubiera tenido estas grandes ilusiones en mi cabeza, Shirou habría sido tu compañero y ustedes dos serían imparables. Podrían ser mucho más sin que yo los agobiara ".

Una vez más, las palabras de Jaune habían sacudido el cerebro de Pyrrha, pero ella estaba hablando y actuando incluso antes de tener tiempo para pensar.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Jaune", dijo Pyrrha mientras extendía la mano y suavemente ponía su mano sobre el brazo de su líder. "No me estás arrastrando y ayudando no es una carga para mí. No entiendes lo que significa tu amistad para mí; qué efecto tuviste en pedir ayuda hace dos semanas sobre mí. Te elegí como mi compañero, Jaune. Sabía que quería estar en tu equipo desde el momento en que te vi en el discurso de iniciación. Vi en ti algo que sabía que necesitaba ".

"¿Qué era?" Jaune preguntó, su cerebro luchaba por mantenerse al día.

"Te tenías". La cara de Jaune comenzó a sonrojarse, así que Pyrrha siguió adelante. "Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Claro, toda la fama y el dinero son bastante agradables y realmente no me importó el entrenamiento casi constante, pero me habían señalado como especial desde temprana edad. Durante casi tanto tiempo como yo puedo recordar que me dijeron que era mejor que todos los demás, que tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser una de las mejores Cazadoras de todos los tiempos, que era un genio sin precedentes capaz de cualquier cosa y todo. Pero había una cosa que tenía nunca he podido hacer, no importa cuánto lo intente: hacer amigos.

"Precisamente porque era tan talentoso y tenía todo este entrenamiento adicional, todo el mundo me coloca en un pedestal. Siempre me admiraban en el temor pero nunca trataron de acercarse. Nunca intentado realmente saber de mí en lugar de simplemente saber acerca de mí . pero eras diferente. Ni siquiera sabe realmente sobre mí y, aun cuando se hizo aprender, nada ha cambiado realmente. sé que mirar hacia arriba para mí, pero que no me tratan como un ídolo. me tratas como una persona. Eres mi amigo, Jaune. Mi primer y mejor amigo. Solo por ser tú, me estás dando algo que siempre he querido y, por esa razón, con gusto te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. nunca voy a ser una carga para mí, Jaune. Debido a que, puedo ser mucho mejor de lo que era antes. Nos puede ser mucho mejor ".

Jaune miró a Pyrrha, completamente atónita y perdida de asombro. Las palabras que estaba escuchando estaban tan lejos de su comprensión que bien podría haber estado hablando un idioma extraño y, sin embargo, su significado golpeó su corazón de todos modos. Pensó en su conversación con Shirou antes de ir a Pyrrha y las palabras del otro chico ahora sonaban aún más verdaderas que antes.

Luego dijo las palabras que finalmente lo rompieron por completo. "Perteneces aquí, Jaune. Con el equipo JNPR. Con el equipo RWBY. Con Shirou. Conmigo".

Actuando casi sin pensar, Jaune rápidamente jaló a Pyrrha en un fuerte abrazo, aferrándose a ella como un hombre ahogado sería un salvavidas mientras todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sollozos. Pyrrha se congeló durante medio segundo, pero sus brazos se abrieron paso rápidamente alrededor de la espalda de su líder, sujetándolo casi con tanta fuerza. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el sol se había puesto completamente y se acordó que comenzarían a entrenar mañana después de la clase.

Cuando Jaune y Pyrrha salieron del tejado, Cardin Winchester, sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación que estaba justo debajo de ellos, reflexionó sobre esta información y decidió qué hacer a continuación


	8. V1C8: Fuerza de Voluntad

Shirou estabilizó su respiración mientras apuntaba hacia abajo del eje de la flecha estirada, su objetivo en la mira. Incluso mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la frente y amenazaba con meterse en su ojo, permaneció singularmente concentrado, enseñando cada músculo de su cuerpo, esperando que comenzara la señal.

Los segundos se alargaron hasta la eternidad antes de que se encendiera una luz verde y un pitido agudo. En el instante en que se registró el estímulo, Shirou dejó volar la flecha y corrió hacia su próximo objetivo, ya golpeando otra flecha. Uno por uno, los dejó volar; nunca hacer una pausa por más de una fracción de un instante. Necesitaba aprovechar todas sus ventajas que pudiera, ya que sabía que su oponente lo había superado en gran medida no solo en velocidad de movimiento sino también en velocidad de disparo. La única ventaja real que poseía era que, gracias a sus innumerables años de práctica y su elección de arma, no tenía que detenerse para apuntar o comprobar para asegurarse de que el objetivo había sido alcanzado.

Cuando se alcanzó el objetivo final y se detuvo el reloj, Shirou vio que había completado el curso en 5.37 segundos. Cuando se detuvo el segundo temporizador, vio que Ruby Rose había terminado el suyo en 7.19 segundos. Golpear cinco objetivos en el punto muerto a cincuenta metros de distancia en ese momento no fue una hazaña. Ruby disparó a cinco con la misma precisión desde doscientos metros de distancia en ese momento fue, igualmente, impresionante.

No es que lo supieras por la forma en que Ruby estaba merodeando actualmente.

"Aw, cielos", dijo Ruby con un resoplido mientras dejaba que Crescent Rose en su forma de arma colgara de una mano, "No puedo creer que haya perdido". Ruby se había acercado a Shirou el otro día para desafiarlo a un concurso de precisión; su rifle de francotirador contra su arco. Se necesitó un poco de debate y mediación del equipo JNPR para que se decidiera un concurso adecuado, pero finalmente se resolvió y, por lo tanto, ambos equipos y Shirou se llevaron al campo de tiro al aire libre de Beacon el primer período libre que tuvieron.

Sentados en los bancos de la pared del fondo, los equipos RWBY y JNPR dicen que sus líderes habían observado los procedimientos con gran atención, utilizando las aplicaciones de la cámara en sus pergaminos para monitorear la condición de los objetivos. Cuando Shirou salió adelante, una mezcla de vítores y gemidos resonó en ellos cuando Yang y Ren pagaron a Blake y Nora.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Shirou, ignorando lo que estaba seguro era el juego ilegal que estaba sucediendo detrás de él. "He practicado con el arco casi todo el tiempo que puedo recordar. Incluso fui el Capitán del Club de Tiro con Arco en mi antigua escuela. Honestamente, tengo que ser tan bueno para poder sobrevivir con un arma tan anticuada. Una vez que aprendas a moverte y disparar al mismo tiempo, estoy seguro de que me superarás ".

Ruby le sonrió con timidez, pero si iba a decir algo, una voz que se acercaba la detuvo. "Oye, Shirou", dijo Yang mientras se acercaba a ellos, "¿Hasta dónde puedes disparar esa cosa?"

"¿Exactamente o un aproximado?"

"Precisamente."

"Realmente no lo sé. Nunca he probado mis límites".

"¿Qué tal si tratas de golpear a uno de los objetivos de Ruby? El centro se ha ido un poco, pero puedes apuntar a la izquierda, ¿verdad?"

"Voy a intentarlo", dijo Shirou antes de caminar hacia el lado de Ruby del campo de tiro. A esta distancia, los objetivos eran poco más que manchas y estarían absolutamente fuera del alcance de casi todos los arqueros. Afortunadamente, Shirou no era como casi todos los arqueros y tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga para hacer posible lo imposible.

Para empezar, Shirou saltó la barrera antes de saltar al techo del edificio. La diferencia en la elevación no haría tanta diferencia a esta distancia, pero cada poquito ayudó. El segundo era aprovechar una de las diferencias entre Aura y refuerzo: el aura solo podía fortalecer el cuerpo como un todo y contener elementos, mientras que magecraft podía usarse para fortalecer básicamente cualquier cosa. Como tal, Shirou cuidadosamente alimentó con prana en sus ojos y los entrecerró hasta que pudo distinguir fácilmente cada detalle del objetivo como si estuviera parado justo al lado. El tercero fue su arco. Si bien el arco negro de Archer, del cual este había sido modelado, podría haber hecho este disparo sin dificultades gracias a su composición de material futurista (incluso para Remnant), el que tenía no podia. Así que Shirou introdujo prana en su arma y le hizo modificaciones muy sutiles; no lo suficiente para cambiar su apariencia física o interponerse en el camino del mecanismo de transformación, sino lo suficiente para aumentar su rango en una cantidad justa.

Así preparado, Shirou golpeó una flecha y apuntó a un punto preciso arriba y ligeramente al lado de su objetivo. Mantuvo su objetivo por un instante antes de dejarlo volar. Sin molestarse en esperar para ver si la flecha golpeaba, Shirou saltó y volvió a entrar en el edificio.

"¿No vas a ver si golpeas?" Weiss preguntó.

"No necesito hacerlo. Sabía que lo golpeé antes de soltar la flecha". Weiss y los demás miraron incrédulos a Shirou por un momento antes de sacar sus Pergaminos y comprobar el objetivo; Ruby mirando a través del alcance de Crescent Rose. Tal como había dicho, la flecha había golpeado en el centro horizontal y estaba tan cerca del agujero que el disparo de Ruby había hecho que parecía que debería haberlo atravesado.

Todos miraron atónitos a Shirou, quien simplemente lo rechazó. "Es bueno saber qué puedo hacer ese disparo, pero, a menos que use una flecha de polvo o el objetivo no tenga defensas, no haría mucho".

"Aun así, fue un tiro muy impresionante. No pensé que los arcos fueran capaces de disparar tan lejos", dijo Ren

"¿Vas a ir por un tiro largo, Ruby?" Nora preguntó.

"Lo haría, pero el alcance solo alcanza unos trescientos metros y mi récord es mil trescientos setenta y dos, así que ...".

Yang dejó escapar un silbido, "Wow, hermanita. No sabía que aumentabas tu récord". Ruby sonrió y se rió tímidamente mientras arrastraba los pies.

"Bueno, ya es hora de almorzar", comenzó Shirou, "¿por qué no comemos? Hice suficiente comida para que todos pudieran comer".

"Entonces eso es lo que había en esa bolsa grande", murmuró Blake mientras miraba el gran paquete en el banco que Shirou había traído con él.

Nora vitoreó: "¡Desayuno y almuerzo de Shirou hoy! ¡Este es el mejor día de todos! " Luego se fue en una nube rosa de polvo, hurgando en la bolsa para ver qué había en el menú de hoy. Shirou rápidamente se apresuró a seguirla para asegurarse de que todo se arreglara correctamente y no fuera arrojado por el lugar. No es que tuviera que preocuparse, por supuesto. Ni siquiera Nora destruiría algo sagrado.

"Así que finalmente tenemos una comida preparada por Shirou, ¿eh? Admito que he sentido curiosidad por cómo ustedes van al respecto", dijo Yang a Pyrrha y Ren.

"Ciertamente estás de enhorabuena", dijo Ren con una sonrisa. "Es una pena que Jaune se haya perdido. ¿Dónde está él, de todos modos?"

"Estoy seguro de que nuestro líder está perfectamente bien", dijo Pyrrha un poco llorosa mientras miraba a un lado. Ahora que Ren lo pensó, Pyrrha había enloquecido a un ochenta por ciento en los últimos días. Llegó a la habitación una noche con Jaune y estaba prácticamente resplandeciente, un resplandor que había transmitido gran parte del día siguiente, pero luego algo sucedió alrededor del almuerzo que la convirtió de un rayo de sol en una nube de tormenta enojada. Estaba claro que Jaune estaba involucrado en esto de alguna manera, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho?

* * *

Tres días antes de la competencia de Ruby y Shirou, Jaune se encontró atrapado entre una roca y un lugar duro. Específicamente, un Cardin particularmente depredador y una pared que sale del baño de hombres.

"Entonces, Jauney chico, ¡escuché la cosa más increíble anoche!" Cardin dijo, su tono y lenguaje corporal lleno de tanta superioridad, alegría y malicia límite que prácticamente goteaba de él.

"O-oh, e-en serio?" Preguntó Jaune, condenando su tartamudeo incluso mientras trataba de encontrar una oportunidad para huir. Lamentablemente, el único que se presentó regresó al baño y dudó que pudiera escapar de esa manera sin hacer algo que requiriera mucha más agilidad de la que poseía actualmente.

"Sí. Escuché que cierta persona había falsificado sus documentos de solicitud y se había metido en Beacon. ¿Puedes creer eso?"

"Eso es ... No, eso es solo ... Tienes que ser ... Quiero decir que ... ¡No hay forma de que sea verdad! Quiero decir, ¿alguien se encuentra en Beacon? ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para intentar eso?" Dijo Jaune cuando de repente se encontró sudando y respirando con dificultad.

"Bueno, da la casualidad de que alguien seguro serías tú", dijo Cardin con una sonrisa lobuna. "Lo escuché directamente de tu boca. Apuesto a que no sabías que mi dormitorio está justo debajo, ¿verdad?"

La piel de Jaune se puso pálida en un instante y juró que su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. "¡Por favor, Cardin, por favor no le digas a nadie!"

"¡Jaune, vamos! ¡Nunca delataría a un amigo así!" Dijo Cardin mientras se alejaba del rubio.

"¿Un ... un amigo?" Jaune dijo con cautela. No le gustaba a dónde iba esto en absoluto.

"¡Por supuesto!" Cardin se acercó rápidamente a Jaune una vez más y lo atrapó en una llave de cabeza. Fue solo gracias a su entrenamiento con Shirou y Pyrrha que Jaune logró levantar su Aura a tiempo para evitar que se ahogara. "¡Somos amigos ahora, Jauney, muchacho! Y como yo lo veo, mientras estés ahí para mí cuando te necesite, seremos amigos por mucho tiempo."Cardin soltó la cabeza de Jaune y el rubio se tensó, masajeando suavemente su garganta mientras miraba a Cardin". Dicho esto, realmente no tengo tiempo para hacer esas lecturas adicionales que el Dr. Oobleck nos dio ayer. ¿Crees que podrías ocuparte de eso por mí, amigo? "Jaune no dijo nada mientras casi miraba a Cardin. Por su parte, la sonrisa lobuna de Cardin simplemente se intensificó." Eso es lo que pensé. No te preocupes, Jaune. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ".

Como era de esperar, el buen humor de Jaune se agrió instantáneamente y el resto de su día no había sido agradable. Hacer el mismo trabajo dos veces no sería demasiado difícil, pero asegurarse de que el idioma fuera lo suficientemente diferente como para no ser marcado, ya que copiar sería un verdadero dolor. Estuvo muy tentado a simplemente escribir el suyo, imprimirlo dos veces y dejar que Cardin se metiera en problemas por una copia descarada. Jaune estaba razonablemente seguro de que podía arreglar las cosas para hacer creer que Cardin simplemente había robado su papel por un tiempo y que podía probablemente haga que su equipo y tal vez incluso el Equipo RWBY y Shirou lo corroboren, pero hacer eso seguramente hará que Cardin revele su secreto en el acto.

Como era de esperar, Pyrrha notó el mal humor de su líder al instante. Al principio, solo hizo las preguntas genéricas habituales que Jaune rechazó con respuestas igualmente genéricas, pero estaba claro que no iba a tener nada de eso después de su charla la noche anterior. Como tal, ella lo apartó al comienzo del almuerzo y lo presionó hasta que reveló su encuentro con Cardin.

"¿Dónde está? Voy a romperle las piernas", dijo Pyrrha tan pronto como Jaune terminó, su intención asesina, así que piensa en el aire que Jaune juró que la temperatura bajó diez grados.

"Pyrrha, no lo hagas", dijo Jaune, su voz débil. "Eso no resolverá nada".

"¡No puedes simplemente no hacer nada, Jaune! ¡Él solo seguirá amontonándote hasta que te rompas!"

"Lo sé, pero realmente no tengo otra opción aquí. Solo ... necesito resolverlo hasta que pueda decidir qué hacer".

"¡Entonces al menos déjame ayudarte! Puedo escribir el informe de Cardin".

"No", dijo Jaune, su tono hacía evidente que no admitiría ninguna discusión. "Sé que no te importaría, pero lo haría. Este es mi problema, mi error, y es algo que necesito solucionar por mi cuenta. Estoy abierto a sugerencias, pero eso es todo. Si Cardin me expone, puede afirmar que no sabías nada al respecto ".

Pyrrha buscó en los ojos de Jaune por un largo momento, tratando de encontrar qué, Jaune estaba segura. Después de un largo rato, lanzó un profundo suspiro y dijo: "No haría eso, ya sabes. Si alguien preguntara, diría la verdad sin importar las consecuencias para mí".

Jaune sonrió vagamente a su compañero, "Sé que lo harías". Pyrrha le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de débil. Después de otro momento, Jaune habló de nuevo. "Sigue adelante. No tengo tanta hambre y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer".

* * *

Jaune gimió mientras caminaba por el bosque de Forever Fall, cargando una caja de seis frascos de vidrio grandes y vacíos con él. Fiel a su nombre, los árboles y la hierba del bosque eran una agradable mezcla de rojos, marrones y amarillos durante todo el año y el bosque parecía durar para siempre. Acostado en el lado norte del Reino de Vale, el bosque ocupaba casi una cuarta parte del área total bajo la jurisdicción de Vale. Gracias a su tamaño, geografía y relativa lejanía; Era un verdadero paraíso para todo tipo de criaturas y personas, tanto buenas como malas.

En este viernes por la tarde en particular, los primeros años de Beacon se encontraron aquí en una excursión para su clase de herbología (muchos estudiantes se habían quejado de su existencia hasta que el profesor Peach, quien lo enseñó, demostró de una manera altamente peligrosa y probablemente más que poco ilegal la importancia del campo de estudio). A pesar de esto, fue el profesor Goodwitch, quien enseñó los duelos, quien los estaba guiando.

"Sí, estudiantes, el bosque de Forever Fall es, de hecho, hermoso, pero no estamos aquí para hacer turismo", dijo la profesora Goodwitch mientras caminaba hacia adelante, confiando en los estudiantes para mantenerse al día. "El profesor Peach les ha pedido a todos ustedes que recolecten muestras de los árboles en lo profundo de este bosque y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes muera mientras lo hacen". El grupo se detuvo, Jaune casi choca con Cardin en el proceso, y la profesora Goodwitch se volvió para mirar a sus alumnos, con un frasco de vidrio lleno de una savia roja en la mano. "Cada uno de ustedes debe reunir el valor de una jarra de savia roja para usar en un futuro experimento. Sin embargo, este bosque está lleno de las criaturas de Grimm, así que asegúrese de quedarse con sus compañeros de equipo y tener sus armas listas. Nos encontraremos de regreso aquí a las cuatro en punto. ¡Diviértanse! "

Finalmente retirándose, los estudiantes comenzaron a dividirse en grupos del tamaño de un equipo y continuar con su tarea asignada. Jaune, por su parte, intentó escabullirse del Equipo CRDL y unirse a su equipo, pero Cardin había notado fácilmente su ruidoso intento.

"Vamos, amigo. ¡Vamos!" Dijo Cardin mientras agarraba a Jaune por la capucha. Jaune miró a su equipo y vio a Ren y Nora caminar hacia el bosque, felizmente inconscientes de los problemas de su líder. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pyrrha por un momento y se quedaron allí, deseando nada más que liberarse del agarre de Cardin y unirse a ella, pero rompió la mirada y se resignó a su destino.

Pyrrha suspiró profundamente cuando Jaune se dio la vuelta antes de dirigir una mirada feroz a la espalda de Cardin. Si el acosador tuviera incluso una pizca de destreza de combate, la desnuda intención de matar lo habría enviado corriendo a las colinas, pero él simplemente continuó, felizmente inconsciente del hecho de que había experimentado un mundo de dolor al experimentar un mundo de dolor como el que pocos sabían más veces en los últimos días de lo que Pyrrha quería contar. Después de un largo momento, Pyrrha se armó de valor y se volvió para unirse a Ren y Nora. Por el momento, aunque no le gustaba, solo tendría que seguir confiando en Jaune.

A un lado, sin ser visto por los demás, Emiya Shirou frunció el ceño ante las formas en retirada de Cardin y Jaune mientras continuaba elaborando un plan.

* * *

Solo habían pasado siete días desde aquel desastroso encuentro con Cardin, pero, para Jaune, se sintió como siete meses de infierno. Tal como predijo Pyrrha, las demandas habían crecido en número y esfuerzo requerido hasta que Jaune apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de las cosas que tenía que hacer. La de anoche había sido la peor con diferencia. Le habían ordenado salir y recoger una caja de avispas Rapier por alguna razón indudablemente diabólica. Esa había sido una escapada seria, pero en realidad estaba orgulloso por el hecho de haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, no todo fue malo. Shirou había decidido cambiar un poco su menú de desayuno y comenzó a preparar alimentos que eran particularmente saludables y fortaleció el sistema inmunológico mientras promovía la buena energía. La forma en que logró hacer algo que era increíblemente saludable y aun así increíblemente delicioso fue quizás el mayor misterio de todos los tiempos para Jaune, pero no estaba dispuesto a quejarse. Aparte de eso, también había habido sus sesiones nocturnas con Pyrrha en las cuales él le daba la más alta prioridad; asegurándose de que Cardin no lo molestara asegurándose de dejar caer "accidentalmente" su pergamino fuera de la azotea (diferente) antes de cada uno.

Para empeorar las cosas, el resto del equipo CRDL era tan malo como su líder. Mientras que Jaune honestamente creía que Cardin había cumplido su palabra y no le había contado a nadie sobre las transcripciones falsificadas, los otros miembros nunca hicieron solicitudes "directamente" a Jaune y Cardin ni siquiera insinuó la razón del acuerdo cuando estaban cerca; no tenían objeciones a usar Jaune para casi todo lo que podían. Por supuesto, incluso eso tenía un lado positivo ya que Jaune ahora estaba íntimamente familiarizado con todas sus clases y a menudo obtenía las mejores calificaciones por cualquier cosa puramente académica.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Jaune no podía pensar en ninguno de los forros plateados cuando terminó de cargar los seis frascos de savia roja al Equipo CRDL que estaban descansando como si fueran dueños del lugar. Apenas logró dejar el caso de forma segura antes de colapsar.

"¡Hola, buen trabajo, chico Jauney!" Dijo Cardin mientras él y el resto de su equipo se levantaban. "Ahora eso no fue demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?"

Jaune luchó para sentarse, pero descubrió que su cabeza estaba nadando. "Creo que soy alérgico a estas cosas ..."

"Geeeeenial, genial genial. Entonces, Jaune, apuesto a que te preguntas '¿Por qué mi amigo Cardin me pidió que recolectara seis frascos de savia de árbol cuando solo somos cinco?'"

Jaune asintió mientras se sentaba con cautela, "Esa es una de las muchas preguntas que me he hecho hoy, sí".

"Bueno, ven conmigo y lo descubrirás", dijo Cardin, esa sonrisa lobuna demasiado familiar regresando. Jaune solo podía gemir mientras se preguntaba qué infierno le esperaba ahora.

* * *

Al final resultó que, este nuevo infierno comenzó con espiar a Shirou, que actualmente estaba un poco alejado del resto del Equipo JNPR y darle los últimos toques a su frasco de savia roja.

"Cardin, ¿qué está pasando?" Jaune preguntó, confundido, mientras observaban al pelirrojo desde detrás de la cima de una colina.

"Venganza", dijo Cardin malvadamente, su odiosa mirada clavada en Shirou.

"¿Shirou?" Dijo Jaune cuando sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta. "¿Q-qué estás—?"

Cardin interrumpió a Jaune golpeando su puño en el suelo. "Ese es el tipo. Es el gilipollas que casi me corta la mano y me deja noqueado. Muy bien, muchachos ..." Cardin sacó una caja de cartón muy familiar de algún lugar, un zumbido muy notable proveniente de ella. "Anoche, el viejo Jaune logró reunir una caja entera de avispas Rapier y ahora lo vamos a poner a trabajar".

Russel agarró bruscamente el hombro de Jaune, el otro chico rió nerviosamente mientras se armaba justo donde iba esto.

"Ahora, de acuerdo con uno de los ensayos que escribiste para mí, estas cosas desagradables adoran los dulces. Creo que es hora de que le enseñemos una o dos cosas", dijo Cardin antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie, el resto de su equipo estaba en lo cierto. detrás de él. Jaune se levantó un poco lento, todavía un poco débil por sus esfuerzos anteriores, por lo que Cardin lo levantó dolorosamente del brazo antes de empujar un frasco de savia roja en sus manos. "Y lo vas a hacer".

"¿Hacer qué?" Jaune preguntó, esperando ganar suficiente tiempo fingiendo ignorancia para que Shirou se moviera.

"¡Golpéarlo con la savia!" Cardin se inclinó cerca de la cara de Jaune y habló en un susurro para que solo él pudiera escuchar: "O eso, o hablaré con Goodwitch y estarás en la primera aeronave que salga de Beacon".

Jaune miró el frasco en sus manos y luego al Equipo CRDL antes de mirar hacia Shirou, quien parecía estar teniendo problemas con la tapa. Recordó toda la ayuda que había recibido el otro chico y su elección fue clara. "No", dijo con firmeza.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Jaune agarró el frasco con fuerza mientras todas las indignidades por las que había pasado por Cardin volvían rápidamente hacia él. "Dije ... ¡No!" Con esa declaración final, Jaune giró sobre sus talones hacia Cardin y le arrojó el frasco con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendido por completo, Cardin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantar su Aura y se habría lastimado un poco si no fuera por su peto. Tal como estaba, el frasco se hizo añicos inofensivamente contra él, cubriéndolo con la pegajosa savia roja.

Jaune retrocedió medio paso, dándose cuenta de repente de que podría haber cometido un gran error ahora que su ira se estaba desvaneciendo. Cardin, mientras tanto, se miró a sí mismo antes de reírse sombríamente. "Oh, lo has hecho ahora ..."

Jaune se rió sin humor cuando Dove y Sky lo agarraron por los hombros antes de tirarlo al suelo. Jaune gimió de incomodidad cuando levantó la vista y vio a Cardin cerniéndose sobre él, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro. Cardin recogió a Jaune por la parte delantera de su sudadera con capucha antes de golpearlo con un gancho derecho y enviarlo de vuelta al suelo.

" Sabes que eso no fue muy inteligente, Jauney", dijo Cardin mientras levantaba a Jaune nuevamente, un moretón bastante enojado formándose en su mandíbula. "Me aseguraré de que te envíen de regreso a mamá en pequeños pedazos ".

La cabeza de Jaune se echó hacia atrás cuando lo recogieron, la adrenalina que ahora corría por su sistema lavó su fatiga anterior y el dolor de los golpes. "No me importa lo que haces a mí," dijo lentamente mientras llevaba la cabeza hasta el nivel de una mirada sorprendentemente furioso por Cardin, "pero no dañaras a mis amigos."

Cardin miró a Jaune por un momento, completamente atónito. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que hablar así te hace duro? ¿Crees que eres un hombre grande y fuerte ahora?"

Jaune simplemente sonrió mientras levantaba su Aura.

Cardin rugió con ira ciega y arremetió con otra cruz derecha solo para encontrar su puño para detenerse a unos centímetros por encima de la piel de Jaune, un destello brillante y blanco coincidió con el golpe que lo cegó temporalmente a él y al resto de su equipo. Cardin gritó de dolor, sosteniendo su mano y preguntándose por qué sintió como si acabara de golpear una pared de ladrillos, mientras Jaune, que había sido arrojado al suelo, miraba sus manos ligeramente brillantes en confusión, notando que todos sus dolores y los dolores habían desaparecido por completo ahora.

Distraído y sorprendido como estaba, Jaune dejó caer su Aura y no lo volvió a poner antes de que Sky Lark apareciera y lo pateara en la espalda, haciéndolo caer sobre su estómago. Traído de vuelta al presente, Jaune miró a Cardin que se acercaba y que tenía asesinato escrito en los ojos.

"Veamos cuánto de hombre eres realmente ", dijo Cardin amenazadoramente. Todos se detuvieron de repente cuando se escuchó un gruñido bajo. El equipo CRDL se giró lentamente justo a tiempo para ver una gran Ursa Mayor irrumpir entre los árboles. Saltó hacia adelante y aterrizó con un tembloroso "Thud" frente a los estudiantes, olisqueando el peto de Cardin antes de lanzar un rugido masivo a Cardin.

"¡Esa es una gran Ursa!" Russel dijo mientras él y el resto de su equipo sin Cardin huían.

Cardin habría estado más que feliz de unirse al resto de su equipo para escapar, pero tuvo el desafortunado problema de estar completamente paralizado por el miedo. Como tal, apenas logró levantar su Aura antes de que la Ursa lo golpeara con una de sus enormes patas y lo lanzara de lado. La Ursa olisqueó al Jaune encogido por un momento antes de perseguir a su presa de olor dulce. Se alzó sobre el chico que finalmente se dio cuenta de que sacar su arma podría ser una buena idea solo para que dicho arma posteriormente fuera golpeada de su mano.

Jaune miró entre la maza de Cardin y el niño varias veces mientras su mente corría. No tardó mucho en llegar a su conclusión, sus ojos se endurecieron con resolución.

* * *

Shirou finalmente dejó de jugar y puso la tapa de su jarra correctamente. Había notado la presencia del Equipo CRDL y Jaune casi en el instante en que comenzaron a espiarlo, incluso si no podía oler el leve aroma a limón que asociaba con el poder de Jaune, la intención asesina de Cardin era tan desnuda como débil. Uso magecraft para reforzar su audición y poder escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Jaune finalmente trazó la línea para atacar a un amigo, Shirou había liberado el hechizo y dejó de escuchar a escondidas. Sabía que probablemente no terminaría bien para su amigo rubio, pero esto no era algo con lo que realmente pudiera intervenir. Gracias a su Rastreo, sabía que Pyrrha sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que Jaune le había pedido específicamente que se mantuviera al margen, por lo que decidió aplicar esa solicitud a sí mismo.

Mientras pasaba, Shirou intercambió una mirada con Pyrrha, que también estaba merodeando a pesar de que su tarea había estado completa por algún tiempo. Shirou podía decir por esa mirada que ella también estaba al tanto de su presencia en la colina cercana, sabía que él lo sabía, y que estaba debatiendo romper su promesa y correr hacia allí para desatar un infierno totalmente articulado en contra del Equipo CRDL. Sin embargo, la decisión le fue quitada cuando el rugido de lo que solo podía ser una Ursa bastante grande rompió el relativo silencio del bosque.

Cuando los otros estudiantes se dieron cuenta de lo que habían escuchado, Shirou ya estaba en movimiento, Pyrrha medio paso adelante. El cepillado pasó a los miembros que huían del Equipo CRDL y se apresuró a donde sabían que se encontraba Jaune. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Cardin tratar inútilmente de arrastrarse lejos de una Ursa bastante grande. A pesar de su mutuo desdén por el matón y el chantajista, sus mejores mitades se activaron y provocaron que alcanzaran sus armas solo para detenerse cuando Jaune se interpuso entre Cardin y la Osa y bloqueó el golpe de la Osa con su escudo.

Sorprendido pero sin inmutarse, Shirou desenvainó su espada solo para detenerse cuando Pyrrha le tendió la mano. "¡Espera!"

Shirou miró a Pyrrha como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Sabía que ella le había estado enseñando a Jaune a luchar adecuadamente, pero solo tirarlo al fuego parecía una mala idea. Aún así, si ella insistía ... "Bien", dijo mientras transformaba su espada en un arco y preparaba una flecha, "pero estoy interviniendo a la primera señal de problemas".

"No tendrás que hacerlo", dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa. Shirou le dirigió una mirada confusa, así que levantó la mano, ahora infundida con un brillo rojo oscuro, y movió el arco de Shirou, ahora también cubierto por el mismo brillo, sin tocarlo realmente.

"Ya veo", dijo Shirou mientras juntaba las piezas. El magnetismo era una Semblanza muy poderosa, especialmente porque parecía ignorar por completo las leyes de la física que dictan cómo funcionan los imanes, si se cree en las insinuaciones de Pyrrha. Aun así, se negó a guardar su arma, lo que Pyrrha aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de volver su atención a Jaune cuando Ruby y Weiss llegaron, desconectándolos mientras Shirou explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jaune empujó la garra de Ursa a un lado antes de cortar su estómago con su espada. Otro golpe de garras de la Ursa provocó a Jaune para detener el golpe y cortar la extremidad antes de dar un paso atrás para evitar la estocada que hizo con su boca. Cada palabra que Pyrrha le había contado sobre el combate le pasaba por la cabeza mientras repasaba todo lo que practicaba y discutía. No tenía idea si alguien escuchaba el rugido o si el resto del Equipo CRDL podía llegar a los demás a tiempo, por lo que le correspondía defender al indefenso Cardin.

El Ursa corrió hacia Jaune con un golpe diagonal y el rubio fue solo una fracción de segundo demasiado lento para bloquear su postura. Como resultado, el corte atravesó su guardia y lo dejó demasiado desequilibrado para responder al ataque de seguimiento de la otra garra. Su aura se mantuvo firme bajo el asalto, pero la fuerza del golpe lo envió prácticamente volando. Se las arregló para poner los pies debajo de él mientras se tambaleaba y se deslizaba hasta detenerse antes de atacar a la Ursa que había vuelto su atención a Cardin. Centrado como estaba tanto en el dulce aroma de la savia como en el miedo aún más dulce que irradiaba Cardin, no notó el salto de Jaune hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La cabeza del Ursa cayó al suelo entre las aterrorizadas piernas de Cardin antes de desaparecer lentamente. Jaune devolvió su escudo a su forma de vaina y enfundó su espada antes de caminar sobre Cardin y extender su mano.

Cardin sonrió ante el rostro sombrío de Jaune mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie. "¡Mierda, Jaune!"

Si iba a decir algo más, no tendría la oportunidad ya que fue interrumpido por Jaune. "No vuelvas a meterse con mis amigos nunca más", dijo Jaune, su voz baja y amenazante mientras miraba a Cardin a los ojos. "¿Entendido?"

Acobardado por el aura de Jaune, Cardin solo pudo asentir con la cabeza tontamente antes de que Jaune se volviera y se fuera. Aún oculta a la vista, Pyrrha sonrió a su líder y se dio la vuelta mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

Más tarde esa noche, Jaune le diría a Pyrrha que su arreglo era que Cardin estaba a cargo, solo diciendo que habían "llegado a un acuerdo" al respecto, y se lanzaría completamente a su entrenamiento. Pyrrha, siempre orgullosa de su líder, solo podía sonreír en secreto y prometer a sí misma que haría todo lo que pudiera por él.

* * *

Shirou se paró en uno de los muchos balcones de Beacon, mirando perezosamente los últimos rayos de luz desaparecer detrás del horizonte. A muchos kilómetros de distancia, pudo ver las luces de la Ciudad de Vale crecer en intensidad a medida que la noche lentamente se hizo cargo. Mucho más cerca, a solo media docena de kilómetros de distancia, podía ver el puerto de la aeronave al borde del gran acantilado cerca del cual se encontraba Beacon. El puerto estaba abierto a todas horas del día, pero no se veían barcos yendo o viniendo de él. A partir de ahí, el resto del terreno de la Academia Beacon se abrió para él y se sentó en total quietud mientras observaba a algunos estudiantes moverse, algunos apresurados y otros sedados.

Un mes. Shirou había pasado un mes en la academia Beacon, lo que significaba que había estado en Remnant durante siete o seis meses, entumecidos de lucha casi constante contra monstruos literales y uno de un estilo de vida al que pensó que nunca volvería. La vida en Beacon no era, de ninguna manera, similar a la vida que asistía a Homurahara, pero el puñado de cosas similares era más que suficiente para dificultarle. No importa cuánto intentara huir y olvidarse de eso, parecía que su antigua vida lo perseguiría para siempre como lo había hecho ese fuego.

A pesar de su pensamiento pesado, Shirou se había asegurado de mantener una conciencia situacional básica, por lo que el hecho de que Blake lograra acercarse sigilosamente fue sorprendente. "Oh. No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí", dijo mientras se detenía a mitad de camino hacia la barandilla.

Blake era extraño para Shirou. Ella era, con mucho, el miembro menos hablador del Equipo RWBY y rivalizaba con Ren en términos de tranquilidad general, pero Shirou podía sentir una intensidad sobre ella diferente a cualquier otra que había conocido antes y a veces podía decir por su lenguaje corporal que ella era una Persona muy conflictiva. Era casi como si tuviera algún tipo de tormenta debajo de su piel y esa tormenta amenazaba con estallar a veces. Ese era un estado de ser con el que Shirou podía simpatizar mucho, por lo que, en sus interacciones relativamente limitadas, se aseguró de dar solo lo que ella hizo e intentó actuar como una presencia calmante.

Aun así, si podía tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, la aprovecharía.

"A veces me gusta venir a pensar aquí", respondió Shirou a su pregunta no formulada, solo reaccionando ante su repentina llegada con una rápida mirada hacia ella.

"Divertido. A mí también. La vista de Vale desde aquí hace que parezca que el mundo está muy lejos. Hace que sea más fácil mirar las cosas objetivamente".

"Y la cercanía de la luna y las estrellas hace que parezca que tus sueños están abiertos para ti, mientras que la presencia familiar de Beacon te recuerda que estás a salvo aquí", concluyó Shirou. Blake confirmó su suposición, claramente asombrado de que alguien más lo viera como ella.

Shirou inmediatamente puso fin a esa falsa creencia: "Lamentablemente, no lo veo así. Simplemente me gusta porque es tranquilo y la brisa es bastante agradable".

Blake se echó a reír suavemente, "Supongo que también tiene eso a su favor. Probablemente debería irme".

"No, no tienes que hacerlo. Siéntete libre de quedarte. Pensar en mis problemas no me sirve de nada para poder usar la distracción".

Blake dudó por un momento antes de caminar para pararse junto a Shirou y unirse a él apoyándose contra la barandilla. "Lo mismo podría decirse honestamente para mis problemas. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos, de todos modos. Hay algunos que probablemente podría resolver ahora".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, también tengo algunos de esos. Por ejemplo, todavía no tengo idea de lo que voy a preparar para el desayuno mañana".

Blake se rio suavemente de nuevo. "Oh, eso me recuerda, no te agradecí por preparar el almuerzo hace unos días".

Shirou se despidió de ella, "Las gracias no son necesarias. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado tanto. No creo haberte visto comer tanto antes ni después".

Blake se sonrojó un poco avergonzado, "Realmente comí demasiado ese día. Es solo que nunca antes había comido pescado crudo y era tan bueno que no pude evitarlo".

Fue el turno de Shirou de reírse, "Está bien. Por las miradas que los demás le daban, dudo que incluso hubieran probado el sushi de todos modos. Estoy agradecido de que alguien más lo intente. Todos los demás lo han mencionado o mencionado para descartarlo de la mano ".

"¿Dijiste que se llama sushi?"

"Sí. Sushi nigiri, específicamente. Es un plato muy común de donde soy".

"¿Dónde están eres, de todos modos?" La pregunta había sido inocente, pero la sonrisa de Shirou cayó cuando la vida desapareció de sus ojos, lo que hizo que Blake quisiera patearse. Él no habló sobre su pasado así como ella no habló sobre el suyo. Ella, más que nadie, puede entender querer ocultar su pasado, así que, ¿qué derecho tenía en Remnant para preguntarle?

"Estoy—" comenzó Shirou antes de interrumpirse con un profundo suspiro.

"N-no, no tienes que decir nada", dijo Blake rápidamente. Ver a la normalmente alegre Shirou ser tan abatida no se sentó bien con ella. "No debería haber preguntado".

"Está bien. No hay una razón real para que lo oculte. De hecho, hablar un poco sobre eso puede incluso ayudar. ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie más? No quiero que nadie me trate de manera diferente debido a esto y confío en que no lo harás ". Blake asintió enfáticamente, así que Shirou continuó. "No sabrás de dónde soy en ningún mapa o registro, que yo sepa. También dudo seriamente que hayas oído hablar de él".

"¿Por qué no?" Blake preguntó a pesar de que temía saber la respuesta.

"Fue destruido hace ocho meses. Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único sobreviviente".

Una historia que se escucha con demasiada frecuencia en todo Remanente. La gente partió de los grandes asentamientos con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para vivir con una forma de vida diferente. Encuentran un lugar, se establecen, construyen todo y luego todo se derrumba en el lapso de una sola noche. Innumerables asentamientos han sufrido este destino y hubo muchas personas que fueron los únicos o uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de ellos.

Aun así, a pesar de su comunidad, era difícil escuchar que sucediera. Tener a alguien a quien consideres amigo, alguien extremadamente amable y servicial, ser uno de esos únicos sobrevivientes es aún más difícil. ¿Qué le dice uno a esa persona? Las palabrs de aliento vacías probablemente serían vistos como insultantes más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Debería preguntarle más al respecto o alejarse del tema? Ella tuvo que decir algo. Especialmente porque Emiya Shirou era un joven que siempre había sido de un interés leve para ella y uno de gran interés después del incidente de la cafetería.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" Ofreció Blake.

"No hay mucho de qué hablar, en realidad. No había nada especial para la mayoría de la gente. Era solo una ciudad. Había un mercado local justo al final de mi casa, caminaba a la escuela todos los días, había una iglesia en una colina cercana, el pueblo estaba dividido en mitades rurales y modernas, la arquitectura era un poco ecléctica debido a las diferentes nacionalidades que vivían allí, teníamos un pequeño parque que no era muy bueno, simplemente no existe cualquier cosa de la que valga la pena hablar ".

"¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Vivieron todos allí?"

"Hasta donde yo sé. Mis padres biológicos murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía cinco años. No recuerdo nada sobre ellos ni siquiera sobre mi apellido original. Mi padre adoptivo murió cuando yo tenía diez años. Mi tutor a quien veía como mi la hermana mayor murió junto con todos los demás en la ciudad. El padre de mi padre adoptivo murió cuando él era un niño. Su madre murió un poco antes que su padre. Su esposa murió poco antes del incendio que reclamó a mis padres. Su hija biológica, mi hija adoptiva hermana, murió salvando mi vida. Mi padre adoptivo era hijo único y nunca mencionó ningún otro pariente. La familia de su esposa lo repudió poco después de su muerte y no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Toda la familia de mi tutor también vivía en la ciudad, junto con todos los demás que conocía ".

Blake tragó saliva. Algo malo que le sucedíera a su familia era uno de sus mayores temores y aquí había una persona que había pasado por esa pérdida y más veces. Ella no tenía idea de cómo logró seguir adelante a pesar de eso, pero se encontró respetándolo mucho más por eso. "¿Cómo llegaste a Vale?"

"Un tipo llamado Qrow Branwen —es el tío de Ruby y Yang al lado de Yang— me encontró medio muerto en una zanja en algún lugar y me trajo aquí. El profesor Ozpin tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionarme alojamiento y comida y también admisión a Beacon si Podría pasar algunas pruebas ".

Blake asintió lentamente. Ciertamente explicaba muchas cosas como por qué habían admitido a un número de estudiantes nuevos que no eran divisibles por cuatro. "Yo ... realmente no sé qué decir. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar tener que pasar por eso".

Shirou le dirigió una sonrisa pálida, "Espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo".

Blake le devolvió la sonrisa antes de colocar tentativamente su mano sobre el hombro de Shirou, "No sé qué ayuda puedo ser, pero, si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, te escucharé en cualquier momento".

La sonrisa de Shirou esta vez fue más genuina, "Gracias, Blake. Realmente lo aprecio".

Cuando Shirou y Blake volvieron la mirada hacia Vale, ambos no pudieron evitar reflexionar sobre la conversación que acababa de ocurrir. Shirou no tenía idea de por qué decidió decirle nada de eso, pero, una vez que comenzaron las palabras, no pudo detenerlas. No necesariamente se sentía mejor, pero se sentía un poco agotado; como una cáscara casi hueca. Repasar todo eso sin desmoronarse por completo mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban a la vez había sido un ejercicio extremadamente extenuante y uno que lo dejó anhelando la cama. Sin embargo, la chica que meditaba en silencio junto a él, lo mantuvo cerca. Acababa de arrojar algunas de sus cargas sobre ella sin una buena razón, por lo que le correspondía al menos quedarse hasta que ella estuviera lista para irse.

En cuanto a Blake, el hecho de que cosas tan terribles pudieran sucederle a alguien que generalmente era muy dulce y amable la hizo detenerse. A pesar de toda la crueldad e injusticias que el mundo le había impuesto, Emiya Shirou todavía ayudaba a la gente. Todavía ayudaba a Jaune cuando estaba luchando por algo. Él todavía ayudó a Ruby con su precisión y velocidad de apuntado. Todavía preparaba el desayuno para el Equipo JNPR todas las mañanas e incluso había invitado al Equipo RWBY más temprano ese día para unirse a ellos. Todavía ayudó con la limpieza y el mantenimiento menor en la escuela. Todavía acudió al rescate de Velvet en cualquier momento. Incluso la había ayudado una o dos veces cuando ella simplemente no podía entender algo.

Si alguien a quien le quitaron todo varias veces podría seguir siendo una persona tan respetuosa y responder a la crueldad del mundo con amabilidad, ¿qué decía eso sobre el Colmillo Blanco?


	9. V1C9: Pinta la ciudad de rojo

Shirou no tenía idea de qué esperar hoy, pero algo le dijo que iba a ser largo. Finalmente había llegado el momento de su salida planeada con Coco y Velvet del Equipo CFVY y, si era honesto, preferiría estar haciendo casi cualquier otra cosa. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, era solo que había tantas cosas productivas que podría estar haciendo hoy y fraternizar con dos de segundo año no estaba entre ellos. Incluso en la Tierra, había evitado salidas aleatorias con sus amigos por exactamente la misma razón. Si tenía suerte, o no se quedarían fuera demasiado tiempo o de lo contrario podría encontrar una razón para rogar, pero no confiaba en su suerte.

Aún así, si Shirou iba a hacer esto, lo haría correctamente. Pasó parte de la noche anterior revisando una lista de tiendas en Vale (que era bastante larga) y seleccionando algunas que podrían valer la pena visitar y luego hizo una docena de ohagi para que comieran como refrigerio. Incluso se aseguró de convertir parte de su gravamen en efectivo solo en caso de que fuera necesario. Solo esperaba que esto no terminara en nada como su desastrosa cita con Saber. Eso realmente no era algo que él quisiera vivir dos veces; No es que pudiera vivir esta vez.

Al llegar al puerto cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, Shirou se sorprendió al ver que Coco y Velvet ya estaban allí. Como parecía ser la norma para los estudiantes de Beacon, ambos estaban vestidos con lo que Shirou solo podía asumir que era su atuendo de Cazadora. Al menos, ese parecía ser el caso con Velvet y su armadura, pero la ropa impecablemente elegante de Coco parecía sugerir lo contrario. Por supuesto, solo un puñado de estudiantes en la escuela, y no muchos cazadores más entrenados, parecían darse cuenta de que tener una armadura real a la que recurrir en caso de que tu Aura se rompiera era una buena idea, por lo que probablemente _era en_ lo que luchaba.

Shirou los llamó y Coco simplemente se quitó las gafas de sol y le dio a Shirou una mirada muy incrédula por encima del borde. "Esto no servirá para nada", dijo ella, su voz llena de desaprobación.

"¿Qué no servira?" Shirou preguntó.

"Tu atuendo. ¿En serio es eso lo que vas a ponerte?"

Shirou se miró a sí mismo. No queriendo caminar casualmente por la ciudad con armadura completa, Shirou había renunciado a su atuendo de cazador y en su lugar llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con mangas azules y jeans azules; su espada y carcaj ataron donde pertenecían.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi atuendo?" Shirou preguntó, extrañamente a la defensiva. Las variaciones menores de este atuendo habían sido sus prendas de vestir preferidas durante casi el tiempo que podía recordar.

"Es extremadamente soso y te haría mezclarte si no fuera por las armas. ¿Cómo vas a ser un buen cazador si no eres memorable?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver ser memorable con ser un buen cazador? Además, no es que me ponga esto si espero una pelea".

"Um, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?" Velvet preguntó de repente, deseando terminar con esto antes de que su amiga y líder se salieran de control.

"Oh, solo algunas golosinas que hice", dijo Shirou mientras sostenía la bolsa. "Pensé que podríamos comerlos como bocadillo más tarde".

"¿Un héroe y _un_ cocinero? Parece que tienes buen ojo, Velv. Incluso si su _moda_ deja mucho que desear", dijo Coco. Velvet se sonrojó violentamente ante eso, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos con un chillido, incluso cuando Shirou estaba dividida entre la confusión y la molestia. "De todos modos, empecemos. Tenemos muchos lugares para golpear hoy".

* * *

Shirou reprimió un gemido cuando casi se desplomó en una silla, la montaña de bolsas que había estado cargando se colocó cuidadosamente a un lado. Ahora eran poco más de las doce y las últimas tres horas habían pasado siguiendo a Coco de tienda en tienda, pasando por más tipos y estilos de ropa de los que Shirou sabía que existían. También parecía que Coco había hecho su misión por el día instruir a Shirou en las sutilezas de la moda desde que había seguido hablando sobre la coordinación del color, la sinergia de patrones y sus efectos, los pros y los contras de varios materiales y otros temas relacionados. eso sonaba más complicado que una de las mega conferencias de Tohsaka sobre taumaturgia. Toda la lección culminó con una prueba cuando Coco los llevó a una tienda especializada en moda para cazadores y le dijo a Shirou que construyera tres conjuntos diferentes y se presentara ante ella en ellos. El primer set había sido lanzado a medias y rápidamente, pero esto simplemente inspiró la ira de Coco, por lo que Shirou se sintió casi obligado a poner algo de esfuerzo en ello.

Afortunadamente, Shirou no fue completamente arrojado a los lobos. Velvet había sido un regalo del cielo durante el viaje, en realidad hablando de cosas que Shirou podía seguir y comentar cada vez que Coco parecía estar tomando un descanso e incluso preguntando qué había estado haciendo Shirou últimamente. Durante su "examen final", ella incluso había dado palabras sutiles y consejos sobre lo que debía ponerse. Ella había sido el ancla de la cordura de Shirou durante este viaje y, sin ella, probablemente todavía estaría tratando de armar conjuntos que estuvieran a la altura de los estándares de Coco.

Al menos Coco tuvo la amabilidad de comprar el atuendo que ella consideraba el mejor para él, así que eso fue todo. También era agradable hablar con ella cuando no hablaba de moda y tanto ella como Velvet prácticamente habían cantado sus alabanzas cuando probaron su ohagi. A continuación, Coco le dio a Velvet una mirada de aprobación, al menos, Shirou asumió que era una, dado que nunca se quitó las gafas de sol, y murmuró algo que hizo que el conejo Faunus se sonrojara.

Y ahora Shirou se encontraba sentado en un café al aire libre, completamente gastado por llevar no solo su bolso, sino también los dos que Velvet tenía y los veinte que tenía Coco. Incluso se había visto obligado a usar su Aura no solo para fortalecerse sino también para protegerse de los mangos que le cortaban las manos.

Fue en ese momento que Shirou se dio cuenta de por qué Fox y Yatsuhashi, la mitad masculina del Equipo CFVY, decidieron no salir ese día.

Mientras Shirou tomaba un sorbo de algún tipo de café de diseño, Coco insistió en que lo intentara (tenía que admitir que en realidad era realmente bueno a pesar de que normalmente no le gustaban las cosas), dejó que su mirada vagara por la calle, sin hacer nada. observando a la gente que pasa. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si debería tratar de rogar o al menos insistir en que regresen a los dormitorios para dejar sus maletas cuando un grupo de personas bendecidas y familiares le llamaron la atención.

"¡Ruby! ¡Weiss! ¡Blake! ¡Yang!" Shirou gritó con un gesto. Desde sus asientos frente a él, Coco y Velvet se giraron para mirar cuando Ruby devolvió el saludo antes de acercarse a ellos con el resto de su equipo.

"¡Hola, Shirou! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Yang.

"Una especie de recompensa. Todos, este es Coco Adel y Velvet Scarlatina del equipo CFVY. Coco, Velvet; esta es Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna y Yang Xiao Long del equipo RWBY".

"Usted fue a quien Cardin estaba acosando durante el almuerzo la semana pasada", señaló Blake.

Velvet sonrió tímidamente, "Sí, ese fui yo. Coco insistió en que Shirou viniera con nosotros hoy como recompensa".

"En verdad", intervino Shirou, "estoy bastante seguro de que Coco solo quería que alguien llevara sus maletas y esa fue una excusa conveniente".

Coco le sonrió inocentemente a Shirou, "Te conseguí un traje".

"Lo hiciste", admitió Shirou con un movimiento de cabeza, "pero solo después de que me llenaras la cabeza de conocimiento de moda y luego me obligaras a construir tres conjuntos que cumplieran con tus estándares".

"Permití que Velvet te ayudara".

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, todavía estaríamos en esa tienda", respondió Shirou. Coco asintió lentamente en concesión y no dijo nada más, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Cuando quedó claro que Coco no diría nada más, Shirou se volvió hacia el Equipo RWBY, que había estado observando el ir y venir con diferentes niveles de interés y diversión. Por la mirada en los ojos de Weiss, sospechaba que ella también encontraría una razón para "recompensarlo" en el futuro. "Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo chicas?"

"Queríamos ver las decoraciones para el Festival Vytal", respondió Ruby con entusiasmo.

"Hombre, realmente comienzan a prepararse para esa cosa temprano", dijo Shirou.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo son", dijo Weiss. "¡Es un festival de una semana dedicado a las culturas del mundo! Todo tiene que ser a una escala y calidad que corresponda a un evento tan trascendental".

Shirou pensó en los Juegos Olímpicos en la Tierra y asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo. Entonces, ¿por qué te diriges hacia los muelles? Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo único en ese sentido".

Weiss abrió la boca para responder solo para que Blake la cortara. "Weiss quiere espiar a los estudiantes que llegan de Vacuo para que ella tenga la ventaja en el torneo".

Shirou sacudió la cabeza incluso cuando Weiss se burló y dijo que Blake no podía probar nada. "¿Por qué la gente no puede ser honesta con lo que quiere?" Shirou se preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo.

"Oye, ya que nos encontramos contigo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" Ofreció Ruby.

Shirou tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomar la mano de Ruby y escapar con su oferta. "Bueno, no me importa. ¿Tenías algún otro lugar al que quisieras ir, Coco?"

"No particularmente. Además, se supone que esta es tu recompensa", Coco sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada incrédula de Shirou, "así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras".

Shirou miró a Velvet. "¡Oh está bien!" dijo ella rápidamente. "Realmente aprecio que nos hayas acompañado hoy. Fue muy divertido. Deberíamos volver a reunirnos alguna vez".

"Y prometo no hacerte llevar todas las bolsas la próxima vez", agregó Coco con una sonrisa que se reforzó cuando Shirou le dio otra mirada incrédula. Shirou se sintió casi obligado a creerla y eso lo hizo sospechar aún más.

"Tal vez lo haremos", dijo Shirou lentamente mientras se levantaba. "¿Estarás bien llevando todas esas bolsas?" Incluso si no le gustaba, era contrario a su naturaleza dejar las cosas sin terminar y abandonar un deber que le había sido encomendado.

"Oh, eso no es problema", dijo Coco mientras sacaba un objeto rectangular del tamaño de un ladrillo de su bolso. Presionó un botón en algún lugar y lo arrojó a un lado donde rápidamente se desplegó en un carrito de compras. "Solo usaremos esto".

Shirou no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no era bueno. "Te refieres a que ... Desde entonces ... Me has tenido… Todo este tiempo-" Incapaz de formar una oración, Shirou simplemente se rindió, su cabeza y hombros cayeron en derrota.

"No te preocupes por tu atuendo. Solo envíame un mensaje de texto cuando regreses y te lo daré".

"Sí, gracias. Vamos, vamos", dijo Shirou, con la voz vacía mientras caminaba hacia los muelles. Ante esto, Yang no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se dobló y agarró su estómago. Weiss miró al sonriente Coco con gran aprobación mientras Blake miraba a Shirou con simpatía.

Siendo el único de su equipo que de otra manera no estaba preocupado, Ruby habló antes de irse, "¡Fue un placer conocerte!"

"Un placer conocerte también."

* * *

"Whoa. ¿Qué pasó aquí?" Ruby preguntó un poco más tarde cuando se acercó a una línea de policía que estaba bloqueando una tienda con una ventana rota.

"Robo. Segunda tienda de Dust que será atacada esta semana. Este lugar se está convirtiendo en una jungla", dijo el oficial de guardia cuando terminó de escribir algunas notas en su cuaderno antes de irse.

"Eso es terrible", dijo Yang lo obvio con un suspiro.

"¿Porque alguien haría esto?" Ruby no le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Bueno, pensemos en ello, ¿de acuerdo?" Shirou dijo. "¿Cuáles son las razones por las que alguien robaría Dust en primer lugar?"

"Para revender en el mercado negro", respondió Blake.

"Sí, pero prácticamente no hay mercado negro para Dust en Vale", dijo Shirou.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Yang.

"Debido a que la existencia del mercado negro depende de la disponibilidad y el precio de los artículos. En Vale, Dust está fácilmente disponible y es bastante barato. Casi no hay razón para que alguien compre Dust ilegalmente y posiblemente a un precio escandaloso cuando puede hacerlo fácilmente y legalmente por no mucho. Además…" Shirou se volvió hacia la tienda y reforzó sus ojos, examinando rápidamente todo lo que podía ver "esta tienda vende Dust de calidad promedio al valor de mercado estándar. No es un objetivo particularmente bueno para un robo ".

"Tal vez es personal. El ladrón podría haber tenido rencor con el dueño de la tienda y decidió volver a ellos robando su producto", sugirió Weiss. "Alternativamente, podría ser el dueño de un negocio rival que desea destruirlos".

"Ambos son posibles pero poco probables. El propietario de un negocio rival casi seguramente no es el caso dado que el dueño de la tienda será reembolsado por el Reino y que hay _mucha_ competencia en el área. Por supuesto, pueden haber tenido otros motivos, pero eso es solo especulación "Si bien es posible que alguien se haya aprovechado de la avalancha de robos de Dust para ocultar su crimen, es mejor asumir que la persona o el grupo detrás de los anteriores también están detrás de este".

"Realmente no llamaría a dos robos una avalancha", dijo Weiss.

"Ha habido dieciséis robos de tiendas Dust solo en el último mes. En todos los casos, este incluido, solo Dust fue robado. Como tal, salvo otra evidencia, es seguro asumir que es la misma persona o grupo".

"Ha habido dieciséis?" Ruby preguntó alarmada.

"Así es. ¿Soy el único que mira las noticias?"

Ruby, Yang y Blake evitaron deliberadamente mirar a Shirou mientras Weiss dijo: "Sigo el mercado de valores".

"Pero ¿cómo sabes sobre el dinero?" Preguntó Yang. "No hay forma de que sepas que el dinero no se ha tomado aquí". Shirou hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos detectives, uno de los cuales estaba saliendo de la tienda con una pila de Lien en una bolsa de evidencia. "Oh."

"¿Tal vez están formando un ejército?" Ruby postuló.

Shirou asintió sombríamente, "Esa es la razón más probable. Incluso hay un grupo por ahí que sin duda son los principales sospechosos".

"El Colmillo Blanco", dijo Weiss amargamente.

Shirou asintió de nuevo. "Tienen un motivo, la mano de obra y una historia de robo de grandes cantidades de Dust. El último de ellos fue el robo de un tren que tuvo lugar hace unos ocho meses".

"Soy consciente de ello", dijo Weiss cuando Blake de repente se interesó en un edificio al otro lado de la calle. "Ese Dust pertenecía a la compañía de mi familia. Resultó que uno de los Fauno que trabajaba en el astillero era un topo y les avisó".

"Correcto. De todos modos, hay muchas posibilidades de que sean ellos los que están detrás de esto".

"Sin embargo, no tiene sentido", intervino Blake de repente, muy ansioso por alguna razón. "¿Por qué robarían una tienda de Dust al azar en medio del centro de Vale?"

"Simple: enviar un mensaje. Nos están robando municiones en el corazón de lo que debería ser una de las ciudades más seguras del planeta y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos". Blake abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo y la cerró, mordiéndose el labio. Ella no tenía forma de disputar eso.

"Supongo que esos degenerados pueden ser inteligentes cuando lo desean", dijo Weiss. Blake giró bruscamente y tuvo que contenerse visiblemente de gritarle a la heredera.

"Tal vez fue con ese tipo de Torchwick con quien me encontré hace unos meses. La policía nunca lo atrapó", sugirió Ruby.

"Roman Torchwick es uno de los criminales más desagradables de todo Vale", dijo Shirou, "Pero no le sirve tanto para robar Dust. Si bien lo confrontaste en la escena de uno de los primeros robos en esta ola de crímenes y esos matones que noqueaste aparentemente no dijeron una palabra, tiene que haber alguien que lo respalde y el único grupo que conozco actualmente y quién podría hacer eso es el Colmillo Blanco".

"Además, no hay forma de que el Colmillo Blanco trabaje con un Humano", dijo Weiss.

"No necesariamente es cierto", refutó Shirou. "Si bien es cierto que un gran número de Colmillos Blancos desea ver a la Humanidad extinta o firmemente bajo los talones de Faunus, eso no es cierto para _todos_ ellos. Incluso aquellos que _lo_ deseen podrían aceptar la lógica del uso de un Humano quien tiene acceso a información y recursos altamente valiosos que no tienen ".

Blake miró hacia abajo, sus ojos cambiaron de lado a lado mientras consideraba todo lo que sabía. "Sí, eso tiene sentido", admitió.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Weiss altivamente. "Esos Fauno solo saben cómo mentir, engañar y robar. ¿Por qué perder una oportunidad de oro para hacer los tres a la vez?"

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto ..." Yang dijo con inquietud mientras Blake parecía que estaba a punto de estrangular a la heredera. Afortunadamente, el asesinato _en potencia_ fue detenido por un grito desde los muelles.

"¡Oye, paren ese Fauno!" alguien en uno de los barcos dijo. El equipo RWBY más Shirou rápidamente se dirigió a la fuente de la llamada y se apresuró a investigar justo a tiempo para ver a un mono rubio, Fauno, saltar sobre la barandilla delantera del barco.

"¡Gracias por el viaje, muchachos!" dijo con una sonrisa antes de saltar a los muelles y despegar.

"¡No eres buen Fauno!" dijo uno de los marineros perseguidores cuando llegó al borde.

El mono Fauno aparentemente había decidido cumplir con todos los estereotipos a la vez mientras colgaba boca abajo por la cola en una farola mientras pelaba un plátano que había obtenido de alguna parte. "¡Oye! ¡Me gusta pensar que soy un fauno _genial_!"

"¡Hey! ¡Baja de allí en este instante!" Uno de los detectives de antes le gritó al mono Fauno, lanzándole una piedra por si acaso. El Fauno se detuvo y le sonrió maliciosamente antes de dejar caer la cáscara de plátano en su rostro.

Riendo divertido, el Fauno giró sobre la farola antes de saltar y salir corriendo. Cuando pasó junto al equipo RWBY, redujo la velocidad lo suficiente como para girar y guiñar a Blake atónito antes de correr directamente hacia el slam de Shirou, que había estado demasiado ocupado coqueteando para ver venir.

Sorprendido como estaba, el mono Faunus demostró ser sorprendentemente hábil mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor del brazo extendido de Shirou antes de agarrar su muñeca con ambas manos y girar mientras golpeaba el hombro de Shirou con las piernas cruzadas. Cuando Shirou se vio obligado a soltarlo, el Fauno soltó el bloqueo de su pierna y rodó sobre su espalda superior, tirando de Shirou hacia adelante y hacia las plantas de sus pies. Hizo una pausa para sonreír antes de intentar lanzar a Shirou, pero esta pausa fue lo suficientemente larga como para que Shirou agarrara su tobillo con su mano libre. En lugar de enviar al pelirrojo volando, el mono Faunus solo logró empujarlo hacia atrás y ayudarlo a dar un fuerte tirón a su pierna derecha.

El Fauno pateó la muñeca de Shirou para obligarlo a soltarlo antes de girar rápidamente sobre sus pies. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ver al trabajador de Shirou antes de que el ataque chocara con su mandíbula. Siguiendo la fuerza del golpe, el Fauno se dio la vuelta y usó su cola para agarrar la muñeca de Shirou y empujarlo hacia su codo. Cuando Shirou se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido, el Fauno pasó rozándolo y lo saludó alegremente antes de salir corriendo.

Gruñendo, Shirou buscó en su bolsillo y proyectó un kunai plano en su mano antes de sacarlo y arrojarlo al Fauno. Para su sorpresa, el mono Fauno se dio media vuelta y lo arrebató en el aire.

"¡Genial cuchillo! ¡Espero que no te importe si lo guardo!" Dijo antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, los oficiales en persecución ahora que su objetivo no estaba comprometido.

"¿Estás bien, Shirou?" Preguntó Ruby, acercándose al pelirrojo que se frotaba la nariz.

Shirou abrió la boca para responder solo para ser interrumpido por Weiss. "¡Eso fue absolutamente perfecto!" dijo ella mientras aplaudía con júbilo maníaco. "Ese rufián fue sin duda uno de los competidores de Vacuo y, gracias a Shirou, ¡lo vimos en acción!"

"Estoy bien", dijo Shirou, más molesto por el hecho de que una de sus proyecciones fue atrapada que por el hecho de que perdió. "Y me alegro de poder ayudar. Aún así, probablemente deberíamos ir tras él. Dudo seriamente que esos detectives puedan capturarlo".

"¿Quieres capturarlo?" Blake preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí. Rompió, como, cinco leyes en el lapso de dos minutos. ¿Estás sugiriendo que los criminales no deberían ser atrapados?" Blake inclinó rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado y tarareó en reconocimiento del punto, pero no dijo nada mientras sus pensamientos la consumían.

Con Blake en silencio y los demás no parecían estar en desacuerdo, Shirou se giró y corrió en la dirección en que desapareció el Fauno. Al doblar la esquina, se encontró golpeando a alguien y tropezando, haciéndolos caer hacia adelante. No queriendo dañar accidentalmente a alguien, especialmente porque este alguien era más pequeño que él, instintivamente se movió para colocarse debajo de ellos.

Esto resultó ser el peor error de la vida de Shirou en Remnant.

La colisión con el suelo no fue tan mala, pero, cuando la persona más pequeña aterrizó sobre él, Shirou de repente supo cómo era estar sentada sobre un elefante. A pesar de la diminuta estatura y la figura delgada del pelirrojo, de alguna manera estaban aplastando su caja torácica simplemente colocándose encima de él. Afortunadamente, la persona más pequeña pareció darse cuenta de esto y se levantó rápidamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?" ella preguntó.

"¡Estoy bien!" Shirou logró jadear antes de descender en un ataque de tos. Cuando se detuvo, simplemente se quedó allí y miró hacia el cielo.

"Ya terminé hoy", dijo mientras parecía que estaba dividido entre querer reír y llorar. "Me engañaron para ser el sirviente de alguien como una broma, me metieron en una sesión de moda que nunca pedí, me obligaron a hacer una prueba ridícula sobre la moda, un criminal me pateó el trasero y luego me aplastó a medias. la muerte de una niña que estaba tratando de proteger. Ya terminé por completo hoy y es solo la una de la tarde ".

Ruby Rose apareció de repente en su visión, sonriéndole con simpatía mientras le tendía la mano. "Bueno, al menos no puede empeorar", dijo amablemente.

Shirou tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó. "Oh, Dios, por favor no digas eso", dijo antes de devolverle la sonrisa a Ruby. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a la chica con la que se había encontrado que les había estado sonriendo distraídamente después de que Shirou dijo que estaba bien.

"¡Estoy _genial_! Gracias por preguntar", dijo ella, su voz extrañamente entonada. "¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?"

"Si, estoy bién."

"¡Oh! ¡Debería presentarme! ¡Sa-lu-dos! ¡Mi nombre es Penny! ¡Es un placer conocerte!" la extraña niña dijo alegremente.

"Soy Shirou".

"Hola, Penny. Soy Ruby".

"Soy Weiss".

"Blake".

"¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" Yang solo pidió que Blake le diera un codazo en el costado. "Oh, soy Yang".

"¡Es un placer conocerte!" Dijo Penny.

"Ya dijiste eso", señaló Weiss.

Penny se detuvo por un momento en contemplación. "¡Así que lo hice!"

"Bueno, siento haberte encontrado", dijo Shirou antes de irse con el Equipo RWBY.

"¡Cuídate amigo!" Ruby gritó con un gesto.

Cuando se habían alejado bastante, Yang habló. "Ella era ... _rara_ ..."

"Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue ese canalla Faunus?" Weiss se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de signos de él. Por casualidad, Shirou sabía casi con precisión dónde estaba, ya que todavía se aferraba a ese kunai proyectado, pero no tenía forma de revelar esto sin revelar también esa habilidad, por lo que decidió no decir nada. No es que tuviera que elegir, ya que encontraron a un Penny bastante intenso de repente frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Penny preguntó.

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho, definitivamente no pensé que me escucharas!" Yang dijo rápidamente.

"No, no tú", dijo Penny despectivamente antes de abrirse camino a través del grupo para pararse frente a Ruby. " _Usted_ "

Ruby se parecía mucho a un conejo acorralado en ese momento. " _¿Yo?_ No lo sé. Yo, qué, yo, um, ¿eh ...?"

"¡Me llamaste 'amigo'!" Dijo Penny. "¿_Realmente_ soy tu amigo?"

"Umm ..." Ruby miró por encima del hombro de Penny a sus compañeros de equipo y a Shirou. Los primeros sacudían violentamente la cabeza mientras que los segundos se encogían de hombros. "S-Sí, claro! ¿Por qué no?" dijo, ignorando el grito de dolor de Shirou cuando Weiss lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

En cuanto a Penny, parecía que todos sus cumpleaños vinieron a la vez. "¡Senador! ¡Podemos pintar nuestras uñas y probarnos ropa y hablar de chicos lindos!"

"Oh, ¿era así cuando me conociste?" Ruby le preguntó a Weiss con un gemido.

"Afortunadamente, no" dijo Weiss.

"Entonces ... ¿qué estás haciendo en Vale?" Preguntó Yang.

"Estoy aquí para pelear en el torneo".

"Espera, _¿estás_ peleando en el torneo?" Weiss preguntó incrédulo.

Penny dio un pequeño saludo. "Estoy listo para el combate!"

"Perdóname, pero apenas te ves bien".

"Dice que la chica con un vestido", comentó Blake con sarcasmo.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos, "¡Es una falda de combate!"

En una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa, Ruby estaba al lado de Weiss, con los brazos también cruzados. "¡Sí!" dijo ella antes de chocar los pies con Weiss.

"Una vez conocí a una chica que peleaba con un vestido completo. Era la mejor espadachina que conocía", comentó Shirou, aunque no podía estar seguro de si alguien le prestaba atención.

"Espera un minuto", dijo Weiss cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Si estás aquí para el torneo, ¿eso significa que conoces a ese canalla de cola de mono?"

"¿Quién?" Penny preguntó.

"¡El sucio Fauno del bote!" Weiss dijo mientras sacaba un burdo dibujo de él de alguna parte.

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?", Dijo Blake, más que un poco ofendido.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Deja de llamarlo canalla! ¡Deja de llamarlo degenerado! ¡Es una persona!"

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Quieres que deje de referirme al basurero como un basurero? ¿O a esta farola como una farola?"

"Ahora, cálmense, chicas", dijo Shirou mientras comenzaba a caminar entre ellas, moviendo sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador. "No hay necesidad de—"

**"TE QUEDAS FUERA DE ESTO!" **los dos dijeron al unísono. Shirou rápidamente levantó sus manos en señal de rendición antes de regresar con los demás, sus hombros se desplomaron en derrota. Ruby le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y otra sonrisa comprensiva.

"¡Necesitas detener eso!" Blake le dijo a Weiss.

" _¿_Detener _qué?_ Claramente violó la ley. Dale tiempo; ¡probablemente se unirá a esos otros Fauno en el Colmillo Blanco!"

Blake gruñó peligrosamente cuando el aire se llenó de intención asesina. "¡Eres un pequeño _mocoso_ ignorante_!_ "

Una mirada de dolor y traición apareció en el rostro de Weiss cuando Blake se dio la vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse. Claramente no terminado, Weiss lo persiguió. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! _¡_Soy tu compañero de equipo!"

" _Eres_ una niña críticadora".

"¿Qué demonios te hace decir eso?"

"¡El simple hecho de que clasifiques a ese chico Fauno con un grupo terrorista basado únicamente en su especie te hace tan canalla como crees que es!"

Yang se deslizó junto a Ruby y Shirou, viéndose claramente incómodos. "Um, creo que probablemente deberíamos ir ..."

Shirou estaba dividido entre querer ayudar y querer dejarlos en sus propios asuntos. El recuerdo de cuán terriblemente ha ido su día hasta ahora lo hizo elegir el último. "Sí, vamos".

"¿A dónde vamos?" Penny preguntó mientras aparecía detrás de Ruby.

"¡Entonces lo admites!" Weiss dijo, todavía concentrada en su argumento. "¡El Colmillo Blanco _es_ solo un grupo radical de terroristas!"

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes!" Blake replicó.

Mientras las dos chicas continuaban discutiendo, Shirou y las demás retrocedieron lentamente antes de decidir ir a almorzar tarde al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para Ruby y Yang, el argumento de Weiss y Blake no fue un problema único. Durante el resto del día, el más aleatorio de los temas e incidentes provocaría otro argumento y cada intento de mediación resultó en una reprimenda rápida y feroz; aparentemente lo único en lo que ambas chicas podían ponerse de acuerdo.

"¡No entiendo _por qué_ esto está causando tal problema!" Weiss dijo en su dormitorio esa noche. Acababan de acomodarse en sus camas cuando se desencadenó otra discusión por lo que Ruby y Yang solo podían asumir que era algún tipo de telepatía, ya que nadie había estado hablando.

"Ese _es_ el problema!" Blake dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Weiss se levantó de su cama. "Te das cuenta de que estás defendiendo una organización que odia a la humanidad, ¿verdad? ¡Los Fauno del Colmillo Blanco son pura maldad!"

Blake hizo lo mismo. "¡No existe el mal puro! ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la Humanidad? ¡Es por personas como Cardin, personas como _tú_, que obligan al Colmillo Blanco a tomar medidas tan drásticas!"

"¿Gente como _yo_?"

"¡Eres discriminador!"

"Soy una víctima!" Weiss y Blake se miraron por un largo momento antes de que Weiss decidiera algo. Ella se inclinó y habló en voz baja; no es que impidiera que Ruby y Yang la escucharan. "¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? ¿Por qué no confío particularmente en los Fauno?" Se apoyó contra la estantería debajo de la ventana, su expresión era una máscara fría e impasible mientras buscaba algunos recuerdos bastante desagradables. "Es porque han estado en _guerra_ con mi familia durante años. Guerra, como en un derramamiento de sangre real. La compañía de mi abuelo ha tenido un objetivo pintado en la espalda desde que tengo memoria. Y desde que era un niño, yo, he visto desaparecer a amigos de la familia; miembros de la junta ser ejecutados; robaron todo un vagón de tren lleno de polvo. Y, todos los días, mi padre volvía furioso a casa. Y eso hizo que la infancia fuera muy difícil ". La última oración fue acompañada por Weiss golpeando su puño contra la estantería, la única muestra de emoción que había mostrado todo ese tiempo.

Ruby, que había bajado a mitad de camino, se acercó a Weiss y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Weiss, yo—"

"¡No!" Weiss dijo bruscamente. Hizo una pausa y reinó su ira, extrañamente consolada por la mano de Ruby, antes de alejarla suavemente y decir "No" una vez más, pero con una voz mucho más suave.

Weiss volvió su atención a Blake, "¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? ¡Es porque son un montón de mentirosos, ladrones y asesinos!"

Blake no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Ella había sido plenamente consciente de las medidas más ... extremas que el Colmillo Blanco había tomado contra ciertos objetivos e incluso sabía que la Compañía de Dust Schnee era uno de esos objetivos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca había juntado las piezas y se había dado cuenta de cómo eso habría afectado a Weiss y a quienes la rodeaban. No, era más como si no se hubiera permitido juntar esas piezas. Si no supiera lo que habían hecho sus acciones, no se vería agobiada por más dolor.

Por supuesto, aún existía la cuestión de que Weiss estaba insultando a algunas personas muy buenas, si estaban equivocadas, y que estaba agrupando a _todo_ Fauno con el Colmillo Blanco. Tal racismo flagrante no debe tolerarse, no importa cuán lógica sea la razón de su existencia. Luego estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Blake estaba tomando todo el asunto de manera bastante personal, por lo que tratar de permanecer objetivo había sido imposible desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Confundida como estaba, Blake dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Bueno, ¡tal vez _estábamos_ cansados de ser empujados!"

Blake se horrorizó por más de una razón cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, mirando entre sus sorprendidos compañeros de equipo y viendo nada más que juicio y condena en sus expresiones, sin importar cómo trataron de ocultarlo. "Yo ... yo ..." Incapaz de soportarlo, Blake salió corriendo del dormitorio lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Blake, espera! ¡Vuelve!" Ruby la llamó, pero ya se había ido.

* * *

Fuera de Beacon, Blake se detuvo en la fuente en la plaza central. El fino trabajo en piedra que representaba a un Cazador y una Cazadora de pie sobre un acantilado con vistas a un Beowolf le pareció particularmente simbólico en este momento.

Cargado por el peso de sus pecados, Blake finalmente se permitió llorar. Casi solos, sus brazos se alzaron hasta su arco siempre presente y lo desataron, el accesorio familiar se sentía más como una bola y cadena que nunca. Cuando lo apartó, sus orejas de gato negro fueron, por fin, reveladas al mundo, caídas de tristeza.

"Sabía que te verías mejor sin ese accesorio", dijo una voz familiar. Blake se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, solo vio a Emiya Shirou parada a menos de metro y medio de distancia.

"¡Shirou! Tú— Cuándo— Cómo— ¿Qué quieres decir con que _sabías_?" Blake preguntó.

"Bueno, veamos: tus comportamientos y hábitos me han recordado a un gato en más de una ocasión, reaccionas _muy_ fuertemente a prácticamente cualquier mención del Fauno o Colmillo Blanco, prácticamente me quemaste cuando detuve a Cardin de asaltar a Velvet, el color de tus ojos no se encuentra en los humanos, pero no es infrecuente en Faunus, tienes la mejor visión nocturna de todos, usas ese accesorio más de lo que Ruby usa su capa, y he visto que a veces se contrae sin razón aparente. En conjunto, ser un Fauno es la única conclusión lógica ".

Blake no estaba segura de sí sentirse avergonzada, molesta o alguna otra emoción, por lo que se conformó con el entumecimiento. "Cuando lo expones así, me pregunto por qué incluso me molesté en ocultarlo en primer lugar".

"Para ser justos, la mayoría de la gente realmente no presta atención a pequeños detalles como ese. Solo lo hago porque mi padre me enseño la importancia de verlo todo".

"Suena como un hombre inteligente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?"

"¿Saberlo? No hasta ahora. Pero he estado casi seguro de eso por un par de semanas".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Qué había para decir? Tenías tus razones para esconderlo y entiendo completamente, tal vez mejor que nadie en nuestra clase, querer mantener ciertas cosas en secreto. Me lo dirías cuando quisieras; si quisieras. "

"Bueno ... gracias ... Shirou".

"No es un problema. ¿Asumo que tu discusión con Weiss te llevó a decir cosas que no deberías haber dicho?"

"Ahora saben que soy un Fauno. Y que solía ser un miembro del Colmillo Blanco". La completa falta de sorpresa de Shirou ante esta revelación solo sirvió para hacer que Blake se sintiera aún más idiota. "¿Tú también lo sabías?"

"No hasta esta tarde. Había sido una posibilidad remota antes de entonces. ¿Quieres volver a tu equipo?" Blake sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía tengo un apartamento en Vale. Si quieres, podemos pasar la noche allí".

" ¿'Nosotros'? "

"Sí, nosotros. Si insistes, te daré mi clave y la dirección, pero es realmente mejor si tienes a alguien con quien hablar. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres".

"Yo ... creo que me gustaría eso", dijo Blake, con el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

"Bien. Vamos antes de que aparezca el resto de tu equipo".

"¿Hey, Shirou?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿A qué ibas a ir de todos modos?"

"A veces tengo problemas para dormir y un paseo afuera ayuda un poco. Además, nuestros dormitorios comparten una pared y tú y Weiss estaban siendo bastante ruidosos".

Blake agachó la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo siento."

Shirou le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. "Está bastante bien, Blake".


	10. V1C10 Verdades Incomodas

Ruby suspiró cuando miró hacia la cama vacía de Blake cuando se despertó. Prácticamente habían puesto a Beacon al revés buscándola la noche anterior y se habían visto obligados a retirarse por la noche cuando las 3 de la mañana iban y venían sin suerte. Ruby se había aferrado a la esperanza de que su amigo rebelde regresara durante la noche, pero eso claramente no había sido el caso.

Después de levantar a todos los demás, Ruby fue penosamente a la cocina donde los Equipos RWBY y JNPR desayunaron solo para encontrar al Equipo JNPR sentado alrededor de la mesa sin Shirou o comida a la vista.

"¿Dónde está Shirou?" Ruby preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Ren.

"No tengo idea", dijo Jaune. "Usualmente está arriba y aquí antes que cualquiera de nosotros".

"Pensamos que dormía con su alarma o algo así que lo dejamos dormir", dijo Nora.

Ruby compartió una mirada preocupada con sus compañeros de equipo antes de levantarse y alejarse. "Oye, ¿dónde está Blake?" Preguntó Ren.

"No lo sabemos", dijo Yang con un suspiro. "Hubo una discusión anoche y se dijeron algunas cosas que la hicieron huir".

"¿Has intentado llamarla?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Sí, pero ella no contestará. Esa pequeña aplicación de lectura de Aura dice que está bien, así que al menos eso es todo".

"Shirou no está en su habitación", dijo Ruby mientras regresaba.

"Ahora eso es extraño. Shirou es una criatura de hábito, por lo que algo debe haber forzado un cambio de horario", dijo Ren.

"¿Quizás está con Blake?" Sugirió Ruby.

"Ellos _han_ estado mucho más cerca de la semana pasada", comentó Yang.

"¿Ya has revisado Beacon?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Sí, lo hicimos anoche".

"Entonces probablemente estén en algún lugar de Vale. Haré algo de comer y luego podremos comenzar a buscar", dijo Ren mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la despensa.

"¡Oh, no tienes que hacer eso! Ustedes pueden hacer lo que sea que hagan. Podemos buscar a Blake", dijo Ruby.

"Tonterías. Blake también es nuestro amigo, así que, incluso si ella _está_ con Shirou, deberíamos ayudar a buscarla", dijo Pyrrha.

"Gracias, muchachos. Esto realmente significa mucho para nosotros", dijo Yang mientras sonreía al Equipo JNPR.

"Ah, no lo menciones. Es lo menos que podemos hacer", dijo Jaune.

Cuando la conversación se volvió hacia temas más casuales, Ruby miró a Weiss, que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Su compañero estaba mirando fijamente su pergamino, como si estuviera leyendo algo, pero Ruby lo sabía mejor. Tendría que intentar hablar con ella en privado en algún momento antes de encontrar a Blake. Si bien era terrible en este tipo de cosas, tuvo la impresión de que su amiga realmente podía usar un oído comprensivo y proporcionarle eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

Cuando Blake se despertó, le llevó unos momentos recordar dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo allí. Una vez que su mente se recuperó, luchó por tratar de decidir qué emoción debería sentir más y en qué orden debería sentirlas. Su discusión con Weiss había sido desastrosa, por decir lo menos, y Shirou reveló lo que sabía y por cuánto tiempo la hizo sentir como una niña tratando de ocultar que habían comido del tarro de galletas a pesar de todas las migajas en su cara. Y ahora se encontraba en su apartamento, acostada en su cama, vistiendo uno de sus pijamas (que le quedaba sorprendentemente bien), y él estaba preparando el desayuno si su nariz tenía algo que ver.

Blake realmente no sabía por qué había aceptado la oferta de Shirou. Bueno, ella sabía exactamente por qué, pero no debería haberlo hecho de todos modos. Había hecho un desastre de todo, reveló cosas que deberían haberse dejado en secreto, y ahora tenía a Shirou en problemas. Pues no más. Se vestía y luego se deslizaba silenciosamente por la ventana por la escalera de incendios. A partir de ahí, ella podría ...

"Si estás pensando en escapar, realmente desearía que no lo hicieras", dijo Shirou desde la cocina.

Blake se congeló en su movimiento, su corazón latía de repente en su pecho. ¿Cómo sabía Shirou lo que había estado pensando? ¿Cómo sabía él que estaba despierta? Ella sabía que su amigo era muy perceptivo, pero este nivel era demasiado. Ella contempló salir corriendo de todos modos, pero decidió que hacerlo sería un insulto a su hospitalidad y decidió enfrentarse a él. Dicho esto, ella no quería confrontarlo mientras usaba su pijama, pero una inspección superficial de la habitación (que estaba casi dolorosamente vacía ya que contenía solo una cama y un reloj) no le subió la ropa y no se sintió cómoda hurgando en su armario.

Sin ninguna otra opción que deseara tomar, Blake salió de la habitación de Shirou mientras todavía llevaba su pijama.

"Me alegra ver que estás despierto", dijo Shirou, dándole la espalda mientras trabajaba en la cocina de su departamento. "Lamento que tu ropa no esté lista. La puse a lavar y te despertaste antes de que terminaran. Solo faltarán unos minutos más".

"Está bien. Ya he impuesto más que suficiente. Realmente no tienes que hacer eso", dijo Blake mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño sofá y tomaba asiento. Como era de esperar, encontró una taza de café sobre la mesa junto con dos tazas y varios aditivos. En realidad, tomándose el tiempo para mirar alrededor del lugar, descubrió que todo el departamento de Shirou estaba tan escasamente amueblado como lo había estado su habitación y que no había decoración en ningún lado. Lo más cercano era una pequeña estantería llena de una docena de libros de referencia.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Eres mi invitado y, como tal, debo ser un buen anfitrión. El desayuno terminará en un momento y luego podrás usar el baño. Su ropa se terminará de secar para cuando salga.

Blake miró su café, sus manos agarraron la taza con fuerza mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba controlar sus emociones. "Gracias, Shirou".

"No hay problema. Después de todo, ¿para qué son los amigos?"

Mientras Shirou preparaba el desayuno: pescado a la parrilla, arroz, una sopa turbia que dijo que se llamaba sopa de miso, encurtidos y una tortilla de aspecto extraño; Blake peleó consigo misma. Este absurdo nivel de hospitalidad no era algo que había experimentado antes y ciertamente no era algo que esperaba recibir de alguien que sabía que era un Fauno. De hecho, se sentía muy expuesta en ese momento, sentada como estaba con sus orejas de gato y sus secretos completamente al aire libre. Emiya Shirou definitivamente era alguien en quien podía confiar explícitamente, pero se había acostumbrado tanto al engaño y a las mentiras que tenerlos a todos separados se sentía tan _mal_ que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso.

Mientras comían, Blake trató de descubrir qué era lo que quería hacer. Odiaba imponerle a Shirou más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero la idea de llevarlo todo a un oído comprensivo era ciertamente muy atractiva. Si bien no hay manera de que Shirou pueda entender completamente por lo que pasó el Fauno, ya había demostrado ser de mente muy abierta y disposición compasiva, por lo que al menos podría simpatizar y probablemente no la juzgaría.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Shirou recogió sus platos y regresó a la cocina para limpiar. "Siéntete libre de usar la ducha. El baño está enfrente de mi habitación. Prepararía el baño para ti, pero es solo una ducha. Una toalla limpia y una esponja están en el lavabo".

"Oh. Uh ... g-gracias. Creo que haré eso", dijo Blake casi ausente mientras contemplaba sus acciones futuras y seguía sorprendido por la hospitalidad.

"Tendré tu ropa en mi cama una vez que estén listas. Lamentablemente, no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer con respecto a tu ropa interior, así que tendrás que arreglártelas con las que estás usando actualmente".

"Está bien. Gracias de nuevo, Shirou".

"Una vez más, no hay problema".

* * *

Mientras Blake se vestía después de su ducha, contempló una de las conclusiones a las que había llegado durante la misma. Había algo en el departamento de Shirou que la había estado fastidiando desde que había puesto un pie en él y esa sensación molesta solo había sido exacerbada por su loca hospitalidad. El descubrimiento de una toalla para el cabello y un secador de cabello que no tendría razón para poseer solo cimentó el descubrimiento.

A Emiya Shirou no le importaba su propio bienestar.

No había absolutamente nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario en el apartamento fuera de la cocina. Sin decoraciones, sin muebles especiales, sin televisión o radio, sin obras de ficción, sin juegos de mesa, nada. Los muebles que _hizo_ que era tan suave como para ser virtualmente anodino y la distribución era puramente pragmática; favoreciendo la función sobre la forma.

Ahora bien, dado lo que sabía de su historia, que podría ser seguro asumir que Shirou simplemente no hizo muchos artículos personales propios y lo que _hizo_ propia estaba en su habitación en Beacon pero Blake había estado dentro de su habitación en más de una ocasión para sesiones de estudio Ella sabía que su habitación allí estaba apenas amueblada como su habitación aquí. Aparte de su ropa, armas y pergamino; No _poseia_ efectos personales.

Emiya Shirou era un hombre que haría todo lo posible para garantizar la comodidad y el bienestar de los demás, pero no escatimó en pensar en sí mismo con respecto a tales asuntos. Incluso en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Blake tenía innumerables recuerdos de él haciendo cosas por los demás, pero no podía pensar en una sola instancia de él haciendo algo por sí mismo aparte de contarle su pasado, pero, incluso entonces, ella se lo preguntó. Nunca había pedido ayuda con el trabajo escolar. Incluso su salida con Coco y Velvet parecía haber sido hecha simplemente porque Coco prácticamente lo había forzado.

No importaba cuánto lo pensara, este hecho no tenía sentido para Blake. ¿Shirou se negó todo porque lo había perdido todo dos veces? ¿Temía perder todo de nuevo? Pero, ¿cómo explica eso que esté tan inusualmente dispuesto a ayudar a otros y que aparentemente no esté dispuesto a pedir ayuda a cambio? Por otra parte, ¿podría ella realmente entender a alguien que había pasado por lo que él había pasado? Ella nunca había pasado por algo así, después de todo, y si él nunca podría entender por completo lo que pasó debido a sus diferencias, ¿qué le hizo pensar que alguna vez podría entender por completo lo que pasó?

Asumir que ella pudiera entenderlo era sin duda el colmo de la arrogancia.

Aceptando ese hecho, Blake se resolvió. Ella continuaría imponiéndole a Shirou revelándole sus cargas por completo, pero también permanecería vigilante. Si alguna vez parecía que necesitaba ayuda con algo, sin importar lo que fuera, ella le ofrecería su ayuda. No, ella _insistiría en_ ayudarlo, ya que no tenía dudas en su mente de que él rechazaría cualquier oferta.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo tan maravilloso.

* * *

Blake se sentó en el pequeño sofá del apartamento de Shirou, con una taza de café recién hecho en la mano. Frente a ella, en una silla simple, estaba sentado Shirou que estaba hojeando su libro de texto de herbología. Ella sabía que él no diría ni preguntaría nada y con gusto se sentaría a través de cualquier cantidad de silencio incómodo para asegurarse de que ella solo hablara cuando quisiera. Blake lo admiraba por eso y decidió terminar de una vez.

"He sido miembro del Colmillo Blanco durante casi toda mi vida", comenzó de repente Blake. Shirou la miró antes de cerrar su libro y dejarlo a un lado, prestándole toda su atención. "Casi se podría decir que nací allí. En aquel entonces, las cosas eran diferentes. En las cenizas de la guerra, el Colmillo Blanco estaba destinado a ser un símbolo de paz y unidad entre los humanos y los Fauno. Por supuesto, a pesar de que se les prometió igualdad, los Fauno fueron objeto de discriminación y odio. La humanidad todavía nos consideraba seres inferiores. Y así, el Colmillo Blanco se alzó como la voz de nuestro pueblo. Y yo estaba allí. Estaba al frente de cada manifestación. en cada boicot. De hecho, pensé que estábamos haciendo la diferencia. Pero era un pensamiento optimista juvenil.

"Luego, hace cinco años, nuestro líder renunció y uno nuevo tomó su lugar. Un nuevo líder con una nueva forma de pensar. De repente, nuestras protestas pacíficas fueron reemplazadas por ataques organizados. Estábamos incendiando tiendas que se negaron a sírvanos, secuestrando carga de compañías que usaron mano de obra de Faunus. Y lo peor fue que estaba funcionando. Nos estaban tratando como iguales. Pero no por respeto ... era por miedo.

"Entonces, me fui. Decidí que ya no quería usar mis habilidades para ayudarlos en su violencia y, en cambio, dedicaría mi vida a convertirme en Cazadora. Así que aquí estoy; un criminal escondido a plena vista, todo con la ayuda de un pequeño moño negro ".

Shirou y Blake se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Shirou asintiera. "Ya veo. Solo para que quede claro, estoy familiarizado con la historia del Colmillo Blanco. Como tal, estoy bastante seguro de saber quiénes son tus padres y así puedo adivinar cómo eso impactó tus decisiones posteriores". Blake asintió lentamente, no terriblemente sorprendido. "Ahora, no diré que no eres un criminal ni nada de eso. Las acciones que has tomado como miembro del Colmillo Blanco después de que Sienna Khan se hizo cargo hirieron a mucha gente; directa e indirectamente. Esas son los pecados que llevas y nadie en este mundo puede liberarte de ellos. Solo tú tienes el poder para hacerlo ".

Las orejas de gato de Blake cayeron mientras miraba su café, "Lo sé".

"Dicho esto, puedo decir que estás tratando de expiarlos. Esa es una de las razones por las que quieres ser Cazadora, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. También espero que, si me hago famoso, pueda hacer algo por el Fauno en su conjunto".

Shirou asintió, "un objetivo admirable. Por supuesto, se _hace_ darse cuenta de que convertirse en una cazadora significa que usted va a terminar la lucha contra el White Fang, ¿verdad? Siempre y cuando se mantengan a una organización terrorista, se le llamara para luchar contra ellos."

"Lo sé. No me gusta, pero estaré listo para hacer lo que sea necesario cuando llegue el momento".

"Esperemos que lo estés. ¿Supongo que no le has contado nada de esto a tus compañeros de equipo?"

"No, no lo he hecho. No directamente, de todos modos. Anoche, mientras discutía con Weiss, implicaba que era un Fauno y un miembro".

"¿Cómo reaccionaron?"

"No lo sé. Corrí antes de que realmente pudieran".

Shirou tarareó: "Te sugiero que vuelvas a ellos y les expliques todo, pero la elección es tuya".

Blake guardó silencio durante un buen rato, perdido en sus pensamientos. "Todavía no creo que el Colmillo Blanco esté detrás de todos estos robos. Nunca antes habían necesitado tanto polvo".

"¿Entonces quieres investigarlo? ¿Descubrir de una forma u otra?"

"Sí, pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo". Ante sus palabras, Shirou sacó su pergamino y comenzó a trabajar en él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Los horarios de atraque y salida de los barcos son una cuestión de registro público. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es verificar los registros para ver si algún barco de las compañías de Dust está actualmente en el puerto o está a punto de hacerlo. Si bien es imposible decir si nuestro ladrón apuntará a algo tan grande, vigilar un buque de carga es mucho más fácil que tratar de replantear todas las tiendas de Dust en Vale. Ah, aquí vamos. Un carguero de Dust de la compañía Schnee va a hacer puerto en el muelle 113 este lunes."

"Entonces, si van a hacer un movimiento, será entonces. Muy bien. Voy a esperar y replantear el lugar el lunes por la noche y ver si pasa algo".

"Muy bien. Entonces te ayudaré".

"No, realmente no deberías. No deberías perder un día de escuela por mi culpa".

"Blake, un solo día de escuela no importará. Además, si alguien _se_ presenta para robarlo, tendrá que ser detenido sin importar quiénes sean y eso será mucho más fácil para nosotros dos. Esto es especialmente cierto si el Colmillo Blanco realmente está detrás de él ".

Blake le dio a Shirou una mirada indescifrable por un largo momento antes de ceder. "Si insistes. Gracias, Shirou".

"Realmente deberías dejar de agradecerme tanto. Esto realmente no es un problema en absoluto".

* * *

La ciudad de Vale fue un brillante ejemplo de la destreza de la humanidad. Se podía encontrar todo tipo de tienda imaginable, cualquier tipo de comida que alguna vez quisiera era suya, todo tipo de entretenimiento estaba a disposición de sus residentes, y los ciudadanos disfrutaron de un alto grado de seguridad gracias no solo a las fuerzas armadas de Vale, sino también la presencia de la academia Beacon no muy lejos y una serie de academias menores que salpicaban el área.

Dicho esto, también era un laberinto extenso lleno de gente, por lo que tratar de encontrar a una persona específica allí era muy parecido a encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el cada vez más cercano Festival Vytal significaba que había aún más personas de lo habitual. Todo esto significaba que, incluso después de doce horas de búsqueda, el Equipo JNPR y los restos del Equipo RWBY no estaban más cerca de encontrar a Blake de lo que habían estado cuando comenzaron. Incluso habían ido tan lejos como para dividirse en equipos de dos hombres (con Yang yendo sola) para acelerar el proceso.

Así fue como Ruby Rose se encontró en un parque en el distrito residencial de Vale, tomando un descanso con su pareja, Weiss. Habían estado recorriendo el distrito residencial durante las últimas cuatro horas y ambas chicas estaban bastante agotadas. Incluso habían ido tan lejos como para usar sus Semblances, pero eso solo logró cansarlos aún más. Todavía tenían tiempo de revisar un par de calles más antes de tener que regresar al puerto de la aeronave para encontrarse con los demás, pero Ruby tenía otra idea en mente.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que Ruby tuvo la oportunidad de hablar en privado con su pareja, pero el simple hecho del asunto era que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Weiss había estado callada y distante todo el día, solo haciendo un esfuerzo suficiente para que no se quedara atrás, y todo lo _que_ dijo se hizo con la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Ahora, sin embargo, era diferente. Weiss ya no parecía cerrada, solo parecía distraída y sentada mientras estaba en el banco, bañada por la suave luz del sol poniente, Ruby sintió un valor hasta ahora desconocido dentro de ella.

"Oye, Weiss, ¿estás bien?" Ruby preguntó gentilmente.

"Por supuesto. Estoy perfectamente bien", respondió Weiss mientras intentaba cerrarse de nuevo. Ruby, sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso y le dio a su pareja una mirada plana y sabia hasta que Weiss cedió y suspiró con irritación. "Bueno, tal vez no perfectamente, pero _estoy_ bien".

"Pero has estado muy callado todo el día y es como si ni siquiera estuvieras tratando de encontrar a Blake".

"Pido disculpas si mi comportamiento reciente te ofendió. Hoy he pensado mucho y he estado pensando mucho".

"¿Acerca de?"

"Acerca de ..." Weiss hizo una expresión de dolor mientras luchaba consigo misma por un momento, "Acerca de Blake".

"¿Porque ella escondió que ella era un Fauno de nosotros?"

"Un poco, tal vez, pero es la otra cosa que me molesta más".

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

"En realidad no, pero me molestarás hasta que lo haga, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Recuerdas lo que le dije anoche? ¿Acerca de mi educación? Es solo que ... el Colmillo Blanco siempre ha sido como el coco para mí. Un monstruo en mi armario esperando atraparme mientras duermo. Excepto que el mío era real. Realmente había gente allá afuera que me quería muerta y ninguna cantidad de luces nocturnas los detendría. Aprender que un compañero de equipo, alguien que ha vivido conmigo durante meses, es uno de ellos es solo ... No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto ".

"No creo que Blake te haga daño, Weiss".

"No _quiero_ pensar eso, pero ... no estoy tan seguro".

Parecía como si Weiss hubiera dicho su paz, pero, en un raro momento de comprensión, Ruby se dio cuenta de que su compañero todavía se estaba conteniendo. "Hay algo más que te molesta", dijo.

Weiss abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de suspirar profundamente, sus hombros se desplomaron ligeramente mientras caía de su habitual pose casi regia. "Lo que me molesta es que no entiendo _por qué_ me molesta. Entonces, un miembro de mi equipo también es miembro del Colmillo Blanco. ¿Y qué? Debería estar contento. Puedo sacar a otro miembro de ese grupo, las autoridades probablemente puedan obtener más información sobre el Colmillo Blanco de ella, y me siento elevado a los ojos de mi padre. Si logramos encontrar a Blake, todo funciona a mi favor y, sin embargo ... una parte de mí no _quiere_ encontrar Blake. Una parte de mí espera que, si realmente está trabajando con el Colmillo Blanco, se desvanezca de mi vida por completo para que así no _tenga_ que traerla ".

"Estás preocupado por ella".

"Sé que lo estoy, pero no debería serlo. Toda mi vida me enseñaron que tenía que colocarme a mí mismo y a mis propios objetivos primero para ser fuerte. Las personas a mi alrededor existen solo para ser utilizadas para avanzar porque, al final, eso es lo único que importa en este mundo. Debería ser capaz de cazarla y entregarla. Es lo que mi padre diría que debo hacer ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes?"

"Porque ... porque ... simplemente no puedo. Ella es ... Blake es mi compañera de equipo y he estado trabajando con ella durante meses y simplemente no puedo. Ella es ... no puedo ... Es solo que ..." Weiss apretó los ojos cerrados incluso mientras apretaba el dobladillo de su falda con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tenso, casi hasta el punto de hacerla temblar, mientras trataba de luchar contra el confuso huracán de emociones que estaba sintiendo actualmente. Preocupada, Ruby extendió la mano tentativamente para colocar una mano en la espalda de su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando Weiss habló de repente.

"Ella es mi amiga, Ruby", dijo Weiss en voz baja cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. "Ella es mi amiga y no puedo lastimarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Como era tan estúpida y miope, lastimé a Blake y la hice huir y vagar por una ciudad extranjera completamente sola. Si la encuentro, no lo hago". No sé lo que voy a decir. Podría arremeter sin pensar y lastimarla más. No quiero hacer eso, pero no quiero que las cosas se queden como están ahora. ¿Qué podría decirle? hacer las cosas mejor?

"Podrías decir 'lo siento' ".

"No es tan simple, Ruby".

"Podría ser. Qué tan difícil es esto depende de ti y de ella. A veces, dos pequeñas palabras son todo lo que se necesita".

Weiss guardó silencio mientras miraba su regazo, su respiración entrecortada mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Ver a la pareja que tanto admiraba con tanta coacción hizo que el corazón de Ruby le doliera de simpatía, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Sin dudarlo, Ruby extendió la mano y envolvió a Weiss en un abrazo.

"Está bien preocuparse por tus amigos, Weiss. No te hace débil, solo muestra que te preocupas por ellos", dijo Ruby suavemente cuando sintió que Weiss se tensaba en sus brazos. Pasó un segundo con Weiss completamente inmóvil y Ruby estaba empezando a preguntarse si había cometido un error cuando la otra chica se relajó repentinamente y le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza casi aplastante. Ruby sostuvo a Weiss y acarició suavemente su cabello cuando las lágrimas de frustración de su compañero finalmente cayeron libremente.

Ruby no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados así, pero a ella no le importaba. Finalmente, Weiss finalmente se calmó y se apartó suavemente de su compañero. Olfateó y se limpió los ojos hinchados antes de sonreír a Ruby y darle un empujón juguetón.

"Me obligas a hablar contigo, me haces llorar, y luego tienes el descaro de abrazarme. Eres una idiota manipuladora", dijo Weiss, el cariño de su voz quitó el aguijón de sus palabras.

Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa, "Bueno, al menos yo fui el único que lo vio".

"Yo diría que eso es bastante malo por sí solo. De todos modos, hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí. Deberíamos regresar al puerto", dijo Weiss cuando se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Ruby le sonrió a su pareja por un momento antes de seguirla, contenta de ver que el peso que había estado sobre ella todo el día había desaparecido.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana vino a encontrar a Shirou y Blake sentados en el apartamento del primero, con un tablero de shogi en la mesa entre ellos mientras las noticias se escuchaban en el fondo. El sábado se había pasado lo suficiente, ya que los dos se mantenían en silencio con su lectura y ocasionalmente conversaban, pero esa noche había sido un poco más interesante. Blake se negó rotundamente a irse a dormir usando la ropa de Shirou nuevamente, por lo que se requirió un viaje a la tienda. Mientras estaban fuera, Shirou resultó encontrar un set de shogi y decidió comprarlo por capricho. Si bien no le gustaban los juegos de mesa, ni nada que no se relacionara con cocinar o lograr su objetivo, su padre tenía pasión por el juego y prácticamente había obligado a Shirou a jugar contra él innumerables veces. La sensación de nostalgia que el juego le dejó a un lado, Shirou también pensó que tener otra forma de entretenimiento para Blake sería bueno y, dada su personalidad, pensó que ella lo disfrutaría. Si bien Blake nunca antes había jugado shogi, estaba dispuesta a probarlo. Después de eso, el resto de la noche había pasado con Shirou enseñándole las reglas del juego y ahora, después del desayuno, finalmente estaban teniendo su primer juego real.

A pesar de los años de experiencia de Shirou, el juego fue relativamente parejo. Si bien Shirou nunca había sido tan bueno como Kiritsugu, había sido bastante bueno en el juego, pero el hecho de que no lo había tocado desde la muerte de Kiritsugu lo dejó un poco oxidado. Por el lado de Blake, aunque nunca antes había jugado shogi, ciertamente poseía la mentalidad y las habilidades básicas necesarias para ser bueno en eso y estaba aprendiendo algunas de las sutilezas del juego rápidamente. Como tal, Shirou todavía estaba en posición de ganar, pero Blake lo había convertido en un desafío decente.

A medida que avanzaba el juego, el pergamino de Shirou sonó en el fondo, el pronóstico del tiempo de hoy se muestra actualmente. Se había activado en gran medida para tener un poco de ruido de fondo durante el desayuno, pero finalmente llamó la atención de Shirou cuando llegaron las noticias.

"Nuestra historia principal hoy: un hombre de Faunus fue asesinado a tiros por la policía en el distrito industrial de Vale anoche. Las fuentes dicen que Emeric Marcel, que trabajaba como Subgerente de Valian Power Ltd., se dirigía a un café cercano de veinticuatro horas mientras pasaba la noche entera cuando la policía se le acercó". Desconfiado de su compañía actual, Shirou alcanzó el pergamino para apagarlo solo para sorprenderse cuando Blake lo detuvo.

"Aprecio el sentimiento, pero no puedo ignorar estas cosas solo porque son incómodas. Vale puede ser el reino más progresivo en Remnant en términos de derechos de Faunus, pero eso no significa que pueda hacer la vista gorda a cosas como esta ", dijo ella, su tono mortalmente serio. Shirou asintió y subió un poco el volumen.

"—Y recibió nueve disparos mientras intentaba rendirse", dijo el periodista. "Cuando se le pidió un comentario, el Jefe de Policía de Vale, Sheldon Flash, dijo que la conducta de los oficiales estaba dentro del código, pero que serían colocados en el período de prueba estándar de un mes mientras se evalúa su perfil psiquiátrico".

Shirou frunció el ceño ante la pantalla mientras Blake parecía abatido. Lo que quedaba de los ideales de Shirou gritó ante una injusticia tan grave, pero sofocó sin piedad esa voz antes de darle a Blake una mirada preocupada. Sin su lazo, era fácil leer su estado emocional por la forma en que sus orejas de gato caían tan bajas como para estar casi al ras del cuero cabelludo. Cuando Blake notó su mirada, ella habló en un tono no muy monótono. "Honestamente, eso está lejos de ser lo peor que le ha pasado a una de mi gente en los últimos años".

A pesar de que esta línea de conversación los hizo sentir incómodos a ambos, era algo de lo que Shirou sabía que no podía apartar la vista. "Tengo que admitir que lamentablemente estoy en la oscuridad sobre eso. Mi conocimiento de cualquier evento específico termina después de la Revolución de los Derechos de Faunus. Ni siquiera sé qué causó la formación del Colmillo Blanco".

"Eso no es sorprendente", dijo Blake con un suspiro. "Tampoco es tu culpa. La mayoría de los libros de historia rara vez nos mencionan después de eso. El Colmillo Blanco fue iniciado por mis padres hace casi cuarenta años para tratar de combatir la opresión que todavía estaba ocurriendo. No hubo ningún gran evento que comenzó mis padres y algunos de sus amigos simplemente se les ocurrió una gran idea y se pusieron a trabajar. Como dije antes, comenzó como una organización pacífica que organizó manifestaciones, protestas y boicots para tratar de cambiar las cosas. No fue sin su éxito, la mayoría de las empresas y los gobiernos optaron por ignorarnos por completo y algunos incluso intentaron vilipendiarnos ".

"Si se suponía que eran una organización pacífica, ¿por qué ese nombre?" Shirou preguntó cuándo Blake hizo una pausa para tomar un trago. "'Colmillo blanco' no es realmente algo que me parezca pacífico".

"Muchos animales tienen colmillos, Shirou, incluso humanos. Sin embargo, eso no los hace malvados. Es algo con lo que nacen, algo que es parte de ellos, algo que no pueden cambiar. Un colmillo es solo peligroso cuando se usa para luchar, ya que solo somos peligrosos si nos vemos obligados a serlo; lo mismo que cualquier otra persona. El color se eligió por lo que representa ".

"Supongo que eso hace que ..."

"También fue idea de papá. Los otros señalaron el problema, pero él fue _muy_ insistente".

"Ya veo."

"De todos modos, las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo hace unos cinco años. Cada vez más Colmillos Blancos estaban recurriendo a soluciones más violentas y los miembros más jóvenes no eran muy respetuosos con mi padre, diciendo que era demasiado viejo y tenía demasiado miedo de la situación. Los humanos deben hacer lo que hay que hacer. Al ver esto, mi padre decidió renunciar como líder e hizo que su estudiante tomara su lugar ".

"No sabía que Sienna Khan era estudiante de tu padre".

"La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe, incluso dentro del Colmillo Blanco. No era realmente un secreto, pero tampoco era algo obvio o de lo que se hablaba abiertamente. Papá esperaba que Sienna siguiera su ejemplo y continuara con el espíritu del Colmillo Blanco como pretendían los fundadores y que ser más joven haría que los miembros más nuevos se establecieran. Lo que _no_ esperaba era que Sienna lo traicionara y comenzara a militarizar activamente al Colmillo Blanco. Después de esa traición, mis padres dejaron el Colmillo Blanco y se exiliaron a la casa de fieras ".

"¿Qué te hizo decidir quedarte?"

"Yo ... estuve de acuerdo con Sienna y los demás. Como dije, responder a la intolerancia con violencia en realidad estaba funcionando. Aparte de eso, había ... otro miembro con el que estaba ... en una relación. Quería quedarme a su lado y hacer un mundo para el Fauno con él ".

"¿Qué finalmente te hizo salir?"

"Varias cosas. La mayor fue cuando una misión me llevó a través de un pequeño pueblo cerca del límite del territorio de Vale. En nuestros esfuerzos por debilitar a Vale y hacer que nos prestaran atención, terminamos cortando sus líneas de suministro. Sus suministros se estaban agotando, no estaban preparados para ser autosuficientes, y les tomaría mucho tiempo obtener el apoyo del asentamiento más cercano. Todos allí se habían rendido. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de muerte. Aunque no uno había muerto físicamente todavía, la muerte que podía sentir allí era tan pesada que parecía una maldición. Una maldición dirigida al mundo, a todos los que permanecían vivos. Ese pueblo era un lugar de caminar cadáveres y, por ahora, ellos todos deberían estar muertos en el cuerpo también.

"Después de eso, comencé a pensar realmente en las cosas. En las ramificaciones de nuestras acciones. En todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le estábamos causando a personas perfectamente buenas e inocentes. Una vez que la aldea que aún atormenta mis sueños me obligó a abrir los ojos, no podía dejar de verlo. No podía dejar de verlo y no podía soportar verlo, así que decidí irme. La siguiente oportunidad que tuve, abandoné el Colmillo Blanco y me dirigí a la Ciudad de Vale y ya podrás adivinar el resto ".

Shirou permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, su té olvidado entre sus manos. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no reaccionar demasiado severamente a la descripción de Blake de esa aldea, pero sabía que ocultar todo sería imposible. Un área sofocada por la maldición de la muerte, un lugar lleno de las maldiciones de los que están condenados a morir, esos son lugares que Emiya Shirou conoce muy bien y también puede entender cómo ver ese lugar puede cambiar a alguien.

Cuando se le presentó toda esta información, con esta historia del Colmillo Blanco que probablemente muy pocas personas, e incluso menos Humanos, sabían, solo había una declaración que Shirou podía hacer.

"Háblame del Fauno. Cuéntame lo que los humanos no saben que deberíamos".

* * *

Ruby, Yang y Weiss estaban caminando por una calle elegida al azar, llamando a su compañero de equipo. El domingo había pasado y se había ido sin ninguna palabra de Blake o Shirou y había tomado todos los poderes de persuasión de Weiss para convencer a Ruby y Yang de asistir al menos a la mitad de sus clases el lunes. Tenían un período libre después del almuerzo que les dio una hora y media para tratar de cazar a Blake antes de que las clases se reanudaran. Por supuesto, Ruby y Yang no tenían intención de regresar si fallaban y Weiss tuvo que admitir que probablemente terminaría quedándose con ellos.

Al menos había logrado convencer al Equipo JNPR de que no se saltara sus clases también.

Aún así, después de dos días enteros de búsquedas infructuosas, el resto del Equipo RWBY estaba empezando a sentirse un poco desanimado. Se sentía como si hubieran cubierto cada centímetro de Vale, sin embargo, no había ni una sola pista de la posibilidad de encontrar una pista en ningún lado.

"Hombre, ¡hemos buscado por todas partes!" Dijo Ruby con un suspiro.

"Estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco", agregó Yang. "Sé que tenemos esa aplicación y ella puede cuidarse sola y probablemente esté con Shirou y todo eso, pero aún así".

"Si Blake no aparece mañana, sugiero que se lo digamos a los profesores", dijo Weiss.

"No creo que a Blake le guste eso. Además, ¿qué les decimos? ¿Qué Blake nos dijo que era un Fauno y miembro del Colmillo Blanco y luego se escapó?" Preguntó Yang.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Les decimos que Blake y yo tuvimos una discusión el viernes por la noche y que no la hemos visto desde entonces. Si no les decimos, es probable que nos pregunten dónde está de todos modos".

"No lo sé, Weiss. Creo que a Blake no le gustaría mucho eso".

"Creo que decirles será nuestro mejor curso de acción. Incluso si a Blake no le gusta, mejor que lastimarse".

"¡Y creo que el cabello de Weiss luce _maravilloso_ hoy!" Penny dijo desde atrás de Weiss, de alguna manera se coló en el grupo. Los tres gritaron y casi saltaron de sus pieles antes de encender al recién llegado.

"¡Penny! ¿De dónde vienes?", Preguntó Ruby mientras trataba de evitar que su corazón saltara de su pecho.

Penny sonrió en feliz ignorancia. "¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Estamos buscando a nuestro amigo Blake", dijo Yang sin rodeos mientras Ruby intentaba decidir cuánto contar.

"¡Ooooh, te refieres a la chica Fauno!" Penny dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Espera, ¿cómo supiste eso?" Ruby preguntó.

"Uhh, las orejas de gato?" Penny dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza.

Yang se rió entre dientes, "¿Qué orejas de gato? Ella usa un ... lazooohhh ..."

"A ella le gusta mucho el atún ...", notó Ruby en un susurro.

"¡Espera un minuto, eso no responde nada! ¡Llevaba un lazo! ¿Cómo sabes que tiene orejas de gato?" Weiss preguntó.

"¿Quieres decir que no la viste arquearse y moverse sola? Parecía la conclusión obvia".

Ruby, Weiss y Yang se quedaron en silencio ante esta revelación. Todo ese tiempo a su alrededor y no se dieron cuenta de nada. ¿Qué decía eso sobre sus habilidades de observación cuando un extraño total podía ver a Blake durante los cinco segundos y reconstruir lo que era?

"Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?" Penny preguntó.

"No lo sabemos", dijo Ruby con desánimo. "Ella ha estado desaparecida desde el viernes".

Penny jadeó, "¡Eso es terrible! ¡Bueno, no te preocupes, Ruby, mi amigo! ¡No descansaré hasta que encontremos a tu compañero de equipo!"

Ruby hizo todo lo posible por seguir sonriendo mientras la extraña chica se acercaba incómodamente, "Uh, eso es muy amable de tu parte, Penny, ¡pero estamos bien! ¡En serio! ¿Verdad, chicos?" Ruby volvió a mirar hacia donde Yang y Weiss solo veían aire vacío, sus compañeros de equipo no se encontraban en ningún lado.

* * *

"¡Gracias de todos modos!" Yang le dijo alegremente a un tendero con el que acababan de hablar cuando ella salió de la tienda. Una vez afuera, dejó caer su alegre fachada y suspiró profundamente. "Esto no tiene remedio. Siete personas que buscaron en todas partes durante dos días enteros no pudieron encontrarla. ¿Qué me hace pensar que tendremos suerte hoy cuando solo hay tres de nosotros?"

"¿Estás bien, Yang?" Weiss preguntó algo incómodo. Ver a Yang lucir deprimido era nuevo y tratar de animar a alguien no era algo que hubiera intentado hacer antes. ¿Dónde estaba Ruby cuando la necesitaba? Ella era buena en estas cosas.

"En realidad no. Penny me hizo pensar, eso es todo. Conozco a Blake desde hace un poco más de dos meses, pero realmente no sé nada de ella. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era Fauno y luego llega alguien que la ha visto durante los cinco segundos y ella lo notó de inmediato ".

"Para ser justos, ninguno de nosotros lo notó y, sinceramente, no sabemos mucho el uno del otro. Ni siquiera sé de dónde son todos".

"Sí, tal vez, pero se siente mal. Parece más cercana a Shirou que a cualquiera de nosotros y eso está bien, pero se supone que somos socios. Se supone que los socios deben mantenerse unidos en cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?"

Weiss se mordió el labio inferior mientras elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras. Esto estaba más allá de su zona de confort de lo que había estado hablando con Ruby, pero estaba claro que Yang necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar para que ella le diera exactamente eso. Ruby había dado el ejemplo y ahora dependía de ella seguir a su líder. "Yo ... creo ... tienes razón. Los socios _deberían_ mantenerse unidos. Pero en realidad no nos conocemos y ... los lazos como esos ... toman tiempo para formarse. Estoy seguro de que vendrá una vez que te conozca más "

"Esa es la cuestión: nunca le di la oportunidad. ¡Yo tampoco _te_ di la oportunidad! ¡Solo hago juegos de palabras y golpes malos! ¡No es de extrañar que se haya escapado cuando sucedió algo malo!"

"Yang, nos conocemos desde hace dos meses. Conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo es difícil".

"¡No, no lo es! ¡Ni siquiera _intenté_ llegar a conocerla! ¡Solo mírate a ti y a Ruby! Ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo estudiando juntos y trabajando juntos y los he visto a ustedes dos hablando de lo que sea a veces ¡Mira a Jaune y Pyrrha! ¡Mira a Ren y Nora! ¡Diablos, mira a Blake y Shirou! ¡Pasaron _mucho_ tiempo juntos la semana pasada! No es de extrañar que ella huyera voluntariamente con Shirou pero ni siquiera intentaría hablar con ella. ¡Su pareja! ¡Por qué debería hacerlo cuando prácticamente me he salido de mi camino para _evitar_ hablar con ella! "

"Yang ... realmente no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de esto. Estudio con Ruby, claro, y hemos hablado de algunas cosas, pero realmente no sé mucho sobre ella y ella sabe aún menos sobre mí". Aparte de eso, tampoco soy realmente la mejor compañera. ¿Recuerdas durante nuestra primera semana cuando me enojé mucho? Estaba enojada con Ruby porque estaba proyectando mis defectos como compañera sobre ella. No entendí lo primero sobre lo que significaba ser la pareja de alguien y solo estoy aprendiendo. Pero me dieron buenos consejos y creo que tú también podrías usarlos ".

"Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué fue?"

"Podemos aprender mucho los unos de los otros. Todavía no entiendo lo que se necesita para ser un buen socio y quizás ustedes tampoco lo sepan, pero podemos aprender mucho unos de otros y, si trabajamos juntos, tal vez podamos descubrir cómo hacer eso ".

Yang sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras se rió ligeramente, "Usted sabe, Weiss, creo que es mucho mejor en esta cosa de equipo de lo que cree que eres. Pero tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez podamos resolver _todo_ este desastre juntos. Tu y yo. Tú y Ruby. Yo y Blake. Por supuesto que podemos. Pero necesitamos encontrar a Blake antes de poder hacer eso".

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Bueno, entonces vámonos! Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algunas tiendas cerca del distrito residencial que no visitamos".

Cuando Yang aceleró y caminó con más de su actitud habitual, Weiss no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras volvía a sus palabras. Tal vez ella realmente _podría_ aprender de su equipo. Tal vez, con su ayuda, no tendría que ser un fracaso para siempre.

Pero si ella se fortalecía confiando en los demás, ¿qué diría su padre?

* * *

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Blake y Shirou esperaron pacientemente en un techo frente al Dock 113, Blake vistiendo su atuendo de cazadora mientras Shirou vestía una camisa gris oscuro de manga larga y jeans azul oscuro. Habían estado allí durante unas horas y Shirou estaba agradecido por toda la paciencia que le había dado su padre. Entre eso y su entrenamiento de magia, sentarse en un lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada durante varias horas no lo volvió loco. Cómo Blake poseía tales habilidades, Shirou no lo sabía y no estaba completamente seguro de querer saberlo.

Se sentaron en silencio, comiendo las barras de proteínas que Shirou había hecho antes (Blake había sugerido comprar algunas, pero Shirou no quiso saber nada de eso y le hizo saber su razón por qué en una conferencia muy detallada y altamente redactada) cuando algo finalmente sucedió. El viento se levantó y las luces brillantes inundaron el área cuando un vehículo aéreo Bullhead aterrizó en el centro de los contenedores de carga. Una rampa se abrió desde la parte posterior para revelar lo que parecía ser un joven adulto con una chaqueta negra con capucha y una máscara con colmillos.

"Oh no…" Blake dijo suavemente desde su lugar al lado de Shirou.

"¿Supongo que son ellos?" Shirou preguntó. Como para responder a su pregunta, la figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y reveló al lobo rojo sangre en su espalda.

"Sí. Son _ellos_ ".

Cuando la figura comenzó a gritar órdenes, Shirou cambió su enfoque hacia Blake. "Deseaste que no fueran ellos los que estaban detrás", observó.

"No lo hice, pero sabía que tenían que serlo. Incluso después de todo, me duele ver la verdad. Especialmente ahora", dijo Blake mientras cerraba los ojos con tristeza. El movimiento de su arco indicaba que sus orejas estaban caídas.

"¡Hey! ¿Cuál es el atraco?" Los ojos de Blake se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó una voz que no pertenecía allí. Ella y Shirou miraron hacia los muelles para ver nada menos que a Roman Torchwick parado allí como si fuera el dueño del lugar. "No somos exactamente el grupo de ladrones más discreto en este momento, entonces ¿por qué los animales no intentan acelerar el ritmo?"

"Esto no está bien. El Colmillo Blanco nunca trabajaría con un humano. Especialmente uno como ese", dijo Blake cuando comenzó a levantarse.

"¿No recuerdas lo que dije el otro día?" Dijo Shirou, haciendo que Blake se detuviera. "Dado su conocimiento y conexiones, tiene sentido que el Colmillo Blanco lo use para completar sus objetivos".

Blake gruñó antes de agacharse, "Tienes razón. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"Independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, el hecho es que están robando grandes cantidades de polvo y necesitan ser detenidos. Involucrar a la policía llevaría demasiado tiempo, así que tendremos que detenerlos nosotros mismos".

"Hay una cantidad de personas lo suficientemente aisladas de las demás que pueden sacarse sin ser vistas. Con mi Semblance, puedo moverme fácilmente de una tapa a otra y sacarlas", observó Blake.

Shirou asintió con la cabeza, "Parece un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro. Aunque no es mi especialidad, soy lo suficientemente decente como para ser capaz de derribar algunos. También puedo atacar a algunos de aquí".

"Tomaré los más cercanos a nosotros mientras manejas los que están más lejos".

"¿Estás listo?" En respuesta, Blake preparó Gambol Shroud, manteniendo la hoja segura dentro de su funda, y se dejó caer del techo mientras Shirou preparaba su arco.

Blake se quedó agachada mientras se abría paso cuidadosamente alrededor de los contenedores y retiraba su arco para tener acceso completo a su audición mejorada. Estaba agradecida de que sus rasgos animales particulares le dieran eso, pero también tenía que ser cautelosa ya que no se sabía si alguno de los miembros del Colmillo Blanco que estaba presente también poseía una mejor audición. En cualquier caso, pasar a escondidas fue un juego de gatitos. Usando su poder de Sombra, Blake podía moverse en un instante a cualquier lugar de su elección dentro de los cinco metros mientras dejaba atrás un doble que desaparecería a voluntad o cuando fuera golpeado. Como si eso no fuera suficiente ventaja, dejó que su mente volviera a las muchas lecciones de su madre y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera tan silencioso como un espectro. Incluso si un Fauno con audición mejorada se parara directamente frente a ella, no lo harían

Blake se acercó a su primer objetivo que estaba agachado para examinar uno de los pestillos de un contenedor. Sin estar preparado como estaba, no tenía defensas en su lugar para cuando Blake golpeó la cubierta de Gambol en el costado de su cabeza, derribando su máscara y derribándolo al suelo. Moviéndose rápidamente, Blake apartó una de sus manos con Gambol Shroud antes de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo. Ella lo levantó por el pelo y apartó la máscara rota antes de golpear el puente de su nariz con la culata de su arma y arrojarlo al lado del contenedor. Él gimió en voz baja pero no se movió.

Continuando, Blake seleccionó su próximo objetivo y se presionó junto al borde de un contenedor. Silbó en silencio varias veces, subiendo ligeramente el volumen cada vez, hasta que el miembro del Colmillo Blanco se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Blake contó los pasos de otra mujer y esperó hasta que estuvo en la posición perfecta antes de arremeter. Como un relámpago oscuro, Blake se levantó y dobló la esquina, con una mano apartando la máscara de la otra mujer y cubriendo su boca mientras la base de la palma de la otra mano golpeó su intestino justo debajo del esternón para expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Usando una combinación de barrido de pierna y tiro de hombro, Blake la arrojó detrás del contenedor y sobre su espalda antes de caer sobre ella, su rodilla golpeó de lleno en su plexo solar.

Los siguientes dos objetivos de Blake fueron complicados. Dos hombres de Colmillos Blancos estaban parados del resto y lejos de la vista, quejándose de tener que trabajar con un humano. Ella permaneció oculta y escuchó con interés una vez que uno de ellos mencionó a _ese hombre_. Parecía que _él_ esencialmente había sido comprado por una mujer humana. Blake archivó esa información para más tarde y se puso a trabajar una vez que la conversación cambió y comenzaron los roces.

Blake esperó a que se separaran antes de mudarse. Golpeó a uno de ellos en la parte posterior de la cabeza con Gambol Shroud, forzándolo a golpear a su amante en la nariz. Antes de que el otro pudiera gritar de dolor, Blake le dio un codazo en la boca para callarlo y luego arrodilló al primero en la ingle. Cuando se dobló de dolor, Blake pateó la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para derribarlo antes de parpadear detrás del segundo y enviar una patada rápida en la parte posterior de su cabeza para enviarlo hacia adelante. Blake regresó rápidamente a su lado y sacó a Shroud Gambol con ambas manos. Cuando sus cabezas estaban alineadas, Blake se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo el segundo en la parte posterior de la cabeza para obligarlo a golpearse la cabeza con el primero y luego obligándolos a ambos a golpear el suelo.

Mientras Blake comenzó su asalto, Shirou dejó caer el martillo en su cabeza y cambió de ser humano a mago. Un simple refuerzo fue todo lo que se requirió para darle una visión casi perfecta a pesar de los bajos niveles de luz y un poco de alteración fue todo lo que se necesitó para redondear sus puntas de flecha para que fueran menos letales. Con facilidad practicada, Shirou soltó flecha tras flecha, cada una de las cuales resultó ser verdadera y dejó a otro miembro del Colmillo Blanco inconsciente. Shirou se concentró en dos matones que estaban a un lado y estaba a punto de sacarlos cuando Blake apareció y los despachó con brutal eficacia. Siempre había pensado que Blake era una habilidad promedio en el combate, en el mejor de los casos, dadas sus observaciones en Beacon, pero parecía que su fuerte no estaba en el combate frontal. Guardó esa observación para más tarde y seleccionó otro objetivo.

Aunque solo unos pocos habían sido eliminados, los otros ya comenzaban a sospechar. Después de todo, cuando la operación consistía en menos de veinte hombres, la ausencia de incluso unos pocos era notable. Esto les dio a Shirou y Blake la oportunidad de derrotar a un par más, pero los demás se dieron cuenta rápidamente y se pusieron en alerta máxima. Los miembros del Colmillo Blanco se dispersaron en grupos de tres, dejando a Roman solo en el centro. Al ver una abertura, Blake cargó hacia adelante desde su escondite incluso cuando Shirou maldijo y soltó una flecha.

Roman giró hacia un lado y evitó sin esfuerzo el ataque de Blake antes de llevar el extremo abierto de su bastón hacia su cara, incluso cuando la flecha de Shirou se detuvo en el aire sin razón aparente. "Buenas noches, Kitty", bromeó Roman y eso le dio a Blake el tiempo suficiente para esquivar. Hubo un destello de luz desde el extremo del bastón seguido de una gran explosión, la nube de polvo que levantó ocultando todo a la vista. Shirou volvió a maldecir y saltó del techo, su arco se transformó en una espada mientras cargaba en la batalla.

Blake rodó hasta detenerse mientras luchaba por evitar toser. Otra luz roja apareció en la nube de polvo y Blake se arrojó rápidamente a un lado para evitar otra de las bengalas impregnadas de polvo de Roman, el proyectil la pasó volando para destruir uno de los contenedores de carga. Con los miembros restantes del Colmillo Blanco ahora acercándose a ella, Blake decidió recortar sus pérdidas y batir una retirada apresurada detrás de uno de los contenedores intactos.

"Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito ..." Roman se burló mientras avanzaba lentamente en la posición de Blake, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que el Colmillo Blanco la flanqueara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, se vio obligado a rodar hacia adelante para evitar apenas ser golpeado por la espada de Shirou.

"¡Ríndanse!" Shirou dijo mientras preparaba su arma. "¡La mayoría de tus hombres ya han sido tratados y mi amigo puede manejar el resto! ¡Ríndete ahora y nadie más tendrá que salir lastimado!"

Para gran consternación de Shirou, Roman se rió entre dientes, "¿De verdad crees que solo vine aquí con trece tipos? No eres tan brillante, ¿verdad?" Como si fuera una señal, el viento volvió a levantarse cuando dos Bullheads más se dieron a conocer. Sus escotillas se abrieron y más miembros de White Fang saltaron de ellos para rodear rápidamente a Shirou.

Shirou alteró su postura y rápidamente evaluó a sus enemigos, su mente ya estaba corriendo a través de docenas de planes y escenarios. Cuando varios de ellos cargaron a la vez, Shirou se volvió borroso cuando comenzó a trabajar. Redirigió un golpe de uno de ellos y al mismo tiempo arremetió con su pie trasero para atrapar a otro en el pecho mientras bloqueaba un corte por detrás con su espada. Luego sacó el primero hacia adelante mientras empujaba la espada del tercero antes de romper el primero sobre la cabeza con la culata de su espada e inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás para hacer que el tercero golpeara al primero. Shirou bajó su espada sobre el hombro del hombre para obligarlo a soltar su arma antes de tirarlo hacia un lado para usarlo como escudo vivo cuando otros dos matones abrieron fuego.

Justo cuando Shirou estaba a punto de atacar a los dos artilleros, Blake apareció repentinamente por encima de ellos y se dejó caer sobre ellos, Gambol Shroud completamente dibujado para que pudiera cortar la parte posterior de uno mientras golpeaba el hombro principal del otro. Un golpe rápido a un lado de la cabeza al primero seguido de un corte de espada giratoria en la base del cuello del segundo fue suficiente para romper sus Auras y sacarlos de la pelea.

En el instante en que apareció Blake, Shirou volvió su atención a Roman solo para ver una bengala dirigida directamente hacia él. Incluso si tuviera tiempo para esquivar, eso pondría a Blake directamente en su camino y ciertamente no tenía suficiente tiempo para una proyección, por lo que Shirou no tuvo más remedio que recortar la explosión del aire. En el instante en que su espada atravesó el caparazón, explotó en un destello cegador de luz y humo que llamó la atención de Blake.

"¡Él es mio!" Blake casi gruñó mientras pasaba corriendo por el aturdido Shirou. Llegó a Roman con una serie de golpes cegadoramente rápidos, la espada de Gambol Shroud era poco más que una mancha negra y roja que prácticamente bailaba alrededor del hombre, su Semblance dejando atrás numerosos clones de sombras mientras evitaba contraataques y golpeaba desde diferentes anglos. Sin embargo, no importa cuán ferozmente atacó, no importa cuán rápido sus oscilaciones, no importa desde qué ángulo se acercará, Roman siempre tenía una respuesta y ni siquiera parecía estar poniendo tanto esfuerzo. Para empeorar las cosas, Roman en realidad estaba aterrizando golpes sobre ella a pesar de lo que debería haber sido una gran ventaja de velocidad.

Roman finalmente logró conectar un golpe completo y enviar a Blake tropezando, pero se vio obligado a volver a la defensiva cuando Shirou cargó. Mientras Shirou carecía de la velocidad bruta de Blake solo tenía un arma, la diferencia en su habilidad era obvia cuando Roman comenzó a mostrar signos de esfuerzo e incluso se vio obligado a ceder terreno. La espada negra de Shirou giró y destrozó la guardia de Roman, el criminal bien vestido aturdió por el precioso momento que le tomó a Blake precipitarse como un torbellino para golpearlo en el pecho con ambas partes de Gambol Shroud a la vez. Roman fue enviado volando hacia atrás por el impacto, pero rápidamente rodó con su aterrizaje y extendió las piernas, deslizando los pies y las yemas de los dedos sobre el concreto para frenarlo incluso cuando su bastón se rompió y disparó en algún punto sobre las cabezas de Shirou y Blake. Los dos levantaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver la bengala chocar con el gancho de una grúa que sostenía un contenedor de envío antes de apenas moverse a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por él; Blake esquiva hacia los miembros restantes del Colmillo Blanco mientras Shirou rueda hacia adelante.

Shirou paro de rodar solo para ver el extremo del bastón de Roman apuntando directamente a su cara, pero se libró de tener que experimentar una explosión en blanco cuando sonó un disparo y el bastón de Roman fue derribado.

* * *

Ruby suspiró mientras guardaba su pergamino. Ella ya estaba fuera más tarde de lo que habían planeado, pero incluso ese esfuerzo extra había resultado infructuoso. Incluso el par de ojos extra que Penny proporcionó no fue suficiente. Si bien odiaba la idea de darse por vencida, estaba empezando a pensar que Weiss tenía la idea correcta y que tenían que decírselo a los profesores por la mañana.

Justo cuando Ruby estaba a punto de regresar, una explosión en los muelles le llamó la atención. Mientras el humo negro flotaba en el cielo, pensó en su encuentro con Roman todos esos meses atrás.

"Oh no." Ruby dijo en voz baja antes de señalar su casillero y despegar a toda velocidad, un rastro de pétalos de rosa en su estela. Disparó por las calles desiertas y los callejones, agradecida de que los últimos días de búsqueda prácticamente le hubieran quemado el mapa de Vale en la cabeza, antes de detenerse en un punto preciso detrás de uno de los edificios con vista a los muelles. Casi al instante en que se detuvo, su casillero se estrelló contra el suelo a no dos metros de ella. Hizo salir a Crescent Rose en un instante y escaló el edificio en un solo salto, llegando al borde más alejado ni un instante después. Bajó la vista hacia la escena y vio a Roman revoloteando sobre Shirou, el extremo comercial de su bastón apuntando directamente a la cara de su amiga.

Sin dudarlo, casi sin siquiera apuntar, Ruby sacó a Crescent Rose y disparó, el disparo golpeó el extremo del bastón de Roman y lo tiró.

"¡Oye!" Ruby gritó mientras giraba a Crescent Rose y la preparaba en forma de guadaña.

Roman la miró sorprendido y reconoció. "¡Bueno, hola, Red! ¿No es hora de acostarte?" Dijo con condescendencia mientras le quitaba toda su atención a Shirou. Sin perder una oportunidad, Shirou inmediatamente arremetió con su espada que Roman rápidamente retrocedió para esquivar.

"Ruby, ¿estas personas son tus amigos?" Penny dijo desde detrás de Ruby. Sorprendida, Ruby se giró para mirarla.

"Penny, vuelve!"

Además de no perderse una oportunidad, Roman apuntó rápidamente y disparó a Ruby con un gruñido antes de volver su atención a Shirou. Arriba en la azotea, los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de repente cuando sus instintos le gritaron. Rápidamente giró y arremetió contra Crescent Rose solo para tener que sujetar el arma con la mano derecha cuando la repentina explosión la hizo deslizarse hacia atrás.

Ruby gruñó mientras miraba a Roman. "¡Quédate aquí, Penny! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ti!"

"Pero espera, Ruby, estoy…" Ruby no escuchó nada más que Penny estaba a punto de decir mientras se arrojaba desde el techo y se lanzaba directamente hacia Roman. Roman esquivó para evitar la carga de Ruby y luego levantó su bastón para bloquear el ataque de Shirou. Ruby rodó y se detuvo antes de apresurarse hacia adelante en otra explosión de velocidad. Con un gruñido, Roman empujó a Shirou y volteó sobre el columpio de Ruby, pero eso lo dejó totalmente indefenso cuando Shirou lo examinó una vez que golpeó el suelo y siguió golpeando la empuñadura de su espada debajo de su mandíbula y terminando con una barra ascendente que golpeó Él lejos.

Al ver la apertura, Ruby corrió hacia adelante nuevamente y enganchó la espada de Crescent Rose alrededor de Roman, usándolo como punto de apoyo para rodearlo, la cuchilla chispeó mientras cortaba su Aura, antes de disparar un disparo que hizo que Roman se estrellara contra el suelo con un grito. Shirou inmediatamente siguió con una puñalada que saltó hacia el lado de Roman, pero el criminal logró alejarse a tiempo para evitarlo antes de ponerse de pie.

"¡Sé que te gusta verme patearme el trasero, pero agradecería un poco de ayuda, Neo!" Roman llamó a aparentemente a nadie. Ruby y Shirou prepararon sus armas para atacar nuevamente, pero Ruby se vio obligada a cambiar sus planes cuando Shirou fue destruida por el aire. El aire brilló y se hizo añicos para revelar a una chica baja de edad indeterminada. Su cabello era medio castaño, medio rosado con el lado rosado con un toque de blanco y sus ojos eran heterocromáticos; uno es rosado y el otro marrón. También estaba aún más elegante que Roman con una chaqueta blanca con un interior rosado, pantalones marrones, guantes negros y botas negras y blancas hasta la rodilla con tacones muy altos. Incluso llevaba un corsé marrón debajo de la chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña porción de sus caderas y numerosos collares. Para colmo, también llevaba un paraguas ligero que, a juzgar por la forma en que se extendía en la dirección en que Shirou había sido enviada a volar, ella lo usaba como arma.

"Dos contra dos. Un poco más justo, entonces", comentó Ruby distraídamente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el eje de Crescent Rose. Quería ver a Shirou, pero apartar la vista de la amenaza antes que ella sería una muy mala idea. Roman se echó a reír y se sacudió el polvo antes de levantar el bastón mientras Neo agitaba su paraguas y sonreía. Ruby apenas comenzaba a contemplar sus opciones cuando una flecha zumbó por su oreja. Neo empujó y abrió su paraguas para detener el proyectil solo para que lo volviera a volar cuando explotó en el impacto. Shirou rápidamente regresó, su arma se convirtió en una espada, y Ruby inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

Ruby y Neo se enfrentaron mientras Shirou y Roman reanudaron su duelo. Crescent Rose fue un movimiento borroso cuando Ruby giró y cortó a Neo desde varios ángulos, pero su oponente era demasiado ágil y hábil, esquivando y esquivando los golpes que pudo mientras redirigía casualmente a aquellos que no podía con su paraguas. Ni siquiera el alcance engañoso de su guadaña o el hecho de que su hoja curva le permitiera golpear desde ángulos extraños la estaban ayudando. Entonces Neo comenzó a presionar el ataque y Ruby se vio impotente. No importa cómo cambió sus ataques, Neo estaba encontrando todos los agujeros en sus defensas y constantemente los atacaba. Finalmente, el daño acumulado y la energía de Ruby vacilaron lo suficiente como para dar un golpe más decisivo. Neo rechazó un golpe aéreo descuidado antes de contraatacar con un profundo empuje hacia Ruby '

Con Shirou, estaba descubriendo que Roman seguía siendo un oponente duro incluso después del daño sostenido. Aunque lejos de ser la pelea más difícil en la que había estado, descubrió que sus habilidades actuales con esta arma eran insuficientes. Mientras que él _podría_ derrotar a Roman a este ritmo, el esfuerzo lo agotaría y las probabilidades estaban en su contra incluso sin tener en cuenta a Neo. Aún así, continuó con el duelo y contempló sus opciones mientras también vigilaba a Neo y Ruby. Cuando vio a Neo ir a un gran ataque, se separó de Roman y fue a atacar las defensas abiertas de Neo, pero no solo fue demasiado lento para detener el ataque, sino que fue mucho más hábil de lo esperado, ya que cayó en un salto mortal hacia atrás evitando el ataque de Shirou. Shirou apretó los dientes con molestia y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para bloquear el ataque de Roman solo para estar indefensa cuando Neo lo golpeó en el costado con su paraguas. Esto permitió a Roman romper completamente la guardia de Shirou y golpearlo en la cara antes de que Neo lo golpeara en el estómago. Shirou se dobló y miró hacia arriba para ver el final de Roman '

Ruby rodó para poner los pies debajo de ella y se detuvo en una postura de tres puntos con Crescent Rose sostenida detrás de ella. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Shirou ser golpeado en la cara y ser enviado volando hacia ella. Ella hizo todo lo posible para atrapar a su amiga, pero fue una causa perdida cuando la pelirroja se estrelló contra ella y los envió a los dos.

"¿Estás bien, Shirou?" Ruby gimió cuando se levantó.

"Estoy bien, ¿tu?" Shirou dijo mientras hacía lo mismo.

"¡Mejor que nunca!" Dijo Ruby con cansancio. "Hombre, estos tipos son duros. Voy a—"

"Ruby", Shirou la interrumpió mientras envainaba su espada y daba un par de pasos hacia adelante. "Necesito que subas alto y proporciones fuego de apoyo".

"¿Pero por qué?" Ruby preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Porque, sin ofenderte, simplemente te interpondrías en mi camino".

La respuesta indignada de Ruby terminó antes de que comenzara cuando dos espadas cortas y curvas aparecieron repentinamente en sus manos. Eran espadas gemelas, casi perfectamente iguales en forma y calidad, pero era fácil distinguirlas. El que tenía en la mano izquierda era tan negro como una noche con un patrón hexagonal rojo y un triángulo blanco en la mitad, mientras que el que tenía en la mano derecha era blanco puro con un patrón ondulado y un triángulo negro. En el centro de ambos, donde la cuchilla se unía con la empuñadura, había un taijitu que se extendía más allá de la cuchilla y hacia la empuñadura de madera oscura que estaba envuelta en tela negra. Eran espadas innegablemente hermosas que, para Ruby, parecían carecer de voluntad propia.

Ruby observó con asombro asombrado como Shirou luchaba como un demonio, sus habilidades eran mucho mayores que las que había visto desde que llegó a Beacon. Sus golpes se encendieron rápidamente y se hicieron con precisión precisa y, sin embargo, sus movimientos contenían una gracia tan fluida que resultó casi sin esfuerzo. Cuando Shirou levantó sus espadas en una guardia cruzada para bloquear una de las bengalas de Roman, la explosión lo hizo retroceder un poco, le dirigió una mirada aguda que la sacó de su estupor. Su amigo, a pesar de la increíble habilidad que había estado ocultando, todavía necesitaba su ayuda y, por lo tanto, su ayuda la conseguiría. Escogiendo un buen punto de vista, Ruby saltó al aire y transformó a Crescent Rose en su forma de arma antes de apuntar, esperando el disparo perfecto.

Shirou gruñó mientras avanzaba a través de la nube de humo. La suma total de la experiencia de Archer combinada con la de Shirou fue suficiente para nivelar el campo de juego, pero solo Archer nunca había peleado con algo como lo que podría encontrar en Remnant, después de todo, así que Shirou tuvo que tratar de compensar la diferencia con sus propias habilidades. También odiaba tener que hacer una proyección tan obvia justo en frente de Ruby, pero ese era un dolor de cabeza con el que podría lidiar más tarde. Tal como estaba, era probable que Ruby se lastimara gravemente si hubiera seguido luchando solo con su propia habilidad y eso era inaceptable.

Shirou paró el ataque de Neo con Kanshou y rompió la guardia de Roman con Bakuya antes de arremeter con una patada giratoria que atrapó a Roman en el oído y siguió con una patada creciente que atrapó a Neo en la mandíbula. Presionó su ventaja y desató una combinación de cortes sobre el aturdido romano. Neo se le acercó por detrás con un golpe de su paraguas, pero Shirou hizo una transición perfecta de su corte horizontal a un giro de salto lateral para evitarlo antes de colocar ambas cuchillas sobre sus hombros. Las rodillas de Neo se doblaron cuando una onda de choque la atravesó para levantar el polvo del suelo, pero logró mantenerse firme e incluso atrapó las espadas de Shirou colocando su paraguas sobre ellas y agarrando el otro extremo, manteniéndolas firmemente presionadas contra ella con una sonrisa dolorosa.

Cuando Neo hizo esto, Shirou se dio cuenta de que Roman se acercaba por detrás, pero su ataque se detuvo en seco cuando sonó un disparo y se tambaleó hacia atrás por el impacto. Neo trató de aprovechar el aparente lapso de atención de Shirou pateándolo en la ingle, pero Shirou levantó fácilmente la pierna para bloquearla antes de hacer lo único que ningún guerrero en su sano juicio haría en medio del combate: soltó de sus armas

Ahora sin armas, Shirou se desenganchó del aturdido Neo y se volvió hacia Roman. Apartó el bastón del criminal antes de golpearlo en la mandíbula con un gancho derecho. Neo recuperó la compostura e intentó tirar las espadas de Shirou, pero se sorprendió una vez más cuando se desvanecieron solo para reaparecer en las manos de la pelirroja. Neo retrocedió apresuradamente cuando bloqueó el combo de Shirou y entrecerró los ojos como un resplandor cuando finalmente encontró un defecto en sus defensas. Retrocedió medio paso y empujó su paraguas hacia adelante y se alegró cuando Shirou no paró, ya que su alcance era justo antes de golpearlo. Luego golpeó la liberación y la guardia de Shirou se hizo añicos cuando el paraguas se abrió de golpe y los brazos de Shirou fueron arrojados a los lados. El paraguas se cerró cuando ella rápidamente lo retiró y golpeó a Shirou en el estómago con un empujón antes de golpearlo debajo de la mandíbula con un golpe ascendente. Estaba a punto de seguir cuando se dio la vuelta bruscamente y abrió su paraguas para bloquear un disparo de Ruby, que gruñó y cambió de ubicación.

Mientras esto sucedía, Roman se recuperó y golpeó al Shirou abierto en el costado con su bastón. Shirou tosió saliva por el golpe, pero pasó el dolor para atrapar el bastón de Roman bajo su brazo y darle un codazo en la cara. Mientras Roman se tambaleaba hacia atrás, Shirou arrojó a Kanshou hacia él, la hoja se volvió negra mientras giraba, pero Roman tenía suficiente movilidad como para esquivarlo y sonrió de nuevo.

"Mal movimiento, chico", dijo Roman amenazadoramente mientras cargaba de nuevo. Shirou y Roman reanudaron su baile mortal de antes, mientras Shirou apretaba más a Bakuya y levantaba su mano libre en una posición de guardia. Si bien el estilo de lucha de Shirou era completamente diferente al anterior y sus habilidades físicas aumentaron de manera similar, Roman todavía se las arreglaba para defenderse ahora que Shirou solo tenía una espada. Cuando Neo volvió a entrar en la refriega, parece que las mesas una vez más se volvieron contra Shirou, incluso con el disparo ocasional de Ruby.

Ruby se preguntaba qué había estado pensando Shirou y estaba considerando volver al combate cuerpo a cuerpo de todos modos cuando notó que Shirou estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener a Roman de espaldas al agua mientras se mantenía entre el criminal y Neo. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era el propósito de eso cuando vio algo imposible. La espada negra de Shirou que había lanzado estaba de alguna manera lanzándose hacia él a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que había lanzado. Si bien la cuchilla había sido borrosa antes, ahora se parecía más a un disco sólido. Ella no tenía idea de cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero al menos ahora sus acciones tenían sentido. Desafortunadamente, Roman parecía haber escuchado que el acercamiento de la espada a sus ojos se ensanchaba incluso cuando rápidamente se apartó del camino. Parecía que Shirou había predicho que, sin embargo, Cuando se alejó un paso del criminal una vez que su sorpresa fue evidente y extendió su mano vacía detrás de él, incluso cuando tiró a un lado el paraguas de Neo. La empuñadura de Kanshou chocó perfectamente con la palma de la mano de Shirou en un agarre inverso y la derribó en un poderoso corte antes de patear a Roman debajo de la barbilla con la pierna trasera. Ambos retrocedieron tambaleándose y Roman se frotó la mandíbula mientras Neo miraba en estado de shock donde la espada realmente había perforado su Aura lo suficiente como para cortar su chaqueta.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Neo, ¡usa tu maldita Semblance!" Roman gruñó antes de que Neo desapareciera de la vista. Shirou saltó rápidamente hacia Roman con un doble corte vertical, pero tuvo que contener una maldición cuando Roman y el aire a su alrededor se hicieron añicos como el cristal.

Shirou hizo girar sus espadas mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y se ponía en la mejor posición de guardia que podía dadas las circunstancias. Fácilmente podrían aprovechar esta oportunidad para huir, pero sus instintos le dijeron que no sería tan afortunado. Sus instintos demostraron ser correctos cuando algo lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Rápidamente rodó hacia adelante, pero eso resultó insuficiente ya que algo más le cortó el costado y convirtió su rollo en una caída. Shirou rápidamente se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus otros sentidos para tratar de descubrir lo que estaban haciendo. Si bien todavía podía olerlos, el problema con esa habilidad es que es terrible para rastrear objetivos en movimiento, especialmente cuando esos objetivos parecían estar rodeándolo. Aún así, entre él y sus otros sentidos, se las arregló para decir de dónde venía el próximo ataque e intentó detenerlo. Tuvo un éxito parcial en el hecho de que no le golpeó la cabeza, pero el golpe todavía estaba conectado con su antebrazo.

Arriba en su percha, Ruby gruñó mientras veía a Shirou ser golpeado de izquierda a derecha por sus oponentes invisibles. Parecía que tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaban, pero solo estaba ayudando un poco y probablemente solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Aura de Shirou se rompiera. Mientras Ruby reflexionaba sobre qué hacer, de repente la golpeó la inspiración y bajó la mirada antes de pasar de la luz del día a la térmica. Ella no pudo evitar la risa complacida que escapó cuando Roman y Neo volvieron a estar claramente en su punto de mira. Apuntó, apretó el gatillo y aún más satisfecha con los resultados.

De vuelta en el suelo, Shirou jadeaba y comenzaba a preguntarse si proyectar a Hrunting era una buena idea cuando el aire de repente se hizo añicos a su derecha y Roman apareció tambaleándose a la vista. Si bien no estaba completamente seguro de cómo Ruby hizo esto, no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarlo, así que arremetió con Bakuya y cortó a Roman en el pecho antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Shirou apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a ponerse en guardia cuando sonó otro disparo y el aire se hizo añicos detrás de él, Neo apareció esta vez. En uno y esto sucedió con Ruby disparando a uno de ellos para revelar su posición y dejar que Shirou recibiera un golpe o dos y Blake, que acababa de terminar de lidiar con el último Colmillo Blanco, solo podía mirar con asombro como parecía. todo el mundo como si la realidad se rompiera alrededor de Shirou.

Finalmente, Roman ignoró a Shirou y apuntó a Ruby. "¡Ve a la cama, Red!" gritó mientras disparaba una bengala hacia ella. Ruby instintivamente disparó solo para darse cuenta de su error justo cuando el gatillo hizo clic. La bala colisionó con la bengala en el aire y estalló. Un calor tan intenso que apareció tan cerca de ella quemó el ojo que había estado mirando a través del alcance térmico. Ruby echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, su mano derecha cubriendo el ojo herido mientras su ojo bueno se cerró.

"¡Ruby!" Shirou gritó, completamente distraído y por lo tanto incapaz de defenderse cuando Neo reapareció y se acostó con un combo. Ella terminó con otro empuje profundo en su pecho que lo envió a patinar dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

Mientras Shirou luchaba por ponerse de pie, Roman, a pesar de su aspecto maltrecho y revuelto, comenzó a reírse cuando más Bullheads entraron y los iluminaron.

"¡Parece que se acabó el juego, chico!" Roman gritó por el ruido de los aviones. "¡Quizás no jodas con una organización criminal en tu próxima vida!"

El tiempo se ralentizó mientras Shirou, Ruby y Blake miraban con miedo. Uno de los Bullheads estaba acelerando su arma de gatling y apuntaba directamente a Shirou. Incluso con su Semblance, Blake estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a él a tiempo, mientras que Ruby todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse por completo. Shirou despidió a Kanshou y Bakuya y comenzó a levantar su mano derecha. Sería _muy_ difícil de explicar, pero morir aquí no era una opción. "Rho—" La elección le fue quitada cuando una mancha de color beige se estrelló contra su costado, sacándolo del camino de la pistola gatling.

"¿P-Penny?" Shirou dijo, sin aliento y aturdido por el impacto. Penny le sonrió antes de levantarse con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, Shirou. Estoy listo para el combate". Cuando Penny dio un paso adelante, su mochila se abrió y una gran espada verde salió flotando. Al principio, Shirou observó con leve curiosidad cómo la cuchilla se dividía en seis, pero su mandíbula golpeó rápidamente el suelo cuando la información comenzó a fluir en su mente gracias a Unlimited Blade Works que la reproducía. Siempre había sabido que la tecnología de Remnant era un poco loca, pero poder crear realmente la vida, crear un ginoide y darle un alma, era una tecnología que se acercaba al nivel de la Taumaturgia avanzada. La capacidad de crear básicamente un homúnculo que, por lo que Shirou podía ver, era más estable que cualquier cosa que los Einzberns hubieran producido era simplemente increíble.

Afortunadamente, la reacción de Shirou no fue extraña ya que Blake y Ruby tenían expresiones similares mientras veían las hojas de Penny doblarse sobre sí mismas y comenzar a girar en un gran círculo vertical frente a ella. Penny vertió su Aura en las cuchillas mientras retiraba los puños y todos observaban cómo un brillante orbe verde comenzaba a manifestarse en el centro del círculo. Una vez que sus brazos se retiraron por completo y el orbe era casi del tamaño del círculo, golpeó el aire y el orbe se convirtió en un enorme rayo de energía que atravesó Bullheads como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

Penny miró a su izquierda cuando uno de los primeros Bullheads comenzó a despegar con un contenedor de carga completo. Rápidamente envió dos de sus cuchillas remotas al edificio cercano para anclarse antes de enviar el resto al costado del Bullhead. Con notable esfuerzo, Penny comenzó a tirar de los cables que conectaban sus espadas consigo misma y, para sorpresa y asombro de todos, en realidad comenzó a tirar del Bullhead hacia abajo. Con un último tirón y un grito de esfuerzo, Penny casi estrelló el avión contra una gran pila de contenedores de carga, lo que causó que el avión explotara de alguna manera al impactar.

Mientras Roman observaba desde la seguridad del último Bullhead restante que actualmente abandonaba el área lo más rápido posible, solo pudo decir una cosa: "Estos niños se siguen volviendo más extraños ..."

* * *

Ruby, Blake (quien había reclamado su lazo), Penny y Shirou estaban sentados en silencio en algunas cajas. Después de la exhibición de Penny, tomó un poco para que todos se recuperaran, pero una vez que lo hicieron, Ruby prácticamente se arrojó sobre Blake y Shirou. Lo que siguió fue una explicación a toda prisa por parte de los dos sobre lo que había sucedido desde el viernes por la noche y muchos abrazos y llanto de alivio de parte de Ruby. Después de que Ruby se calmó, fue el turno de Penny de ser interrogado por Ruby y Blake mientras Shirou observaba en silencio. Las explicaciones de Penny fueron, en su mayor parte, completamente ciertas, pero Shirou tenía claro cómo Penny estaba esquivando con mucho cuidado la verdadera naturaleza de su existencia y entendía completamente por qué, incluso sin las órdenes del general Ironwood.

Fue poco después de las explicaciones que la policía finalmente decidió presentarse. Eso, naturalmente, llevó a los cuatro a ser detenidos y a tener que explicar todo de nuevo (aunque con algunos detalles personales omitidos esta vez). Cuando se verificó el estado de todos como estudiantes (Penny se registró como estudiante de la Academia Atlas), fueron despedidos con una advertencia y felicitaciones indirectas por detener el mayor robo de polvo en la historia reciente.

Los cuatro solo llevaban unos minutos sentados cuando aparecieron Weiss y Yang. Shirou observó con ociosa curiosidad cómo Blake se preparó visiblemente mientras Weiss se acercaba a ella.

"Weiss, quiero que sepas que ya no estoy asociado con el Colmillo Blanco. Cuando estaba con el-"

"Blake", dijo Weiss, interrumpiéndola, "Lo siento. Sin saberlo, te dije algunas cosas hirientes. Quiero que sepas que, no importa qué, eres mi compañero de equipo y mi amigo. No me importa lo que eras antes, eso no cambia lo que eres ahora ".

Todos, excepto Ruby, miraron sorprendidos a esta persona que decía ser Weiss. El labio inferior de Blake comenzó a temblar cuando las lágrimas se juntaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Weiss, yo—"

"Solo una cosa: la próxima vez que surja algo tan grande, promete que vendrás con tus compañeros de equipo y no con algunos ..." Weiss se detuvo para mirar a Shirou quien, a su vez, arqueó una ceja. "Está bien, ir a Shirou no es una mala idea, ¡pero ve con tus compañeros de equipo primero!"

Blake miró de Weiss a los sonrientes Yang y Ruby antes de limpiarse los ojos. "Está bien. Lo prometo". Weiss sonrió y asintió, el estado de ánimo persistió por un segundo antes de que Ruby lo destrozara.

"¡Sí! ¡El equipo RWBY está de vuelta juntos! ¡Abrazo grupal!" gritó antes de casi abordar a Weiss y Blake. Yang dio una ovación y rápidamente se unió, ignorando las protestas de Weiss incluso cuando Blake se rió suavemente y le devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo.

A un lado, Shirou observó cómo se desarrollaba la escena con una sonrisa melancólica. Fue bueno verlos fortalecer sus lazos. Los necesitarían si quisieran sobrevivir a lo que se les acercaba. Y a medida que se acercaban, Shirou los miraba, un extraño de principio a fin.

* * *

Shirou se sentó en la oficina del profesor Ozpin en la parte superior de la Torre Beacon cuando el anciano director terminó de reproducir las imágenes de la confrontación en los muelles. Incluso si nadie aparte de los involucrados hubiera estado presente para presenciar el incidente, el CCTV ciertamente lo captó.

"Supongo que esto tuvo algo que ver con por qué tú y Blake estuvieron ausentes hoy", dijo Ozpin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cacao.

"Sí. Blake tuvo algunos problemas con sus compañeros de equipo y su pasado, así que la ayudé a superarlos".

"¿Su equipo se enteró de su condición de Fauno y ex miembro del Colmillo Blanco?"

Shirou tuvo que contener una respuesta inteligente. Por supuesto, Ozpin sabía todo eso. "No exactamente. Ella simplemente lo dio a entender y luego entró en pánico".

Ozpin tarareó y tomó otro sorbo de su cacao, "¿Supongo que sus problemas están actualmente bajo control?"

"Por el momento. Sin embargo, ahora que ha confirmado que el Colmillo Blanco está detrás de todos los robos de Dust y está trabajando con Roman, me temo que podría hacer algo drástico en el futuro".

"¿Algo cómo salir del radar durante tres días y luego interferir con las operaciones de una organización terrorista conocida con una sola persona como respaldo?"

"Punto a favor."

"Aún así, has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, Shirou. Me alegra ver que todavía estás dispuesto a ayudar a otros incluso sin una misión".

"Blake es uno de los amigos de Ruby, así que, por supuesto que la ayudaría", dijo Shirou a la defensiva.

Ozpin tarareó y sonrió a sabiendas. "Veo que te obligaron a usar tu magia de proyección. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Ruby pensó que era la cosa más genial y Blake estaba igualmente impresionado. Yang pensó que era genial y Weiss parecía interesado. Lo expliqué como mi Semblance, lo que dije era la capacidad de replicar cualquier arma con filo simple que veo".

Ozpin asintió antes de mirar su Pergamino cuando estalló con una notificación de mensaje. "Bueno, sigue con el buen trabajo, Shirou. Puedes retirarte".

* * *

En otra parte, en uno de los lugares más sórdidos de Vale, Roman caminó penosamente hacia el almacén que servía como base de operaciones, un maletín que contenía la suma total de lo que lograron robar con éxito esa noche en su mano. Colocó el maletín en una mesa cercana y suspiró con cansancio mientras maldecía a Red y a ese niño que no salía a ninguna parte a patearle el trasero y a esa chica extrañamente fuerte con esos rayos láser que fueron un enorme dolor en el trasero.

Roman casi saltó de su piel cuando una voz aterradoramente familiar y totalmente desagradable vino de la oscuridad.

"Qué decepcionante, Roman", dijo cierta perra de cabello negro en un tono aterradoramente seductor.

"¡Whoa! Jeje ... no esperaba verlos tan pronto ..." Roman dijo rápidamente cuando se volvió para mirarlos. Siendo tan aficionados a la teatralidad como estaban, dos de las tres plagas estaban completamente ocultas por la sombra, solo sus contornos visibles, mientras que la tercera, la mujer que hablaba, de alguna manera logró pararse en un lugar tan perfecto que solo su largo y negro el cabello y los penetrantes ojos amarillos eran visibles.

"Estábamos esperando ... más de ti", dijo, la amenaza dolorosamente obvia para cualquiera con medio cerebro.

"¡Hey! Ustedes fueron los que sugirieron trabajar con esos estúpidos perros callejeros del Colmillo Blanco", Roman respondió rápidamente. Si bien honestamente no tenía nada contra el Fauno, tampoco estaba por encima de tirarlos, ni a nadie, debajo del autobús para salvar su propia piel.

La mujer se rio oscuramente. "Y continuarás haciéndolo", dijo antes de hacer aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano mientras ella y sus lacayos caminaron completamente hacia la luz. Uno era un hombre de cabello plateado que solo saturaba el aire de presunción, mientras que el otro era una niña de cabello oscuro y piel menta con ojos rojos que, por su expresión súper seria, tenía un palo tan alto en el culo que Roman Estaba sorprendida de que no saliera de su boca.

"Tenemos grandes planes para ti, Roman. Todo lo que pedimos es ... un poco de cooperación".

* * *

_**Volumen 1  
Ondas en el agua  
FIN**_


	11. V2C0: Colección de Omake

_**Omake 1**_  
_**La próxima misión **_  
_**durante V1C1**_

Shirou y Ozpin se sentaron en el apartamento del primero en silencio, tomando un sorbo de té mientras el reloj de pared marcaba. Shirou solo había regresado a Vale durante una hora antes de que Ozpin apareciera según lo planeado.

"Quiero que te unas a mi academia", dijo finalmente Ozpin después de terminar su té.

"¿Alguna razón por qué?" Shirou preguntó mientras volvía a llenar la taza de Ozpin.

"En realidad, varios de ellos. Has estado en Remnant durante unos meses y mientras estudias cuidadosamente nuestro mundo desde que despertaste, creemos que te servirá mejor si estudias en un entorno más escolar".

"Suenas como Glynda", observó Shirou fríamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"Sí, ella fue bastante insistente en ese asunto. Continuando, si logras graduarte de Beacon, tu título y licencia oficial de Huntsman sin duda te harán la vida más fácil en el futuro. Tu tiempo allí también podría permitirte establecer conexiones".

"Mencionaste algo acerca de tener mi próxima misión alineada. ¿Qué es?"

Ozpin sonrió mientras se sentaba su taza de té y sacaba su pergamino. "Quiero que te inscribas en Beacon para vigilar a alguien importante", dijo mientras le enviaba a Shirou algunos archivos. "Recuerdas la historia de los Guerreros de Ojos Plateados, ¿no?"

Shirou abrió los archivos en su Pergamino y comenzó a leerlos. "Sí. Una raza antigua de personas que poseían el poder de matar a Grimm con solo mirarlos. ¿Supongo que esta Ruby Rose es una de ellas?"

"El último de ellos, hasta donde sabemos. Quiero que la vigiles y la ayudes en todo lo que puedas".

"Solo tiene 15 años. ¿Qué está haciendo en Beacon?"

"Sus capacidades físicas superan con creces a sus contemporáneos y están a la par de los demás que tomaron el examen de ingreso este año. Sus habilidades académicas también son ejemplares".

"No creo que alejarla de todos sus amigos le haga ningún favor".

"Su media hermana mayor, Yang Xiao Long, también asistirá este año y hay algunas otras esperanzas con las que estoy segura de que se llevará bien".

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el robo que ella frustró hace unos días?"

"Parcialmente. Había estado considerando seriamente extender una invitación por algún tiempo y ese incidente simplemente solidificó los asuntos y presentó una oportunidad de oro para preguntar".

Shirou tarareó mientras cerraba los archivos y cerraba su pergamino. "¿Crees que Salem hará un movimiento contra ella mientras está en Beacon?"

"No creo que Salem sepa de su existencia y me gustaría mantenerlo así el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, dada su personalidad y habilidad para encontrar problemas, dudo que siga siendo una desconocida por mucho más tiempo".

"Ahí es donde entras tú. Con el tiempo, ella se convertirá en un objetivo para Salem y puedes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para prepararla para eso. Los maestros de Beacon le darán la mejor educación que puedan, pero no pueden jugar favoritos sin criar demasiados. preguntas y cosechando demasiado escrutinio. Sin embargo, puedes hacerlo. Estás en una posición muy única y tienes un conjunto de habilidades igualmente único. Creo que puedes prepararla para su futuro ".

Shirou suspiró profundamente mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. "No me gusta la idea de volver a la escuela, pero no puedo negar lo que dices. Muy bien. Lo haré".

"Excelente. La ceremonia de iniciación es dentro de una semana. La aeronave para los nuevos estudiantes saldrá del puerto a las 10:30. Su atuendo de Huntsman será apropiado y asegúrese de traer su equipo. Todo lo demás se le proporcionará.

"Una última cosa", dijo Ozpin mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta antes de sonreír traviesamente a Shirou por encima del hombro. "Bienvenido a Beacon".

* * *

**_Omake 2_**  
**_Una sombra oscura _**  
**_durante V1C4_**

En lo profundo del distrito de almacenes de Vale, en la oficina del almacén más apartado que pudo encontrar, se sentó Roman Torchwick. Siendo el autoproclamado jefe de crimen de Vale, Roman se aseguró de estar siempre vestido de punta en blanco y de portarse con un estilo y poder impecables. Con su chaqueta de traje blanco con forro rojo; pantalones negros, zapatos y guantes; bufanda pequeña y gris; y un bombín negro con bandas rojas (su favorito personal), parecía un hombre que vivía en las mejores cosas de la vida. Su brillante cabello naranja, cuyo flequillo casi siempre se extendía sobre uno de sus ojos verdes, solía ser un punto de discordia en sus días de juventud, pero ahora su distintivo cabello y vestido solo servían para inspirar miedo y respeto.

Mientras Roman levantaba los pies sobre su escritorio y encendía un fino cigarro con un encendedor hecho a medida, reflexionó sobre lo perfecto que había estado todo últimamente. Claro, esa perra de Cinder había sido muy mandona y trabajar con el Colmillo Blanco no fue realmente lo más destacado de su carrera (honestamente, no le importaron dos cosas sobre Faunus, pero trabajar con personas que lo despreciaban molió sus engranajes) pero su margen de beneficio estaba por las nubes y se puso de pie para ganar aún más pronto. Incluso podría tener suficiente para renunciar al uso de almacenes abandonados como base y, en cambio, comprar un negocio para usar como frente o incluso comenzar a sobornar a los políticos para que su vida sea un poco más fácil.

Por supuesto, no todo era sol y rosas. Esa chica que había frustrado uno de sus robos un poco más de una semana atrás había sido todo tipo de molestia y la llamada telefónica que acababa de tener con su contacto en el Colmillo Blanco podría haber ido mejor, pero todo saldría bien. Simplemente tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, vigilar las cosas y llegaría a la cima sin problemas.

Justo a tiempo, un mensajero de White Fang entró en su oficina con un carrito que llevaba una caja grande. Con práctica práctica, Roman buscó en un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un montón de Lien antes de tirarlo sobre su escritorio.

"Ábrelo", ordenó Roman después de que el mensajero tomara el efectivo. El mensajero sacó una palanca y abrió la tapa de la caja revelando un gran alijo de cristales de polvo de todos los colores. Roman se levantó y casualmente caminó alrededor de su escritorio antes de retirar un cristal azul y examinarlo. Mientras la tenue luz de la lámpara del techo se reflejaba en la superficie impecable del cristal, Roman no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en sus labios. Cuando se volvió para mirar el mapa de Vale en la pared y sus ojos se posaron en el gran círculo que marcaba Beacon Academy, solo tenía una cosa que decir:

"Vamos a necesitar más hombres ..."

* * *

_**Omake 3**_  
_**¿Qué hay en un nombre **_  
_**después de V1C5**_

"Oye, Shirou, ¿tienes un momento?" Ruby Rose preguntó un día cuando todos iban a almorzar.

"¿Claro que necesitas?"

"Bueno, solo estaba pensando en las armas de todos y me di cuenta de que nunca me dijiste el nombre de las tuyas".

"Eso es porque no tiene uno".

Ruby miró a Shirou como si acabara de decir una de las locas teorías de Nora. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene nombre?"

"Simplemente no tiene uno".

"¿Quieres decir que no lo nombraste cuando lo estabas diseñando?"

"No lo diseñé. Fue un regalo que me dieron y su diseño se basó en mis habilidades".

"Bueno, ¿la persona que lo hizo le dio un nombre?"

"Si lo hicieron, no me lo dijeron. Sinceramente, ni siquiera podría decirte quién lo hizo".

"¿Cómo podría tu arma no tener un nombre?"

"Honestamente, no veo por qué esto es tan importante".

Ante eso, Ruby se burló y pareció desconcertada. "¡Es la parte más importante de un arma! ¡Tú arma refleja quién eres! ¡Su nombre es tan importante como el tuyo!"

Las palabras de Ruby trajeron a Noble Phantasms a la mente de Shirou y cómo eran una parte integral de la identidad de un Espíritu Heroico. "Tal vez", admitió Shirou, "pero todavía no veo ningún punto para mí. El nombre de Crescent Rose puede ser importante para ti, pero el hecho de que mi espada y arco no tenga nombre me queda muy bien".

Ruby parecía profundamente preocupada mientras se mordía el labio inferior pero continuaba antes de que Shirou pudiera decir algo más. "Bueno, ¿qué hay de tu Soul Surge? Tienes un nombre para eso, ¿verdad? El mío se llama Fairy Law".

Estaba claro que Ruby estaba casi desesperadamente buscando algo, pero Shirou no tenía idea de qué, así que siguió adelante. "Sinceramente, no he pensado mucho en ese concepto desde que me enteré. Ciertamente no tengo un nombre para ello".

Ruby miró fijamente a los ojos de Shirou por un largo momento, claramente profundamente preocupada. Sintiéndose incómoda, Shirou estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ruby una vez más lo golpeó. "Bueno, deberíamos ir a comer. Gracias por decírmelo, Shirou".

"No hay problema."

* * *

**_Omake 4_**  
**_El camino al corazón _**  
**_antes de V1C7_**

"¡Oh! Ren! Buenos días. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" Shirou preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina del tercer piso para comenzar el desayuno.

"Hay algo que quería pedirte. Un favor, en realidad", respondió Ren, su lenguaje corporal inusualmente nervioso.

"Cualquier cosa."

"¿Crees que ... podrías ... enseñarme a cocinar?" Preguntó Ren, solo encontrando los ojos de Shirou con breves miradas.

Shirou estaba dividido entre divertirse y preocuparse. Ren solía ser tan tranquilo y controlado, muy rara vez mostraba alguna emoción fuera de la exasperación divertida ante las travesuras de Nora. Verlo no solo nervioso, sino también mostrando descaradamente que era más que un poco extraño, por decir lo menos: "Claro. ¿Qué te hizo aprender, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

"Oh, es ... nada realmente. Siempre he sido un cocinero decente pero recientemente solo ... Esto es sinceramente bastante vergonzoso".

"No tienes que decirme".

"No, si voy a molestarte, entonces mereces saber por qué. Verás, Nora y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y solo nos hemos tenido en cuenta la mayor parte de nuestras vidas". Solía cocinar todo, especialmente el desayuno, y a ella siempre le encantó, pero desde que empezaste a cocinar, bueno ... Ella dijo que tu cocina es la mejor que ha tenido y que solo quería mejorar mis propias habilidades culinarias para que pueda disfrutar mi cocina de nuevo ".

Con su explicación terminada, Ren y Shirou se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que sucediera lo más sorprendente:

Shirou se rio.

No era una pequeña risa como lo había hecho antes, sino una risa genuina y completa. Ren sintió que debería haber sido insultado, pero el simple hecho de que, hasta donde él sabía, Shirou nunca se había reído antes de haberlo conocido a pesar de haber escuchado a su equipo y al equipo RWBY reír en numerosas ocasiones, lo detuvo.

Cuando la risa de Shirou finalmente se calmó, le sonrió brillantemente a Ren. "Perdón por eso. Tu situación me trajo algunos recuerdos. Estoy más que feliz de ayudarte".

"Gracias, Shirou", dijo Ren mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador cuando Shirou comenzó a sacar ingredientes y utensilios.

"No hay problema, Ren".


	12. V2C1: Dolores del crecimiento

Ruby Rose hizo girar a Crescent Rose nuevamente en una posición lista mientras se deslizaba para detenerse del último intercambio. Su oponente fue posiblemente el más duro hasta ahora, aparte de su tío Qrow, pero este era extremadamente diferente de todos los demás con los que ha luchado. Todos los demás oponentes difíciles que enfrenta, sus amigos (incluso Jaune) e incluso ella misma tenían un talento innato. Nacieron con gran habilidad y su entrenamiento consistió principalmente en refinar esa habilidad y perfeccionar sus instintos naturales. Podían progresar a pasos agigantados con cada nuevo muro que atravesaban y el entrenamiento al que se sometían a menudo tenía un efecto multiplicador. Fueron especiales. Se destacaron. Eran naturalmente mejores en estas cosas que la mayoría de las personas.

Su oponente, sin embargo, no era así. El oponente de Ruby no tenía un gran don natural. Fue una gran diferencia para la mayoría de las personas notarlo, pero aquellos que son naturalmente talentosos o que tenían un buen ojo podrían notarlo de inmediato. Su oponente no tenía talento natural, sino que simplemente se aplicaba y empujaba con la poca habilidad con la que comenzaron hasta que pudieran competir con las personas que lo eran. Mientras que los movimientos de Ruby eran instintivos y casi involuntarios, su oponente se movía con facilidad y precisión casi mecánica. Sus instintos se estaban utilizando, sin duda, pero no para intuir el siguiente curso de acción natural, sino para seleccionar la mejor acción de una amplia gama de opciones. Era como si la pelea fuera un juego y su oponente la estuviera mirando desde arriba, tratando de predecir su próximo movimiento y descubrir la mejor manera de contrarrestarlo. El suyo no era un talento adquirido de forma innata y perfeccionada a través de la práctica, sino una habilidad desarrollada minuciosamente a través de innumerables horas de entrenamiento y perfeccionada en los innumerables campos de batalla.

Y Ruby los admiraba mucho por eso. Alcanzar un nivel tan asombroso a través de solo el trabajo duro y la determinación fue más que impresionante. Analizar el campo de batalla y determinar el mejor camino hacia la victoria era una habilidad invaluable, una que haría bien en intentar ganar. A pesar de que todos sus ataques y estratagemas fueron repelidos, rechazados y rechazados a veces casi tan pronto como comenzaron, se encontró no molesta sino casi enamorada. A pesar de que no estaba completamente segura de poder ganar, se alegró de haber conseguido esta pelea. Ella admiraba el estilo de lucha de su oponente, admiraba las armas que usaban y las admiraba. Ella lo había sabido antes, pero esta pelea hizo que fuera obvio que podía aprender mucho mirando a esta persona.

Si Ruby se salía con la suya, nunca le quitaría los ojos de encima.

* * *

Emiya Shirou regresó a su posición de guardia después de haber evitado el ataque de Ruby, las formas familiares de Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos. La joven líder prácticamente lo había molestado para un combate de combate desde la pelea en los muelles hace tres meses. Shirou había dudado en aceptar al principio y había usado su renuencia para mostrar sus poderes para convencerla de retrasarlo, pero ahora sus exámenes de fin de semestre habían terminado, estaban en vacaciones de invierno, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, y Shirou no tenía excusa. Se consoló con el hecho de que, al menos de esta manera, podría hacer todo lo posible (o lo suficientemente cerca, en cualquier caso) y encontrar todos los defectos en su estilo de lucha lo más rápido posible.

La pelea había sido interesante hasta ahora. Las arenas de la sala de combate no eran terriblemente grandes, eran un cuadrado de aproximadamente diez metros de largo con una superficie sin rasgos distintivos, pero Shirou todavía las encontraba interesantes debido al hecho de que las paredes estaban hechas de algún tipo de energía que era invisible a menos que fuera golpeada. . Era prácticamente un campo limitado hecho de ciencia, pero decía maravillas de que esta observación no impresionó tanto a Shirou. El tamaño pequeño de la arena realmente no lo molestaba, pero ciertamente estaba afectando a Ruby, ya que tenía que tener mucho cuidado al usar su Semblance y el tamaño de Crescent Rose también significaba que tenía que ser muy consciente de su entorno para evitar golpear los muros.

Aparte de eso, poder concentrarse en la lucha contra Ruby fue una gran experiencia de aprendizaje. Si bien él había podido verla pelear en numerosas ocasiones durante el último semestre, había quedado claro que ella no se había tomado esas peleas demasiado en serio y que ninguno de ellos la había empujado terriblemente. Sin embargo, contra Shirou, ese ya no era el caso. Era alguien a quien debía tomar en serio y esforzarse si quería ganar. Ese también podría haber sido el caso contra Roman o Neo, pero Shirou había estado preocupado por estudiarlos y solo había podido hacer observaciones de la periferia sobre Ruby.

Lo que Shirou había descubierto durante el curso de la pelea fue impresionante y decepcionante. Era dolorosamente obvio que Ruby poseía un gran talento, mucho mayor que el de sus compañeros, ya que eso fue lo que la había llevado a Beacon dos años antes, en primer lugar. También poseía una gran cantidad de creatividad y había sido capaz de reaccionar de manera única cada vez que Shirou la pillaba desprevenida, lo que le había permitido evitar un buen número de golpes. Sus instintos también fueron increíblemente agudos hasta el punto de que, a veces, casi bordeaban la precognición. Sin embargo, todos sus puntos buenos también fueron sus puntos malos.

El obvio talento de Ruby significaba que, aparte de Qrow, probablemente nunca había peleado realmente en serio antes que Neo. Eso significaba que no tenía experiencia real en el manejo de un oponente en igualdad de condiciones que tampoco estaba usando una guadaña. Esta falta de experiencia significaba que Shirou, con sus espadas cortas gemelas, había sido capaz de ponerse en guardia y perder el equilibrio con relativa facilidad. Su creatividad fue genial, pero también era predecible. Después de las dos primeras veces, fue fácil para Shirou mantenerse al día con sus recuperaciones inusuales y planificar a su alrededor. Esta fue la razón clave por la que Neo, a quien Shirou había notado que se enfocaba completamente en observar el estilo de lucha de su oponente y luego contrarrestarlo, había sido capaz de manejarla fácilmente. En cuanto a sus instintos, el hecho de que fueran geniales fue tanto una bendición como una maldición. Si Shirou tuviera que adivinar, Ruby pudo haber nacido muy bien con sus instintos y, como tal, confiaba mucho en ellos. Si bien esto la ayudó a superar la mayoría de las situaciones sin demasiados problemas, el hecho es que sus instintos no eran lo suficientemente agudos como para llevarla a la victoria si sus posibilidades no eran tan grandes para empezar. Incluso Saber, cuyos instintos habían sido casi perfectos, se había basado más en la estrategia y solo usaba sus instintos como suplemento.

El resultado fue que, a medida que avanzaba la batalla, se hizo cada vez más unilateral a pesar del apoyo moral del resto del Equipo RWBY. Este hecho no se perdió en Ruby, pero Shirou estaba interesado a en ver que parecía más emocionada que nada. Ciertamente estaba siendo un entrenamiento mucho mejor que él cuando comenzó a entrenar con Saber.

Ruby de repente se lanzó hacia adelante en una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa, por lo que Shirou movió ligeramente la guardia. El ataque de Ruby fue bloqueado, pero la fuerza del impacto rompió la guardia de Shirou, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos incluso cuando sus brazos se elevaron. Sin embargo, esto era exactamente lo que había deseado, ya que trajo sus armas a la espalda a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de seguimiento de Ruby. Ese último ataque había sido exactamente lo que Shirou había necesitado para descubrir uno de los límites de Ruby.

"Solo puedes moverte en línea recta usando tu Semblance", señaló Shirou cuando regresó a su guardia.

Ruby pareció sorprendida por un instante antes de sonreír, "Quizás. ¿Y qué?"

"También podrías dejar de usarlo. Incluso si no puedo reaccionar ante ti, aún puedo predecir tus acciones y actuar en consecuencia. Si sigues usándolo, también podrías perderlo".

Ruby realmente frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces te golpearé con eso de todos modos!" dijo mientras despegaba a toda velocidad.

Shirou no podía creer que Ruby se hubiera enamorado de eso. Por la forma en que se había golpeado la frente, Weiss tampoco.

El plan de Ruby era tan impresionante como obvio. Shirou se encontró en medio de un huracán de pétalos de rosa cuando Ruby saltó del piso, las paredes y el techo. Los pétalos de rosa sirvieron para oscurecer sus movimientos y posición y probablemente hubiera funcionado contra la mayoría de los oponentes, pero esto era _exactamente_ lo que Shirou había esperado que hiciera. En lugar de tratar de seguirla con los ojos, Shirou los cerró y dejó que sus brazos descansaran en una posición neutral a sus costados. Se concentró en su audición e instintos y no tuvo grandes problemas para escuchar dónde impactaba en una superficie, pero incluso eso resultó innecesario cuando Ruby lo atacó por detrás, exactamente como había esperado.

No hace falta decir que Ruby se sorprendió bastante cuando Shirou, que aparentemente no había estado haciendo nada, de repente se dio la vuelta y arremetió con esas espadas gemelas. El resultado de este contraataque fue que Ruby se encontró cayendo por el suelo antes de estrellarse contra la pared mientras Crescent Rose golpeaba el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

Shirou se acercó a Crescent Rose y lo recogió con un poco de esfuerzo, examinándolo por un momento antes de tirarlo.

"¡Oye!" Ruby gritó indignada mientras se ponía de pie. Shirou había regresado a su guardia con Bakuya reapareciendo en su mano. "¡Luchar sin mi arma mientras todavía tienes la tuya totalmente no es justo!"

Shirou inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "Tienes razón, pero las peleas reales nunca son justas. Dicho esto-" Kanshou y Bakuya desaparecieron, desapareciendo como si estuvieran hechos de arena, "No me importa pelear de esta manera".

Ruby pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de adoptar rápidamente una versión extremadamente aficionada de la postura de boxeo de Yang. Si bien Shirou no era un artista marcial consumado por ningún tramo de la imaginación (personas como Ren y ese mono Faunus podrían fácilmente destrozarlo), aún podía detectar los innumerables defectos en la postura inicial de Ruby. Esto planteó varias preguntas, pero por el momento se las quitó de la cabeza.

Ruby parecía bastante vacilante, lentamente avanzando lentamente hacia un lado y sin duda intentando crear una línea clara para su arma, por lo que Shirou se puso a la ofensiva para variar. Los ojos de Ruby se agrandaron mientras lanzaba un débil golpe izquierdo, pero Shirou fácilmente hizo a un lado su ataque y arremetió con un golpe de palma en el puente de su nariz que ni siquiera intentó esquivar. Cuando Ruby tropezó de dolor, Shirou pisoteó el empeine de su pie derecho antes de enviar una patada a su plexo solar que la golpeó contra la pared.

Ruby se recuperó rápidamente y se acercó a Shirou con un lento gancho izquierdo que Shirou se agachó perezosamente antes de contraatacar con un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Cuando Ruby se dobló de dolor, Shirou golpeó con un uppercut en la barbilla antes de terminar con una patada en el talón a la sien.

Ruby gruñó cuando se recuperó y Shirou entró en acción en el instante en que olió el poder de Ruby que comenzó a estallar. Ruby salió disparada hacia su derecha y saltó de la pared para rodear a Shirou, pero fue arrojada al suelo cuando Shirou saltó de su rodilla en el instante en que su pie golpeó el suelo y la atrapó en el costado de la cabeza con la espinilla.

"¿Es esto realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Shirou preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación, curiosidad sincera y más que un poco de decepción.

"Sí, está bien, así que no puedo pelear sin mi arma. ¿Y qué? ¡No necesito mientras tenga Crescent Rose!" Ruby respondió con más que un poco de calor.

El aura alrededor de Shirou se oscureció al instante, incluso cuando parecía que el aire caía diez grados de golpe. Ruby sintió que se le cortaba el aliento en la garganta cuando Shirou la miró sin emoción pero que la llenó de un temor sin nombre. Esperaba que Shirou la reprendiera como Yang y su padre solían o tal vez incluso le permitieran recuperar su arma para que no estuviera totalmente preparada cuando la carga hacia adelante como un vendaval, cerrando los cinco metros que existían entre ellos en un instante, y la atravesó la mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente para asombrarla.

Fue en este momento que Ruby se dio cuenta de que Shirou ya no trataba esto como un combate de combate y, por lo tanto, ya no se contenía.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera parpadear, Shirou estaba sobre ella otra vez, golpeando su riñón con un golpe de palma que obligó a salir el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió que la otra mano de Shirou le rodeaba la garganta antes de que él le quitara las piernas con un barrido y la tirara al suelo. Luego corrió a lo largo de la arena, arrastrándola junto con él, antes de levantarla en el aire y golpearla contra la pared. Su mano, afortunadamente, abandonó su garganta, pero eso fue solo para poder golpear su plexo solar con otro golpe de palma que la hizo toser con el chorrito de aire que le quedaba. Su visión comenzaba a nadar cuando Shirou la agarró del cuello y la golpeó en la cabeza, la fuerza del impacto golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. En el instante que sucedió Shirou convocó sus espadas gemelas y las juntó en un corte transversal dirigido a su cuello. Mientras su Aura detuvo el golpe, la dejó clavada en la pared e incapaz de respirar incluso cuando su Aura crujió mientras intentaba repeler las armas.

Justo cuando Ruby sintió que su conciencia comenzaba a resbalar, hubo una sirena cuando su medidor de aura cayó al rojo y la presión desapareció instantáneamente. Inmediatamente cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser y jadear mientras se masajeaba el dolor de garganta. Levantó la vista para ver a Shirou ofreciéndole una mano, pero cuando fue a agarrarla, un misil rubio se estrelló contra él desde un lado.

Shirou dejó escapar una tos dolorida cuando Yang lo inmovilizó contra la pared del fondo junto a su garganta, con la mano derecha hacia atrás para golpear. "¿Qué coño crees que le estabas haciendo a mi hermana?" ella preguntó en poco más que un gruñido.

"Enseñándole una valiosa lección", respondió Shirou con calma mientras miraba fijamente los ojos rojos de Yang. Detrás de ella, Shirou podía ver a Blake dudando entre dejar que esto se desarrollara e interferir mientras Weiss ayudaba a un preocupado Ruby a ponerse de pie.

"¿'Valiosa lección'? ¡Ya estabas ganando esa pelea! ¿Qué lección podría aprender de ti tratando de matarla?"

"Lo que es como pelear contra alguien que intenta matarla. No se lo estaba tomando en serio incluso cuando la desarmé y la tuve a mi merced. Está entrenando para ser Cazadora, una de las profesiones más peligrosas del mundo. Necesita para aprender cómo es luchar contra otra persona que quiere matarla y es mejor que aprenda eso ahora en condiciones seguras que en una pelea real por su vida. Ella ... todos ustedes deben aprender a mirar la muerte y ni siquiera parpadear en lo que es estar en una pelea donde incluso un solo error te costará la vida. Y no una pelea contra una bestia sin sentido como los Grimm sino contra una persona viva, pensante y razonadora que puede intentar forzar su voluntad sobre ti. La mayoría de las personas no toman esto en serio hasta que es demasiado tarde.

"Cuando Ruby insinuó que no necesitaba conocer el combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque era muy buena con su guadaña, incluso cuando estaba en la posición en que estaba, supe que no tenía más remedio que demostrar mi punto. Las palabras serían desperdiciadas, especialmente porque me sorprendería si nunca hubieras tratado de enseñarle a ti misma. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Si las palabras no funcionaban, simplemente tendría que darle la lección. No es agradable, pero preferiría ser cruel por un momento que verla acostada en un charco de su propia sangre porque no estaba preparada adecuadamente ".

Los ojos de Yang volvieron a su color violeta habitual, pero su mirada no se suavizó ni se aflojó su agarre. Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro por un largo momento antes de que Yang gruñera y lo dejara ir, girando bruscamente sobre sus talones y dando dos pasos de distancia antes de girar y golpear a Shirou en la mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo al suelo.

"Entiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer y aprecio que tratar de ayudar a mi hermana", dijo Yang, su voz peligrosamente baja y llena de veneno "pero si se tira de un truco así de nuevo, usted _va a_ responder a mí ¿entendido?" Cuando Shirou asintió mientras masajeaba su mandíbula, Yang se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marchar hacia la salida. "Vamos, Rubes. Salgamos de aquí". Cualquier objeción que Ruby podría haber tenido fue ignorada cuando Yang la tomó de la mano y casi la drogó.

Shirou todavía estaba masajeando su mandíbula cuando una mano entró en su visión. Levantó la vista para ver a Blake mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Después de que Shirou la tomó de la mano y se levantó, ella habló. "Por lo que vale, creo que Yang estaba equivocado, pero tú también". Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Shirou, Blake explicó más. "Si bien estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la necesidad de aprender esa lección, no deberías haberle dicho eso tan repentinamente. Deberías haber explicado lo que ibas a hacer antes de tiempo para asegurarte de que estaba de acuerdo con eso".

"Como le dije a Yang, preferiría que me molestara por un tiempo, durante toda su vida, incluso, que morir porque no estaba lista. Demasiadas personas ya han muerto porque no pude hacer nada. No estoy dispuesto a sentarme y dejar que muera más gente cuando _pueda_ hacer algo solo para evitar sus sentimientos ".

La expresión en blanco de Blake se suavizó en una mirada comprensiva a las palabras de Shirou. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro. "No sé por lo que pasaste, pero creo que entiendo lo que estás pensando. Eres una buena persona, Shirou. Este tipo de cosas está por debajo de ti". Se quedaron así durante un largo momento, Blake haciendo todo lo posible para proporcionar consuelo y apoyo mientras Shirou miraba hacia abajo como sus pies. Finalmente, Blake retiró la mano pero su sonrisa permaneció. "Deberías hacer las paces con ella. Sé que a ella realmente le gustan las fresas y las galletas con chispas de chocolate".

Shirou guardó silencio por un momento más antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí. Probablemente debería".

Cuando los dos salieron, Weiss no pudo evitar mirarlos. _Nunca_ antes _había_ visto a Blake tan cariñosa y ¿qué era todo eso de que la gente muriera a causa de Shirou? El pelirrojo era un misterio envuelto en un enigma y parecía que cuanto más sabía Weiss sobre él, más se confundía. ¿Qué había sucedido entre Shirou y Blake durante esos tres días que estuvieron desaparecidos? ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos ahora? Si bien ambas preguntas importantes, había una más que era mucho más importante que el resto. Una que probablemente debería haberse estado preguntando desde que lo conoció. Uno para el que estaba decidida a encontrar la respuesta.

¿Quién era Emiya Shirou?

* * *

Shirou abrió con cautela la puerta que daba al techo del edificio de su dormitorio, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol poniente. Sentada en el borde del techo, contemplando los terrenos de Beacon y la ciudad más allá, estaba Ruby; sus piernas se levantaron hacia su pecho y su mentón descansando sobre sus brazos. No podía ver su rostro desde este ángulo, pero no podía sentir ninguna emoción fuera de lugar proveniente de ella. Aun así, ver a la chica generalmente enérgica estar tan quieta y tranquila era desconcertante. Supuso que todos necesitaban un descanso de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitar sentir que tenía la culpa aquí. Lo cual, por supuesto, era exactamente la razón por la que estaba aquí y llevaba un pequeño contenedor en primer lugar.

"Hola, Shirou", dijo Ruby mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado.

"Ruby. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?"

"No mucho. Me gusta venir aquí a veces y relajarme un poco. Simplemente no pensar en las cosas y disfrutar del atardecer". Shirou miró la cara de Ruby y vio que parecía perfectamente tranquila y contenta. No había signos de pensamientos problemáticos o incomodidad. Parecía ser completamente honesta y, no por primera vez, Shirou se preguntó si Ruby incluso tenía en ella la mentira.

En cualquier caso, Shirou tenía algo que hacer, incluso si se consideraba innecesario. "Aquí. Hice esto para ti", dijo mientras le tendía el pequeño recipiente.

"¿Hiciste algo para mí? ¿Cómo es que-?" Ruby preguntó mientras lo tomaba, más que un poco intrigada y emocionada.

"Es un regalo de disculpa. Lo siento. Yang tenía razón. No debería haberte atacado así al final de nuestra sesión de combate. Debería haberte hablado de eso primero", dijo Shirou mientras inclinaba la cabeza. hacia ella.

"¡Oh, no, está bien, de verdad!" Ruby dijo rápidamente mientras colocaba el contenedor y agitaba los brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Comprendí por qué lo hiciste y tenías razón. Realmente no me lo estaba tomando tan en serio. Probablemente es por eso que no lo hice tan bien contra Neo. Realmente lamento que Yang te haya golpeado así".

Shirou negó con la cabeza, asombrado de que Ruby se disculpara por algo que su hermana hizo cuando él estaba claramente equivocado. "No, está bien. Me lo merecía. ¿No vas a ver lo que te hice?" Shirou pidió evitar cualquier contraargumento de Ruby.

Ruby abrió el contenedor y Shirou no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando sus ojos se abrieron mientras jadeaba. Ella sacó una de las galletas de chispas de chocolate rosadas y la sonrisa de Shirou amenazó con partirle la cara cuando se quedó con los ojos estrellados después de morderla.

"Galletas de fresa con chispas de chocolate ... ¡Shirou, eres el mejor!" Ruby gritó mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja. Por su parte, Shirou se tensó, cada músculo de su cuerpo se congeló ante el contacto inesperado. Ella lo soltó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar más y regresó a su tratamiento.

"No hay problema, de verdad. Deberías agradecer a Blake por decirme que te gustaban las fresas y las galletas".

"¿Cómo sabías que prefería crujiente a masticable?" Ruby preguntó mientras balanceaba sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el costado del edificio y se sirvió otra.

"Le pregunté a Yang".

"Sish. Eso debe haber sido divertido dado que ella todavía estaba enojada contigo la última vez que la vi".

"Sí, pero se calmó cuando le expliqué lo que planeaba hacer".

"Eso es Yang para ti. Hay dos cosas que garantizan su enojo: meterse con su cabello y lastimarme. La amo pero realmente deseo que se calme. Puedo manejarme sola".

Shirou tarareó y dirigió su atención al atardecer, decidiendo disfrutarlo él mismo mientras Ruby felizmente comía sus galletas. Después de un tiempo, Ruby volvió a hablar.

"¿Hey, Shirou?" ella preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Crees que estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a entrenar? Eres realmente bueno en todas estas cosas de pelea y creo que podría aprender mucho de ti".

"Por supuesto, Ruby. Estaría más que feliz de ayudar".

"Gracias, Shirou. Realmente eres el mejor", dijo Ruby mientras le sonreía.

Shirou le devolvió la sonrisa con una pequeña, incluso cuando una pequeña parte de él comenzó a sentirse incómoda. "En realidad no. Solo hago lo que puedo".

Ruby simplemente tarareó en respuesta, claramente no estaba de acuerdo. Parecía que ella se saldría con la suya después de todo.


	13. V2C2: Lecciones Aprendidas

Las vacaciones de invierno habían sido una experiencia muy interesante para Shirou. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Remnant, se encontró básicamente sin nada que hacer. Incluso cuando contaba su tiempo en la Tierra, ese tiempo de inactividad era una rareza, ya que siempre había estado practicando magecraft, entrenamiento, trabajando en su trabajo de medio tiempo, cuidando a Fuji-nee, o cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer, pero lo que había no tardó tanto. Como no tenían que preocuparse por la escuela, Ren había pedido ayudar a Shirou con la cocina con más frecuencia y Ruby había insistido en entrenar con él con bastante regularidad. También había terminado peleando con el resto del Equipo RWBY, comenzando con Yang, y si bien eso había sido una experiencia esclarecedora para todos, solo habían sido peleas únicas.

Aparte de eso, Shirou no tenía nada que tomar su tiempo. Todavía practicaba regularmente su magecraft y había extendido el tiempo que le dedicaba, pero eso solo le tomó un par de horas. No había mucho en el entrenamiento físico que pudiera hacer que no estuviera haciendo. Si bien no fue nada en comparación con sus largas horas, combate diario con Saber; pensó que nadie más quería dedicar tanto tiempo a entrenar durante sus vacaciones.

Pasaron cuatro días en las vacaciones de invierno que Shirou experimentó algo nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida que podía recordar, Emiya Shirou estaba aburrido. Había contemplado pedirle a Ozpin una asignación rápida, pero sabía que el Director no estaría de acuerdo por varias razones, la principal de ellas era que Blake sabía que Shirou no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y, por lo tanto, su ausencia no podía explicarse fácilmente. Incluso había contemplado golpear a Coco para ver si ella necesitaba una mula de carga nuevamente antes de decidir que arriesgar su cordura para tratar de salvar su cordura era una idea loca. Eso dejó la lectura por delante para sus clases, una acción que Weiss aplaudió mientras Ruby y Yang actuaban como si lo pusieran en una camisa de fuerza.

También estaba el asunto de que Blake se volviera cada vez más malhumorada y mientras Shirou sabía por qué también sabía que no podía hacer nada en este momento. Si ella quisiera hablar con él al respecto, ella vendría a él. Hasta ese momento, solo podía mirar y asegurarse de que ella no hiciera nada autodestructivo. Blake también había estudiado más con él y, en general, era más servicial, lo cual fue una sorpresa, sin duda, pero bienvenida.

Como tal, Shirou estaba extremadamente complacido cuando llegó el último día de su descanso. Si bien las clases podrían ser bastante monótonas, al menos le dieron algo que hacer. No parece que tuviera que preocuparse por aburrirse hoy, ya que Ruby acababa de golpear una carpeta gigante sobre la mesa en la cafetería, ya que todos estaban comiendo allí para variar (a pesar de que Shirou y Ren todavía cocinaban todo).

Ruby se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer un gesto hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los equipos RWBY y JNPR, así como Shirou. "Hermanas... amigas... Weiss", comenzó Ruby, ignorando el grito indignado de la heredera, "Cuatro puntos y hace siete minutos, tuve un sueño".

"Esto debería ser bueno", dijo Yang cuando atrapó otra baya en su boca que Nora había arrojado hacia ella.

"Un sueño que algún día, los cuatro nos uniremos como _equipo_ y nos divertiremos más que nadie ... _¡alguna vez!_ "

"¿Robaste mi carpeta?" Weiss preguntó de repente mientras miraba la tapa de la gigantesca carpeta para ver "Actividades del Festival Vytal, propiedad de Weiss Schnee" tachada y "Las mejores actividades del día" escritas debajo con tinta roja.

"No soy un estafador", dijo Ruby mientras le mostraba a su compañero un doble signo de paz.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Blake preguntó mientras guardaba su cuaderno. Ella había afirmado que eran sus notas del semestre pasado, pero Shirou estaba razonablemente segura de que eran sus notas sobre el Colmillo Blanco.

"Estoy hablando de comenzar el semestre con una explosión!" Ruby dijo mientras señalaba a su compañero de equipo.

"¡Siempre comienzo mis semestres con un _Yang!_ ¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Tengo razón?" Yang bromeó, ganándole una rápida manzana a la cabeza y un "Boo" de Nora.

"Miren, chicos, han pasado dos buenas semanas y entre la llegada de más estudiantes de intercambio, el baile, nuestra primera misión y el torneo al final del año escolar; ¡nuestro segundo semestre será genial! ¡Pero las clases comienzan de nuevo mañana! Por eso me he tomado el tiempo para programar una serie de eventos maravillosos para nosotros hoy ".

"No sé si estar orgulloso o asustado de lo que tienes en la tienda", dijo Weiss cuando Yang recogió la manzana y se la arrojó a Nora, quien rápidamente la esquivó, causando que la fruta golpeara a un chico en la parte posterior de la cabeza. .

"No lo sé. Creo que podría sentarme con este", Blake miró vacilante a su equipo. Shirou le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras continuaba comiendo tranquilamente, preguntándose si tendría que tener otra conversación con ella.

"Siéntate o no, creo que, sin importar cómo pasemos este último día, ¡deberíamos hacerlo en equipo!" Weiss dijo mientras asentía para sí misma antes de ponerse de pie. "Yo, por mi parte, creo que ..." Desafortunadamente, Weiss estaba tan atrapada en lo que estaba a punto de decir que se perdió la advertencia de Nora y no notó que el pastel voló en su dirección hasta que le golpeó en la cara.

Shirou honestamente no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sucedió después. Después de que Weiss fue golpeado, la comida comenzó a volar por todas partes cuando los estudiantes más sanos comenzaron a huir de la cafetería. Honestamente, no le prestó mucha atención, ya que, después de vivir con Fuji-nee durante tanto tiempo como lo hizo, sabía cuándo mantener la cabeza baja y dejar que la locura se desarrollara. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista de su comida, vio que el Equipo JNPR había creado un fuerte a partir de un montón de mesas en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, Nora parada encima de ella y cantando "Soy la reina del castillo", mientras que el Equipo RWBY estaba más cerca de él, Ruby parecía que estaba guiando a su equipo a una guerra.

Curiosamente, a pesar de que el resto de la habitación era un área de desastre, el lugar alrededor de la mesa donde habían estado sentados, junto con los restos de la comida que Shirou y Ren habían preparado, estaban completamente inmaculado.

Lo que siguió fue la pelea de comida más impresionante que Shirou había presenciado (lo cual, sin duda, no fue tan impresionante cuando también fue la _única_ pelea de comida que había presenciado). Mientras continuaba comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno, Shirou no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre la aterradora cantidad de avance que harían si pusieran tanto esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. La moderación y la precisión en la exhibición también fueron impresionantes ya que el área alrededor de su mesa permaneció intacta. Si bien Shirou no tenía interés en unirse a la batalla, estaba claro que los demás deseaban que ese no fuera el caso.

"¡Te diré el mejor lugar en Vale para comprar galletas!" Ruby había dicho en un intento de sobornar a Shirou cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

"No me gusta comprar comida que puedo hacer yo mismo".

"¡Te enseñaré artes marciales!" Ren ofreció.

"Estoy bien con mis habilidades actuales".

"¡Te dejaré montar Bumblebee!" Yang lo intentó, refiriéndose a su motocicleta.

"No tengo un lugar al que desear ir y los paseos de alegría no son lo mío".

"¡Romperé las piernas de alguien por ti!" Dijo Nora.

"¡Nora!" Dijo Ren, cortando la respuesta de Shirou.

"¡Te daré mi copia de _Ninjas of Love_!" Dijo Blake.

"No leo obscenidades". Blake se giró hacia Shirou, con los ojos llenos de indignación justa mientras el pelirrojo sorbía su té sin darse cuenta, pero su intento de estrangularlo se interrumpió cuando Jaune, de todas las personas, la atacó y la golpeó con un palo de salami.

"¡Te salvé la vida!" dijo el rubio con orgullo.

"Meh", Shirou se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su comida.

El siguiente fue Weiss. "¡Te compraré una mansión!"

Eso realmente hizo que Shirou mirara hacia arriba. "¿Qué demonios haría con una mansión?" Shirou se encogió internamente ante el deslizamiento de la lengua, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que tratar de ocultar su error, ya que Nora eligió ese momento para aplastar a Weiss contra un pilar: una sandía en un poste.

La pelea continuó mientras ambos equipos admitían que Shirou iba a ser un no combatiente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando el pelirrojo se levantó de repente. Ambos equipos se congelaron de inmediato mientras observaban con gran atención cómo su amigo como recogía su basura y la llevaba a un basurero que milagrosamente seguía en pie antes de salir del edificio.

"¡Señor Emiya! ¿Qué está pasando en Remnant allí?", Exigió Glynda Goodwitch mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la cafetería, Ozpin se arrastraba lánguidamente detrás.

Shirou volvió a mirar hacia la zona de guerra para ver a Ruby cargar hacia el Equipo JNPR con su Semblance, el viento que venía arrastrando los escombros de la pelea.

"El equipo RWBY está en marcha", dijo Shirou simplemente mientras volvía su atención a los maestros. Glynda parecía que estaba atrapada entre confundida e indignada, pero se decidió por la indignación cuando Ozpin asintió con la cabeza como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Lo juro, me voy a poner gris a este ritmo", murmuró Glynda enojada para sí misma antes de presionar sobre los restos de la cafetería.

"¡Shirou!", gritó Ozpin después de que los dos habían pasado. "Intenta divertirte un poco. Esta paz no durará para siempre". Shirou se dio la vuelta, listo para exigirle al director que le dijera lo que estaba escondiendo, pero Ozpin ya se había ido.

* * *

El general James Ironwood respiró profundamente mientras tocaba la pantalla digital al lado de la puerta de la oficina de Ozpin. Su relación con el siempre enigmático director de Beacon siempre había sido tensa y sabía perfectamente que su reciente acción de traer parte de su ejército a la academia no le daría ningún punto. De todos modos, solo tendría que intentar convencerlo de que esta era la mejor manera de mantener la paz. Ironwood nunca entendería por qué Ozpin estaba tan decidido a jugar este extraño juego de ajedrez con Salem en lugar de simplemente derribar su puerta con el ejército más grande del mundo. Por supuesto, Ironwood no podía entender muchas de las decisiones recientes de Ozpin.

"Adelante", dijo Ozpin desde el otro lado de la puerta, el programa de autenticación de voz abría la puerta automáticamente.

"¡Ozpin!" Ironwood dijo con una sonrisa cuando entró en la oficina del otro director. La ubicación de la oficina en la parte superior de Beacon Tower, junto con sus engranajes expuestos en las paredes y el techo que funcionaban para girar las manecillas del reloj de la torre, siempre le pareció extraño al general, pero era uno de los misterios menores que él había aprendido a vivir.

"Hola, general", saludó Ozpin mientras se paraba frente a su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

"Por favor, dejen las formalidades", respondió Ironwood mientras los dos se acercaban y se daban la mano. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¡Y Glynda! Ciertamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos".

"¡Oh, James!" Dijo Glynda con una falsa alegría antes de abandonar el acto casi de inmediato. "Estaré afuera".

"Bueno, ella no ha cambiado un poco", bromeó Ironwood mientras veía irse al profesor rubio.

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios te ha traído desde Atlas?" Preguntó Ozpin mientras volvía a su escritorio y preparaba dos tazas de un poco de líquido marrón de una tetera adornada. "Los directores generalmente no viajan con sus estudiantes para el Festival Vytal".

Ozpin le entregó a Ironwood una de las tazas que el general aceptó gentilmente, su mano derecha enguantada tintineó mientras la agarraba. Ironwood esperaba que Ozpin estuviera sirviendo café por una vez, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente por el olor. La obsesión de Ozpin con el chocolate caliente era otra rareza con la que había aprendido a vivir, pero le roía más de lo que debería.

"Bueno, ya sabes cuánto amo a Vale en esta época del año", dijo Ironwood mientras sacaba una cantimplora de metal del bolsillo de su abrigo y la agregaba a la bebida. "Además, con tu hospedaje, pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día".

"Ciertamente puedo apreciar el tiempo de calidad entre amigos, sin embargo, la pequeña flota fuera de mi ventana me tiene preocupado", dijo Ozpin mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio y se sentaba, recogiendo su taza.

"Bueno, la preocupación es lo que los trajo aquí".

"Entiendo que viajar entre reinos se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil".

"Oz, tú y yo sabemos por qué traje a esos hombres".

Ozpin tomó un sorbo de su cacao antes de continuar: "Estamos en un momento de paz. Las demostraciones de poder como este simplemente darán la impresión equivocada".

"Pero si lo que dijo Qrow es cierto—"

"Si lo que dijo Qrow es cierto, lo manejaremos con tacto. Es el Festival Vytal. Un momento para celebrar la unidad y la paz. Así que sugiero que no asustes a la gente transportando a cientos de soldados a la mitad del continente".

"Solo estoy siendo cauteloso".

"Como yo".

"Si estás siendo cauteloso, entonces, ¿qué es todo esto de dejar que un niño, Emiya Shirou, creo que se llamaba, a quién Qrow encontró en medio de la nada en algunos de los mayores secretos de Remnant?"

"Shirou es confiable y capaz. Ya ha demostrado ser útil al obtener inteligencia, salvar vidas y ayudar a prepararnos para el futuro; a menudo los tres a la vez".

"¿Pero realmente crees que es sabio confiar en él? No sabes nada sobre él. Por lo que sabes, podría estar trabajando para Salem como espía".

"Te puedo asegurar que Salem ni siquiera sabe que Shirou existe. Incluso si ella lo supiera, él sería otro Cazador más que estoy usando como peón y no requeriría ningún esfuerzo especial. Hay una razón por la que he solo le asignó tareas discretas. Cuanto más tiempo Salem no sospeche nada de él, mejor.

"En cuanto a no saber nada de él, sé mucho. Posiblemente incluso más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Su Semblace, aunque no necesariamente se esperaba, no fue un accidente. Era lo mejor para todos si le contaba todo lo que necesitaba saber". ".

"¿A qué estás jugando, Oz?" Ironwood preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Solo un juego que ha durado demasiado tiempo y que espero terminar pronto. Es por eso que continuaremos entrenando a los mejores Cazadores y Cazadoras que podamos".

"Créeme, lo soy", dijo Ironwood mientras se giraba para alejarse. Cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta, se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro a Ozpin. "Pero pregúntate esto: ¿Honestamente crees que tus hijos pueden ganar una guerra?" preguntó antes de salir.

"Espero que nunca tengan que hacerlo".

* * *

Ruby Rose y Emiya Shirou una vez más se encontraron en la sala de combate frente a frente. A diferencia de la primera vez que pelearon, estaban completamente desarmados y asumieron posturas defensivas básicas mientras lentamente se rodeaban. Sabiendo que la dejaría abierta, Ruby cerró lentamente los ojos y respiró hondo mientras Shirou cargaba hacia adelante.

Las últimas dos semanas de entrenamiento con Shirou habían sido muy esclarecedoras para Ruby. Realmente no había nada que pudiera enseñarle sobre el uso de una guadaña y, como tal, rara vez se habían peleado con sus armas. En cambio, Shirou le había estado enseñando los diversos ataques y derribos que él conocía. Mientras Yang y Taiyang, su padre, habían tratado de enseñarle el combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante años, sus lecciones de kickboxing habían sido algo en lo que ella nunca había sido buena. La mentalidad para el kickboxing era simplemente contracorriente con la que necesitaba para usar su guadaña y la construcción muscular también estaba mal. El estilo de Shirou, sin embargo, le quedaba mucho mejor. Si bien continuó insistiendo en que no era un artista marcial (y Ruby estaba de acuerdo cuando ella lo comparó con Ren o incluso con Yang), su conocimiento casi asombrosamente vasto de cómo desmantelar personas fue útil para encontrar técnicas que se adaptaran a la constitución y la estatura de Ruby. Su enfoque en derribar al objetivo de la manera más eficiente posible le hizo muy fácil crear aberturas para recuperar su arma.

No solo eso, también había otra cosa que Shirou le había estado enseñando. Era algo que él llamó "intención asesina" y era lo que había utilizado para aturdirla en su primera pelea. En retrospectiva, también lo había usado contra Roman y Neo con poco efecto y lo había usado contra Jaune antes de su prueba de iniciación. Ella lo mencionó cuando lo recordó y encontró la expresión avergonzada en su rostro cuando le explicó que su error era adorable.

Esta "intención asesina" era algo con lo que Ruby estaba luchando y que era una experiencia nueva para ella. Incluso si era falso, como Shirou le aseguró cuando le preguntó si eso significaba que Shirou quería matarla, tratando de dar la impresión de que iba a matar a alguien era extremadamente difícil para ella. En pocas palabras, ni siquiera podía imaginar odiar a alguien lo suficiente como para querer matarlos y solo la idea de que matara a alguien era absurda. Cuando ella le explicó esto a Shirou un día, la sonrisa que él le había dado la dejó con un sentimiento muy cálido en su núcleo.

Aún así, incluso con sus dificultades con eso, Ruby todavía tenía que practicarlo. Como tal, cuando el conteo de los pasos de Shirou lo puso en el lugar perfecto, los ojos plateados de Ruby se abrieron de golpe cuando miró al pelirrojo e intentó concentrar toda su voluntad en él. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, pero su fracaso allí no le impidió desviar con éxito el golpe de palma que había apuntado a su plexo solar antes de tratar de sacar su pie delantero de debajo de él. Sin embargo, vio a través de la configuración de su golpe, y había esperado evitar el viaje al tiempo que movía su pierna trasera en una patada creciente que la atrapó en el costado de la cabeza.

Ruby tropezó a un lado y se agachó por puro instinto de esquivar la patada giratoria de seguimiento de Shirou. Ella trató de ir a otro barrido de la pierna, pero se vio obligada a comer una patada hacia atrás en la mandíbula cuando Shirou fácilmente predijo su movimiento. Se arrojó a un lado para evitar lo que fuera el seguimiento de Shirou y se vio obligada a retroceder después de salir de su rol para evitar una patada caída. Aturdida como estaba, sin embargo, era demasiado lenta ya que el ataque chocó con su pecho en lugar de la cara y la hizo deslizarse para detenerse sobre su espalda.

Ruby pestañeó las estrellas justo a tiempo para ver la mano de Shirou acercándose a ella. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Ruby agarró la mano ofrecida y se puso de pie. Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras su cuerpo se sentía dolorido por la paliza que acababa de recibir. Al menos ella estaba mejorando. La primera vez que hicieron esto, le había tomado alrededor de medio día sacudirse los efectos persistentes, pero ahora ya podía sentir que la incomodidad se desvanecía.

"Lo hiciste bien hoy", dijo Shirou mientras caminaba hacia el banco donde esperaban sus botellas de agua y toallas de mano. Ruby se enorgullecía del hecho de que la ropa casual del niño mayor, una camisa blanca de manga larga con mangas azules y jeans azules, estaba más rizada de lo que solía ser.

"Gracias, pero todavía no puedo entender esa intención de matar", dijo Ruby mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua.

"Sin embargo, estás llegando allí. Si bien el efecto fue mínimo, ciertamente podría sentir una presión proveniente de ti. A ese nivel, ciertamente podría usarse para desconcertar a la mayoría de las personas, pero es poco probable que te ayude en las peleas".

"¿Cómo estuvo mi pelea?"

Shirou también tomó un trago, usando la pausa para expresar su respuesta. "Tienes los movimientos básicos lo suficientemente bien y has dominado la teoría, pero tu mayor defecto sigue ahí. Confías demasiado en tus instintos cuando peleas y esos instintos no son lo suficientemente buenos como para llevarte a través de cualquier pelea contra un oponente de igual o mayor habilidad. Necesitas planear más y no solo tus movimientos, sino los movimientos más probables que tomarán tus oponentes. Sé que tienes la mente para ello: tu plan para derribar al gigante Nevermore demostró que eso, solo necesitas estar haciendo eso constantemente ".

Ruby tarareó por un momento mientras ella y Shirou se ponían las chaquetas. "Eso suena como mucho trabajo duro".

"Lo es. Sin embargo, los resultados valen la pena".

"Te creo. Entonces ... ¿Has oído hablar del baile que viene?" Ruby preguntó mientras comenzaban a salir de la sala de entrenamiento y regresar a sus dormitorios, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus zapatos.

"Soy consciente de ello. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Oh, no hay razón. Me preguntaba si me molestaría en ir o no. Nunca he podido bailar".

"No planeo ir. Tampoco me molesté en aprender a bailar, y mi tiempo se usa mucho mejor en otras tareas".

"Me imaginé que dirías eso. Realmente eres una adicto al trabajo, Shirou".

"Quizás. Simplemente me gusta estar ocupado, eso es todo. Si no estoy haciendo algo productivo, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo".

"¿Es por eso que no te uniste a nuestra pelea de comida ayer?"

"Bastante".

"¿No crees que divertirte con tus amigos es productivo?"

Shirou rápidamente tomó un largo trago de agua para ganar tiempo para componer su respuesta. No quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad llevaría a demasiadas preguntas. "Yo ... no diría eso. Es ... complicado. Ese tipo de cosas simplemente no es mi estilo".

"Entonces, ¿cuál _es_ tu estilo?"

Shirou llevó su botella de agua a la mitad de sus labios antes de detenerse. Hacer eso dos veces seguidas sería demasiado obvio. "Yo ... no puedo ... realmente ... decir. Nunca realmente me he tomado el tiempo para hacer algo así. Bueno, hubo una vez, pero esa fue una ocasión realmente especial".

"¿Quieres decir que has estado entrenando y estudiando desde que eras un niño?"

"Bastante".

Los dos cayeron en un silencio incómodo mientras Ruby miraba a su amigo, sus ojos llenos de confusión, preocupación y compasión. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar cómo sería pasar por la vida sin divertirse de vez en cuando. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a su amigo de esa manera? ¿Estar tan dispuesto a ayudarla a ella y a cualquier otra persona con sus problemas pero nunca tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo?

"Entonces quizás deberíamos hacer algo juntos", dijo Ruby después de un tiempo. "Tal vez todos podríamos ir a ver una película o algo este fin de semana. Tú y yo y el resto de mi equipo".

Shirou guardó silencio por un momento mientras le daba a la joven una mirada de evaluación por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente, respondió: "Quizás lo hagamos".

No fue afirmativo, pero lo haría por ahora. Ruby no sabía por qué su amigo era tan resistente a la idea de divertirse, pero, sea cual fuere la razón, sabía que no le gustaba y que, si Shirou no se salvaba,ella seria la que lo salvaria.


	14. V2C3: Los pecados que llevamos

Blake Belladonna suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en su cama y se quitaba el lazo negro para revelar sus orejas de gato. Esas orejas, la marca de su condición de Fauno, se inclinaban hacia adelante mientras sus pensamientos giraban y corrían y se perseguían hasta casi sentirse físicamente exhausta. Por lo general, era bastante fácil actuar con normalidad cuando había otras cosas en las que centrarse, pero, a medida que el día se desvanecía y ella tenía menos que hacer, se hizo cada vez más difícil evitar que se manifestara la tormenta que se agitaba dentro de ella. Sin embargo, parecía que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño. Bueno, Shirou lo sabía y sabía exactamente lo que la preocupaba, pero era una excepción. Era demasiado educado para tratar de interferir a menos que sintiera que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que acababa de repetir su oferta para ayudarla de cualquier manera que pudiera y luego la dejó en paz. Honestamente, realmente apreciaba eso de él, incluso si solo le recordaba sus propios problemas.

Desde la batalla en los muelles y las revelaciones que habían traído, Blake había sido consumido por los pensamientos sobre el Colmillo Blanco. ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando? Habían hecho algunas operaciones bastante grandes mientras ella era parte de ellas, pero nada a tal escala que requiriera tanto Dust. Ni siquiera tenía sentido como un trabajo de suministro general ya que no se ajustaba a su "Modus Operandi". No importaba cuánto lo pensara, simplemente no tenía sentido. ¿Realmente habían cambiado tanto desde que ella se fue hace poco más de medio año? ¿Estaba relacionado con _que ese hombre_ había hecho un trato con algún humano? ¿Estaba Sienna Khan planeando dar un gran empujón a uno de los reinos? Había demasiadas preguntas y no había una respuesta a la vista.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que lidiar, los pensamientos de Blake también volvieron a la conversación que mantuvo con el profesor Ozpin la mañana después de la batalla. Había revelado, de forma indirecta, que sabía que Blake era un Fauno e implicaba que lo había sabido desde el principio. Si bien eso la inquietaba un poco, el hecho de que tanto Shirou como Penny descubrieran su secreto lo disminuyó. Luego estaban las otras preguntas e implicaciones. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que el profesor había querido decir cuando él le preguntó qué era ella, pero la implicación de que ella podría ser una amenaza para los demás no se perdió en ella.

Luego estaba el comentario de Ozpin sobre la relación de Blake con Shirou. Acababa de ser una declaración inofensiva, diciendo que debían estar cerca, pero ella se sintió casi obligada a explicar su relación. Ella solo le había explicado los eventos que la llevaron a quedarse en su departamento y decirle que lo considera un buen amigo, pero incluso eso parecía satisfacer al director si su sonrisa de satisfacción era algo que podía pasar. Tenía sentido, supuso. Sabía que Ozpin era la razón por la que Shirou tenía un apartamento en Vale y se le había dado la oportunidad de unirse a Beacon. Básicamente era el guardián de Shirou, a todos los efectos, por lo que por supuesto querría saber cómo estaba y que hacia el chico. Tampoco podía simplemente preguntarle a Shirou directamente porque Shirou era simplemente demasiado amable. Incluso si él _fuera_ teniendo problemas, nunca le diría a alguien sobre ellos a menos que lo pille de buen humor.

Dejando de lado su respuesta a Ozpin, Blake honestamente no sabía _cuál era_ su relación con Shirou. Indudablemente era un buen amigo, pero muchas de las cosas que hizo le parecieron extrañas por mera amistad. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Blake habría pensado que estaba tratando de cortejarla, pero la idea de que Emiya Shirou hiciera algo con un motivo oculto era absurda. Realmente no había habido nada más que una simple amistad detrás de sus acciones y, sinceramente, no esperaba ni quería nada a cambio. Para él, esto fue algo que hiciste por un amigo.

Luego estaba el asunto de los propios sentimientos de Blake hacia el niño. Era innegable que ella estaba cerca de Emiya Shirou. Estaba más cerca de ella que nadie en Beacon y más cerca de lo que nadie había estado desde Ilia. No había mentido cuando se prometió ayudarlo siempre que pudiera y había estado tratando de cumplir esa promesa. No había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que los problemas de Shirou parecían estar enraizados en su trágico pasado, pero ella seguía haciendo lo que podía. Estudiaría con él cada vez que él no estudiara con Ruby, se ofrecería voluntaria para asociarse con él para proyectos de clase que absolutamente requerían un compañero (que a menudo duplicaba su carga de trabajo pero no se quejaba) si uno no asignado a él, y en general hizo lo que pudo para facilitarle la vida. Ella se preocupaba mucho por él, eso era innegable, pero el alcance total de sus sentimientos era completamente desconocido, incluso para ella misma. De todos modos, era algo con lo que tendría que tener mucho cuidado en el futuro. Si _ese hombre _le había enseñado algo, era que ella no podía confiar en sus sentimientos.

El torbellino de pensamientos había comenzado a causarle dolor de cabeza a Blake cuando escuchó al resto de su equipo caminando por el pasillo. Cuando Blake los dejó, habían estado jugando un juego en la biblioteca y acababan de comenzar uno nuevo, pero parecía que el juego había terminado inusualmente rápido. Su primer juego les había llevado unas sólidas tres horas, pero este apenas había durado uno.

"¡Uf, nunca deberíamos haberlo dejado jugar!" Dijo Yang mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Estás enojada porque Jaune te ganó! Mira, si hubieras atacado cuando te lo dije, nada de esto habría sucedido", respondió Ruby.

"¡El hecho de que fuera _Jaune_ es lo que me enoja tanto! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podías _hacer_ eso!" Yang continuó mientras ella entraba a la habitación con el resto del equipo.

"Para ser justos, dijo que su familia jugaba todas las semanas desde que era niño".

"Detente", intervino Weiss después de que todos estuvieran adentro. Giró sobre sus talones y señaló acusadoramente a Blake, que había estado tratando de escaparse por la puerta. "¡Últimamente, has estado callado, antisocial y de mal humor!"

"Sí, Blake. Normalmente estás bastante callado pero has estado mucho peor de lo habitual. ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Yang, la preocupación clara en su voz mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

Blake parecía atrapada mientras sus ojos parpadeaban entre su compañero y el resto de su equipo que la miraban expectantes. Con las orejas caídas y un profundo suspiro, Blake bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Simplemente, no entiendo cómo todos pueden estar tan tranquilos".

"¿Todavía estás pensando en Torchwick?" Ruby preguntó mientras se acercaba a su compañero de equipo.

"¡Torchwick, el Colmillo Blanco, _todo! ¡_ Algo _grande_ está sucediendo y nadie está haciendo nada al respecto!"

"Entiendo que esto es un gran problema para ti, Blake, pero Ozpin nos dijo que no nos preocupemos. Entre la policía y los Huntsmen, estoy seguro de que pueden manejarlo", dijo Yang.

"¡No _quiero_ que lo manejen! ¡Detener el Colmillo Blanco es la única forma en que puedo reparar mis pecados!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Yang, repentinamente preocupado.

Blake cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de que sus emociones pudieran abrumarla nuevamente. "Solía ser parte del Colmillo Blanco. Le he hecho cosas horribles a tanta gente. Los lastimé, los traicioné, les mentí, los apuñalé por la espalda. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre y esto es la única forma en que puedo pensar para compensar eso ".

"¿Has matado gente?" preguntó Weiss aturdida, su tez más pálida de lo habitual.

"No directamente, pero mucha gente ha muerto por las cosas que he hecho. Por eso quiero ser una cazadora. Quiero salvar a la gente para compensar a los que he lastimado para que no me persigan esta culpa ".

"Hey, está bien", dijo Yang mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañero. "¿Y qué si quieres ayudar a la gente por razones egoístas? Todavía estás ayudando a la gente. Demonios, quiero ser cazadora porque soy adicta a la adrenalina y luchar contra los Grimm me da mucha prisa. No podemos todos ser como Rubes aquí y querer ser un héroe para que la gente pueda ser feliz ".

"¡Yaaaaaang!"

Blake le dio a Yang una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió diez veces. Fue realmente dulce cómo su compañero había estado haciendo un esfuerzo tan consciente para estar allí para ella y animarla desde esa noche en los muelles, pero todo el apoyo del mundo no cambiaría los hechos simples. Como tal, se encogió de hombros del medio abrazo de Yang antes de decir: "Gracias, pero eso todavía no cambia por qué estoy haciendo esto".

Weiss tragó saliva antes de hablar a pesar del ligero temblor en su voz, "Entiendo por qué sientes la necesidad de detenerlos, pero solo somos estudiantes. No estamos listos para manejar cosas como derribar organizaciones criminales".

Blake abrió la boca para responder pero se contuvo visiblemente. Entrar en otro partido de gritos con la heredera no lograría nada. "Y puede que nunca _sea_ listo", dijo con algo de calor. "Mientras más esperemos, más fuertes se volverán y más difícil será detener lo que sea que estén planeando. Eventualmente vendrán a vernos si estamos listos o no, por lo que debemos acudir a ellos cuando no estén esperándolo. Tomar medidas es la única forma en que podemos avanzar aquí ".

"Supongo que _podrías_ tener un punto allí," Weiss reconoció con un suspiro. "Muy bien, hagamos esto. Podría ser divertido".

"¿Qué?"

"Somos un equipo, ¿no es así? Si vamos a detener a los que no lo hacen bien, lo haremos juntos".

"¡Weiss tiene razón!" Ruby dijo mientras bombeaba su puño en el aire. "Es posible que no podamos hacerlo solos, pero _sé_ que podemos hacerlo juntos".

"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Qué dices, Blakey?" Preguntó Yang.

Blake sonrió a sus compañeros de equipo, un poco más esta vez. Realmente no tenía derecho a arrastrarlos a sus problemas de esta manera, pero su entusiasmo abrumador era contagioso. Ella no merecía compañeros de equipo como estos, pero ciertamente trabajaría hasta que lo hiciera. "Muy bien, entonces. ¡Estamos juntos en esto!"

"¡Elaboremos un plan!" Ruby dijo dramáticamente mientras Yang la animaba. El entusiasmo de Ruby rápidamente se convirtió en horror cuando jadeó, "¡Dejé mi juego de mesa en la biblioteca!"

"Estamos condenados", dijo Weiss mientras acunaba su rostro en su mano mientras Ruby salía corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Ya vuelvo!"

Ruby apenas estaba a un metro y medio de la puerta cuando de repente chocó con alguien. Bueno, ella _asumió_ que era alguien, pero se sintió más como golpear una pared de ladrillos. "Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" Ruby preguntó mientras miraba a la persona con la que se había encontrado desde donde ahora estaba sentada en el suelo.

La persona con la que Ruby se había encontrado era una chica de piel oscura con cabello color menta y ojos rojos penetrantes. A la derecha de la niña había un niño de piel clara con cabello gris plateado y ojos a juego. Ambos llevaban ropa negra que Ruby reconoció vagamente como el uniforme de la Academia Haven. La chica parecía bastante amable con su pequeña sonrisa, pero el chico le dio escalofríos a Ruby con su constante y extrañamente estoico ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien", dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano hacia Ruby. "Solo mira a dónde vas".

"Oh, claro, lo siento", dijo Ruby mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y se levantaba. "¡Um, soy Ruby! ¿Eres nuevo?"

"Visitando desde Haven, en realidad", respondió alguien más. La chica de cabello color menta se hizo a un lado para revelar a una mujer de piel pálida con el pelo largo y negro y moreno cuyas explosiones ocultaban uno de sus ojos de color ámbar.

Ruby contuvo el aliento cuando vio a esta mujer incluso cuando su cerebro se aceleró. A pesar de que no había signos de peligro, sus instintos le gritaban que la mujer que tenía delante era peligrosa y que se requería una fuerza de voluntad no despreciable para mantenerse en el lugar. Si bien su lenguaje corporal era bastante relajado y amigable, fueron sus ojos los que pusieron nerviosa a Ruby. Los ojos ámbar de esta mujer le recordaron al instante los ocres de Shirou y luego las comparaciones no se detuvieron. Al igual que Shirou, los ojos de esta mujer parecían bastante amables, pero contenían una profundidad que la mayoría de la gente carecía. Al igual que Shirou, había visto cosas que habían sacudido su núcleo y la habían cambiado por completo como persona. Lo que había debajo de esa máscara de genialidad era algo que Ruby no tenía forma de saber pero,

Bajando los nervios, Ruby se tranquilizó y dijo: " _¡Oh!_ ¡Estás aquí para el festival! Pero los estudiantes de intercambio tienen su propio dormitorio".

"Creo que acabamos de dar la vuelta", dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

"Oye, no te preocupes, sucede todo el tiempo", dijo Ruby tranquilizadoramente mientras la niña de cabello color menta y el niño de cabello plateado pasaban. "Uh, tu edificio está _justo al_ este de aquí", le dijo a la mujer de cabello negro.

"Gracias", dijo la mujer antes de pasar también. "Tal vez nos veremos por aquí".

"¡Sí, quizás!" Ruby dijo a sus formas en retirada, tratando de forzar un poco de alegría en su voz. "¡Oh...eh, y bienvenido a Beacon!"

Ruby no pudo evitar mirarlos mientras se iban, sin molestarse en responder a su bienvenida. Sus ojos pronto se dirigieron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Shirou y de repente se sintió abrumada por la urgencia de llamar a la puerta y contarle todo al niño mayor. No solo sobre el extraño trío sino también sobre los planes que estaba haciendo con su equipo. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él podía hacer con ellos, pero incluso la idea de que él supiera era reconfortante y que lo acompañara para ayudarlo con lo que terminaran haciendo en el futuro sin duda sería agradable.

Ruby casi inconscientemente caminó hacia su puerta y se detuvo apenas golpeando. Esto fue una tontería. Ese trío de Haven la había puesto nerviosa, pero eso en realidad no significaba nada. Sus instintos no siempre la guiaron correctamente y Shirou había estado tratando de que no confiara tanto en ellos. Todavía sentía que debía contarle lo que su equipo planeaba hacer, pero eso podría esperar hasta mañana. Sabía por Jaune que Shirou meditaba todas las noches, así que sería grosero interrumpirlo. Le diría mañana una vez que su equipo tuviera una idea de lo que iban a hacer y les había hablado de traerlo.

Con su mente decidida, Ruby se apartó de la puerta de Shirou y regresó a la biblioteca.

* * *

"Gracias de nuevo por venir, Shirou", dijo Velvet Scarlatina mientras ella y Emiya Shirou se abrían paso por el distrito comercial de Vale. Siendo que estaba en pleno invierno y que había nevado la noche anterior, las calles estaban relativamente vacías (lo que quiere decir que en realidad se podían mover los brazos sin golpear a alguien). Si bien el sol del mediodía no hacía tanto frío como lo había estado esta mañana, la temperatura aún era lo suficientemente baja como para que la mayoría de las personas prefirieran quedarse adentro. Esto, naturalmente, hizo que fuera el momento perfecto para hacer algunas compras antes de que la escuela comenzara de nuevo.

"No hay problema. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar", respondió Shirou con un gesto antes de regresar su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta negra con capucha. Por su parte, Velvet llevaba un suéter de lana marrón chocolate y unos pesados jeans negros para combinar con sus botas negras. Sus guantes de visón eran de color escarlata oscuro y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

Shirou había sido llamado por Coco Adel para ayudar con algunas compras para el próximo baile (parecía que el Equipo CFVY había sido el elegido para planearlo este año). Se suponía que Coco estaba allí, pero aparentemente surgió algo urgente que la obligó a dejar el trabajo a Velvet. A Shirou no le importaba mucho jugar a la mula cuando se lo contaba por adelantado y era agradable hablar con Velvet, lo cual era otra ventaja. Esto también le dio a Shirou la oportunidad de ver cómo se veía Vale cuando estaba cubierto por la nieve, que definitivamente era algo de lo que no iba a quejarse. Casi nunca nevó en Fuyuki y la nieve que obtuvieron fue muy ligera, por lo que ver el suelo cubierto en varios centímetros fue una experiencia nueva y francamente emocionante.

Shirou hizo una pausa por un momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea repentina. No estaba completamente seguro de si sería grosero preguntar, pero su larga conversación con Blake hace dos meses le hizo pensar que estaría bien. Incluso si _fuera_ un paso en falso, Velvet probablemente lo perdonaría. "Si no me preguntas, ¿qué haces si tus oídos se enfrían?" Shirou preguntó mientras señalaba las largas orejas de conejo marrón sobre la cabeza de Velvet.

Velvet miró a Shirou con desconcierto por un momento antes de reírse, "Sabes, eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso desde Coco. Por eso tengo estos". Velvet metió la mano en su bolso de color crema y sacó un par de prendas de vestir de colores brillantes hechas de lana polar que se parecían un poco a unos leggins realmente pequeños.

"¿Que son esos?" Shirou preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"¡Calcetines para los oídos! ¿Ves?" Velvet dijo mientras las deslizaba sobre sus orejas de conejo antes de dar un pequeño giro. Shirou quedó brevemente abrumado por lo adorable que parecía Velvet, pero rápidamente hizo a un lado esos pensamientos. "Sin embargo, hace un poco de calor para ellos", dijo mientras se los quitaba y los devolvía a su bolso. "El pelaje de ellos no es solo para mostrar".

"Entonces, ¿qué quería Coco que obtuviéramos?" Shirou preguntó mientras continuaban caminando.

Velvet sacó su pergamino mientras respondía, usando un lápiz para navegar por los menús, "No mucho, sinceramente. Como fuimos elegidos para decorar para el baile, nos dieron un ingreso discrecional para cualquier decoración que pudiéramos necesitar. Fox es haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo pesado cuando se trata del tema y el diseño mientras Coco se ocupa de los detalles menores. Dado que Fox todavía está trabajando en su diseño, solo estamos recogiendo algunas pequeñas cosas que serán necesarias independientemente de con qué tema va Fox ".

"Parece bastante sencillo", dijo Shirou asintiendo. "¿Cuál es el papel de Yatsuhashi en todo esto?"

"Su mayor contribución será una vez que comencemos a configurar todo. Él es físicamente el más fuerte de nosotros, así que literalmente hará el trabajo pesado. Fuera de eso, también está ayudando tanto a Fox como a Coco con sus tareas desde su razonamiento espacial". las habilidades son increíbles y tiene un conocimiento sorprendentemente vasto de patrones ".

"¿Y el tuyo?"

"Apoyo moral, básicamente", admitió Velvet con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Estoy bien con la ropa, no hay forma de que no puedas estar después de pasar un año con Coco, pero no mucho más. Sin embargo, Coco todavía me pide mi opinión de vez en cuando".

"Bueno, al menos estás contribuyendo. Sería realmente incómodo si fueras el único que no está trabajando".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Todavía desearía poder ser un poco más útil, pero simplemente no hay nada que pueda hacer".

"Ciertamente puedo entender ese sentimiento. Aún así, con tu equipo siendo los que están detrás del baile, seguramente será interesante".

"¿Estás planeando ir?"

"En realidad no. Podría haber asomado la cabeza para ver cómo se veía, pero si no se mantiene en el salón de baile, eso no sucederá. De todos modos, nunca he sido uno para ese tipo de cosas".

"¿En serio? Eso es una lástima. Una vez que se anuncie oficialmente, estoy seguro de que muchas chicas te pedirán que las lleves".

"Si tú lo dices."

"Bueno, de todos modos, oye, Shirou, um ... ¿Tienes ... algún plan para el resto del día?" Preguntó Velvet mientras miraba a Shirou por el rabillo del ojo, un ligero sonrojo sacudió sus mejillas.

"En realidad no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, como ya estamos aquí y Coco no necesita esas cosas de inmediato, estaba pensando que tal vez, si quisieras, podríamos ... solo ... ¿pasar un rato?"

Shirou tarareó en sus pensamientos por un momento. Si bien parecía una pérdida de tiempo, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no era como si Velvet fuera desagradable. "Claro. No me importa".

Velvet le sonrió brillantemente a Shirou incluso cuando su rostro se calentó un poco más, "¡Genial! ¿Por qué no vamos primero al centro comercial? ¡Conozco algunas tiendas geniales que te pueden gustar!"

* * *

Shirou tuvo que admitir que Velvet estaba completamente en lo correcto y que venir con ella en esta excursión había sido una gran idea. El centro comercial Stalwart fue uno de los centros comerciales más pequeños de la ciudad de Vale, pero su selección de tiendas lo compensó con creces ofreciendo cosas un poco más especializadas y especializadas. La primera tienda a la que Velvet lo llevó fue una pequeña escondida en un rincón llamado "el rincón culinario de Cooper". Como su nombre indicaba, era una tienda de suministros de cocina que ofrecía una gran variedad de productos de alta calidad a precios razonables. A Shirou le tomó una cantidad considerable de fuerza de voluntad no gastar todo su dinero allí, pero eso no le impidió comprar algunas cosas (afortunadamente, la tienda tenía un servicio de entrega para que no tuviera que cargar sus compras). También se tomó el tiempo, después de que se le solicitó,

Después de eso, Shirou sintió la necesidad de devolver el favor. No sabía realmente qué le gustaba a Velvet o cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, así que se arriesgó y la llevó a una tienda de dulces que había buscado antes de su salida anterior. Velvet lo había notado, pero en realidad nunca había estado allí y parecía lo suficientemente emocionada como para comprobarlo. La persona en el mostrador les había fruncido el ceño cuando entraron, pero Shirou no les prestó atención mientras miraban a su alrededor. Si bien Shirou nunca fue muy goloso, parecía que Velvet sí y la amplia selección de la tienda la hizo actuar, bueno, como una niña en una tienda de golosinas. Esto, naturalmente, llevó a Velvet a preguntar si Shirou sabía cómo hacer dulces, lo que admitió que no. Fácilmente podía hacer productos horneados, pero el verdadero arte de hacer dulces era algo que nunca había investigado.

La primera complicación en su día llegó cuando fueron a revisar. Shirou dejó ir a Velvet primero, pero el vendedor simplemente miró de la bolsa de dulces en el mostrador a Velvet antes de darle un olfato desdeñoso. "No servimos a los de tu clase aquí", dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Velvet jadeó y retrocedió medio paso mientras Shirou daba un paso adelante y miraba al vendedor. "Quiero hablar con tu gerente", dijo Shirou de manera uniforme en un tono que no admitía discusión.

"_Soy_ el gerente. Más que eso, soy el dueño. No servimos a los de su clase aquí. Agradece que haya dejado entrar a tu pequeña mascota aquí".

Shirou reaccionó antes de que él registrara completamente lo que se había dicho. Dio otro paso hacia el mostrador y colocó su mano izquierda sobre él incluso cuando su mano derecha se retiró en un puño. Estaba totalmente decidido a saltar sobre el mostrador y golpear al vendedor hasta dejarlo a una pulgada de la vida, pero la acción se detuvo casi antes de que comenzara cuando Velvet lo agarró de la muñeca con un agarre como un vicio.

"Shirou, está bien. Solo vámonos", dijo Velvet con voz uniforme. Sorprendida, Shirou miró la expresión sin vida de Velvet incluso cuando el vendedor reaccionó tardíamente al avance de Shirou y tropezó hacia atrás.

Shirou examinó la cara de Velvet por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y suspirar. "Muy bien. El dulce aquí es probablemente de baja calidad de todos modos".

Una vez fuera de la tienda, la pareja caminó en silencio por un momento antes de que Shirou hablara. "¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

"No hay nada que _pueda_ hacer. Permitir que la asaltes no habría resuelto nada. Te habría metido en problemas. Esta no es la primera vez que esto sucede y tampoco será la última. Esta es solo un hecho de la vida para mí ". Velvet le dio a Shirou una sonrisa débil pero sincera. "Sin embargo, gracias por defenderme", dijo mientras lo abrazaba. "Eso hace dos veces que me has defendido y no puedo decirte lo bueno que es ver que suceda".

Emiya Shirou estaba congelado. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó mientras su mente se negaba a trabajar. Velvet lo estaba abrazando. Una mujer lo abrazaba. Alguien lo estaba abrazando. Una sensación que Shirou no había sentido en toda la vida estaba sucediendo. Una sensación que Shirou pensó que no necesitaba estaba sucediendo. Una sensación que Shirou no merecía estaba sucediendo. De repente, los recuerdos de la desastrosa Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial regresaron sin problemas.

La última vez que Saber lo abrazó fue después de que él la hubiera atravesado con Caliburn. La primera y la última vez que abrazó a su hermana mayor, Illyasviel von Einzbern, cuando murió por la tensión de usar la Tercera Hechicería incompleta para atar su alma el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se curara. El abrazo ensangrentado de Tohsaka Rin mientras se desangraba después de haber matado a su hermana, Matou Sakura. El medio abrazo de Fujimura Taiga mientras yacía aplastada bajo los restos de la residencia Emiya. Todos estos recuerdos llegaron a su mente en un instante y destruyeron todas sus barreras.

Justo cuando Velvet comenzó a retroceder, pensando que había cometido un error, los brazos de Shirou la rodearon y la abrazaron con fuerza mientras Shirou se aferraba a ella como un hombre a punto ahogado sería un salvavidas. Sin pensarlo, Shirou enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello incluso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos apenas controlados y sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente. Los sentimientos de tristeza, pérdida y odio a sí mismo que pasaba horas todas las mañanas tratando de exorcizar habían vuelto de repente y era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que se rompiera por completo.

Velvet, por su parte, se sorprendió más allá de las palabras. Shirou le había parecido un poco extraño antes, pero lo que estaba sucediendo estaba tan lejos de sus expectativas que no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo. Aunque ciertamente esperaba que Shirou correspondiera a su abrazo, esto era algo mucho más profundo y oscuro que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Prácticamente podía sentir el dolor que irradiaba de él, incluso cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su suéter y la mayor audición de sus orejas de conejo le permitió escuchar su corazón latir salvajemente. Con su mente sin saber qué hacer, sus instintos se hicieron cargo y se encontró acercando al chico mientras su mano derecha masajeaba círculos suaves entre sus omóplatos y tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantar para ella cuando estaba asustada cundo era una niña.

No hace falta decir que estaban dibujando una buena cantidad de miradas extrañas, pero una mirada particularmente feroz de Velvet fue todo lo que hizo falta para que los transeúntes permanecieran como tales. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, pero su garganta estaba empezando a doler cuando Shirou comenzó a calmarse. El niño se apartó y se limpió los ojos con la manga, y el temblor ocasional le atravesó el cuerpo mientras luchaba por sostenerse. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y Velvet casi temía haberse separado, pero se inclinó tan profundamente que su torso estaba paralelo al suelo.

"Lo siento", dijo, su voz cruda con innumerables emociones.

"Está bien", respondió Velvet mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo guiaba hacia arriba. "Vamos. Conozco un lugar donde podemos sentarnos y hablar un poco".

Como sucedió, el lugar al que Velvet llevó a Shirou fue un pequeño café. Ella llevó a Shirou a una de las esquinas traseras lejos de todos los demás antes de ir a buscarles una bebida. Se sentaron en silencio, bebiendo lentamente sus bebidas por unos momentos (té verde para Shirou, caramelo macchiato para Velvet), antes de que Velvet decidiera romper el silencio.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" ella preguntó gentilmente.

"Lo siento", dijo Shirou mientras inclinaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. "Los recuerdos para los que no estaba preparado volvieron y perdí el control. Lo que hice fue inapropiado".

"Está bien", Velvet lo tranquilizó. Ella no tenía idea de por qué seguía culpándose a sí mismo por esto. "Me alegra que no estuvieras solo cuando sucedió eso. ¿Quieres hablar sobre esos recuerdos? Podría hacerte sentir mejor".

Shirou sabía que probablemente no debería decirle nada, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Después de su exhibición y de usarla para consolarse como lo hizo, le debía nada menos que una explicación. Entonces él le dijo. Le contó que Qrow lo había encontrado y que Ozpin lo había llevado. Él le contó cómo la ciudad de la que él ya no existe y que él era el único sobreviviente. Le contó que todos los que conocía y amaba estaban muertos y que no había podido salvar a nadie. Incluso fue más lejos que con Blake todos esos meses atrás. Le contó cómo su mentor y su autoproclamada hermana mayor murieron en sus brazos. Le contó cómo su hermana mayor "real" que acababa de conocer murió para salvar su vida. Incluso fue tan lejos como para contarle cómo se había visto obligado a matar a la persona que amaba por encima de todos los demás.

Cuando Shirou terminó, sus bebidas ya se habían enfriado. Velvet se sentó con los ojos cerrados mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. No quería nada más que acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo, pero temía que hacerlo simplemente causaría otra recaída. Como si los eventos que había descrito no fueran lo suficientemente malos; la voz despreocupada y sin emociones que usó para describirlos rasgó su corazón. Ella había pensado que Emiya Shirou era un hombre fuerte y confiable, pero, aunque eso seguía siendo cierto, ahora veía que la imagen que él presentaba era solo una máscara. Ella vio el alma rota y torturada que yacía en el centro de Shirou y no pudo evitar las lágrimas de simpatía que surgieron como resultado.

Reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad para calmar sus nervios, Velvet respiró hondo y se inclinó para colocar una de sus manos sobre la de Shirou. Ella lo miró a los ojos muertos y se obligó a darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Gracias por decirme esto, Shirou. No puedo imaginar por lo que debes estar pasando. No sé qué puedo hacer, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pregúntame y lo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte ", dijo, orgullosa de que su voz solo flaqueara ligeramente.

Shirou la miró fijamente a los ojos por un largo momento antes de darle una sonrisa pálida y asentir, "Gracias".

Si bien el resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, Velvet no olvidaría lo que aprendió pronto. Antes se preocupaba por Shirou hasta cierto punto desconocido y los acontecimientos de hoy simplemente profundizaron ese sentimiento. Sabía que él no acudiría a ella por nada si podía evitarlo, pero la oferta tenía que hacerse. Además, no le impediría hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo de todos modos.

Velvet no tenía idea de a dónde podría llevar todo esto, pero estaba decidida a seguirlo hasta el final.


	15. V2C4: Iniciando La Investigacion

Pyrrha Nikos suspiró mientras salía de la clase del profesor Port. Era solo el primer día del nuevo semestre y ya tenía dolores de cabeza por las interminables tangentes del profesor Port. Ella nunca se quejaría, por supuesto, y las historias de la profesora eran más o menos ciertas (Pyrrha había verificado algunas de ellas algún día), pero eso no lo hizo menos agotador.

Para empeorar las cosas, su descanso de invierno había sido ... interesante, por decir lo menos. Nora y Ren se habían quedado en Beacon, afirmando que realmente no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, y Pyrrha también se había quedado ya que su familia estaba en Mistral. La parte sorprendente fue que Jaune también se quedó a pesar de que su familia vivía en Vale. Los otros habían tratado de que él fuera con su familia, pero él insistió en quedarse, diciendo que quería pasar tiempo con su equipo.

Con todo ese tiempo libre en sus manos, una de las cosas que Jaune solicitó fue que pasaran más tiempo entrenando. Parecía que lo que sucedió con Ruby, Blake y Shirou en los muelles lo hizo aún más serio acerca de corregir su falta de habilidad. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento, que alguna vez habían sido asuntos bastante casuales, ahora eran intensas y a menudo duraban varias horas hasta que el Aura de Jaune finalmente se rompió. Pyrrha ciertamente aplaudió a su dedicación y el esfuerzo que no se desperdició. El nivel en el que estaba actualmente era mucho mayor que el que había estado anteriormente.

Junto con el mayor tiempo que pasaron juntos entrenando, también vino un mayor tiempo dedicado a hacer otras cosas juntos. Siempre que no estaban discutiendo o revisando la teoría del combate, pasaban tiempo hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Ella se enteró de sus siete hermanas y de la dedicación de su familia al juego de mesa Peril; él se enteró de sus padres y de los estrictos regímenes que ella tuvo que seguir desde su nacimiento. Ella aprendió la historia detrás de Crocea Mors y su abuelo; él se enteró del incómodo incidente que la llevó a despertar su Semblanza.

Si bien todo eso había sido agradable, las cosas se habían vuelto algo agrias solo dos días antes. Después de que terminaron de entrenar por el día y Jaune estaba tendido en el suelo, hizo el comentario de que su reunión debía haber sido un destino dado lo bien que había funcionado todo, afirmando que si Pyrrha no hubiera venido a Beacon ese año, él habría muerto en el Emerald Forest. Si bien el comentario se dijo de manera positiva, instantáneamente había destruido su buen humor y se necesitó un esfuerzo concentrado para que Jaune no viera nada.

¿Conocer a Jaune había sido el destino de Pyrrha? Le gustaba Jaune por muchas razones y una de ellas había sido lo completamente normal que era. Era una buena persona y tenía potencial pero, por lo que ella podía ver, no había nada especial en él. No como el resto de su equipo que estaba ocultando algo o el Equipo RWBY que tenían diferentes niveles de especial (principalmente en los extremos superiores de "muy") o Shirou que era tan obviamente especial que honestamente sintió pena por él. No, Jaune era simplemente un chico bastante normal y esa sensación de normalidad era algo que Pyrrha necesitaba desesperadamente.

¿Pero y si Jaune tenía razón? ¿Y si conocerlo _fuera _el destino? ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera solo una parte de un plan más grande para hacerla aún más especial? ¿Qué pasaría si se le concediera este sentido de normalidad solo para hacer que algún evento posterior le doliera mucho más? Tantas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Pyrrha que casi la mareaba. Si conocer a Jaune era realmente el destino, eso solo traía la única pregunta que Pyrrha se había estado preguntando durante años:

¿Tenía algún control sobre su vida?

Pyrrha casi siempre había sentido que estaba destinada a convertirse en una gran cazadora y salvar al mundo. Si bien sus habilidades surgieron de innumerables horas de arduo trabajo, también provenían de una gran cantidad de talento natural. Luego estaba el hecho de que su Semblance era increíblemente poderosa y podía usarse para hacer mucho bien. Siempre se había cargado voluntariamente hacia este destino sin quejas reales, ya que sentía que era su deber ayudar a las personas, pero, a medida que crecía, no podía evitar preguntarse si ese deseo también era el destino.

¿Todo el bien potencial que ella podría hacer a costa de su libertad personal?

Una vez que se le ocurrió la idea, nunca se fue. Incluso mientras seguía avanzando hacia su destino, se preguntó si incluso tenía otra opción en el asunto. Esa es una de las razones por las que ella disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Jaune y por qué lo había señalado como su compañero literalmente en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez durante el discurso de iniciación. Alguien tan completamente normal que tenía el control total de su vida era un concepto tan atractivo para Pyrrha que no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él y, por lo tanto, por alguien que se ajustaba a esa descripción.

Incluso si conocer a Jaune _había_ sido el destino, Pyrrha no se arrepintió. No lamentaba nada de lo que hizo que la llevó a su destino final. Todo lo que hizo fue esperar que, cualquiera que fuera su destino, no resultara en que Jaune se lastimara.

* * *

Emiya Shirou suspiró mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Actualmente estaba sentado en el dormitorio del equipo RWBY con el equipo en cuestión sentado en las camas inferiores. En realidad, era la primera vez que veía su habitación y era exactamente igual a lo que esperaba y nada de lo que esperaba. Toda la habitación era una mezcla ecléctica de intereses y estilos que de alguna manera lograron combinarse con el único lugar normal que era el escritorio de la esquina donde se sentaba. La idea de convertir las camas individuales en literas fue ciertamente ingeniosa, pero la forma en que se sostenían (Ruby con una cuerda atada torpemente anclada al techo mientras que Yang estaba precariamente sobre una pila de libros mal ubicados) hizo que no quisiera estar cerca. ellos.

"Entonces, si entendí lo que Ruby me estaba diciendo correctamente, ustedes chicas están tratando de descubrir qué están haciendo Roman y el Colmillo Blanco y quieren mi ayuda", dijo Shirou con claridad.

"Eso lo resume todo", dijo Blake asintiendo.

Shirou asintió, "Muy bien. ¿Tienes un plan?"

"Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo así?" Weiss preguntó mientras se enderezaba sorprendida. "Esperaba que argumentaras que no deberíamos arriesgarnos así".

"La idea es un poco imprudente, lo admito, pero creo que veo el razonamiento detrás de esto", comenzó Shirou cuando comenzó a deslizarse en lo que en privado llamaba su 'modo Tohsaka'. "Blake solía ser miembro del Colmillo Blanco y, por lo tanto, probablemente los entiende mejor que la mayoría de los demás". Blake asintió en confirmación. "Ruby se ha encontrado con Roman varias veces y, por lo tanto, tiene una idea de cómo es". Ruby sonrió y le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba. "Yo también, por supuesto, y también tengo un conocimiento general de su historia como criminal. También tiene mucho sentido dada la razón declarada de Ruby para convertirse en cazadora y el pasado de Blake. Si esos dos van a investigar esto entonces es natural que su compañera, y su hermana mayor, se vean atrapadas ".

"Tienes razón", dijo Yang con una sonrisa descarada.

"Sabes, cuando lo pones de esa manera, tiene mucho sentido", dijo Weiss con una mirada contemplativa.

"Tiene una forma de hacerlo", comentó Blake.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están planeando hacer esto?" Shirou preguntó, volviendo a la conversación sobre el tema.

"Tengo un amigo en la parte sombreada de la ciudad que puedo golpear. Es bastante menor, pero sabe básicamente todo lo que sucede en Vale", dijo Yang mientras se recostaba contra la cabecera y cruzaba las piernas y los brazos. cruzó detrás de su cabeza.

Blake le lanzó a su compañero una mirada molesta cuando se vio obligada a deslizarse más hacia el borde, pero la rubia solo respondió con un guiño juguetón. "Hay manifestaciones de Colmillos Blancos todo el tiempo. Si puedo encontrar uno y entrar sigilosamente, podría encontrar más información sobre lo que está planeando el Colmillo Blanco".

Weiss habló después: "El hecho de que el envío de Dust esa noche no estuviera vigilado no tiene sentido. Si bien no es un procedimiento operativo estándar, conozco a mi padre y no hay forma de que deje que un envío tan grande quede vulnerable dado todo de los robos últimamente. Planeo ir a la torre Cross Continental Transit y analizar el asunto ".

"¿No podrías llamarlos desde tu pergamino?" Blake preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Podría pero, dada la naturaleza sensible de los documentos que solicitaré, quiero que la transmisión sea lo más segura posible".

"Realmente no tengo nada que pueda hacer, así que iré con Weiss ya que realmente quiero ver la torre CCT de cerca", dijo Ruby mientras comenzaba a patear sus piernas.

"No creo que sea una buena idea. No tienes la autorización para sentarte en la conversación, así que solo estarías sentado en el vestíbulo mientras hablaba por el tiempo que haya tardado", dijo Weiss haciendo todo lo posible para apreciar la oferta.

"Ah, está bien. Me sentiré mal si no hago nada. Tal vez llame a papá mientras estemos allí solo para decir que lo hice".

"En ese caso, iré con Yang si ella me quiere. Tampoco tengo contactos en Vale y tratar de infiltrarme en una concentración de Colmillo Blanco sin ser Fauno es una propuesta arriesgada", dijo Shirou.

"¡Oye, cuanto más mejor! Parece que vas a ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta después de todo".

"¡Excelente!" Rubí exclamó mientras se levantaba y levantaba un puño en el aire. "Entonces, ¿cuándo estamos haciendo esto?"

"El bar que mi amigo dirige no se abre hasta después de las siete, así que tengo algo de tiempo para matar. Shirou y yo podemos golpearlo esta noche", dijo Yang.

"Oh, ¿vas a ese bar que destrozaste un poco antes de que empezara la escuela?" Ruby preguntó.

"El único", dijo Yang con una sonrisa petulante.

"¿Por qué siento que voy a pasar una larga noche?" Shirou se preguntó a sí mismo cuando fue superado por una ola de temor sin nombre.

"Eh, no te preocupes por eso. ¡Estará bien! Aprendió su lección la primera vez".

"Eso no me llena de confianza".

"Continuando", intervino Weiss, "puedo irme ahora, después de quitarme el uniforme".

"¡Suena como un plan para mi!" Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Las manifestaciones del colmillo blanco generalmente se llevan a cabo por la noche, pero me llevará un tiempo encontrar la hora y el lugar exactos. Sería mejor si me voy ahora", dijo Blake antes de levantarse lentamente y estirarse.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora que tenemos un plan, la Operación Investigar Roman y el Colmillo Blanco están listos!" Ruby dijo, la emoción irradiando de su cuerpo.

"El nombre está un poco en la nariz, ¿no crees, hermanita?" Dijo Yang mientras se bajaba de la cama y se paraba al lado de su compañero, colocando su codo sobre su hombro y medio apoyada contra ella.

"¡Oye, no te veo con un nombre mejor!" Ruby respondió, sacando la lengua a su hermana mayor por si acaso.

"El nombre está bien", dijo Weiss mientras también se levantaba de la cama. "Debemos prepararnos para poder salir lo antes posible".

El equipo RWBY se volvió para mirar a Shirou, que todavía estaba sentada en la silla y observaba los procedimientos con una sonrisa divertida. Los segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que Shirou se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y saltó sobre sus pies, su rostro ardiendo ligeramente. "¡Oh! ¡Correcto! ¡Debería irme para que ustedes, chicas, puedan prepararse! Debería ... probablemente también ir a prepararme"

"Nos vemos en el puerto a las seis!" Yang gritó cuando Shirou salió de la habitación.

Una vez a salvo dentro de su propia habitación, Shirou sacó su pergamino y le envió un mensaje a Ozpin explicando lo que estaba por suceder. Ya lo habían regañado por no mantenerlo informado una vez y realmente no quería volver a hacerlo. Unos minutos más tarde, la respuesta llegó en forma de un reconocimiento e instrucciones para dejar que los eventos se desarrollaran.

Con su trabajo hecho, Shirou dirigió su atención a lo que constituía su guardarropa. Había notado que el Equipo RWBY compraba nuevos atuendos el otro día, así que tal vez era hora de que también se probara algo nuevo.

* * *

El sistema de Cross Continental Transit fue, simplemente, una maravilla de la ingeniería moderna. Consistente en cuatro torres centrales, una en cada reino, e innumerables más pequeñas, el regalo de Atlas al mundo como recompensa por la Gran Guerra permitió la comunicación inalámbrica entre reinos. Este avance, a su vez, no solo permitió innumerables avances tecnológicos, sino que también ayudó a marcar el comienzo de una nueva era de paz, ya que, por primera vez, a las personas de cada reino se les permitió ver a los demás por sí mismos y verlos como personas en lugar de masas sin rostro.

La importancia masiva de la Torre CCT para la tecnología y la sociedad se perdió en Ruby Rose cuando se acercó a ella con su compañero. "¡Woooow! ¡Olvidé lo grande que se ve la torre de transmisión de cerca!" dijo mientras levantaba la vista para intentar ver el pico de la torre. La torre CCT de Vale era fácilmente la estructura más alta de todo el reino, con casi doscientos cincuenta metros de altura.

"¡Deberías ver el de Atlas!" Weiss dijo mientras caminaban, sus botas golpeando contra el camino despejado de nieve.

"Ese fue el _primero_ , ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ruby, mirando a su compañero.

"Correcto."

Al ver cómo esta era su primera vez en la ciudad en mucho tiempo, Ruby y Weiss (junto con Blake y Yang) eligieron usar los nuevos atuendos que habían comprado durante las vacaciones de invierno. Ruby llevaba una camisa gris claro de manga larga con puños negros cerca de los extremos de las mangas. Sobre la parte superior de la camisa gris había un delantal negro con dos líneas verticales de costuras rojas que se parecían al cordón de un corsé. Junto con eso había una falda roja con un gran estampado negro de una rosa estilizada en el costado y tul negro a juego debajo, así como medias y botas negras. Su capa roja siempre presente también estaba allí; la capucha le había envuelto el cuello como una bufanda.

Mientras tanto, Weiss llevaba una chaqueta blanca de doble botonadura con ribete negro, puños y botones sobre una falda plisada blanca con ribete de encaje negro. Sus botas hasta el muslo también eran blancas con tacones negros, mientras que sus medias eran negras y con cordones.

"Atlas desarrolló el Sistema de Transmisión Cross Continental para permitir que los cuatro reinos se comuniquen entre sí. Fue su regalo al mundo después de la Gran Guerra", continuó Weiss.

"Es genial que sepas todo esto, Weiss", dijo Ruby con admiración por su compañero.

"Es natural", dijo Weiss mientras se mostraba positiva ante los elogios. "Como Schnee, es mi responsabilidad conocer todos los avances científicos importantes que pueden afectar a la Compañía".

"¡Ooooooh, debería sacarme una foto!" Dijo Ruby mientras alcanzaba su Pergamino. Sin embargo, entre su prisa y su nuevo atuendo, calculó mal lo lejos que tenía que sacar el dispositivo y el resultado fue que se deslizó de sus dedos y rebotó en el suelo para aterrizar cerca de los pies de alguien.

"¡Oh!" una voz familiar cuando Ruby se giró para mirar dónde había caído su Pergamino. "Dejaste caer esto."

" _Penny!?_ "

"¡Saludos, amiga Ruby! ¡Weiss!" Penny dijo con un alegre gesto mientras se acercaba al dúo y le devolvió a Ruby su Pergamino. Curiosamente, a pesar de la caída general de temperatura, el atuendo de Penny era exactamente el mismo que había sido la última vez que la vieron hace dos meses.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde has estado? ¡No te hemos visto desde esa noche en los muelles!"

"Es una larga historia. Ruby, hay algo que necesito decirte pero no aquí. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado?"

"¡Claro! ¿Qué tal dentro de la Torre?"

"No, no allí. Hay cámaras por todas partes y realmente no debería decirte esto".

"Wow, este es un gran secreto. Claro, no me importa. ¿Qué hay de ti, Weiss?" Preguntó Ruby mientras se volvía hacia su compañero que había estado observando la escena en silencio con interés.

"Weiss también puede venir, si ella quiere. Los amigos no deberían guardar secretos el uno del otro".

"Mi llamada puede esperar. Estoy interesado en ver de qué se trata todo esto".

"¡Sensacional!" Penny dijo antes de hacer un gesto a las otras dos chicas para que la siguieran y comenzó a alejarse.

"Oye, Penny, no sabrías nada sobre lo que los del colmillo blanco están haciendo en Vale ni nada sobre el tipo con el que peleamos, ¿verdad? El nombre de ese tipo es Roman Torchwick", preguntó Ruby.

Penny tarareó en sus pensamientos por un momento, "Desearía poder ayudarte, Ruby, pero no sé nada sobre esos hombres".

"Bueno, ¿qué te pasó esa noche? ¡Estábamos todos juntos y luego desapareciste!"

"Mi padre me recogió. Nunca he estado en otro reino antes. Mi padre me pidió que no me aventurara demasiado lejos pero ... Tienes que entender, mi padre me quiere mucho; solo se preocupa mucho".

Weiss tarareó y asintió, "Ciertamente sé lo que es tener un padre controlador".

Ruby asintió también, "Realmente no diría que mi padre está controlando, pero ciertamente se preocupa mucho. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando le mostré Crescent Rose". Las tres chicas se rieron antes de que Ruby continuara. "¿Pero por qué no nos dices que estabas bien?"

Penny miró hacia otro lado culpable, "Me ... me pidieron que no hablara contigo. O Weiss. O Blake. O Yang. O Shirou. Cualquiera, de verdad".

"Tu padre debe haber estado bastante molesto por llegar tan lejos", comentó Weiss, mirando hacia otro lado incómodo.

"No era mi padre, en realidad—"

Lo que Penny iba a decir se interrumpió cuando el trío escuchó una voz amplificada proveniente de cerca. Doblaron la esquina para ver una multitud de buen tamaño en varios estados, de pie frente a una gran plataforma gris que estaba flanqueada por unos pocos guardias. En la plataforma en la parte posterior había seis robots humanoides que el trío reconoció como la serie de robots de seguridad Atlesian Knight 130. Los seis robots, tres a cada lado, estaban de guardia frente a grandes contenedores de almacenamiento de metal con el emblema de Atlas; Una lanza que sube a través de un escudo y está rodeada por un círculo.

Aproximadamente en el centro de la plataforma había un holograma del general James Ironwood, que actualmente estaba dando un discurso probablemente pregrabado. "El AK-130 ha sido un modelo de seguridad estándar de Remnant durante varios años y han hecho un buen trabajo. ¿No estaría de acuerdo? ¿No estaría de acuerdo?" Ironwood hizo una pausa cuando la multitud comenzó a aplaudir cortésmente y los robots hicieron una reverencia brusca. "Pero ... el reino de Atlas es un reino de innovación, y 'bien' ..." Las puertas de los contenedores comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. "Bueno, eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? Presentando ... ¡el Atlesian Knight-200!"

Las puertas de los contenedores se abrieron por completo para mostrar seis nuevos robots. Mientras que los robots AK-130 habían sido de color gris metálico y en bloque, los nuevos robots AK-200 eran blancos y tenían una apariencia mucho más elegante. También parecían estar ligeramente menos blindados, especialmente en el estómago, lo que Ruby pensó que era una decisión extraña.

Los robots AK-200 patearon a sus predecesores para recibir más aplausos mientras Ironwood continuaba. "Más inteligente, más elegante y, sin duda, un poco menos aterrador", los AK-200 se flexionaron para demostrar el punto, "¡Estos modelos se activarán más adelante este año, pero no estarán solos! ¡Ahora, el ejército atlesiano siempre ha apoyado a los idea de sacar a los hombres de los peligros del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, todavía hay muchas situaciones que sin duda requerirán ... un toque humano ".

La curiosidad de Ruby estaba más que picada en este punto, mientras que Weiss estaba ligeramente intrigada. Penny, sin embargo, parecía un poco nerviosa por algo e intentó llamar la atención de las otras chicas llamándolas.

"Entonces, las mentes más grandes de nuestro reino, en cooperación con la Schnee Dust Company", que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Weiss, "están orgullosas de presentar ... ¡al Paladín Atlesiano!"

El holograma de Ironwood se contrajo en el proyector y en su lugar apareció la imagen de un robot gigante; fácilmente tres veces el tamaño de Ironwood. El color era imposible de distinguir ya que el holograma hacía que todo fuera blanco azulado, pero el mecha tenía un diseño bípedo y un poco voluminoso. Sus brazos eran poco más que dos cañones masivos y todo parecía estar fuertemente blindado. No hace falta decir que Ruby se enamoró al instante.

"Ahora, no podríamos tenerlo aquí para ti hoy", continuó la voz incorpórea de Ironwood, "¡pero estos trajes de batalla mecanizados se verán defendiendo las fronteras de nuestro reino dentro del año!"

"Weiss, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre esto?", Se quejó Ruby a su compañero.

"No lo sabía. Aunque _soy_ la heredera, no soy un empleado oficial, así que todavía hay muchas cosas que no sé".

"¿Ruby? ¿Weiss? Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado", dijo Penny, claramente preocupada por algo. Cerca de la plataforma, uno de los guardias vio al trío y los señaló mientras otro llamaba por radio. Al ver esto, Penny se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, pero Ruby ya estaba delante de ella. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y el otro detrás de sus rodillas, Ruby recogió a Penny en un bolso de novia y salió corriendo con su Semblance, Weiss patinando a medio paso detrás de ella. Penny pesaba _mucho_más de lo que parecía, sin embargo, y el peso inesperado casi la hizo caer al suelo, pero el peso se redujo drásticamente casi tan pronto como se notó. Mirando hacia abajo, Ruby vio que se formaban glifos morados debajo de sus pies mientras corría, así que le dio a su compañero una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Weiss le devolvió con un poco tensa.

Mientras el trío bajaba por un callejón, Ruby vio un giro más adelante. Incluso con los glifos de Weiss impidiéndoles dejar huellas en la nieve, tendrían que hacer algo elegante si querían escapar y recibir un momento de paz gracias al rastro de pétalos de rosa que dejaba por su Semblance. Si bien hacer giros bruscos con su Semblance era imposible en su nivel actual, una idea se formó rápidamente en la mente de Ruby.

No queriendo gritar instrucciones en caso de que fueran escuchadas y sabiendo que Weiss ya se estaba enfocando en ella, Ruby rápidamente hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda con la cabeza. Afortunadamente, Weiss pareció captar el plan de Ruby en un instante cuando una serie de glifos salió disparada delante de ella y se retorció para formar una rampa en la esquina. Desactivando su Semblanza, Ruby se retorció hasta quedar perpendicular a su curso y se deslizó por la rampa de glifos como si estuviera patinando. La sensación de que la gravedad cambiara su orientación para mantenerla plantada cuando tomó la parte más aguda de la curva fue un poco inquietante, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Después de tomar la esquina con éxito, Ruby dejó que su impulso la llevara todo el tiempo que valió la pena antes de dejar a Penny y correr normalmente por otro callejón.

"¡Eso fue sensacional!" Penny dijo emocionada una vez que todos se detuvieron. "¡Tú y Weiss trabajan excelentemente juntos!"

"Bueno, _somos_ socios. Además, Weiss es el que hizo la mayor parte de la obra," Ruby dijo casi con desdén mientras se frotó ligeramente doloridos brazos. Mirando a Weiss, la respiración de la heredera era un poco más pesada de lo normal, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

"Tonterías. Tu iniciativa es lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Simplemente seguí tu ejemplo", dijo Weiss. Los dos socios se sonrieron apreciativamente por un momento antes de que Penny se aclarara la garganta y los sacara de allí.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos, Penny?" Preguntó Ruby, insegura de por qué podía sentir su rostro calentarse.

Penny miró a su alrededor por un momento y escuchó atentamente. Cuando parecía que nadie se dirigía hacia ellos, suspiró antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de ellos. "Ruby, Weiss, yo ... no soy una chica de verdad", dijo casi malhumorada.

Ruby miró a Weiss solo para ver que la heredera parecía tan confundida como ella. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La mayoría de las chicas nacen pero yo fui criada. Soy la primera persona sintética del mundo capaz de generar un Aura". Penny se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, con miedo y aprensión claros en sus ojos incluso cuando se entregó a su juicio. "No soy real…"

Ruby y Weiss se quedaron en estado de shock por un momento mientras la enormidad de esta revelación se apoderó de ellos. La capacidad de crear vida esencialmente, crear un cuerpo artificial y otorgarle un alma, sonaba más como magia que como ciencia y, sin embargo, la prueba de lo contrario estaba ante ellos. A pesar de que parecía completamente humana, no se podía negar que las hazañas de fuerza que había mostrado en los muelles esa noche estaban mucho más allá de lo que un humano era capaz, incluso uno fortalecido por Aura. También explicaba la discrepancia entre su constitución y su peso.

Sacudiéndose el susto, Ruby dio un paso adelante y tomó una de las manos de Penny entre las suyas. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que solo porque tienes tuercas y tornillos en lugar de tripas blandas te hace menos real que yo?" Dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la otra chica.

Weiss asintió con la cabeza, "Independientemente de lo que seas, sigues siendo nuestro amigo".

"No ... um ..." Penny miró de un lado a otro entre Ruby y Weiss, claramente sin palabras. "Ustedes dos están ... tomando esto _extraordinariamente_ bien".

"Admito que este hecho es algo difícil de entender ya que la cantidad de implicaciones es _asombrosa,_ pero no cambia el hecho fundamental de que eres tú", dijo Weiss con claridad.

"Weiss tiene razón", dijo Ruby asintiendo. "Incluso si usted _es_ un robot, todavía tienes un corazón y el alma!"

Penny parecía que estaba a punto de llorar mientras miraba a las dos chicas. Incapaz de contener sus emociones, Penny las jaló en un abrazo de oso casi aplastante que las levantó de sus pies. "¡Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener!" dijo ella mientras las mecía de un lado a otro.

"¡Puedo ver por qué tu padre querría proteger una flor tan delicada!" Ruby dijo con un gemido en una rara muestra de sarcasmo. Por su parte, Weiss no estaba segura de si estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor o el orgullo que sentía. Afortunadamente, Penny era lo suficientemente consciente de dejarlos ir antes las cosas se pusieron _muy_ mal. Tal como estaban las cosas, ya estaban viendo manchas.

"¡Oh, es muy dulce! ¡Mi padre es el que me construyó! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo _amarías_ !"

"¿Para qué compañía trabaja tu padre?" Weiss preguntó una vez que mantenerse consciente ya no requería una fuerza de voluntad.

"No trabaja para ninguna compañía. Tiene algunos asistentes, pero en su mayoría me construyó solo".

"Trabajó por su cuenta. ¡Debe ser uno de los hombres más ricos de Atlas si logra financiar su bolsillo de su creación!"

"Oh, él no pagó todo por sí mismo. Fue respaldado por los militares. ¡Por eso el Sr. Ironwood ayudó!"

"El general", exclamó Ruby. "Espera ... ¿Es por eso que esos soldados te persiguen?"

Penny asintió con entusiasmo, "¡A ellos también les gusta protegerme!"

"¿Estás diciendo que esos soldados al azar conocen tu secreto?" Weiss preguntó con una inclinación incrédula de su cabeza.

"Oh, no, no saben nada de eso. Solo saben que soy importante y que debo protegerme".

"¿No creen que puedes protegerte?" Dijo Ruby con una burla.

"Todavía no están seguros de si estoy listo ..." Penny se detuvo por un momento mientras parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "Un día, será _mi_ trabajo salvar el mundo, pero aún me queda mucho por aprender. Es por eso que mi padre me dejó venir al Festival Vytal. Quiero ver cómo es en el resto del mundo y probarme en el torneo ".

Ruby y Weiss compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de que Ruby hablara: "Penny, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Salvar al mundo de _qué_ ? ¡Estamos en un momento de paz!"

Penny les dio a los socios una mirada que estaba a partes iguales confundida y preocupada, "Eso no es lo que dijo el Sr. Ironwood ..."

"¡Miren aquí!" una voz masculina dijo desde la dirección en que vinieron, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

"¡Tienes que salir de aquí!" Penny los instó.

"¡No tienes que ir con ellos! ¡Podemos ayudarte!" Ruby dijo con urgencia incluso cuando Weiss dio un paso adelante y creó un glifo de gravedad debajo de ellos.

"Está bien, Ruby. No son malas personas, simplemente no quiero meterte en problemas. Solo _prométeme_ que no le contarás mi secreto a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?" Penny dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ruby.

"Lo prometo", dijo Ruby de mala gana mientras Weiss le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Juntas, las dos chicas saltaron y saltaron de otro glifo antes de aterrizar en una azotea cercana.

Mientras Ruby y Weiss observaban a Penny hablar con los soldados antes de que se los llevaran, Ruby no pudo evitar suspirar. Algo sobre la situación de Penny simplemente no le parecía bien, pero no podía ver nada que pudiera hacer. Odiaba la idea de no hacer nada cuando parecía que una de sus amigas necesitaba ayuda, pero parecía que nada era todo lo que _podía_ hacer en esta situación.

Al ver la agitación escrita en todo el rostro de su líder, Weiss puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Ruby y le ofreció lo que solo podía esperar era una sonrisa reconfortante. "Volvamos a la Torre. Tal vez puedas llamar a tu padre", le ofreció gentilmente.

La sonrisa de regreso de Ruby fue débil pero sincera, "Sí, tal vez lo haga. Gracias, Weiss".

* * *

Ruby dejó escapar un silencioso "Wow" cuando ella y Weiss entraron al Cross Continent Transmit Tower de Vale. Si bien había estado en él un par de veces en el pasado cuando su padre necesitaba llamar a alguien, nunca se cansó de verlo. La luz proveniente de los bordes del piso proyectaba todo en la sala circular en un salón verde pálido y la forma en que la plataforma del pilar central se elevaba del suelo y estaba rodeada por un círculo de luz hacía que pareciera una isla flotante. El lugar estaba relativamente vacío con solo unas pocas personas alrededor, pero eso era de esperar. Además de las terminales de información que bordeaban el pilar central, esta sala solo servía para conducir a los ascensores y otras salas.

Pasando el pilar central, Ruby y Weiss entraron al elevador al otro lado de la habitación. "Sala de comunicaciones", dijo Weiss con voz clara una vez que la puerta se cerró, la computadora emitió un pitido para reconocer el comando antes de que el elevador comenzara a moverse. Dado lo alta que era la torre, le tomó un minuto sólido llegar a su destino en la cima. Mientras esperaban, Ruby miró a su compañero y observó con curiosidad mientras se armaba visiblemente.

"¿Esperando una charla dura?" Ruby preguntó mientras continuaba estudiando la expresión seria de su compañero.

"Un poco", dijo Weiss con un pequeño suspiro. "Con suerte, puedo llamar a la sede, hablar con una secretaria y arreglar todo".

"¿Por qué no llamar a tu papá? Él es el jefe de la compañía, ¿no?" Ruby preguntó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

"Mi padre ..." Weiss miró a un lado y se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, "Mi padre y yo no estamos exactamente de acuerdo en una serie de cosas. No aprobó que yo viniera a Faro."

"No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero lo que sea que te haga sentir cómodo", dijo Ruby mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla del número del piso.

Weiss dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, aliviada de que no parecía que Ruby fuera a presionar el tema. Si bien se había abierto más a su joven líder más que nadie en la memoria reciente, su familia seguía siendo un tema delicado en el que no quería pensar demasiado. Tal vez algún día ella le contaría todo eso, pero ciertamente no hoy.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave "ding", Ruby y Weiss salieron a la sala de comunicación de la torre. Como era de esperar, la sala estaba llena de terminales de computadora para facilitar las comunicaciones transcontinentales. No solo alineaban casi toda la circunferencia de la habitación, sino que también había una gruesa cuadrícula de tres por tres desplegada en el centro con cada escritorio que contenía seis computadoras. Al estar en la cima de la torre, la habitación también estaba llena de grandes ventanales que abarcaban casi del techo al techo y que ofrecían una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Ruby y Weiss se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción cerca del centro delantero de la habitación, una mujer holográfica apareció detrás de él cuando se acercaron.

"Bienvenido al centro de transmisión continental de Beacon Cross. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" el holograma preguntó gratamente.

Weiss hizo un gesto hacia Ruby para que la joven hablara primero. "¡Me gustaría llamar a Taiyang Xiao Long en Patch, por favor!"

"Absolutamente. ¿Podrías verificar tu identidad?" Ruby sacó su pergamino y sacó su tarjeta de identificación virtual antes de colocarla en una ranura especial en el escritorio. "Excelente. Si pudiera dirigirse a la Terminal 3, señorita Rose, la ayudaré".

"¡Gracias!" Ruby dijo antes de darle a su pareja una sonrisa tranquilizadora y alejarse. Weiss esperó un momento a que la inteligencia virtual continuara.

"Bienvenido al centro de transmisión continental de Beacon Cross. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" El holograma se repitió.

"Necesito hacer una llamada a la sede mundial de Schnee Dust Company en Atlas".

"Absolutamente. ¿Podrías verificar tu identidad?" Weiss hizo lo mismo que Ruby. "Excelente. Si pudiera dirigirse a la Terminal 4, señorita Schnee, la ayudare".

Agradeciendo el holograma por costumbre, Weiss se dirigió a su terminal asignado, ignorando a las otras personas presentes. Lamentablemente, había un hombre en la Terminal 5 a su derecha y Ruby estaba en la Terminal 3 directamente frente a ella, lo que complicaba un poco las cosas, pero solo tenía que hacerlo funcionar. Mientras no hablara abiertamente de los secretos de la compañía, debería estar bien.

Weiss tomó asiento y suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar la llamada. En el monitor apareció una morena de pelo corto trabajando en su computadora, el emblema de la familia Schnee girando lentamente detrás de ella.

"Gracias por llamar al Atlas—" la mujer, su etiqueta con su nombre la identificó como Lisa, levantó la vista y dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver con quién estaba hablando. "¡Oh! ¡Señorita Schnee! ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Le gustaría que le contacte a su padre? Creo que su hermana Winter podría estar aquí también".

"¡No gracias!" Weiss dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. "Solo quería hacer una consulta".

"¡Absolutamente! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Schnee?"

"¿Está familiarizado con el intento de robo de un envío de polvo de la Compañía Schnee en el depósito de Vale hace unos dos meses?"

Lisa murmuró en sus pensamientos por un momento, "Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre eso, pero no conozco muchos detalles aparte de que el Colmillo Blanco estuvo involucrado y fueron detenidos por un grupo de estudiantes".

"Excelente. Me preguntaba por qué la Schnee Dust Company no contrató ninguna seguridad para un envío tan grande dada la avalancha de robos de polvo que habían ocurrido antes. Si fuera tan amable de enviar el informe de transacciones de la COSUDE para ese mes, Estaría siempre agradecido ".

"¡Por supuesto! Esa ciertamente es una excelente pregunta. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que estás buscando?" Lisa preguntó mientras trabajaba en su computadora.

Weiss colocó su pergamino en una ranura al lado de su teclado que lo conectaba a la computadora. "Cualquier discrepancia. Conozco a mi padre y no hay forma de que no esté tan preparado".

"Bueno, ahí estás. Esos deberían ser los archivos que solicitaste". El pergamino de Weiss emitió un pitido de notificación cuando lo sacó del muelle y comenzó a revisar los archivos para asegurarse de que no faltara nada. "¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"Ahora no, gracias. Sin embargo, puedo volver a llamar momentáneamente, dependiendo de lo que encuentre".

"Por supuesto. Me aseguraré de mantener mi línea despejada para ti durante la próxima hora".

"Muchas gracias. Que tengas un buen día".

Weiss finalizó la llamada e inmediatamente volvió su atención a su Pergamino. Si bien los informes de transacciones siempre fueron para lectura en seco, la capacitación de su padre la hizo más que acostumbrada a tales tareas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar hasta que llegó a la entrada con respecto al pago a una entidad listada como Steele Securities Inc. Una búsqueda rápida en su Pergamino reveló que, como su nombre lo indicaba, eran una empresa de seguridad especializada en detalles de guardia y tenían un buena reputación. Con su información de contacto en la mano, Weiss tocó un icono en la pantalla de la computadora para llamar al VI y realizó una llamada.

"Gracias por llamar a Steele Securities donde su protección es nuestra ganancia. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" La persona que respondió la llamada fue, curiosamente, un Fauno masculino. Su piel oscura y escamada marcaba la suya como una especie de reptil, pero Weiss no podía adivinar más allá de eso.

"Sí, mi nombre es Weiss Schnee, hija de Jacque Schnee y heredera de la compañía de Dust Schnee ", dijo Weiss formalmente mientras enviaba su prueba de identidad. "Me ha llamado la atención que, hace aproximadamente dos meses, su compañía fue contratada para proteger un gran cargamento de polvo que viajaba en barco desde Atlas a Vale. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ese barco, su compañía no se veía por ningún lado ni estaban presente cuando dicho envío estuvo a punto de ser robado. Estoy llamando para preguntarle por el motivo del incumplimiento de su empresa ".

El hombre Faunus parpadeó en estado de shock por unos momentos antes de recordarse, a pesar de que su nerviosismo aún era evidente en el leve temblor en su voz. "Ah, sí, claro. Me temo que no puedo responder eso, pero si me das un momento, con gusto te trasladaré a alguien que pueda".

"Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo".

La imagen cambió a una genérica del logotipo de la compañía cuando Weiss se relajó ligeramente en su silla. Hasta ahora, esto había ido bastante bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa sobre todo el asunto. Esto no era solo un proyecto de clase, después de todo, ella estaba investigando un asunto criminal potencialmente grave. No solo nunca antes había hecho algo así, sino que las negociaciones comerciales (que es lo que su cerebro aparentemente clasificaba como esto) siempre la dejaban vagamente nerviosa. Combine eso con el hecho de que podría terminar teniendo que tratar directamente con su padre y eso hizo que Weiss se pusiera muy nerviosa.

Mientras se recostaba en su silla con los ojos cerrados, Weiss no pudo evitar escuchar a Ruby hablando con su padre al otro lado de la pequeña pantalla entre ellos. Si bien no podía ver a la otra chica y no tenía ganas de concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender lo que estaba diciendo, la voz animada y enérgica de su líder fue suficiente para actuar como una especie de bálsamo para sus nervios. Se dejó hundir en ese sentimiento por un momento pero, antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, un pitido de su computadora la devolvió a la realidad. Ella enderezó su postura y puso una sonrisa neutral justo a tiempo para que cambiara la pantalla.

"Buen dia, señorita Schnee. Mi nombre es Oliver Steele". El hombre que apareció en la pantalla era un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto muy rudo, peinado hacia atrás, cabello negro con manchas grises y perilla. Se parecía más a alguien listo para salir a caminar cinco millas que a alguien que maneja un negocio, pero Weiss pensó que, en este caso, se podía hacer una excepción. "¿El secretario dijo que tenía un problema con mi compañía?"

"No necesariamente lo llamaría un problema, tenía curiosidad por saber por qué tus hombres no estaban presentes cuando te contratamos".

"Bueno, eso sería porque ya no lo hiciste. Unos días después de que ustedes nos contrataron, volvieron a llamar y cancelaron el contrato".

"¿Hicimos qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?"

"Eso es lo que quería saber. El tipo en el teléfono dijo que ustedes tenían algo más resuelto".

"Entonces, ¿cancelamos el contrato y usted no emitió un reembolso?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Emitimos un reembolso de inmediato", dijo el hombre, ofendido.

"Si lo hiciste, no están en nuestros registros", respondió Weiss, escaneando rápidamente de nuevo solo para estar seguro.

"Bueno, seguro que es un error tuyo. Parece que tienes un error administrativo".

"Parece que sí. Gracias por su tiempo y pido disculpas por las molestias".

"Está bastante bien. Solo asegúrate de tenernos en cuenta la próxima vez que necesites algo protegido".

"Me aseguraré de hacer eso. Que tenga un buen día, señor Steele".

"Usted también, señorita Schnee".

Weiss se recostó en su silla y suspiró cuando la llamada terminó. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo aquí, pero ella simplemente no podía entender qué era. ¿A quién cancelaría SDC su contrato con Steele Securities cuando no se encontrara un reemplazo? ¿Por qué no se incluyó el reembolso en los registros si ocurrió unos días después de la compra y, por lo tanto, dentro del mismo mes? Simplemente planteó demasiadas preguntas.

Justo cuando Weiss extendió la mano para hacer otra llamada al SDC, una voz desde su izquierda la hizo saltar ligeramente. "¿Cómo te va, Weiss?" Dijo Ruby mientras rodeaba el escritorio al lado de su compañero.

"¡Oh! ¡Ruby! Va ... bueno, supongo. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que hacer al menos una llamada más. ¿Has terminado de hablar con tu padre?"

"¡Sí! ¡Le conté todo sobre lo que estaba pasando y sobre ti y Blake y Shirou y todos los demás! Las cosas también han estado bien en Patch. Ya que todavía estás ocupado, voy a esperar afuera, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado".

"¡Tómate tu tiempo! No tenemos prisa. ¡Te veré cuando termines!"

Weiss observó a Ruby mientras se alejaba por un momento antes de volver su atención a la computadora y hacer otra llamada al SDC.

"¡Oh, señorita Schnee! Me alegra que haya devuelto la llamada. ¿Encontró algo?" Lisa preguntó tan pronto como la llamada se conectó.

"De hecho, lo hice", dijo Weiss antes de repasar lo que había descubierto.

Lisa murmuró pensando: "Eso es ciertamente sospechoso. También estaba cavando por mi cuenta y tengo el nombre del empleado responsable de la seguridad de la contratación. Al revisar sus registros ahora, puedo ver dónde se realizó la segunda llamada".

"¿Qué pasa con el reembolso?"

"Debería haber sido incluido en el archivo que te envié, pero déjame ... No, tampoco está incluido en el próximo mes. Hasta donde puedo decir, no tenemos constancia del reembolso".

Weiss guardó silencio por un momento mientras reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades en su mente. "¿Crees que esto fue planeado?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que tenemos un topo Colmillo Blanco?"

"No sería la primera vez".

Lisa tarareó. "Es completamente posible. Siento que hemos llegado tan lejos con esto como podemos. Debería llamar la atención de tu padre de inmediato. ¿Quieres que te conecte con él?"

Weiss contuvo una mueca ante la idea y mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, "No, tengo otros asuntos que necesito atender. Si pudiera pasarle esta información, se lo agradecería mucho. Mientras lo haces, pasa una solicitud de bonificación bajo mi recomendación ".

"Muchas gracias, señorita Schnee!" Lisa dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba. "¡Espero que tengas un día agradable!"


	16. V2C5: Estruendo Ruidoso

Yang Xiao Long suspiró para sí misma, la bocanada de aliento visible desapareció cuando Bumblebee rugió por las calles de Vale, las farolas proyectaban un tenue salón amarillo sobre la nieve a los lados de la carretera. Normalmente disfrutaba de los paseos nocturnos, ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para desconectarse y concentrarse en la prisa de andar en motocicleta, pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez, se encontró demasiado distraída por sus pensamientos como para concentrarse únicamente en la emoción. Tal como estaba, su cuerpo estaba básicamente en piloto automático mientras se dirigía a las partes más ruinosas de la ciudad, prestando solo la atención suficiente para evitar accidentes.

La principal distracción de Yang era un Emiya Shirou que actualmente estaba sentada detrás de ella, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero aún dejando suficiente espacio entre sus cuerpos para ser cortés. El joven había sido un poco misterioso desde el primer día con su naturaleza algo peculiar y esa sonrisa complicada y ese misterio solo se había profundizado en los últimos meses. Era un tipo bastante agradable y Yang no tenía ningún problema importante con él, pero siempre había algo en él que ella no podía entender. Era como si estuviera mirando un rompecabezas al que le faltaban algunas piezas.

Para empeorar las cosas, parecía que Blake había encontrado algunas de esas piezas y ahora, si Yang estaba leyendo las cosas correctamente, diría que su compañero estaba enamorado de Shirou. El hecho de que Blake voluntariamente pasara tres días enteros a solas con él en su departamento a un lado, Yang no extrañaba la forma en que Blake había estado rondando a Shirou con más frecuencia de lo habitual últimamente. Ya sea cuando necesitaba un compañero para una clase o cuando estaban estudiando, Blake estaba usando casi todas las excusas que podía encontrar para estar cerca del chico. Como su compañera, esto molestó a Yang por dos razones: una, lo que hacía que fuera bastante difícil conocerla mejor. Dos, ella _todavía _no podía decir si a Blake realmente le gustaba o no. Todos los signos habituales estaban allí, sí, pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo y la llevó por la pared.

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, estaba claro como el día que la hermana pequeña de Yang, Ruby, también estaba enamorada de él. Esto comenzó un poco después del incidente en los muelles donde, por lo que Yang podía ver, Shirou básicamente le robó el corazón con su heroicidad (Ruby ciertamente había elogiado y describió sus acciones con entusiasmo cuando relató los eventos). Esto realmente no sorprendió a Yang dados los ideales de su hermana pequeña y cómo Shirou parecía compartirlos. Mientras esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien, más que nada, esperaba que el primer disparo de Ruby al amor la sacara más de su caparazón. Para alguien tan extrovertido como Ruby, es casi sorprendente lo socialmente incómoda y, a veces, incluso tímida que podría ser. Si bien todavía no había hecho nada evidente para cortejar a Shirou, su enamoramiento era obvio debido a todas las pequeñas cosas, como la forma en que Shirou siempre tenía toda su atención cuando hablaba, cómo lo mencionaba a menudo y cómo Yang a veces la atrapaba solo mirándolo distraídamente.

Todo esto llevó de vuelta al gran misterio que era Emiya Shirou ya que, por la vida de ella, Yang no tenía idea de cómo se sentía Shirou sobre cualquier cosa, y mucho menos Blake y Ruby. Por lo que Yang podía ver, Shirou ni siquiera había _notado_ el interés de Blake, por lo obvio que eran sus avances. Simplemente miró al Fauno con la misma sonrisa amable que solía tener cuando hablaba básicamente con cualquiera. Shirou tenía sus emociones bajo un bloqueo tan apretado que, a pesar de la habilidad no despreciable de Yang, ella no podía leerlo. Por todo lo que Yang podía decir, Shirou y Blake podrían ocultarse muy bien entre clases. Por lo menos, estaba segura de que no estaban follando ya que no había forma de que Blake pudiera ocultarle eso lo suficiente.

De todos modos, todo esto dejó a Yang en la rara posición de no saber qué debería hacer. Por lo general, ella simplemente siguió con su instinto básicamente todo y nunca se cuestionó a sí misma, pero ahora su instinto intestinal habitual era totalmente silencioso. Ella absolutamente quería apoyar a Ruby y su hermana pequeña ciertamente podría estar mucho peor por un primer enamoramiento (incluso si Shirou no le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, ciertamente la decepcionaría suavemente y no la ataría) pero también quería apoyar a su compañero y preferiría apartar sutilmente a Ruby de Shirou si él y Blake ya eran una cosa. Francamente, si tuviera que adivinar, Yang diría que Blake sería más del tipo de Shirou de todos modos. A pesar de que compartían un ideal, el tipo tranquilo, estudioso y melancólico parecía estar más en el estilo de Shirou. Por supuesto, ella podría preguntarle a Shirou a quemarropa para responder a todas estas preguntas, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que descubrirlo por su cuenta fue más divertido.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos fueron apartados de la mente de Yang cuando finalmente llegó a su destino y se detuvo frente a un edificio en ruinas. Al estar cerca de las afueras de la ciudad propiamente dicha, el área estaba más que un poco sucia y deteriorada; nada ayudado por las tenues farolas que proyectaban sombras alargadas que hacían que el lugar se sintiera huraño y abandonado. Incluso la nieve, desgastada por el tránsito peatonal, parecía perder su brillo habitual en la atmósfera de este lugar.

Bajando de su motocicleta, Yang se quitó el casco amarillo y sacudió su cabello largo, rizado y dorado. Al igual que el resto de su equipo, también lucía un nuevo aspecto. Llevaba un chaleco crema de cuello profundo sobre una camisa negra de corte bajo; ambos cubiertos por un encogimiento de hombros gris oscuro con un cuello elevado, mangas de tres cuartos adornadas con una sola franja negra en el exterior de cada manga y puños dorados. Una minifalda negra que llevaba debajo del chaleco color crema complementaba las medias hasta el muslo unidas por cinturones en la parte delantera y la parte posterior de cada muslo, decorada con cuatro tachuelas doradas sobre su rodilla y su emblema, un corazón ardiente, en el exterior de cada muslo en oro. Un par de cinturones negros torcidos con acentos dorados le colgaban alrededor de las caderas con un tramo púrpura de tela unida a la sección trasera izquierda del cinturón inferior.

"¡Vamos, mi amigo está aquí!" Yang le dijo a Shirou mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta de un edificio cercano.

Emiya Shirou, por su parte, también tenía un traje nuevo. Aparentemente, este fue el que le compró Coco cuando salieron hace dos meses. Su armadura todavía estaba allí, pero la pesada coraza de acero fue reemplazada por una de cuero duro teñida para combinar con las otras piezas y los guanteletes y faldas desaparecieron, el primero fue reemplazado por guantes negros sin dedos. Debajo de la armadura, vestía una camisa gris oscuro, de manga larga, con capucha, acentuada con oro, que estaba acompañada de pantalones negros que estaban metidos en botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y eran del mismo color blanco plateado que su armadura. Como carecía de casco, optó por ponerse la capucha y mantener la cabeza baja, lo que revelaba el interior azul real de su camisa. Atados a su cadera y espalda izquierdas estaban su espada y carcaj, respectivamente.

"¿Dónde, exactamente, '_está_ aquí'?" Shirou preguntó mientras bajaba la capucha y se bajaba de la bicicleta.

"El bar de Junior", respondió Yang mientras conducía a su amiga hacia adelante. "Le hice una pequeña visita antes de que comenzara la escuela ya que tenía la información que quería y hemos sido amigos desde entonces".

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay más en esta historia de lo que me estás contando?" Shirou preguntó mientras dejaba que su mano izquierda descansara sobre la empuñadura de su espada. En este punto, se podía escuchar música tecno proveniente del edificio al que se estaban acercando.

"¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Solo sé que las cosas _pueden_ ponerse un poco difíciles al principio, pero no debes hacer nada a menos que las balas comiencen a volar!"

"Espera, ¿balas? Yang, ¿qué estás—?" La preocupación de Shirou fue ignorada cuando Yang preparó a Ember Celica y abrió la puerta, la explosiva escopeta la ayudó a volar casi por la puerta. La bulliciosa rubia entró audazmente cuando un tipo de tres piezas la miró con lo que solo se puede llamar horror absoluto. Inmediatamente corrió más adentro, gritando por su vida, ya que Shirou prácticamente podía _sentirse_ sudar.

"¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?" Yang preguntó sobre su hombro antes de continuar como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien. Shirou solo pudo suspirar y sacudir la cabeza antes de seguirla.

* * *

"¡No lo sé!" Junior dijo mientras dejaba su vaso y tomaba asiento al otro lado de la barra de Yang y Shirou. El viaje dentro del bar había sido casi desastroso, con numerosas personas apuntando con armas directamente a la cara de Yang después de que ella abrió las puertas que conducían al club, pero el jefe los canceló.

Hei "Junior" Xiong era un hombre enorme, de 211 centímetros, con el pelo corto y negro y una perilla afilada y bigote con patillas. Fue fornido y su ropa era de una calidad bastante alta dada la apariencia promedio de su lugar de negocios. Normalmente sería un hombre bastante impresionante y posiblemente incluso intimidante si no fuera por la forma en que prácticamente se inclinaba hacia atrás para darle a Yang lo que ella quería.

"¿Cómo puedes no saber dónde está Roman?" Preguntó Yang, un poco de calor mezclándose con su confusión.

"¡No he hablado con él! ¡Ni siquiera lo he _visto_ desde la noche en que entraste aquí!" Junior se inclinó sobre la barra para apuntar directamente a la cara de Yang. Por su parte, Yang no se molestó por esta invasión de su espacio personal. "Pagó por adelantado, le presté a mis hombres, y ninguno de ellos nunca. Vino. Regresó".

"¿Sabes a dónde fueron?" Shirou preguntó.

Junior lo miró incrédulo por un largo momento. "¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¡Nunca regresaron!"

"¿Tiene la costumbre de prestar a sus hombres sin tener idea de a dónde van o qué están haciendo?"

"Escucha, amigo, aquí llevo a cabo un estricto negocio de 'sin preguntas'. Apareces, entregas suficiente dinero y te dejo tener a mis hombres por el tiempo que pagaste. Esto me da el poder de negarme y ayuda a mantener a mis clientes seguros ¿Quién es este tipo, de todos modos?" Junior le preguntó a Yang.

"¡No te preocupes por él; preocúpate por _mí_ si no descubro lo que quiero!"

"¡Ya te lo dije todo! Torchwick contrató a mis muchachos y supongo que no estaba contento con ellos. ¡Es _algo con lo que me puedo identificar!" _Le gritó la última parte a sus propios hombres que merodeaban cerca. Todos se quejaron y se dispersaron poco a poco.

Yang tarareó antes de alejarse del bar, "Vamos, Shirou".

"Bueno, eso resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo", comentó Shirou mientras se dirigían hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta.

"Sí. Con suerte, el resto del equipo está teniendo mejor suerte".

* * *

En lo profundo del distrito de almacenes de Vale, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, Blake Belladonna examinó tres rasguños cuidadosamente hechos en la pared antes de mirar alrededor de la esquina para ver a dos Faunus con cuernos que un hombre barbudo lleva al edificio. Le había llevado la mayor parte del día, pero finalmente logró localizar uno de los mítines de reclutamiento del Colmillo Blanco.

Al igual que el resto de su equipo, Blake también lucía un nuevo aspecto. Aunque, a diferencia de los demás, decidió intentar un poco de simbolismo con su paleta de colores. Llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello en 'V' y cierre de cremallera con dobladillo negro y manga tres cuartos y su emblema, una flor estilizada, impresa en blanco roto en el lado izquierdo. También llevaba pantalones negros que tenían una franja gris vertical en el lado exterior de cada pierna y un cinturón negro. Unida a la parte trasera del cinturón había una pieza de tela negra que la cubría de cadera a cadera, debajo de la cual había una pieza de tela más larga, translúcida y púrpura. Las botas negras de tacón alto que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tenían dos correas y hebillas, así como las suelas moradas, completaban el atuendo. Al igual que su antiguo atuendo, tenía cintas negras envueltas alrededor de sus antebrazos y todavía llevaba su lazo negro, pero actualmente estaba ausente.

Con todo, a Blake le gustó mucho su nuevo atuendo, pero dejó su estómago descubierto, lo que era una decisión de diseño de la que lamentaba actualmente. Si bien sentía algo por los estómagos expuestos, la mitad del invierno no era un buen momento para ceder ante ese fetiche en particular.

Caminando hacia adelante, Blake hizo un gesto al hombre que vigilaba la puerta y entró en el almacén. Ella se reunió instantáneamente con un par de miembros de White Fang si era uniforme completo. "Continúa por el pasillo y gira a la derecha. Continúa hasta el final y gira a la izquierda. Ah, y asegúrate de usar esto", dijo uno de ellos mientras le daba a Blake una máscara de Grimm.

Blake continuó mientras examinaba la máscara. Aunque eran prácticamente sinónimos del Colmillo Blanco, en realidad eran una adición relativamente reciente. La idea de usarlos había venido de _ese hombre_ que dijo que servían un símbolo para usar contra los humanos. Si los humanos pensaran que los Fauno son monstruos, entonces se disfrazarían de monstruos. Blake había estado de acuerdo con el razonamiento de _ese hombre_, como siempre lo había hecho, y casi con orgullo llevaba una máscara propia. No fue hasta que le preguntó a Sienna Khan por qué no usaba uno que Blake comenzó a repensar las cosas. Sienna había dicho que se negaba a interpretar el papel del monstruo, para dar a los humanos la satisfacción de pensar que tenían razón. Ese fue el momento en que Blake comenzó a caminar por el camino que caminaba ahora, ya que nunca había usado una de esas máscaras desde entonces.

Con un suspiro, Blake se puso la máscara.

La sala principal del almacén estaba llena de miembros del Colmillo Blanco. Blake no podía contarlos a todos, pero una estimación aproximada los ubicaba en al menos setenta y eso sin contar los cerca de treinta nuevos reclutas que se encontraban a la derecha. Todos ellos se reunieron ante un gran escenario donde un teniente Colmillo Blanco estaba organizando a todos. Detrás del teniente había algo muy grande cubierto por una lona negra estampada en rojo sangre con el logotipo del Colmillo Blanco; la cabeza de un lobo frente a tres marcas diagonales de garras. Blake no tenía idea de qué podría haber debajo de esa lona, pero, fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser bueno.

"Gracias a todos por venir", comenzó el teniente una vez que se cerraron las puertas. "Para aquellos de ustedes que se unirán a nosotros por primera vez esta noche, permítanme presentarles a un compañero muy especial ¡Les puedo asegurar que él es la clave para obtener lo que hemos luchado por tanto tiempo!"

Desde detrás del gran objeto salió la penúltima persona que Blake quería ver en este momento. "¡Gracias Gracias!" Roman Torchwick dijo burlonamente mientras saludaba a la multitud que casi inmediatamente comenzó a burlarse. La mujer que Shirou y Ruby habían peleado, Neo, lo siguió en silencio. "¡Por favor, contengan sus aplausos!"

"¿Qué está haciendo un _humano_ aquí?", Preguntó un Fauno con cuernos parado frente a Blake, señalando acusadoramente a Roman.

"¡Me alegra que hayas preguntado, 'venado'!" Roman respondió en un tono jovial simulado. "Ahora, seré el primero en admitir que los humanos ... son los peores". Roman dio un pequeño saludo mientras decía "Caso en cuestión" antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, gesticulando mientras hablaba. "Entonces, entiendo por qué te gustaría vernos encerrados o, mejor aún, _asesinados". _Blake miró a Roman confundido debajo de su máscara. No tenía idea de a dónde iba con esto, pero no pudo evitar sentir que una sensación de peligro comenzaba a aumentar lentamente dentro de ella.

"_Sin embargo_ , antes de que las garras salgan, me gustaría mencionar el hecho de que tú y yo _todo_ tenemos un enemigo común: los de control, las personas que manejan los hilos sucios, humanos podridos que se ejecutan nuestros reinos." Mientras Roman continuaba hablando, los miembros de la multitud comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con él. "Gobierno, militares, incluso las escuelas: todos tienen la culpa de tu suerte en la vida". Roman hizo una pausa cuando la multitud comenzó a animar activamente.

Blake miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, esa sensación de peligro aumentaba a cada segundo junto con una sensación de repulsión. Mientras que Blake era para humanos y fauno trabajando juntos, el Colmillo Blanco actual no lo era. No querían estar al lado de la Humanidad como iguales, querían estar por _encima _de la humanidad como superiores. El Colmillo Blanco había sido un grupo fundado alrededor de un ideal que los humanos y Fauno podían vivir juntos en armonía a través del amor y la bondad. Con los años, ese ideal se torció para vivir con ellos como iguales basados en el miedo. Sin embargo, ahora incluso ese ideal retorcido se estaba descartando casualmente porque era conveniente y porque el Humano que deberían odiar decía palabras que les gustaban. ¿En eso se había convertido realmente el Colmillo Blanco? ¿Solo una pandilla arremetiendo contra el odio y la ira que no creían en nada más que en su propia justicia que, incluso para ellos mismos, no valía nada?

Después de que los vítores se calmaron un poco, Roman continuó: "¡Y son todas las _plagas_ que deben ser tratadas! Afortunadamente, soy el mejor exterminador ... Sin ofender a ningún roedor en la sala". Roman chasqueó los dedos y la lona se retiró rápidamente para revelar un robot masivo que estaba cargado de armamento y tenía el logotipo de Colmillo Blanco pintado a un lado. Al verlo, la multitud se volvió absolutamente balística, sus vítores resonaron en las paredes para crear un sonido tan fuerte que Blake y otros Faunus con rasgos similares, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sus orejas de gato se presionaron contra la parte superior de su cabeza para tratar de protegerse.

Una vez más, Roman esperó a que se aplacaran los vítores antes de continuar. "Como algunos de ustedes habrán escuchado, esto justo aquí", tocó el mecha, "es la defensa más nueva de Atlas contra todas las cosas aterradoras del mundo. Y gracias a mi 'empleador', hemos logrado enganchar un pocos antes de que 'lleguen a los estantes'. Ahora, muchos de tus hermanos ya se han movido a nuestra nueva operación en el sureste. Si prefieres quedarte dentro de la ciudad, está bien ... Pero si realmente estás listo para luchar por lo que crees, este es el arsenal que te puedo proporcionar. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

Cuando el Colmillo Blanco aplaudió y Roman sonrió, Blake supo que era hora de que se fuera. Había visto suficiente y estaba bastante segura de que uno de esos mechas era _mucho_ más de lo que ella y su equipo estaban preparados. Solo necesitaba escabullirse, contactar a todos y entregar esta información a, por ejemplo, el profesor Ozpin. Si bien quería manejar esto ella misma para tratar de reparar sus pecados, no se sentía particularmente suicida.

"¡Todos los nuevos reclutas por favor se presenten!" dijo el teniente, destruyendo instantáneamente la fantasía de Blake cuando la multitud más pequeña se adelantó y la llevó con ellos. Salir sin llamar la atención ya no era posible y permanecer oculto con éxito era cada vez más improbable. Roman casi seguramente la reconocería si la viera y la vería absolutamente si ella fuera con la multitud para pararse justo en frente del escenario. Ni siquiera podía tratar de esconderse detrás de los miembros más altos de la multitud, ya que eso solo haría sospechar a los miembros apropiados del Colmillo Blanco.

Mientras la multitud la empujaba cada vez más cerca de su destino, Blake se mordió el labio inferior y rápidamente echó un vistazo a la habitación, buscando desesperadamente una salida a esta situación. Una rápida mirada a Roman reveló que ahora la estaba mirando y frunciendo el ceño. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. En cualquier momento, su cobertura se vería completamente destruida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrojar precaución al viento y comenzar a reservarlo, finalmente vislumbró lo que podría ser su salvación: el interruptor de circuito. Si bien no detendria mucho a Faunus, obstaculizaría a Roman, lo que podría ganarle suficiente tiempo

Blake rápidamente sacó la mitad de la katana de Gambol Shroud y la transformó en una pistola antes de disparar varios disparos al interruptor de circuito. Hubo un sonido agudo de metal sobre metal cuando las balas dieron en el blanco y todo el almacén cayó repentinamente en la oscuridad total. Incluso cuando Roman llamó a alguien para que la detuviera, Blake saltó sobre la multitud, usando algunos de ellos como escalones mientras se apresuraba hacia la ventana y se zambulló a través de ella. Ella escuchó débilmente el sonido de algo comenzando mientras lo hacía, pero rezó para que no significara lo que pensaba que significaba incluso cuando descartó la máscara de Grimm y comenzó a correr por su vida a través de los tejados.

El sonido de una pared siendo destruida no muy lejos detrás de ella destruyó por completo las esperanzas de Blake de una escapada limpia. Mientras seguía huyendo del enorme robot que la perseguía, Blake sacó su pergamino y presionó el botón de llamada de emergencia que transmitiría su ubicación a su equipo. Con el respaldo ahora en camino, Blake rápidamente consideró su ubicación antes de dirigirse hacia un mejor lugar para lo que prometía ser la pelea más dura de su vida.

* * *

En otra parte de Vale, Ruby y Weiss se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un pequeño café, con tazas de sidra caliente cerca mientras revisaban su trabajo de clase y esperaban noticias de sus compañeros de equipo. Había sido un momento realmente agradable y relajante para los dos y había sido algo que no sabían que necesitaban hasta que lo hicieron. La pareja había acordado hacer esto nuevamente en algún momento cuando sus pergaminos comenzaron a sonar. Una rápida mirada para ver la señal de socorro de Blake y se alejaron en un instante, listos para salvar a su compañera de cualquier problema en el que se hubiera metido.

* * *

Yang acababa de montar Bumblebee, su casco aún no estaba completamente en su cabeza, cuando su Pergamino se disparó. Al comprobarlo, abrió mucho los ojos al ver la señal de socorro. "¡Rápido, sube!" ella ladró como Shirou. "Blake está en…" La explicación de Yang fue interrumpida por un golpe distante pero que se acercaba rápidamente. Ambos miraron calle abajo para ver a Blake saltar a través de los tejados con un robot gigante que Shirou reconoció vagamente como el Atlas Paladín que acababa de anunciar en una persecución.

No se necesitaron más palabras cuando Shirou se subió a la motocicleta en lo que debió haber sido un tiempo récord y Yang dejó de ponerse el casco por completo para arrancar su bicicleta y dispararla en el camino. Su compañero estaba en peligro y Yang estaría condenado si la dejaba enfrentarlo sin ella.

* * *

Blake tropezó cuando golpeó el suelo del movimiento de alta velocidad de su Semblance, su clon de sombra fue completamente destruido mientras el puño del Paladín transitaba por el espacio en el que existía. Había corrido bastante lejos del almacén y el constante sprint muerto junto con el Las acrobacias y el uso de Semblance la habían dejado más que un poco cansada, pero su objetivo finalmente estaba a la vista. Poniendo una última ráfaga de velocidad, Blake corrió hacia un sitio de construcción y no se detuvo hasta que golpeó una pared a medio terminar.

El sitio de construcción en el que Blake se encontraba ahora se encontraba más lejos del distrito de almacenes, pero sirvió como el campo de batalla perfecto contra el gran mecha. A esta hora de la noche, los trabajadores se habían ido a casa hace mucho tiempo, destruir un edificio sin terminar no era tan malo como destruir uno actualmente en uso, y estaba ubicado en una parcela relativamente grande de tierra vacía para que el daño colateral pudiera mantenerse mínimo. Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser el edificio, pero esperaba que a quien fuera su propietario no le importara que se demorara su finalización.

Blake se volvió para mirar a Roman mientras avanzaba lentamente en el Paladín, con las armas desenvainadas y listas mientras luchaba por mantener la respiración. Había llegado a su destino y ahora solo necesitaba aguantar hasta que el resto de su equipo pudiera aparecer. Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, bueno, kitty. Parece que has llegado al final de la línea", se burló Roman mientras apuntaba una de las armas del Paladín hacia Blake. "¿Por qué no averiguamos si los gatos Faunus tiene nueve vidas?"

Blake preparó su Semblance para intentar esquivar el disparo cuando un leve sonido en la distancia hizo que una de sus orejas de gato temblara, incluso la alarma de proximidad se activó en la cabina del Paladín. Roman comenzó a girar al Paladín para mirar, pero Blake vio un rayo de plata golpear el centro de la espalda del Paladín, la explosión posterior hizo que se tambaleara hacia adelante. Mirando más allá del Paladín que comenzaba a darse la vuelta otra vez, Blake pudo ver una motocicleta muy distintiva y su piloto rubio acercándose rápidamente, incluso cuando una pelirroja familiar se echó a un lado.

"¡Aléjate de mi compañera!" Yang rugió cuando una ola de luz amarilla pasó sobre Bumblebee. Se puso de cuclillas en el asiento de la bicicleta y, en el momento perfecto, se volvió hacia la dirección opuesta antes de usar el manillar como pivote para voltear la parte delantera de su bicicleta. Con un rugido de esfuerzo, levantó su bicicleta del suelo y giró en el aire para enfrentar al Paladín antes de golpear la rueda trasera de Bumblebee en la parte superior de la cabina. Luego, Yang aceleró el acelerador y dejó que su bicicleta saliera a toda velocidad antes de usar su impulso para enviar un golpe mejorado con una escopeta justo delante de la cara sorprendida de Roman.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shirou corrió al lado de Blake, su arma sin nombre volvió en forma de espada. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con una mirada preocupada incluso mientras se preparaba para luchar.

"Nunca mejor", respondió Blake después de recuperar el control de su respiración. "Gracias por salvarme".

"No hay necesidad de agradecernos", gritó Yang mientras corría entre las piernas del Paladín y se unía a ellas, de pie a la izquierda de Blake, frente a Shirou. "No hay forma de que pueda dejar solo a mi gatito favorito".

"Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte", dijo Roman mientras volvía a traer al Paladín, volviéndose mucho más rápido que antes. "¡Aquí pensé que solo iba a quitar una espina de mi costado, pero, en cambio, puedo quitar dos _y_ obtener un regalo de promoción! Me he divertido jugando con ustedes, niños, pero se acabó el tiempo de juego". Con esa declaración, dos paneles, uno en cada uno de los hombros del Paladín, se abrieron para revelar los lanzadores de misiles que inmediatamente les enviaron una salva de misiles.

Shirou vio como diez misiles se dirigían directamente hacia ellos y su mente se aceleró. Era casi como si el tiempo se ralentizara cuando soltó el martillo en su cabeza y trajo la imagen de Rho Aias al primer plano de su mente. No había forma de que pudieran esquivar por completo todas estas explosiones y no tenía idea de si sus Auras podían resistir tanta potencia de fuego, por lo que esta era su única opción. No sería perfecto ya que los misiles estaban demasiado extendidos para que el Escudo Supremo los bloqueara a todos, pero sería capaz de detener algunos de ellos. Solo deseaba tener tiempo para dejar a Blake y Yang detrás de él.

Fue entonces cuando Shirou notó algo extraño. Había lanzado el martillo en su cabeza, pero el cambio espiritual que señalaba su transición a un mago aún no había sucedido. No solo eso, sino que su boca, que debería haberse movido para decir el hechizo para hipnotizarse a sí mismo para permitir ese cambio, no se movía. Mientras examinaba la situación, se dio cuenta de que no era _como si el_ tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, sino que en _realidad_ se había ralentizado hasta un arrastre casi imperceptible. Después de darse cuenta, los ojos de Shirou finalmente notaron el extraño patrón en el suelo que no había estado allí un instante antes. Era como un reloj negro y adornado; Los números marcados con números romanos y las manecillas se mueven muy lentamente.

Volviendo su atención a los misiles, Shirou observó cómo aparecían varias chispas de luz; uno muy grande seguido de varios más pequeños. Cuando entraron en el área de efecto, todos se detuvieron rápidamente en este tiempo casi congelado, su camino a través del aire marcado por extrañas estelas, y Shirou pudo ver que estaban perfectamente dirigidos a derribar los misiles.

El glifo bajo sus pies desapareció, el tiempo reanudó su flujo normal y los misiles fueron destruidos al instante, fragmentos inofensivos de hielo se mezclaron con las explosiones.

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde!" Dijo Ruby cuando ella y Weiss llegaron a tierra junto a Yang.

"Honestamente, diría que llegas justo a tiempo", comentó Blake mientras se relajaba visiblemente.

"Wow, hermana. ¡Tú y Weiss seguramente saben cómo entrar con una _explosión_ !" Dijo Yang con una sonrisa descarada.

"¿Es Roman? ¿Por qué está en un paladín?" Weiss preguntó, ignorando por completo a Yang.

"Oh, genial, es Red de nuevo. ¡Sabes, realmente estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios, Red! ¡Tienes esta muy mala costumbre de aparecer justo cuando estoy a punto de ganar!" Rompió bruscamente mientras extendía los cuchillos en la parte inferior de los brazos del arma del Paladín y cambiaba al modo de corto alcance.

Ruby estaba dividida entre la ira hacia Roman por tratar de lastimar a sus amigos y la alegría por pelear contra un Paladín. No tenía idea de cómo se las arregló para ponerle las manos encima, pero, independientemente, estaba contenta de haber leído un poco sobre ellos. "¡Un héroe siempre aparece justo a tiempo!" ella respondió.

"Te imaginas un héroe, ¿eh? Bueno, entonces pequeña señorita heroína, ¿qué tal tú—"

"¡Dispersense!"

"¿Qué?"

A la orden de Ruby, todos despegaron en diferentes direcciones, Ruby misma cargando de frente al Paladín en una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa. Dio un golpe en la parte posterior de sus piernas cuando pasó entre ellas y frunció el ceño incluso cuando Blake salió de arriba con un doble corte en la espalda antes de retirarse.

"¡No lo entiendo!" Dijo Yang mientras se acercaba para clavarla en una de las articulaciones de las piernas con un gancho derecho. "¿Por qué nuestros ataques no están haciendo nada?" Retrocedió cuando el Paladín comenzó a moverse y se volvió hacia un lado para esquivar apenas el empuje de uno de sus cuchillos antes de encontrar su puño con una poderosa cruz derecha. La onda de choque del impacto perturbó el cabello y la ropa de Yang incluso cuando la fuerza la hizo resbalar unos centímetros.

"¡Es Aura!" Ruby respondió mientras ayudaba a Yang. Cargó contra el brazo extendido y saltó sobre él antes de engancharse con Crescent Rose y usar tanto su impulso como el retroceso de sus disparos para alejar el brazo. "¡Los paladines pueden amplificar el aura de su piloto para ofensiva y defensa!"

"¿Como sabes eso?" Blake preguntó mientras se acercaba para agarrar a Yang y sacarla del camino antes de arrojarla hacia la pared inacabada. Yang aterrizó al costado de la pared y se preparó cruzando los brazos frente a su cara cuando Blake separó a Gambol Shroud de la viga de acero a la que estaba conectada y giró su cuerpo para aterrizar en los brazos de Yang paralelos al piso. Blake se lanzó rápidamente, asistida por Yang, hacia el Paladín y lo arrastró a su lado con una serie de cuchilladas giratorias de alta velocidad. Blake desanimó su impulso mientras golpeaba el suelo tirando su pie derecho para arrastrarlo por el suelo, levantando un anillo de polvo mientras se detenía frente al Paladín.

"Nos enteramos hoy más temprano y ella leyó un poco", respondió Weiss cuando apareció frente a Blake y creó una pared de hielo para bloquear los disparos del Paladín. Tiró de Myrtenaster del suelo y retrocedió unos pasos mientras se acercaba al polvo rojo y creaba un gran glifo en el aire frente a ella. Con un corte horizontal de su estoque a través del centro del glifo, el polvo liberado se amplificó y se transformó en una serie de bolas de fuego que navegaron alrededor de la pared de hielo antes de converger con el Paladín en una agradable explosión.

Bajo el manto del humo de la explosión, Shirou entró corriendo y colocó su mano izquierda contra la pierna del Paladín. Con un murmurado "Trace on", envió un pulso de prana a través del mecha mientras usaba su agarre estructural para comprenderlo mejor. Como no había forma de que pudiera entender ninguno de sus mecanismos internos, mantuvo la penetración superficial y simplemente analizó el caparazón en busca de cualquier debilidad. Incluso si el Aura de Roman estaba protegiendo al Paladín de la mayor parte del daño, el impacto de cualquier impacto aún se transmitía al menos en parte para que, en teoría, pudieran causarle daño directamente con ataques precisos.

Justo cuando Shirou terminó su exploración, la pierna del Paladín se separó, por lo que Shirou inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás como medida de seguridad. Sin embargo, esto resultó ser un error, ya que Shirou vio uno de los grandes cuchillos del Paladín que venía hacia él. Incapaz de esquivar, Shirou colocó su espada para recibir la peor parte del ataque e inclinó su cuerpo para tratar de disminuir el impacto que se avecinaba. Justo antes de que el ataque aterrizara, Ruby Rose apareció repentinamente a su lado y aterrizó en el borde de la espada antes de agarrarlo por la parte posterior de su capucha y lanzarse hacia adelante a toda velocidad, arrastrando a Shirou junto con ella.

Cuando los dos rodaron y se deslizaron hasta detenerse, Shirou le dio a Ruby un gesto de agradecimiento por su mirada preocupada, incluso cuando él maldijo por dentro. Mientras que el Paladín _hizo_ tener un par de puntos débiles, que estaban en lugares que sería casi imposible de golpear con fuerza suficiente para que importa. Quien haya diseñado la cosa claramente hizo un buen trabajo. Dicho esto, dado que no tenía que ocultar completamente su Proyección en estas circunstancias, todavía tenía una idea que no generaría más preguntas. "¡Dame un minuto!" le dijo a Ruby mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la parte superior del edificio sin terminar.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Ladybug!" Ruby cargó hacia adelante, tejiendo para evitar los disparos del Paladín, mientras Blake cargaba desde atrás. Juntos, los dos atacaron con una serie de cortes entrecruzados antes de que Ruby saltara y aterrizara cerca de Yang. "¡Strawberry Sunrise!" Ruby se lanzó hacia atrás y guardó su arma cuando Yang saltó hacia adelante, con el puño izquierdo hacia atrás. En una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa, Ruby se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró a Yang para arrastrarla hacia delante a gran velocidad. Juntas, las dos hermanas golpearon al Paladín en el costado con un puñetazo y una patada que le dieron la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse y casi caerse.

Mientras esto sucedía, Emiya Shirou se paró sobre la pared inacabada y respiró hondo y constante. "Proyección iniciando". Levantó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, con la palma hacia adentro, y agarró el brazo justo por encima del codo para brindar apoyo. Necesitaba un arma poderosa que pudiera atravesar el Aura del Paladín y, aunque tenía innumerables capaces de hacer exactamente eso y más, necesitaba algo que no vaporizara la mitad de la ciudad y creara muchas preguntas. Tal como estaban las cosas, Shirou sabía que había un arma que se le ocurrió inmediatamente y que coincidía con sus criterios. Era un arma realmente masiva para un hombre realmente masivo y, aunque Unlimited Blade Works lo clasificó como una espada de hacha, parecía más una losa de piedra tallada en forma aproximada que cualquier otra cosa. Aún así, posiblemente era el arma perfecta para el trabajo y el aumento correspondiente en la fuerza lo haría aún mejor.

Con una oleada de prana, se le dio forma al arma y apareció en su mano un arma gris con forma de piedra con un borde irregular que era más largo que Shirou. "¡Muévanse del camino!" Shirou gritó cuando saltó de su percha y balanceó la espada del hacha de Berserker hacia abajo con toda su fuerza mejorada. El equipo RWBY se dispersó sin siquiera mirar en su dirección mientras Roman estabilizaba al Paladín lo suficiente como para levantar sus cuchillos en una guardia cruzada. Cuando el arma masiva colisionó con los cuchillos del mecha, la onda de choque resultante fue suficiente no solo para volar al Equipo RWBY, sino también para derribar el andamio cercano y dañar algunos de los rayos de apoyo incluso cuando el suelo debajo del Paladín se derrumbó en un cráter a dos metros de diámetro. y al menos un metro de profundidad.

Aún así, a pesar de la fuerza de Berserker (degradada como estaba), el gran peso del arma y la ayuda de la gravedad; el Paladín apenas logró mantenerse firme con su brazo izquierdo ligeramente abrochado por la articulación del hombro. Shirou tuvo el tiempo justo para parecer sorprendido y ver la sonrisa malvada de Roman antes de que los paneles sobre sus hombros se abrieran nuevamente y dos misiles fueran disparados contra él. Sin forma de esquivar y sin tiempo para proyectar a Rho Aias, Shirou solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando los misiles impactaron en casa.

"¡Shirou!" Ruby gritó cuando levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a su amiga explotar. La enorme espada que había creado se desmoronó como arena incluso cuando fue enviado a volar. En un instante, Ruby estaba sobre él y protegía su cuerpo con el de ella mientras caían por el suelo. Después de que se hubieran deslizado hasta detenerse, Ruby los volteó para que ella estuviera arriba y vio como una ola de energía plateada pasaba sobre su cuerpo, lo que significa que su Aura se había roto. Rápidamente puso su oído sobre su boca y dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando lo escuchó respirar.

Repentinamente inundada por una ira mayor que cualquier otra que pueda recordar haber experimentado, Ruby miró hacia donde su equipo todavía estaba lidiando con Roman antes de levantar el cuerpo inconsciente de Shirou y alejarlo más de la batalla. Una vez que su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente segura, Ruby se volvió hacia el conflicto y dirigió una mirada dura a Roman mientras cambiaba sus rondas habituales por sus explosivas.

De vuelta en la pelea, todos se detuvieron cuando una gran cantidad de intenciones de matar se derramó sobre ellos. Se giraron para mirar a la joven líder mientras ella miraba a Roman con furia fría antes de desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos de rosa, su velocidad era mayor que cualquier cosa que había mostrado antes. Con un grito, Ruby cortó la parte dañada del brazo del Paladín y sonrió con satisfacción cuando su guadaña se enderezó y el brazo salió volando. "¡Bumblebee!"

El comando gritado de Ruby fue suficiente para sacar a sus compañeros de su estupor y ponerlos en acción. Yang saltó rápidamente sobre los restos de la pared inacabada a su lado para poder lanzarse hacia Blake, pero su plan se detuvo cuando Roman disparó los propulsores del cohete sobre el Paladín y se dirigió hacia Yang. Incapaz de esquivar, Yang levantó los brazos en una guardia cruzada y se preparó cuando el Paladín se estrelló contra ella y la llevó a través de la pared. Después de recorrer un par de docenas de yardas, Roman redujo la velocidad del Paladín y levantó el brazo restante, listo para conducir el cuchillo grande directamente a través del cofre de Yang.

Ruby en realidad gruñó de ira y frustración mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y rápidamente preparó a Crescent Rose en forma de rifle mientras veía lo que Roman iba a hacer. "¡Weiss! ¡Rayo!" Weiss creó un glifo amarillo frente a Ruby y empujó Myrtenaster en él medio instante antes de que Ruby apretara el gatillo. La bala supersónica atravesó el glifo y se infundió con energía, ya que su velocidad se duplicó instantáneamente, la ronda HE se acercó a las velocidades hipersónicas mientras crepitaba con rastros de electricidad.

Justo antes de que la hoja del Paladín pudiera golpear a Yang, la hoja se rompió de repente en un millón de pedazos cuando un ensordecedor "golpe" la siguió. En lugar de ser atravesada, Yang se encontró siendo golpeada en el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo. "Bueno, no cómo lo planeé, pero esa es una plaga más fuera del camino", reflexionó Roman mientras se detenía a pensar y recuperar el aliento. Mientras el mech amplificaba su Aura, había estado recibiendo una paliza grave y ciertamente sentía que la energía se consumía. "Ahora solo necesito ... ¿Qué?"

Roman miró hacia abajo para ver el brazo restante del Paladín siendo empujado lentamente hacia arriba. Trató de aplicar energía para empujarlo hacia abajo, pero ni siquiera logró frenarlo cuando Yang se hizo visible lentamente; apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo y sus ojos ardieron rojos. Le dirigió al aturdido Roman una sonrisa dentuda antes de golpear el puño del Paladín, el impacto lo destrozó y la mitad de su brazo.

El Paladín retrocedió tambaleándose cuando Roman miró en estado de shock desde los restos de su brazo a la rubia que estaba de pie lentamente, un denso aura de energía amarilla rodeándola y volviéndose cada vez más densa. **"Liberación completa:"** Roman retrocedió tan rápido como pudo y se preparó para disparar el último de sus misiles, pero de repente encontró que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más lentos antes de detenerse por completo. Yang comenzó a moverse hacia el Paladín; lentamente al principio pero rápidamente ganando velocidad hasta que se movía en un sprint completo. Mientras corría, su aura se hizo más densa y comenzó a seguir hasta que ya no era una mujer joven corriendo hacia él, sino un dragón largo y dorado, sus grandes fauces se abrieron para consumirlo.

**"¡Roaring Dragon Fang!" **Yang saltó al aire y puso todo su poder en su brazo derecho. El glifo debajo de Roman desapareció justo antes de que Yang lo hubiera cruzado, lo que dejó a Yang completamente libre de obstáculos cuando trajo su ataque a casa y lanzó su poderoso golpe justo sobre la cara de Roman. El aura de dragón continuó hacia adelante mientras el golpe destrozaba por completo al Paladín, reduciéndolo instantáneamente a chatarra y enviando a Roman a caer dolorosamente por el suelo antes de deslizarse hasta detenerse cerca del edificio inacabado donde el resto del Equipo RWBY esperaba con sus armas listas. .

Roman se puso rápidamente de pie, haciendo una mueca por la cantidad de dolor que sentía y por el estado arruinado de su ropa. Miró a las tres chicas por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y sonreír. "Bueno, señoras", dijo con calma con una sorprendente cantidad de confianza para alguien que estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel, "ha sido divertido, pero estoy completamente escondido, así que si me disculpan, creo que déjame ir ".

Los ojos de Ruby se agrandaron cuando juntó las piezas y se lanzó hacia adelante para golpear a Roman con el costado de Crescent Rose, pero se sintió consternada cuando su ataque simplemente hizo que el aire se rompiera como un cristal. Cuando la imagen de Roman desapareció, Ruby levantó su mira y cambió a térmica, pero Roman y Neo no se encontraban por ningún lado.

Las chicas se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento, y Yang lentamente se dirigió hacia ellas, antes de moverse para ver a Shirou. Todavía estaba inconsciente, pero solo le tomó unos segundos y algo de luz antes de despertarse con un gemido.

"¿Que pasó?" Shirou dijo mientras se sentaba con cautela.

"Destruimos al Paladín, pero Roman se escapó con la ayuda de Neo", explicó Ruby mientras sostenía una mano sobre la espalda de Shirou para apoyarlo.

"¿Hay alguien herido?" preguntó mientras miraba a cada una de las chicas lo mejor que pudo con su visión aún borrosa.

"Bueno, siento que me atropelló un camión, pero deberías ver al otro tipo", bromeó Yang.

"Me alegra que nadie salga lastimado", dijo Shirou antes de levantarse lentamente con la ayuda de Ruby y Blake. "Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Necesitamos informar esto a—" Shirou había comenzado a alejarse, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando su fuerza cedió. Se habría derrumbado de nuevo en el suelo si no hubiera sido por Yang atrapándolo.

"Tranquilo, héroe. Te acaban de noquear; no puedes dejar eso de inmediato. Confía en mí. Lo sé. Lo he intentado", dijo Yang con una sonrisa amable.

Shirou cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a darle un poco de prana a Avalon. Si bien sus habilidades curativas completas no estaban disponibles sin el prana de Saber, había desarrollado una gran simpatía con él gracias a tenerlo dentro de él durante tantos años que podría acelerar ligeramente su tiempo de recuperación. No era tan bueno como la curación que le dio su Aura, pero todavía tenía sus usos.

"Shirou tiene razón. Deberíamos irnos", dijo Ruby mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante. "Ha sido una noche larga, pero aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer antes de poder dormir".

"Puedo llevar a Shirou a Bumblebee. Él necesita que lo revisen a primera hora", dijo Yang. Normalmente, Shirou protestaría por esto pero, como era, lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse de pie.

"Buena idea. Nos encontraremos contigo más tarde. Ten cuidado, Yang. Cuida de Shirou".

"No te preocupes, hermanita. Nuestro cocinero está en buenas manos".


	17. V2C6: Suspensiones Fustrantes

El aliento de Shirou salió en ráfagas blancas en el aire invernal mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de guardia. Se dio solo el más breve momento para descansar antes de lanzarse hacia otra serie de ataques. Su espada negra se volvió borrosa mientras rasgaba el aire en una complicada serie de cortes, cada swing fluía hacia el siguiente mientras atravesaba un patrón íntimamente familiar pero completamente extraño. A medida que avanzaba, la ligera capa de nieve que lo rodeaba fue arrastrada por la fuerza de sus columpios incluso cuando las ramas de los árboles cercanos se balanceaban.

Había pasado un día desde la investigación y el encuentro con Roman. Naturalmente, Ozpin había tenido bastante curiosidad sobre cómo se desarrollaron los eventos y, por lo tanto, había entrevistado a todos los presentes uno a la vez, como lo había hecho después del incidente en los muelles. Cuando llegó el momento de que Shirou explicara los eventos desde su perspectiva, Ozpin había estado bastante interesado en conocer el uso de Shirou de su magia así como su opinión sobre lo que vio del trabajo en equipo del equipo RWBY. Al final, la entrevista de Shirou fue más como un informe de progreso sobre Ruby y su equipo que una descripción de los eventos de esa noche.

Si bien Ozpin estaba satisfecho con la forma en que se desarrollaron los eventos, Shirou no lo estaba. De hecho, no estaba satisfecho con su actuación desde que llegó a Beacon, precisamente por eso estaba afuera durante la noche, entrenando en una de las áreas boscosas cerca de los dormitorios. La pelea con Roman en el Paladín marcó la segunda vez que Shirou estuvo a punto de morir desde que asistió a Beacon y la segunda vez que alguien lo salvó. Tenía sus justificaciones, claro, y podía asegurarse de que podría haber manejado fácilmente todo lo que habían encontrado por sí mismo en diferentes circunstancias, pero eso no cambió los simples hechos del asunto. Dos veces Shirou casi había muerto y dos veces había sido rescatado.

Eso fue simplemente inaceptable.

Shirou había sido salvado innumerables veces en este momento de su vida. Por Kiritsugu de ese fuego hace tantas vidas, por alguien (posiblemente Tohsaka) cuando Lancer le había atravesado el corazón, por Saber cuando ella respondió a su apresurada convocatoria para defenderlo de Lancer nuevamente, y muchos más más allá de eso. Para alguien que había pasado toda su vida que podía recordar querer salvar a otros de la forma en que una vez fue salvo, ser el salvo en lugar de ser incapaz de salvar a otros había sido irritante. Incluso cuando pensó que finalmente había comenzado a avanzar e iba a salvar innumerables vidas al terminar la Guerra del Santo Grial, tal vez de una vez por todas, eso había sido simplemente el arma de partida para los males indescriptibles que habían acechado en la oscuridad. Después de eso, Shirou se salvó una y otra vez, pero ahora a un costo demasiado alto.

No hace falta decir que estos intercambios inequitativamente afectaron a Shirou. Murió tanta gente para poder vivir e incluso cuando decidió dejar todo a un lado para poder dedicarse a una persona y su seguridad, se había visto obligado a matar a esa persona con sus propias manos. Al final de la Guerra del Santo Grial, Emiya Shirou había sido un hombre quebrantado, completamente desprovisto de cualquier otro significado que no fuera la necesidad de ver esto hasta el final y una ira que ardía tanto que había amenazado con consumirlo. Su último recuerdo estando en la Tierra antes de despertarse en Remnant había sido de él liberando el poder de la espada sagrada proyectada en sus manos, una espada sin nombre de relativo poder para Excalibur, en el Gran Grial mientras simultáneamente maldecía ese mundo cruel e inútil.

Y ahora el destino parecía listo para repetirse. A pesar de su gran habilidad y poder que se habían obtenido de innumerables horas de entrenamiento con Kiritsugu, Taiga y especialmente Saber; Shirou todavía estaba siendo salvado. Había sido superado sin remedio durante la Guerra del Santo Grial, luchando contra fuerzas mucho más allá de las habilidades humanas normales, por lo que su incapacidad para hacer algo era comprensible, pero se suponía que esto era diferente. No estaba luchando contra figuras de leyendas que habían sido elevadas a un estado comparable a los dioses. Estaba luchando contra monstruos para que la gente de este mundo haga una carrera de lucha y contra delincuentes comunes. Estaba luchando contra enemigos dentro de su capacidad de manejo y, sin embargo, aún necesitaba ser salvado.

Quizás debería haber esperado esto. Le habían dicho que no puedes salvar a nadie si primero no puedes salvarte a ti mismo y Shirou no podía salvar exactamente lo que no existía. Siempre había sido un individuo retorcido sin un verdadero sentido de sí mismo. Eso no había sido un problema real para él antes y, de hecho, había estado agradecido por este hecho durante la guerra. El asiento dentro de su corazón donde debería haber estado su yo estaba vacío, pero eso le había permitido a Saber tomar ese asiento. Ella lo satisfizo de una manera que él ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir simplemente existiendo y él hizo lo mismo por ella. Ella era su espada y él su vaina. Ese era el simple hecho del asunto y Shirou no lo quería de otra manera.

Pero ahora la espada había sido retirada y la vaina permanecía vacía. Shirou se aferró desesperadamente a esos fragmentos de recuerdos que le quedaron, pero simplemente no fue suficiente. Sabía qué armas eran las mejores para Emiya Shirou. Sabía qué estilo de lucha era la elección perfecta para Emiya Shirou. Sabía qué camino era el más adecuado para Emiya Shirou. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, los negó. Luchó con una espada que era similar a la de ella, usando un estilo de lucha que fue copiado del de ella y usando una armadura inspirada en la de ella. Sin su espada a su lado, se había visto obligado a tratar de llenar ese vacío con recuerdos de ella, pero simplemente no era suficiente.

Después de todo, su mejor actuación había sido cuando dejó de pelear como ella y comenzó a pelear como _ese hombre_.

Aún así, no era como si él pudiera abandonarla por completo. Incluso si eso era algo que podía hacer emocionalmente, los recuerdos de Saber eran lo único que mantenía a Shirou unido. Había abandonado sus ideales para intentar salvarla, después de todo, y ahora solo los seguía porque eso era lo que ella hubiera querido. Después de que la guerra le había arrancado todo violentamente, no era tanto que el asiento en el centro de su corazón estuviera vacío, sino que ese lugar simplemente ya no existía. Todo lo que había sido se había ido para siempre y ahora no quedaba nada. Si dejara de lado sus recuerdos de Saber para tratar de alcanzar esos ideales, se convertiría en el hombre que Kiritsugu había sido antes del incendio que terminó con la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial. Se volvería casi imparable pero podría decirse que ya no sería humano. No deshonraría los recuerdos de las personas que habían muerto para salvarlo así. No podia. Si bien había muerto con nada más que maldiciones, todos habían muerto con deseos. Desea que viva y encuentre un mañana mejor. Fue solo por su bien que continuó hacia adelante, sin comprender ni una sola vez a los demás, ni una sola vez entendido.

Al final, su vida no fue más que Unlimited Blade Works; producir armas sin cesar por ninguna otra razón que no sea porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

* * *

Shirou una vez más se encontró de pie en la sala de entrenamiento de Beacon, con su espada sin nombre firmemente en la mano. A diferencia de los tiempos anteriores, él no estaba aquí para entrenar con Ruby. En cambio, él estaba aquí después de desafiar a alguien a una revancha.

"No usaras tus elegantes espadas esta vez, ¿eh? Vas a lamentar haberte tomado las cosas con calma", dijo Yang mientras se estiraba desde su posición en el lado opuesto de la plataforma.

Cerca del final del mes pasado, Yang había desafiado a Shirou a una pelea después de haber peleado no solo con Ruby sino también con Blake. Él, de hecho, había comenzado esa pelea con Kanshou y Bakuya y, como resultado, Yang había sido completamente derrotado. Él le había explicado sus debilidades en ese momento tanto como lo había hecho con los demás, pero no parecía que ella hubiera escuchado. Después de verla pelear contra el Paladín y como parte de varios ejercicios en clase, llegó a la conclusión de que, de hecho, no había aprendido nada. Como tal, la había desafiado a una revancha con la intención de enseñarle de la manera difícil.

"No los necesito. Esta espada es más que suficiente", dijo Shirou de manera uniforme incluso mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Yang frunció el ceño, "Sé que me pateaste el trasero la última vez, pero no soy _tan_ débil.. Saca esas espadas geniales tuyas para que realmente podamos hacerlo."

"Solo uso tanto esfuerzo como sea necesario. A tu nivel, no necesitas más esfuerzo que esto", dijo Shirou mientras cambiaba su postura. Acercó su espada a su lado y la agarró con fuerza cerca de la guarda con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda sostenía el pomo sin apretar.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Me desafías a una revancha solo para insultarme?" Preguntó Yang, confundido y más que un poco molesto. "Si así vas a ser, ¡entonces supongo que tendré que patearte el trasero y _hacerte_ tomar esto en serio!" Con esa declaración, Yang cargó hacia adelante, con los ojos rojos mientras retrocedía por lo que sin duda sería una devastadora cruz derecha.

Lo que Shirou estaba a punto de hacer era algo que nunca había intentado antes en combate. Estaba bastante familiarizado con los conceptos básicos de la técnica gracias a que la había visto tantas veces y era simple en la práctica, pero no estaba muy seguro de su ejecución. Se había asegurado de practicarlo varias veces antes de esto, pero el problema fundamental era que uno o dos de ellos aprovecharían completamente sus reservas de prana. Luego también estaba el peligro inherente en este truco. Si calculó mal, incluso un poco, las cosas terminarían _muy_ mal. Aún así, si iba a llevar esta lección a Yang, esta era la forma más rápida de hacerlo.

Shirou dejó de reforzar su espada y él mismo con Aura y cambió a prana incluso mientras movía su peso hacia adelante sobre su pie izquierdo en preparación para lanzarse. Inundó su espada y brazos con mucho más prana del que normalmente podían manejar. Se alejó y se encontró con la carga de Yang de frente, los dos luchadores cerraron la brecha de diez metros que se encontraba entre ellos en un instante, y desataron el prana almacenado en una explosión explosiva en el momento correcto. Su espada, que debería haber sido fácil de bloquear o evitar dada la distancia que tenía que recorrer, avanzó en un arco descendente tan rápido que dejó una estela de imágenes secundarias a su paso. Yang solo podía verse aturdido cuando la espada impactó con su brazo cuando Shirou se agachó para evitar su puño cuando los dos pasaron.

Los dos luchadores hicieron una pausa, Shirou había completado su ataque y Yang todavía se tambaleaba para entregar el suyo. Cuando Shirou se enderezó a una posición neutral, Yang miró hacia su brazo derecho y vio una línea roja en su bíceps, una gota de sangre que caía sobre el suelo.

Yang se giró hacia Shirou incluso mientras enfocaba su Aura hacia el área para sanar la herida. "Qué demonios, Shirou!?¡Podrías haberme quitado el brazo!"

"Ese es el punto", dijo Shirou con calma mientras se giraba para mirar a la rubia enfurecida. "Como dije la última vez, eres demasiado imprudente y dependes demasiado de tu Semblance. Debes comenzar a confiar más en la habilidad que en el poder abrumador. Si no comienzas a pensar más, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que puedas pelear con alguien que _no_ solo te golpee. Me rindo".

Un orador cercano tocó un timbre al escuchar las palabras de Shirou incluso cuando la pantalla holográfica mostraba la imagen de Yang con un cartel de "GANADOR". Yang solo pudo quedarse estupefacto mientras Shirou envainaba su espada y se alejaba tranquilamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que pierdes? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra revancha?", Gritó Yang una vez que encontró su lengua.

"No tiene sentido", gritó Shirou sobre su hombro. "Piensa en lo que dije, Yang. No quiero verte herido de gravedad y odiaría pensar cómo reaccionaría Ruby".

* * *

Yang dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar a Blake apoyado en la barandilla de uno de los balcones de Beacon. Su compañero había estado más silencioso que de costumbre desde el encuentro con Roman hace dos días y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"Hola, Blake", dijo Yang mientras se movía para unirse a su compañero.

"Yang", dijo Blake asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver su atención al sol poniente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yang preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla y le dio a su compañero una sonrisa amable.

"Pensando." La voz de Blake era casi monótona y su rostro estaba casi perfectamente en blanco. La mirada lejana en sus ojos era la única grieta en su máscara.

"¿Sobre el Colmillo Blanco?" Yang ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para poder ver mejor la cara de Blake.

"Entre otras cosas." Blake le dio a Yang una rápida mirada antes de mirar hacia el horizonte.

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Eres mi compañero y, lo que es más importante, eres mi amiga".

Blake se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse su máscara. "Lo sé."

Yang suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Realmente quería conocer más a su pareja y estar allí para ella, pero eso fue difícil cuando dicha pareja parecía decidida a mantenerla fuera. No por primera vez, ella envidiaba la capacidad de Shirou de hacer que la gente se abriera a él.

"Entonces, ¿estás esperando el baile?" Preguntó Yang, esperando que al menos pudiera distraer a Blake de sus preocupaciones con un tema más seguro.

"No particularmente. Ese tipo de eventos no son realmente lo mío".

"¿En serio? ¡Vamos, apuesto a que será divertido! Escuché que el equipo CFVY lo está armando y viste cómo es Coco".

"Tal vez", admitió Blake, "pero prefiero no perder el tiempo con eso. Además, no tendría a nadie con quien ir, de todos modos".

"¿Qué hay de Shirou?" Yang preguntó con una mirada astuta en sus ojos.

Blake fue sorprendida por la pregunta cuando su mirada volvió a acercarse a casa con sorpresa, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas. "Shirou ... él es ... Shirou es un buen tipo y todo, pero no creo que él vaya conmigo incluso si se lo pido".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no hay forma de que una persona decente no les quiera".

Blake le dio a Yang una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada ante los elogios antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Es solo que ... Shirou es una persona realmente ... interesante y nuestra relación es ... complicada. Están pasando tantas cosas con él que sinceramente no puedo decir si estoy interesado en él de esa manera o no. Ciertamente podría hacer mucho peor pero ... ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ir? "

Yang se dio la vuelta para que ella se apoyara sobre su espalda, sus codos descansando en la barandilla y sus piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. "Puedes apostar tus orejas esponjosas que voy". Yang no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó cuando vio el lazo de Blake temblar. "Me encanta ir a fiestas".

"¿Hay alguien a quien planees preguntar?" Blake preguntó incluso mientras se encontraba inconscientemente relajada. Fue extraño. Sintió que debería ofenderse por el comentario de orejas esponjosas de Yang y por llamarla "gatita" hace dos días, pero simplemente no podía.

"¿Honestamente? En realidad no. He tenido una buena cantidad de novios e incluso una novia extraña, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Podría conseguir una cita fácilmente, pero no quiero ir con nadie. Si voy a toma una cita, tiene que ser alguien que realmente me interese, ¿sabes? "

Blake sonrió con cariño a pesar de que su expresión estaba teñida de tristeza mientras miraba hacia abajo entre sus manos entrelazadas. "Ciertamente puedo entender el sentimiento".

"¡Oye, lo sé!" Yang dijo con un chasquido de sus dedos. "¿Por qué no vamos juntos? No puedo decir que haya ido a una fiesta con alguien como amigos antes".

La sonrisa de Blake vaciló. "No lo sé. Todavía parece una pérdida de tiempo".

"¡Aw, vamos, será divertido! ¡No seas aburrida! ¡Incluso podemos obligar a Ruby y Weiss a venir con nosotros si no tienen citas!"

Blake miró hacia otro lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Una parte de ella sinceramente quería ir con su compañera, pero Yang todavía no entendía nada ni sabía nada de ella. Sobre los pecados que había cometido y la sangre que manchaba sus manos. Y con _su_ sombra cerniéndose sobre todo, el coraje de acercarse a alguien así simplemente se le escapaba. Al menos con Shirou, él había sabido mucho de antemano y las circunstancias prácticamente la habían obligado a revelar el resto, ¿pero con Yang? Quería mantener a su pareja lo más lejos posible de ese desastre. "Todavía no lo sé".

"¿Al menos lo pensarás? ¿Por favor? ¿Para mí?" Yang preguntó mientras le daba a su compañero su mejor rostro suplicante.

Blake no pudo evitar el suspiro exasperado ni la sonrisa cariñosa cuando miró hacia su compañero. "Está bien. Lo pensaré".

"Gracias, Blake. Eres el mejor".

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina se ajustó un poco la chaqueta mientras paseaba por los terrenos de Beacon, la nieve recién caída crujía bajo sus botas. Eran poco más de las siete y el sol se había puesto hacía mucho tiempo, su entorno solo estaba iluminado por las tenuemente centelleantes estrellas y la luz reflejada de la luna rota. Dado lo frío que había sido recientemente, casi todos los estudiantes habían optado por quedarse dentro tanto como fuera posible, pero Velvet tenía una tradición a la que apegarse y era algo que realmente necesitaba últimamente.

La salida de Velvet con Shirou hace cuatro días todavía la pesaba mucho. Fue capaz de dejarlo a un lado con bastante facilidad cuando necesitaba concentrarse en algo, pero sus horas de inactividad se las estaban comiendo sus pensamientos. Esto era algo que Coco había notado rápidamente, pero Velvet no tuvo más remedio que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, diciendo que Shirou le había dado mucho en qué pensar. Hablar de lo que aprendió en cualquier cosa que no sea el más vago de los términos sería una traición del más alto tipo e, incluso entonces, no habría divulgado tanto si hubiera sido otra persona que no fuera Coco.

El hecho del asunto que tanto molestó a Velvet fue que simplemente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. El dolor que atravesó a Emiya Shirou no era algo que pudiera curarse tan fácilmente y las oportunidades que tenía para tratar de aliviar ese dolor al menos un poco eran pocas y distantes. Como Velvet estaba en su segundo año y Shirou en el primero, no compartían clases y sus períodos libres no se superponían. Durante el almuerzo, él siempre comía con los equipos RWBY y JNPR, así que no había nada que hacer allí. Cuando no estaban en clase, a menudo lo veía con un miembro de esos equipos, por lo que nunca se sintió cómoda con nada más que un saludo.

Por supuesto, no es que ella pudiera hacer mucho, incluso cuando surgió una oportunidad. Las pocas veces que Velvet había logrado atraparlo solo, sus conversaciones habían sido cortas, ligeras y más que un poco incómodas. Velvet quería acercarse a él y ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo, mientras Shirou parecía mantener su distancia activa. Ella se las arregló para deducir de los puntajes de las pruebas publicadas que él estaba bien académicamente y lo había visto estudiar con Blake o Ruby una o dos veces, por lo que no necesitaba ayuda allí. Fuera de eso, ella honestamente no podía pensar en otra forma de tratar de hacer su vida un poco más placentera. No era como si fuera un recluso social que necesitaba ayuda para aprender a hacer amigos, después de todo. Por el contrario, Shirou estaba rodeado de amigos que parecían preocuparse por él, así que no había

Las orejas de conejo de Velvet se retorcieron e instantáneamente se congeló, sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escuchó algo cortando el aire cerca. Estaba en una de las zonas más boscosas de Beacon, por lo que no podía ver la fuente del sonido, pero era tan inconfundible como curioso. A esta hora de la noche, en este frío, ningún estudiante en su sano juicio estaría afuera sin una buena razón. Lo que podría ser otra cosa que un entrenamiento para estudiantes por cualquier razón que ella no supiera, pero sabía que tenía que averiguarlo. Ella no escuchó el sonido de las peleas, pero aún necesitaba investigar en caso de que fuera algo serio.

Agachándose y moviéndose usando habilidades perfeccionadas a través de innumerables horas de entrenamiento y mejoradas por su Semblance, Velvet se arrastró hacia el ruido, sus pisadas casi no hacían ruido mientras avanzaba. A medida que profundizaba en el área boscosa, se volvió más segura de que no había peleas y que solo había una persona presente, pero eso la hizo aún más curiosa. Cuando finalmente encontró la fuente del ruido, reconoció al instante a Shirou incluso de espaldas a ella y la escala de grises que todos los Fanus ven en la oscuridad. Él empuñaba armas que ella nunca lo había visto usar antes, dos espadas cortas y curvas que estaban intrincadamente diseñadas, y las balanceaba en el aire era una velocidad y precisión que rara vez veía incluso en su propio grado. Era una vista increíble y una que probablemente se vería mejor en color con la luz de la luna bajando a través de los árboles. Superada por el deseo como estaba, Velvet no pudo evitar sacar su cámara especial y tomar una fotografía.

Esto, por supuesto, resultó ser una mala idea cuando Shirou se dio la vuelta y arrojó una de las cuchillas a Velvet con sorpresa una vez que se tomó la fotografía. La espada blanca cortó el aire a velocidades sorprendentes, pero, incluso con la conmoción de la situación, sus reflejos entrenados la hicieron arrojar su Aura incluso cuando comenzó a esquivar y apartarse del camino. Sin embargo, todo el esfuerzo resultó inútil, ya que la cuchilla se desmoronó como vidrios rotos antes de siquiera alcanzarla.

"¡Velvet! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?" Shirou preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico.

"Estoy bien", Velvet lo tranquilizó mientras trataba de calmar su repentino corazón acelerado. "Soy yo quien debería disculparse. No debí haberte metido así".

"No, está bien. Estaba perdido en lo que estaba haciendo, así que no estaba prestando tanta atención como debería. Más al punto, no debería haber atacado sin ver quién era primero. ¿Qué eres? haciendo tan tarde en este frío de todos modos?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La tendencia de Shirou a culparse a sí mismo por todo. Si bien era admirable, desde cierto punto de vista, también era irritante. Velvet, sinceramente, no tenía idea de si ella hubiera preferido que culpara a todos _menos a_ sí mismo por sus problemas. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo", dijo, decidiendo dejar de lado ese asunto por el momento.

"Estoy entrenando. Últimamente me decepcionó mi desempeño, así que pensé que un poco de práctica adicional ayudaría".

"Admirable pero eres el mejor de tu clase, por lo que escuché. ¿De qué hay que estar decepcionado?"

Shirou hizo una mueca, "¿Has oído lo que pasó hace dos días?"

"¿Te refieres a tu batalla con ese robot de Atlas robado por el Colmillo Blanco? Por supuesto. Entre eso y la pelea en los muelles hace cuatro meses, tú y el Equipo RWBY son celebridades menores. La mayoría de los estudiantes no comienzan a realizar misiones realmente peligrosas hasta su segundo año ".

Era difícil de ver en escala de grises, pero Velvet estaba bastante seguro de que Shirou se sonrojaba de vergüenza. "Tal vez, pero esa pelea, entre otras razones, es exactamente por lo que estoy entrenando. Mi Aura se rompió y perdí el conocimiento hacia el final. Estoy bien", dijo Shirou rápidamente, levantando su mano para evitar una interrupción. ante la mirada de preocupación de Velvet, "pero estaba demasiado cerca para mi comodidad".

"Supongo que esa es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra. ¿Esperas entrar en más peleas así tan pronto? Después de todo, mejorarás a medida que sigas con tus clases".

Shirou sacudió la cabeza, "No es tanto que espere que sucedan más peleas como esa, sino que necesito estar preparado independientemente. Sin embargo, sí espero peleas más difíciles. Hay muchas cosas sucediendo y no, no creo que el Equipo RWBY se mantenga al margen".

"Y los ayudarías incluso si no te lo pidieran". Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Aún así, ¿por qué afuera? El salón de combate no cierra hasta las nueve y ciertamente es mucho más cálido".

"Me gusta la privacidad", dijo Shirou, mirando a un lado. "Mi padre taladró la importancia del secreto cuando era más joven y me mantuvo con vida en innumerables peleas. Es mucho más fácil guardar un secreto cuando no hay nadie cerca".

"¿Es por eso que nunca te había visto usar esas espadas antes?" Velvet preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Shirou hizo una mueca de nuevo, "Sí. Esa es mi Semblanza. Puedo recrear cualquier arma de hoja simple que pueda ver. Funciona mejor con espadas y esas son las espadas con las que estoy mejor".

"Oh, entonces se parece mucho a mi cámara", dijo Velvet, sosteniendo el dispositivo de aspecto arcaico en cuestión. "Tus armas están hechas de Aura en lugar de luz dura".

Una mirada de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de Shirou por un momento, pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Velvet se cruzó de brazos para apretarse la chaqueta mientras un viento frío soplaba por la zona. Curiosamente, Shirou no pareció reaccionar a eso. "Es un hábito. Me gusta pasear por los jardines antes de ir a una misión. Me ayuda a calmar los nervios y mantiene fuerte la memoria de este lugar".

"¿Vas a ir a una misión pronto?" Shirou preguntó, su ceño se animó con interés.

"Uh-huh", asintió Velvet. "Detalle de protección. Hay un pequeño pueblo llamado Vilhim a unas pocas horas de aquí a través de una aeronave. Los Grimm han estado actuando allí últimamente, así que nos están enviando para reforzar su guardia hasta que llegue más ayuda permanente".

"Entonces, ¿te irás mañana?"

"Sí. Si todo va bien, deberíamos volver el lunes".

"¿A qué hora te marchas?"

Velvet lo miró con curiosidad: "Nuestro barco sale a las siete de la mañana. ¿Por qué?"

"Solo curiosidad. Buena suerte en tu misión".

"Gracias", dijo Velvet con una sonrisa antes de que una idea la golpeara. "Oye, ¿tal vez podría ayudarte a entrenar? No soy el mejor en mi clase, pero mi Semblance me permite imitar casi cualquier cosa que veo, así que me convierto en un buen compañero de entrenamiento".

"Oh, no, no hay forma de que te pueda imponer así. Especialmente si tienes una misión mañana", dijo Shirou rápidamente, agitando las manos de un lado a otro.

"Bueno, obviamente no podría entrenar contigo en este momento, pero estará bien una vez que regrese. No sería ningún problema en absoluto".

Shirou guardó silencio por un momento mientras reflexionaba sobre la oferta antes de hablar lentamente, "Supongo que no dolería. Siempre y cuando no sea un inconveniente".

"No hubiera ofrecido si fuera así", dijo Velvet. Ella quería fruncir el ceño ante su obstinación y falta de voluntad para dejar que la gente lo ayudara, pero en lugar de eso decidió ignorar el hecho de que él _había_ aceptado dejarla ayudarlo y que ella podría haber encontrado justo lo que estaba buscando. "Bueno, mejor me voy. Si no regreso pronto, realmente lo escucharé de Coco".

"Correcto. Siento haberte retenido".

"Está bien. ¡Fue genial hablar contigo Shirou! ¡Te veré cuando regrese!" Velvet dijo con un gesto mientras se giraba para irse.

"Fue agradable hablar contigo también. Te veré más tarde".

Al día siguiente, cuando Velvet y su equipo llegaron al puerto para salir, encontraron a Emiya Shirou esperándolos con una caja de ohagi para su viaje.


	18. V2C7: Un deslizamiento menor

Shirou respiró hondo para tratar de mantener el equilibrio mientras se alejaba rápidamente de su oponente, con la espada apretada fuertemente en sus manos. Ya era hora una vez más de algunos enfrentamientos en la clase del profesor Goodwitch y, esta vez, parecía que quería enfrentar a los dos mejores estudiantes del año. Así fue como Shirou se encontró de pie frente a toda la clase y luchando nada menos que con el Orgullo de Argus, Pyrrha Nikos. Y no estaba terriblemente feliz por eso.

Por supuesto, Shirou sabía que él era uno de los pocos que se sentía así. Cuando se hizo el anuncio, se hizo un silencio en toda la sala cuando los estudiantes reunidos procesaron esta información antes de estallar rápidamente en murmullos tan numerosos que el profesor Goodwitch tuvo que gritar para recuperar el orden. Como los dos mejores de su año, una pelea entre Shirou y Pyrrha a menudo había sido objeto de debate entre los estudiantes y, sin duda, también un buen número de apuestas. Pyrrha era la superestrella en ascenso, el modelo de un verdadero cazador, el ídolo invencible que jamas había sido golpeada durante los enfrentamientos y la mascota de una querida marca de cereales. Shirou era una figura desconocida que fue objeto de innumerables rumores, nunca había sido golpeado una vez, y había estado en una serie de peleas de alto perfil con una organización criminal.

Fue una pena para ellos que Pyrrha fuera también una de las personas disgustadas con la publicidad de su combate. El Equipo JNPR sabía de "Semblance" de Shirou de la misma manera que Shirou y el Equipo RWBY sabían de Pyrrha. A ambas partes no les gustaba mostrar todas sus capacidades en situaciones públicas si podían evitarlo y, por lo tanto, ambas partes se estaban conteniendo considerablemente. Se estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, de eso no podía haber ninguna duda, pero el Equipo RWBY y los demás del Equipo JNPR podían decir que los dos básicamente estaban jugando. Ruby y Blake en particular, que habían visto cómo era cuando Shirou hizo todo lo posible, pudieron ver la relativa falta de esfuerzo en exhibición.

La pelea había estado sucediendo durante aproximadamente un minuto, ya que ninguna de las partes recibió un golpe exitoso y Shirou tarareó al darse cuenta de que iba a perder. Al nivel de habilidad que se sentía cómodo usando solo su espada, sus posibilidades de derrotar a Pyrrha eran escasas en el mejor de los casos. Sus ventajas eran simplemente demasiado numerosas y su habilidad era igual, si no mayor, a la de él, por lo que no había oportunidades reales para que él se aprovechara. Contempló brevemente el uso del estilo de apertura falsa de Archer, pero rápidamente dejó de lado ese pensamiento. Fue hecho para usar con dos armas, no estaba desesperado por ganar esto, y realmente no quería alardear tanto.

Con esa idea en mente, Shirou cargó de nuevo. Incluso si no era probable que ganara, todavía quería dar una buena demostración de cómo _se_ clasificaba esta pelea . Si simplemente perdiera, nunca escucharía el final de muchas personas, independientemente de su razonamiento.

La pelea entre Shirou y Pyrrha fue breve pero, para la mayoría de los estudiantes, intensa. Bailaron uno alrededor del otro, sus cuchillas a menudo pasaban escasos centímetros de la piel del otro y chispeaban donde chocaban. Shirou fue la primera en recibir un golpe directo con un puño giratorio en la sien izquierda (para gran entusiasmo de la clase), pero Pyrrha rápidamente lo pagó con una patada en el talón que casi lo envió volando fuera del escenario. Después de casi cinco minutos de lucha sólida, ambos combatientes respiraban con dificultad y se miraban mientras esperaban que el otro hiciera un movimiento. Ambos estaban en amarillo y todo lo que se necesitaría era un golpe sólido de cualquiera de las partes para ponerle fin.

Shirou apretó su espada antes de lanzarse contra Pyrrha, cerrando los diez metros que los separaron en un segundo. Habiendo visto su mensaje, Pyrrha levantó su escudo para bloquear el corte horizontal de Shirou, pero se vio obligada a girar hacia adelante cuando hizo la transición a un tobogán para sacarle las piernas. Cuando aterrizó, arremetió detrás de ella con su escudo, lo que obligó a Shirou a balancearse hacia atrás, antes de seguir con un golpe mientras Shirou fue a apuñalar. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que iba a perder este intercambio (una línea recta es mucho más corta que una curva) y estaba demasiado comprometida con su ataque como para esquivarla, por lo que, en cambio, dio un paso más profundo en su ataque e hizo lo que le dijeron nunca hacer, incluso con su Semblanza: soltó su espada.

Ya no restringida por el impulso de la espada y con Shirou ahora fuera de lugar para obtener todo el poder de su empuje, Pyrrha apretó el puño y clavó a Shirou en la mandíbula con una cruz derecha, incluso cuando sintió que su espada raspaba el Aura sobre su espalda. . Shirou fue enviado volando por el impacto y aterrizó pesadamente sobre su espalda, con la espada todavía en la mano mientras se detenía. Sin embargo, en lugar de surgir de inmediato, simplemente se quedó allí cuando sonó la sirena y Pyrrha fue declarada ganadora.

Pyrrha se tomó un momento para recuperarse antes de envainar sus armas y caminar hacia Shirou, con una mano extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse. La miró por un segundo antes de sonreír y agarrar la mano ofrecida cuando la multitud comenzó a vitorear.

"Excelente trabajo, los dos", dijo la profesora Goodwitch después de que recuperó el control. "Señorita Nikos, no debería tener problemas para clasificarse para el torneo. Ahora, antes de que termine la clase por hoy, me gustaría recordarles a todos que, mientras el baile es este fin de semana, todos irán a su primera misión el lunes siguiente. Si bien las misiones que todos ustedes podrán elegir serán relativamente benignas, su vida aún podría arriesgarse, así que no se excedan en el baile ". Casi tan pronto como el profesor se detuvo, sonó la alarma de fin de período. "Eso será todo. Clase pueden retirarse".

* * *

Fuera del auditorio que servía como aula cada vez que tenían luchas destacadas, los equipos RWBY y JNPR, junto con Shirou, hablaban entre ellos mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase.

"Sabes, me pregunto quién ganaría si Shirou y Pyrrha realmente hicieran todo lo posible", dijo Nora mientras miraba a los dos en cuestión. Shirou y Pyrrha compartieron miradas curiosas, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de la respuesta tampoco.

"Sí, ninguno de ustedes usó sus Semblances, ¿verdad? Eso lo convertiría en un juego de pelota completamente diferente", agregó Yang.

"Incluso sin su Semblance, Shirou no estaba haciendo todo lo posible con solo su espada normal", observó Ruby mientras miraba al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo. Si bien no estaba negando su reclamo, tampoco parecía cómodo.

"Tampoco Pyrrha. Aunque no la he visto hacer todo lo posible, sé que ella es capaz de más que eso", dijo Jaune mientras él, a su vez, miraba a la igualmente incómoda Pyrrha.

"Ustedes dos se detuvieron porque no les gusta presumir, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar apartado después de la clase para que podamos ver quién ganará realmente?" Sugirió Yang.

Shirou y Pyrrha dejaron de mirar el cielo y el suelo, respectivamente, y volvieron su atención hacia el otro. Incluso Shirou no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre cómo resultaría esa pelea.

"No tengo objeciones", dijo Pyrrha cuando comenzó a evaluar adecuadamente a Shirou.

"Yo tampoco", dijo Shirou mientras volvía su mirada hacia adelante. Si lo atrapaban mirando a Pyrrha, el rumor se volvería loco.

"Entonces, esto esta ENCENDIDO! ¡Hombre, qué pena que ustedes sean tan reservados! ¡Podríamos hacer que el _banco_ venda boletos para la pelea del siglo!" Nora dijo animadamente.

"No sé sobre ustedes, pero _estoy_ haciendo el banco de todos modos", dijo Yang mientras se acercaba a Ren.

Cuando todos menos los dos luchadores comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas, Shirou no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de cometer un terrible error.

* * *

"Oye, Blake, ¿estás bien?" Yang preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de su compañero. Actualmente era un período libre, por lo que el Equipo RWBY decidió colectivamente pasarlo descansando en su habitación.

Blake se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, el toque de círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos hizo que la acción casi pareciera un bostezo. "Estoy... estaré bien".

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Esta investigación está empezando a meterte en la cabeza. ¡Incluso te quedaste dormido durante el combate de combate de Shirou y Pyrrha!" Las últimas noches, el Equipo RWBY, acompañado por Shirou, había estado tratando de cazar a Roman Torchwick y al Colmillo Blanco sin éxito.

Weiss, que había estado repasando sus apuntes de clase, habló, marcando puntos en sus dedos mientras los hacía: "No _puedes_ dormir, _apenas_ comes fuera del desayuno y, para ser sincero, tus _notas_ han estado sufriendo". "

"¿Crees que me importan las _calificaciones?_ ", Dijo Blake mientras se levantaba abruptamente, empujando la cama en el proceso. Yang lanzó un grito de sorpresa y rápidamente se movió para estabilizar su cama cuando comenzó a balancearse. "¡La _vida de_ las _personas_ está en juego!" dijo mientras hacía un gesto vago hacia la ventana.

Habiendo confirmado la seguridad de su cama, Yang extendió la mano para tomar suavemente la mano extendida de Blake, "Lo _sabemos_ y todavía estamos tratando de descubrir qué está haciendo Torchwick".

"Gracias a ti, sabemos que están operando en algún lugar fuera del sureste de Vale", dijo Ruby desde donde estaba sentada sobre su cama.

" _Y _gracias a los registros de la compañía Schnee señalaron a Vale como el objetivo principal de los robos de polvo en los últimos meses", dijo Weiss mientras cerraba su cuaderno y se movía para estar sentada al borde de su cama.

"No te olvides de su tecnología militar desaparecida también", agregó Yang, mientras acariciaba lentamente el dorso de la mano de su compañero con el pulgar. Ella ni siquiera sabía que podías _sentir_ tensión en las manos de alguien.

Blake sacó su mano de la de Yang y prácticamente marchó hacia el centro de la habitación, "¡Pero todavía hay preguntas sin responder!"

"¡Blake, no podrás encontrar nada si ni siquiera puedes mantener los ojos abiertos!" Ruby dijo con exasperación mientras saltaba de su cama, cuidando de no golpear a Weiss.

"Deberías ir al baile con nosotros", dijo Yang mientras ella también se levantaba. "Todo lo que pedimos es que te lo tomes con calma por un_ día_ " _._

"¡Será divertido!" Weiss dijo, poniéndose de pie para que no se quede fuera. "Yang y yo nos aseguraremos de eso".

"¡Sí! ¡Estamos planeando todo el evento!" Yang exclamó con una bomba de sus puños.

Blake se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su equipo, la sorpresa grabada en su rostro, "¿ _Disculpa_ ?"

"La misión de distancia del equipo CFVY duró más de lo esperado", agregó Weiss.

"Entonces, a Weiss y a mí nos pidieron que retomáramos donde lo dejaron. Y ahora podemos asegurarnos de que tengas la noche perfecta", dijo Yang mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la heredera.

Weiss extendió la mano y golpeó a Yang en la frente, causando que la rubia gritara y quitara el material ofensivo que le había frotado. "Y, una vez que todo haya terminado, volveremos a nuestra búsqueda, descansados y listos".

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Ruby preguntó con una mirada esperanzada.

Blake miró entre los rostros esperanzados de sus compañeros de equipo y apretó los dientes, gruñendo mientras luchaba por contener la creciente irritación y el pánico dentro de ella. "Creo que esta es una pérdida de tiempo colosal", dijo finalmente mientras salía de la habitación. "Estaré en la biblioteca".

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Blake, Yang prácticamente se desinfló. "Genial", dijo sarcásticamente mientras se desplomaba en la cama de su compañero.

"No puede seguir así", dijo Weiss mientras se apoyaba en la estantería debajo de la ventana y se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Quizás deberíamos hacer que Shirou hable con ella?" Sugirió Ruby mientras se sentaba en la cama de Weiss. "Esos dos parecen terriblemente cercanos ..."

Yang sacudió la cabeza mientras tarareaba su desaprobación. "Blake es _nuestro_ compañero de equipo, así _que_ deberíamos ser _nosotros_ quienes lo manejemos". El trío se quedó en silencio por un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, antes de que Yang volviera a hablar, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su equipo. "Entonces, ¿planean llevar a alguien al baile?"

"No particularmente", respondió Weiss primero. "La mayoría de los chicos que he conocido solo están interesados en mi nombre y estado. Además, ninguno de ellos me ha llamado la atención".

"¿Qué hay de ti, Rubes?"

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes, realmente no hay nadie en particular, ciertamente nadie a quien pensaría preguntar, ¡así que solo pensaba que iría solo!" Ruby había estado mirando a todas partes excepto a Yang durante eso y terminó con una risita nerviosa.

Yang se sentó rápidamente y se acercó al borde de la cama, claramente sin comprarlo. Incluso Weiss se volvió para mirarla con una ceja levantada. "¿Justo ahora?" Yang preguntó con aridez. "Podría haber jurado que había alguien a quien has echado el ojo. ¿Un cierto pelirrojo que podría ser el mejor cocinero de todo Remnant, tal vez?"

La cara de Ruby se puso roja tan rápidamente que Yang casi temió que se desmayara. "Q-QU-QUÉ? _N_-_noooo_ , es decir, cómo podri- _noooo..._ quiero decir, _vamos,_ Yang! ¿Qué podría _posiblemente_ hacerte pensar que me gusta Shirou?"

"Bueno, caramba, no lo sé, hermanita. Pasas mucho tiempo con él, escuchas sus consejos más que probablemente los de alguien más, tu cara está tan roja que tu capa está a punto de ponerse celosa, y estoy muy segura que te he visto desnudarlo con tus ojos un par de veces ", dijo Yang, marcando sus puntos con los dedos.

"¡NO HE HECHO NADA!" Gritó Ruby, inmediatamente poniéndose de pie, su cara amenazando con volverse nuclear.

"Ahora que lo mencionó, últimamente le _has_ estado prestando mucha atención", agregó Weiss, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Bueno, _claro_ , quiero decir, quién _no lo haría_ cuando él tiene tanto que decir y todo es tan interesante y ..." Al ver las miradas que sus compañeros de equipo le estaban dando, Ruby gruñó de frustración mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota. "¡BIEN!" ella gritó, levantando los brazos. "Me gusta Emiya Shirou, está bien!?" Se sentó de nuevo en la cama de Weiss y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la vista de su equipo en una combinación de un resoplido y un puchero.

"¿Ves? ¿Fue tan difícil de admitir?" Yang preguntó con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿vas a invitarlo al baile?"

"¡No! ¡Él no saldría conmigo de todos modos!"

Yang inclinó la cabeza, "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Debido a que Blake obviamente está interesado en él y están muy unidos, ¡por _supuesto_ que querría salir con ella!" Ruby explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Yang estaba orgullosa de su hermanita socialmente incómoda por no solo captar esas pistas sino también, hasta cierto punto, comprender sus sentimientos por su amigo pelirrojo. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace apenas un año, Ruby no solo no habría pensado en todo el tiempo que Blake y Shirou pasaban juntos, probablemente no habría pensado en sus sentimientos incipientes por el niño. Mientras que Yang dudaba de que Ruby sintiera que era el verdadero sentimiento, como primer enamoramiento, ella podría hacer mucho peor que Shirou.

Yang se inclinó para descansar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras sonreía a su hermana pequeña y líder, "No me preocuparía por eso. Incluso dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, la relación de Blake con Shirou es complicada y no estaba planeando preguntar él fuera."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Ruby, mirando a su hermana por primera vez en el último minuto.

"Hablamos sobre eso el otro día. Estás libre en lo que a ella respecta, hermana".

"Bueno, tal vez, ¡pero solo porque ella no planea invitar a Shirou a salir no significa que no vaya a invitarla _a_ salir!"

"Él podría, quizás no. De cualquier manera, todavía no lo ha hecho y tú no sabes lo que te dirá hasta que le preguntes".

"¿Pero qué pasa si me rechaza? ¡No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad!"

"No lo harás. Lo peor que sucederá es que las cosas serán un poco incómodas por un tiempo, pero luego todo estará bien. Confía en mí, lo sé, he estado allí. En ambos lados, incluso".

Ruby suspiró y se miró las manos entrelazadas por un largo momento antes de mirar tímidamente a Yang, "Entonces, ¿llamo a su puerta y le invité al baile?"

"Sí. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer".

Ruby guardó silencio por un momento más. "Le preguntaré después de su pelea con Pyrrha. No querría distraerlo ni nada".

"Eso es lo suficientemente justo y bueno para ti, hermana. No importa lo que diga, todo estará bien".

"Ciertamente lo espero…"

* * *

"Trace On", murmuró Shirou mientras revisaba todo por última vez, la puesta de sol que baña lentamente el área es sombra. Las clases habían terminado hace aproximadamente una hora y ahora, junto con los equipos RWBY y JNPR, estaba a aproximadamente medio kilómetro de la escuela en el claro donde había pasado sus noches entrenando. A unos diez metros de él, Pyrrha estaba pasando de manera similar por los últimos controles de su equipo, mientras que los demás se encontraban cerca del borde del claro, esperando con anticipación lo que seguramente sería el enfrentamiento del siglo.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a utilizar las reglas estándar de duelo?" Shirou gritó cuando terminó de apretar las correas de su brazalete.

Pyrrha tarareó por un momento antes de responder: "¿Qué tal si vamos hasta que Aura se rompa? De esa manera podemos hacer todo lo posible con nuestras Soul Surge".

"Arriesgado, pero lo aceptaré. Ruby, ¿te importaría llamar al comienzo?"

"¡No hay problema!" la chica de ojos plateados dijo alegremente mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante. "¿Combatientes listos?"

Shirou trazó a Kanshou y Bakuya mientras Pyrrha dibujó a Miló y Akoúo̱, un combo de espada / jabalina / rifle y un escudo, respectivamente.

"¿No estás usando tu espada y arco?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras se deslizaba en una posición defensiva.

"Si no hago todo desde el principio, perderé sin ninguna duda", respondió Shirou mientras hacía lo mismo.

"¿Listo?" Ruby levantó su mano izquierda en el aire mientras Shirou y Pyrrha se tensaron antes de bajar mientras gritaba "¡AHORA!"

En el instante en que se registró la señal de inicio, Shirou y Pyrrha se dispararon el uno hacia el otro, la velocidad de sus lanzamientos levantaron la delgada capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. Chocaron en el centro, las espadas de Shirou se detuvieron junto al escudo de Pyrrha, antes de lanzarse a una danza de cuchillas y metal con una velocidad, precisión y poder que superaron con creces su presentación al principio del día. Sus armas eran poco más que desenfoques, ya que cambiaban entre ceder terreno y tomarlo con tanta frecuencia que la línea entre su ofensiva y defensiva se desdibujó hasta un punto casi inexistente.

Shirou se agachó bajo uno de los columpios de Pyrrha y se dio la vuelta para golpearla en la espalda con Bakuya solo para que Pyrrha cambiara a Miló a su forma de jabalina y evitara el golpe. Ella se desenganchó y giró para enfrentarlo, disparando algunas rondas que Shirou paró, antes de levantar su escudo para bloquear su carga. Shirou hizo a un lado su escudo, sorprendiendo a Pyrrha ya que no se había comprometido completamente con la carga, y arremetió contra Kanshou. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para esquivar o bloquear por completo, Pyrrha extendió su Semblance mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y observaba cómo la espada de Shirou era forzada a retroceder, su punta rozando sobre su piel.

Shirou se sorprendió por un instante, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Pyrrha contraatacara. Ella golpeó el borde de su escudo contra la clavícula antes de atraparlo en el costado con su espada y seguir con una patada ascendente en el talón que lo atrapó debajo de la barbilla y lo hizo retroceder. Cambió a Miló a su forma de jabalina y la arrojó al centro de su pecho. Cuando él se tambaleó más atrás, ella volvió a llamar su arma a su mano mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante en un ataque giratorio que Shirou apenas logró bloquear con una guardia cruzada.

Después de recuperarse, Shirou introdujo cuidadosamente prana en sus armas, alterando ligeramente su naturaleza, mientras empujaba la jabalina de Pyrrha sobre Kanshou mientras atacaba con Bakuya. Pyrrha atrapó el ataque con su escudo solo para casi perder el equilibrio cuando la pateó en el costado de la rodilla donde tenía la mayor parte de su peso. Shirou cambió a Kanshou a un agarre inverso y alejó por completo a Miló antes de cortar el torso expuesto de Pyrrha. Incapaz de esquivar, Pyrrha extendió su Semblance una vez más pero palideció cuando no pudo agarrarlo.

Kanshou derribó el torso de Pyrrha, la cuchilla negra se deslizó fuera de su Aura, antes de que Shirou pasara a un golpe de codo que la atrapó en el plexo solar. Aturdida como estaba, estaba indefensa cuando Shirou se soltó con un combo vicioso, sin darle ni un momento para recuperar sus sentidos. Al no darse por vencida tan fácilmente, Pyrrha dejó que su cuerpo se aflojara y cayó al suelo antes de pasar a un balanceo hacia atrás y un resorte que le compró la sala de respiración que necesitaba.

Cuando volvieron a chocar, Pyrrha fue mucho más cautelosa que antes. Ella no sabía cómo, pero Shirou había eliminado de alguna manera las propiedades magnéticas de sus espadas. Sin esa influencia, encontró que la mayoría de sus estrategias habituales eran imposibles, pero eso solo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ella había estado en muchas batallas antes contra muchos oponentes, varios de los cuales habían estado fuera de su alcance, ¿pero esta batalla? Era diferente de todos los demás. Esta batalla fue _divertida_ .

Shirou se tambaleó desde donde Pyrrha lo había cubierto y rápidamente giró el escalón para evitar el corte horizontal esperado solo para ser sorprendido cuando Pyrrha lo atrapó saliendo del rollo con un corte superior, el borde de su escudo atrapándolo debajo del barbilla y haciendo rechinar los dientes cuando su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Trató de retroceder para recuperarse, pero casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Pyrrha lo clavó con un golpe de escudo. La patada giratoria de seguimiento del talón se entregó con la fuerza suficiente para romper por completo su conexión tenue con el suelo y lo envió a toda prisa al bosque. Se las arregló para recuperarse antes de chocar contra cualquier árbol y atrapar una gran rama con sus espadas, usando la palanca para balancearse y lanzarse al dosel.

Justo cuando Shirou aterrizaba en una rama lo suficientemente grande como para soportar su peso, hubo un sonido de disparos una fracción de segundo antes de que la jabalina de Pyrrha atravesara la rama en la que estaba parado, enviándolo al suelo. Se levantó tan pronto como pudo y giró justo a tiempo para detener a Miló en su viaje de regreso a su dueño. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con las espadas listas para bloquear el corte de carga de Pyrrha, pero se sorprendió cuando ella se detuvo cerca de él y saltó sobre él, usando un árbol cercano como un trampolín para lanzarse hacia él con un devastador corte con su espada. Shirou levantó sus propias espadas en una guardia cruzada justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, pero aún se estremeció cuando la onda de choque atravesó su cuerpo, la nieve a su alrededor fue enviada al aire como una verdadera tormenta de nieve.

Los dos luchadores mantuvieron el punto muerto por un instante, mirándose a los ojos con una mezcla de emoción y alegría mientras trataban de leerse el uno al otro. Shirou puso fin al estancamiento cuando descruzó sus cuchillas, empujando a Pyrrha hacia arriba y lejos, solo para dar un salto hacia atrás cuando Pyrrha aprovechó el momento para lanzar una patada giratoria. Shirou aterrizó primero, así que aprovechó su ventaja lanzándose hacia adelante con un corte giratorio propio usando ambas espadas, pero Pyrrha logró escapar en el último segundo, el viento generado por el columpio cortó un trozo del árbol detrás de ella y soplando la nieve que había sido enviada al aire por su ataque.

Mientras Shirou se estaba recuperando de su golpe, Pyrrha envió a Miló a tomar un trozo más pequeño de la parte posterior del árbol que Shirou había dañado antes de lanzarlo con una patada giratoria que lo hizo caer hacia él. Por su parte, Shirou bajó sus espadas a los lados opuestos, cruzó los brazos frente a él y esperó tres latidos mientras el árbol caía antes de atacar con una lluvia de cortes rápidos que reducían la parte del árbol que podría Lo he golpeado hasta las astillas. Luego saltó hacia la aturdida Pyrrha y la recibió en el aire con un corte transversal. Mientras Pyrrha logró bloquearlo con su escudo, el impulso los envió más profundamente en el bosque. Antes de tocar el suelo, levantaron los pies contra los del otro antes de empujar. Casi al unísono

Cuando Shirou se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y analizar a su oponente, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la sensación que brotaba en su pecho. Había peleado con muchas personas en su vida, pero esas peleas siempre habían sido unilaterales. Kiritsugu, Taiga y Saber habían sido ligas más allá de él en términos de habilidad, incluso cuando la maldición de Kiritsugu lo dejó físicamente débil, y su puñado de peleas contra otros Sirvientes no habían sido tanto peleas para ganar, sino simplemente una lucha para sobrevivir. Incluso la "derrota" de Saber al final no había sido una pelea real sino más bien un suicidio asistido. El puñado de clases de artes marciales que había tomado había estado en el lado opuesto del espectro, por lo general, superaba por mucho a sus compatriotas, incluso sin usar magia.

Desde que llegó a Remnant, la historia había sido muy parecida. Las Fuerzas de Grimm nunca habían sido realmente un desafío individual, ya que eran sus números los que los hacían peligrosos y el puñado de humanos (o Soulkin, supuso) que había enfrentado lo había superado por mucho (como Qrow) o eran personas a las que podría vencer sin demasiados problemas (como en Ruby y su equipo). Incluso con el ejemplo de Roman y Neo en los muelles, Roman solo era un rival para él cuando se contenía y Roman y Neo juntos solo resultaron problemáticos debido a la Semblance de Neo.

¿Pero esta pelea con Pyrrha? Esto fue diferente. Esto fue _divertido_ . Por primera vez en su vida, Shirou se estaba divirtiendo peleando con alguien. En realidad estaba disfrutando enfrentarse a ella y tratar de vencerla. Estaban tan igualados que casi daba miedo y no había absolutamente nada en juego. Ninguna guerra de leyendas revividas se avecina en el fondo para la que tuvo que prepararse. Ningún ideal roto estaba tratando de lograr o defender. Ningún dolor que hizo que cada golpe de su espada se sintiera como si estuviera cortando su propia alma o rabia que ardía tanto que amenazaba con consumirlo. Solo había él y ella y esta pelea y fue tan liberador que, si se detenía a pensar en eso, lo asustaría. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, aunque el momento fue breve, fue libre.

Tales pensamientos se dejaron de lado rápidamente cuando Pyrrha lo golpeo una vez más. Ella retiró su espada para atacarlo, pero la soltó para atacar con un gancho derecho. Shirou estaba a punto de abandonar su intento de bloquear el corte, pero se vio obligado a fortalecer su guardia mientras la espada continuaba sin cesar. Con su brazo izquierdo atado, despidió a Bakuya para agarrar la muñeca de Pyrrha, pero esa acción se detuvo cuando Pyrrha golpeó el borde de su escudo contra su antebrazo.

Incapaz de detener el ataque o esquivar, Shirou rodó con el puñetazo y se giró solo para ponerse a la defensiva con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la espada de Pyrrha atacaba aparentemente bajo su propio poder, claramente siendo títere por la Semblanza de Pyrrha. Por supuesto, solo porque Pyrrha estaba dispuesta a atacar no significaba que no pudiera atacarse a sí misma, por lo que Shirou estaba atrapada tratando de protegerse de hasta tres ataques a la vez. Contra todo pronóstico, no tuvo más remedio que usar el estilo de apertura falsa de Archer para controlar el flujo de los ataques de Pyrrha, acercando la batalla a estar nuevamente bajo su control.

Entonces Pyrrha separó su escudo y las cosas se volvieron _realmente_ locas.

Desesperado, Shirou saltó hacia atrás y arrojó a Kanshou hacia ella mientras ella enviaba su escudo hacia él. La espada y el escudo se cruzaron, apenas un pelo los separó, antes de continuar hacia sus objetivos. Pyrrha agarró a Kanshou por la empuñadura con un giro mientras llamaba a Miló hacia ella mientras Shirou se doblaba por la cintura. Cuando el escudo pasó sobre él, introdujo prana en el brazo de su brazo izquierdo y le dio propiedades magnéticas antes de levantarlo y sonreír mientras el escudo se enganchaba en él.

Si bien ninguno de los dos había luchado así antes, el talento innato de Pyrrha le permitió adaptarse rápidamente, mientras que Shirou cambió a Bakuya por una espada larga utilizada por un héroe sin nombre para obtener rápidamente el conocimiento de cómo luchar con un escudo. Como tal, cuando volvieron a enfrentarse, fue casi como si hubieran practicado con las armas toda su vida.

Shirou usó a Akoúo̱ para detener el corte de Pyrrha con Kanshou antes de empujar con su espada larga. Pyrrha entró en el ataque y lo apartó con Miló antes de atrapar a Shirou en el puente de la nariz con un cabezazo. Shirou retrocedió tambaleándose y se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva cuando Pyrrha se soltó con un combo que fluyó a su alrededor como agua y prácticamente bailó, viniendo hacia él desde todos los ángulos.

Incapaz de obtener una buena apertura, Shirou despidió a Kanshou al mismo tiempo que Pyrrha extendió su Semblance para sacar a Akoúo̱ del brazo de Shirou y arrojarlo a la nieve. Con ambos luchadores reducidos a un solo arma, el campo de juego se equilibró un poco, pero Shirou todavía estaba en desventaja ya que la persona de la que estaba sacando no era tan hábil para luchar con solo una espada y sus propias habilidades eran insuficientes para lidiar con alguien de Pyrrha habilidad.

Justo cuando Shirou estaba empezando a buscar una manera de desconectarse para tener tiempo de proyectar a Kanshou y Bakuya nuevamente, Pyrrha lo sorprendió al retroceder. Solo tuvo medio latido del corazón para sorprenderse antes de que repentinamente se encontrara arrojado al aire por Akoúo̱, sobre el cual había estado parado sin saberlo, ya que estaba oculto por la nieve. Antes de que pudiera recuperar sus sentidos, encontró que su movimiento se detuvo y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar a la sonriente Pyrrha, que tenía su mano extendida hacia él, antes de que ella retirara su brazo y lo empujara hacia adelante, enviándolo a volar por el bosque.

Shirou aterrizó pesadamente en el claro y gimió cuando se levantó, rechazó la espada larga y sacó a Kanshou y Bakuya una vez más. Pyrrha venía hacia él otra vez, un poco más cautelosamente esta vez, por lo que decidió mostrarle algunos trucos propios.

Alimentando prana en las partes metálicas de su armadura para alterarlas, Shirou esperó y equilibró su respiración mientras esperaba el momento adecuado. Cuando Pyrrha estaba a la distancia perfecta, Shirou arrojó a Kanshou y Bakuya hacia ella antes de moverse en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. En el momento en que Pyrrha desvió el ataque y las armas estuvieron fuera de su vista, Shirou proyectó otro par y también las arrojó contra ella. Pyrrha se vio obligada a detenerse y concentrarse en defenderse del ataque de las armas arrojadas mientras Shirou la rodeaba lentamente.

Después de que se lanzó el sexto set y el círculo estaba casi completo, Shirou cargó hacia adelante con un séptimo set y saltó al aire. Mientras que su ataque fue predeciblemente bloqueado, él sonrió incluso cuando Pyrrha abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó los seis juegos de cuchillas casadas que se precipitaban hacia ella desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando intentó y no pudo controlar a Shirou con su Semblance pero logró recuperarse a tiempo para alejarlo físicamente. Si bien su intento de defenderse del ataque fue admirable, Shirou había arrojado a cada uno de ellos con el poder justo donde la habían golpeado a la vez. Con tantos ataques provenientes de tantas direcciones casi simultáneamente, no tuvo más remedio que tomar la mayoría de los ataques de frente,

Shirou respiró hondo, sintiéndose un poco mareado después de gastar tanto prana tan rápido, y rápidamente tomó su postura defensiva cuando Pyrrha se levantó, esta vez envuelta en un aura roja metálica. Miló y Akoúo̱ comenzaron a flotar cuando Miló, en su forma de jabalina, se deslizó en una ranura en el centro de Akoúo̱. **"Movimiento** **final ",** gritó Pyrrha mientras retiraba su brazo derecho y el combo de espada y escudo comenzó a girar rápidamente, **"¡Drill Breaker!"**

Pyrrha se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad, su brazo derecho extendido ya que sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo. Actuando rápidamente, Shirou giró y arrojó a Kanshou detrás de él mientras empujaba a Bakuya al suelo antes de proyectar un nuevo par, vertiendo prana en ellos hasta que se rompieron y se alargaron hasta que aparecieron alas de ángel. Shirou cruzó las formas Overedge de Kanshou y Bakuya frente a él justo a tiempo para bloquear el Soul Surge de Pyrrha. Chispas llovieron cuando las armas se encontraron y Shirou gruñó cuando sintió que comenzaba a retroceder. Con un rugido de esfuerzo y otro empujón de su mano, Pyrrha empujó hacia adelante con mayor fuerza y fue recompensada cuando Kanshou y Bakuya se hicieron añicos y Shirou y la nieve a su alrededor fueron enviados al aire desde el ataque.

Pyrrha se detuvo y separó sus armas, respirando pesadamente mientras las devolvía a sus manos. Se dio la vuelta cuando Shirou chocó fuertemente con el suelo y observó con satisfacción cómo una ola de plata pasaba sobre su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba Bakuya incrustado en el suelo. Sin embargo, su confusión rápidamente se convirtió en conmoción, cuando escuchó un zumbido cada vez más cerca. Tan cansada como estaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta antes de que chocara con su espalda, derribándola incluso cuando una ola de rojo metálico pasó sobre ella.

"Eso... Fue... ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" Ruby Rose gritó unos minutos más tarde una vez que ambos luchadores habían descansado un poco. Los dos equipos más Shirou estaban acurrucados cerca del borde del claro, los dos luchadores sentados descansando contra un árbol. "¡No sabía que ustedes podrían siquiera _moverse_ así y estaban tan por todos lados tan rápido que casi no podía seguir el ritmo!"

"Eso _fue_ realmente impresionante", dijo Ren mientras entregaba Pirra una botella de agua que tomó con tanta gracia como pudo (que fue decir no mucho). Blake le entregó uno a Shirou que lo aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Tan genial como todo lo que fue, y créeme, fue _realmente_ genial, todavía hay un pequeño problema: ¡No tenemos idea de quién ganó! No pude ver el final allí debido a toda esa nieve", dijo Yang mientras ella caminó hacia el frente del grupo.

Shirou hizo una mueca alrededor de su botella de agua antes de tragar y hablar, "Mi Aura se rompió primero, así que Pyrrha es la ganadora".

Ruby prácticamente se desinfló mientras Blake hizo una mueca. Mientras tanto, Yang parecía particularmente presumido y se regodeó, pero se detuvo cuando Pyrrha habló: "Eso puede ser cierto, pero ese ataque que lanzaste antes de que mi golpe de Soul Surge rompiera mi Aura justo después. Dado que tu ataque ocurrió antes de que tu Aura se rompiera, yo creo que todavía cuenta. Yo diría que esto fue un empate ".

Shirou tarareó: "Tal vez, pero los términos acordados fueron para el primer descanso de Aura. Eso significa que pierdo".

"Tal vez, pero me sentiría mal por aceptar una victoria como esa. Estaba demasiado cerca para llamar una victoria definitiva y, si hubiéramos estado usando nuestros monitores de Aura para determinar oficialmente el resultado, los cambios estarían tan juntos que ocurriría en la pantalla al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, el fallo oficial sería un empate ".

Shirou hizo una mueca. Se sintió un poco como aceptar un folleto, pero no podía negar la lógica de su declaración. "Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que podemos llamarlo un empate".

"Bueno, eso es genial", dijo Yang con un humph mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de los senos, "pero ¿qué pasa con nuestras apuestas? ¡Si es un empate, entonces nadie gana!"

"Supongo que tendremos que cancelar las apuestas", dijo Blake, tratando de ocultar su alegría por no estar fuera del embargo preventivo.

"Oh, no lo creo", dijo Nora mientras colocaba el puño sobre sus caderas, buscando a todo el mundo como un gato que se puso la crema. "Weiss, si marca la hoja, creo que encontrará que no _era_ alguien que apuestan por este resultado!"

Weiss parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacar su pergamino y abrir el documento que tenía las apuestas de todos. _"¿Estás bromeando?"_ , Gritó una vez que los leyó. Ruby y Jaune miraron por encima de los hombros de la heredera y tuvieron la misma reacción.

"¡Eso es correcto! ¡Paga! _¡Soy _la reina de este castillo y es el día de los impuestos, bebé!"

Muchas murmuraciones y casi 300 gravámenes después, Shirou todavía no pudo evitar sentir que esto había sido un error.

* * *

Shirou suspiró mientras se dirigía al techo del edificio de su dormitorio. Pasaron unas horas después de que su duelo con Pyrrha y el otro pelirrojo le habían enviado un mensaje pidiéndole hablar con él en privado. Era una solicitud muy inusual y no tenía idea de qué quería hablar, pero lo hizo sentir un poco más aprensivo.

Al llegar al techo, Shirou abrió la puerta y entrecerró los ojos cuando entró el viento. Empujando hacia adelante, vio a Pyrrha parada cerca del borde mirando hacia el resto del terreno, con las manos cruzadas delante de su cintura y su cola de caballo habitual soplando en el viento. Bañada como estaba a la luz de la luna y con sus rasgos suavizados por el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto, Shirou tuvo que admitir que era bastante hermosa. No era de extrañar que fuera tan buscada por tantos chicos y, por un breve momento, Shirou sintió que su garganta se contraía cuando otro ídolo de la escuela tomó el lugar de Pyrrha, este con el pelo largo y negro recogido en dos colas.

Shirou sacudió la cabeza y tragó varias veces para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, "Pyrrha".

Pyrrha se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Shirou se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando mucho en algo. "Hola, Shirou. Me alegra que hayas venido. Perdón por haberte preguntado tan tarde, pero esto me mantuvo despierto toda la noche y ahora parecía el mejor momento para hablar de eso".

"Está bien", dijo Shirou mientras se acercaba, "Por lo general, no estoy dormido durante una hora más o menos. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, se trata de nuestra pelea hoy y de lo que hiciste".

"¿Lo que hice?" Shirou preguntó mientras trataba de no dejar que se disparara el repentino aumento de su pulso.

"Sí. Sé que eres bastante reservado, por eso decidí hablar contigo por la noche. Noté que sucedieron varias cosas que parecían extrañas y no coincidían con lo que dijiste que era tu Semblance. No solo tus espadas y la armadura de repente pierde sus propiedades magnéticas, conectaste mi escudo a tu brazalete a través del magnetismo: podía sentir su fuerza tratando de contrarrestar la mía. Luego llegó el final de la lucha. A pesar de que tu Aura se rompió, tus espadas persistieron. Dado que las Semblances requiere que se use nuestro Aura, cualquier cosa creada por su Semblance debería haber desaparecido una vez que su Aura se agotó ".

Shirou maldijo por lo bajo mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Había estado tan envuelto en la pelea que había dejado ver demasiado su mano. Si bien lo primero era fácil de explicar y _tal vez_ podría esquivar el segundo, ese último elemento violaba por completo las reglas de cómo funciona Semblances y no es como si tuviera un polvo sobre él para tratar de usar como excusa. No es que dicha excusa hubiera funcionado en primer lugar.

"¡Oh, no, está bien!" Pyrrha dijo rápidamente mientras extendía sus manos en un gesto de aplacar. "¡No tienes que decirme si no quieres! Solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo".

"No, lo descubriste y es mi culpa por no ser más cuidadoso. Mereces saberlo. Solo dame un momento. Trace On". Sin molestarse en ocultar nada, Shirou proyectó un trozo de tiza blanca antes de agacharse y dibujar en el techo, Pyrrha observando los procedimientos en silencio interesado. Cuando Shirou terminó de dibujar una serie de runas y formas interconectadas dentro de un círculo, murmuró un encantamiento, un débil pulso de energía mágica que solo él notó que se extendía por la azotea. "Muy bien, podemos hablar libremente ahora".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pyrrha preguntó casi de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de curiosidad.

"Es un círculo de hechizos. El hechizo que acabo de lanzar es un campo acotado de dos capas. La primera capa es un simple hechizo de alarma. Si alguien toca esa puerta, me alertarán en silencio. El segundo es un hechizo de supresión de ruido débil. Mientras mantengamos nuestras voces en un nivel normal, nadie podrá escucharnos ".

Pyrrha retrocedió medio paso cuando sus ojos se abrieron aún más, "¿Quieres decirme que—"

"Así es. Pyrrha, soy un magus".


	19. V2C8: Confrontaciones y Confesiones

"E-Espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir con que eres un magus? ¿Quieres decir que eres un mago o algo así?" Pyrrha Nikos preguntó, su expresión era de profunda confusión mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de decir.

"No técnicamente, pero esa es la esencia. Soy alguien que puede utilizar prana, o energía mágica, para realizar magecraft; es decir, lanzar hechizos", explicó Emiya Shirou.

Pyrrha agarró el costado de su cabeza con una mano mientras miraba al suelo, "Entonces, ¿lo que has estado llamando tu Semblance es en realidad esto ... magecraft?"

"Así es. Es una rama de magia llamada Proyección, o Gradation Air si te apetece ser formal, pero mi versión particular cuando proyecto espadas y otras armas se llama Tracing".

Sintiéndose un poco abrumada, Pyrrha se sentó en el techo, "Esto... Esto es mucho para asimilar".

Shirou se unió a ella sentándose seiza, sus manos descansando sobre sus muslos. "Puedo explicarte lo básico, si quieres".

"Creo que eso podría ayudar".

"Este es un tema bastante complicado y profundo, ¿por qué no haces preguntas y haré todo lo posible para responderlas?"

"Muy bien. ¿Qué es la magecraft?"

"Magecraft, también conocido como taumaturgia, es básicamente un hechizo. Es el proceso de usar el prana para lograr el efecto deseado. En cierto modo, es como la ciencia, pero una ciencia que solo las personas con Circuitos Mágicos pueden hacer".

"¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que técnicamente no eras un magus?"

Shirou se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de respirar profundamente. "Eso es porque un mago o hechicero es alguien que hace algo imposible incluso con magia. Tomé, por ejemplo, la tiza que hice antes. Si bien el proceso que usé para hacer esa tiza podría considerarse milagroso, el resultado final no lo fue". Ese trozo de tiza no era diferente a un trozo de tiza que podías comprar en una tienda. Lo mismo ocurre con el círculo de hechizos. Si bien el sonido de nuestras voces está siendo bloqueado por él, el efecto no es diferente al que tiene un espesor suficiente o una pared densa podría producir.

"Con un Mago, sin embargo, las cosas son diferentes. No solo el proceso es milagroso, el resultado también lo es. Un Mago es alguien que es capaz de hacer verdadera magia o Hechicería. Por ejemplo, traer a alguien de la muerte, que es para dicen que devolver su alma a su cuerpo, se considera hechicería o True Magic, ya que es una hazaña que está fuera del alcance del mundo, no es natural. Incluso si se le da tiempo y recursos infinitos, un magus no puede replicar True Magic usando magecraft".

En este punto, Pyrrha había copiado la pose de Shirou y estaba escuchando atentamente. "¿Alguien puede convertirse en un magus?"

"No lo creo. Si naces sin Circuitos Mágicos, no puedes obtener ninguno naturalmente. _Puede_ haber una forma de darle Circuitos Mágicos a una persona normal, pero probablemente sea extremadamente peligroso y no valga la pena el esfuerzo".

"¿Qué son exactamente los circuitos mágicos?"

Shirou hizo una pausa por un momento mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. Nunca antes había tenido que explicarle magia a otra persona, lo más cerca que había estado de explicarle los detalles de su magia a Tohsaka, por lo que no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hacerlo. Era un poco difícil hacerlo solo, así que hizo todo lo posible para imaginar cómo Tohsaka le habría explicado las cosas (sus recuerdos de Kiritsugu explicando todo esto estaban demasiado desviados para ser de alguna utilidad).

"Los circuitos mágicos son como el sistema nervioso del alma. Son canales a través de los cuales la energía vital, Od, se transforma en energía mágica, prana. También se utilizan para almacenar energía mágica y para cambiar el maná, la energía vital del mundo en prana ".

"Entonces, actualmente estás usando tu Od para mantener esto ... ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Campo delimitado?"

"En realidad, no. Lo usé para activar el hechizo, pero actualmente lo mantiene el maná. Mientras haya maná en la atmósfera, seguirá existiendo hasta que algo lo detenga".

"¿Se aplica lo mismo a tus espadas?"

"No. Proyección es un poco especial. Verás, los elementos creados a través de la proyección no existen técnicamente. Son fantasmas; imágenes. Debido a que no se supone que existan, el mundo lucha contra ellos e intenta destruirlos. Debido a eso, los elementos proyectados solo durarán tanto tiempo. Exactamente cuánto tiempo depende de varias cosas. Esa tiza que proyecté, y por lo tanto el círculo de hechizos que dibujé con ella, durará ", Shirou tarareaba en pensamiento," tal vez tres o cuatro horas"

"Sin embargo, mis espadas son diferentes. Debido a la forma en que funciona mi Tracing o Rastreo, todo lo que hago con él puede existir durante un tiempo increíblemente largo. Los objetos normales pueden durar bastante indefinidamente, mientras que los objetos mágicos duran varias horas dependiendo de algunas cosas. ".

"Entonces, la tiza solo durará cuatro horas porque la proyectó en lugar de trazarla".

"Exactamente. El rastreo requiere esfuerzo y energía adicionales que no sentí que fueran necesarios aquí".

"¿Le has dicho a alguien más?"

"El profesor Ozpin lo sabe. No sé si le dijo a alguien más, pero tú eres la única otra persona a la que le he dicho esto".

"¿Por qué no le dices al menos a nuestros amigos?"

"Podría hacerlo algún día y lo haré absolutamente si ese conocimiento se vuelve importante, pero probablemente no lo haré si no tengo que hacerlo. El secreto es mi mejor arma; siempre lo ha sido y eso es cierto para cualquier mago. Cuantas menos personas sepan sobre lo que puedo hacer, mejor ".

"¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer?"

"Sí, pero no mucho. Soy un mago de tercera categoría en la mayoría de las medidas. Solo puedo hacer las cosas más básicas e incluso eso es bastante limitado. Tuve que dibujar un círculo mágico para producir este campo limitado cuando incluso un principiante podría tener lo produjo con solo un encantamiento ".

"Bueno ..." Pyrrha miró a su alrededor un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior, "¿Hay alguna forma de saber si tengo Circuitos Mágicos?"

"Sí. De hecho, puedo hacer eso ahora mismo", dijo Shirou mientras se levantaba, tomándose un momento para estirarse.

"¿Necesitas que me levante?" Pyrrha preguntó cuando Shirou se acercó a ella y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

"Ayudaría, pero no es necesario". Una vez que Pyrrha se puso de pie, Shirou colocó su mano en el centro de su espalda y se concentró, liberando un pulso de energía mágica a través de ella. Después de unos segundos, dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no tienes".

"Bueno, es una pena, pero gracias por comprobarlo. Y gracias por contarme todo esto".

"No hay problema. Hubiera sido grosero ignorarte después de descubrir que algo estaba pasando".

"Gracias de todos modos. Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones. Se está haciendo tarde".

"Esa es una buena idea. No sé sobre ti, pero todavía estoy bastante cansado de nuestra pelea. Sin embargo, creo que me quedaré despierto un poco más. Tengo mucho en qué pensar".

"Está bien. Trata de no quedarte despierto demasiado tarde. Buenas noches, Shirou".

"Buenas noches, Pyrrha".

* * *

Cinder Fall sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos de uno de los edificios de dormitorios de Beacon, en dirección a la habitación de su "equipo". Las cosas habían ido increíblemente bien en los últimos meses, a pesar de los negocios en los muelles y con el Paladin a pesar, y tuvo que luchar para evitar que se mostrara cualquier presunción. Le sorprendió lo fácil que había sido infiltrarse en Beacon justo debajo de la nariz de Ozpin y luego seguir trabajando una vez allí. No tenía idea de por qué Salem era tan cauteloso con ese viejo tonto y tonto cuando asesinarlo sería un juego de niños.

Aun así, Cinder sabía que no debía cuestionar órdenes. La gente había muerto por menos, después de todo. Si Salem quería destruir el espíritu de Ozpin y hacerlo vivir con el conocimiento de cuán completamente impotente es, que así sea. Realmente no le importaba de una forma u otra. Mientras el viejo mundo fuera destruido, Cinder estaba feliz.

Al entrar en su habitación, Cinder se encontró con un espectáculo familiar. Emerald Sustrai estaba sentado en el suelo en el centro de la habitación, trabajando duro en una matriz rúnica infinitamente complicada, mientras Mercury Black estaba acostado en su cama, hojeando un libro de historietas que sin duda había robado.

"¿Cómo fue el reconocimiento?" Cinder preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su cama, con cuidado de no molestar el trabajo de Emerald.

Mercury gruñó, "No lo hizo. Pyrrha luchó contra un punk llamado Shirou y su pelea duró hasta el final de la clase. Incluso si hubiera habido suficiente tiempo, ella era demasiado débil para que yo la desafiara".

La ceja de Cinder se alzó con leve interés, "¿Quieres decir que alguien aquí fue realmente un desafío para la chica invencible?"

Mercury arrojó al azar el cómic antes de cruzar los brazos debajo de la cabeza, "Más que un desafío. El chico casi ganó".

"Sin embargo, no vale la pena agregarlo a la lista", dijo Emerald mientras se tomaba un descanso, dejando a un lado el pincel cargado de sangre que había estado usando. "Es bastante conocido dentro de esta escuela, pero casi completamente desconocido fuera de ella. Aparte de sus encuentros con Roman, no había casi nada sobre él".

"Oye, ¿estás _seguro de_ que es inteligente hacer eso a la intemperie?" Preguntó Mercury mientras miraba escéptico a Emerald.

Emerald se burló, "Ya te dije que esta habitación está protegida por un campo acotado. Cualquiera que se acerque a ella se verá obligado a seguir adelante y cualquiera que mire adentro solo verá una habitación normal".

"Sí, sé que dijiste todo eso, pero todavía no confío en esta magia tuya. Me asusta".

"Dejando eso de lado", dijo Cinder, cortando la réplica de Emerald, "¿cómo va tu trabajo, Emerald?"

Emerald le sonrió a Cinder, "Bastante bien. Estos materiales son de alta calidad y el maná aquí es bastante denso. A este ritmo, debería terminar antes de lo previsto".

"Perfecto. Sigue así. Mercury, todavía quiero que aprendas Semblanza de Pyrrha. _Odiaría_ tener que usar una de nuestros resplados".

"Sí, sí", dijo Mercury con un gesto despectivo antes de sacar su pergamino.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van tus preparativos?" Preguntó Emerald mientras volvía a su trabajo después de quitarse un nudo de la espalda.

"Perfectamente. Tenemos un fin de semana _muy_ divertido por delante".

* * *

Jaune gruñó mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás, sus pies cavando a través de la nieve y el polvo bajo la luz de la luna que iluminaba el claro del día anterior. Pyrrha se le acercó en ángulo, tratando de esquivar a su guardia mientras su postura estaba cerrada, pero la sorprendió recuperándose más rápido de lo que esperaba y cortando su lado abierto. Aunque sorprendida, Pyrrha fácilmente logró desviar el ataque antes de caer y sacar las piernas de Jaune con una patada.

Sin inmutarse, Jaune rodó hacia atrás en el momento en que golpeó el suelo y levantó su escudo para bloquear el empuje de Pyrrha. Empujando su arma a un lado, él respondió con un empuje propio, pero Pyrrha simplemente copió su maniobra antes de saltar hacia atrás para evitar la patada dirigida al costado de su rodilla.

"¡Muy bien hecho, Jaune!" Pyrrha dijo con una ligera risa mientras dejaba caer su postura. Jaune inmediatamente se cayó de la suya también, luchando por recuperar el aliento. "Tu habilidad con la espada está mejorando a un ritmo increíble".

Jaune se enderezó mientras controlaba su respiración y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Si bien no era sorprendente, todavía le molestaba un poco que Pyrrha pareciera que solo había caminado enérgicamente. "No lo sé", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todavía parece que algo está mal".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pyrrha preguntó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

"Se siente como ... como si hubiera ... un interruptor dentro de mí cada vez que peleo últimamente. Puedo sentir ese interruptor presionando, pero, no importa lo que haga, simplemente no se activa".

Pyrrha tarareó mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Realmente no puedo decir que sé cómo se siente eso, pero estoy seguro de que puedes resolver algo. Incluso después de todo, no entendí las cosas tan rápido".

"Bueno, probablemente no tenías una maestra increíble como yo", dijo Jaune con una sonrisa.

Pyrrha se sonrojó cuando su sonrisa se volvió un poco tímida, "Gracias, pero no es eso. Realmente es una pena que no hayas ido a una de las escuelas Hunter más pequeñas antes. Tienes un nivel de talento en bruto que rara vez he visto".

"Bueno, tal vez", admitió Jaune mientras transformaba su escudo y envainaba su espada, "pero, si lo hiciera, las cosas podrían no haber resultado así y no quisiera eso".

El sonrojo de Pyrrha se intensificó, pero continuó, "¿Qué tal si pasamos al entrenamiento de Aura?"

Esta vez, fue el turno de Jaune de sonrojarse, "En realidad, Pyrrha, antes de eso, tengo algo que quería preguntarte".

"¿Qué es?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras miraba a Jaune con interés.

"Bueno, ya ves, la cosa es que eres una chica genial y realmente te admiro y me has ayudado mucho y me preguntaba si, tal vez, ya sabes, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Jaune dijo, sus palabras cada vez más rápido a medida que avanzaba.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"¡Oh, está bien si no quieres! ¡No _tienes que_ hacerlo ni nada! ¡De hecho, me sorprendería si no tuvieras una cita! ¡Probablemente sí! ¡Está bien! ¡Podemos simplemente ... fingir que esto nunca sucedió!

"¡No, espera!" Pyrrha gritó mientras agarraba la forma en retirada de Jaune por la manga. Se volvió para mirarla; sorpresa, esperanza y miedo escritos en toda su expresión. "Jaune, me _encantaría_ ir al baile contigo".

"¿E-Enserio? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Jaune preguntó, sus ojos tan abiertos como platillos.

Pyrrha le sonrió con timidez, "Sí, Jaune. Lo dije en serio".

Jaune la miró por unos segundos más antes de precipitarse y envolverla en un abrazo. Pyrrha se congeló por un momento, sorprendida por lo repentino de la acción, antes de responder.

"Gracias, Pyrrha", le susurró Jaune al oído. "Por todo."

* * *

Ruby Rose estaba parada afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Emiya Shirou, retorciéndose las manos detrás de ella mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. Ella había estado posponiendo esto durante los últimos dos días, siempre encontrando una excusa conveniente para posponerlo, pero Yang había pisoteado y prácticamente la había obligado a dar ese primer paso.

Ruby respiró profundamente por la nariz antes de exhalar por la boca. Ella había visto a Grimm masivos sola antes. Mato a innumerables Beowolves. Se arrojó a los robots gigantes. Seguramente ella podría manejar algo tan simple como esto, ¿verdad? Recogiendo sus nervios, Ruby se acercó resueltamente a la puerta y la golpeó ligeramente una vez. Contenta con el conocimiento de que ella lo había intentado y que Shirou no estaba en su habitación, ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

No pudo dar un paso antes de que esa ilusión se hiciera pedazos.

"¡Solo un minuto!" escuchó a Shirou gritar desde adentro. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Ruby se dio la vuelta a tiempo para que Shirou abriera la puerta. "Oh, Ruby. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Por la forma en que su camisa ligeramente húmeda se aferraba a su cuerpo, era evidente que el chico mayor acababa de salir de la ducha y eso no hizo nada para evitar que el calor le subiera por el cuello. "¡Sh-Shirou! ¡E-Estás aquí! Um… ¡Hola! Um… Me estaba preguntando si tal vez estabas ocupado este sábado". Ruby preguntó mientras se obligaba a mirarlo a la cara y no tartamudear demasiado.

Shirou se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo, su tono neutral.

"Oh, bueno, um… si no estuvieras ocupado, ya sabes, si no tuvieras nada más que hacer ese día, me preguntaba si tal vez no te importaría ir al baile conmigo". Preguntó Ruby, su voz cada vez más aguda a medida que avanzaba. Durante toda esa pregunta, ella mantuvo sus ojos lejos de él, pero una rápida mirada al final no reveló nada. Todavía tenía esa misma sonrisa gentil que casi siempre tenía.

"¿Como amigos?" Shirou preguntó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

Ruby agachó la cabeza y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices, "No, más como una ... una ... cita".

Shirou guardó silencio por un agonizante segundo largo antes de hablar, "Tengo varios proyectos en curso en el momento en que necesito verificarlo dos veces. ¿Te importa si respondo tu pregunta más tarde?"

"¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Tómate tu tiempo! Bueno, quiero decir, no te tomes _demasiado_ tiempo ya que el baile es un poco en dos días, pero, ya sabes, ¡mientras sea entre esta noche y pasado mañana puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites! " Ruby dijo animadamente mientras trataba de lidiar con la abrumadora tormenta de emociones dentro de ella.

"Gracias. Me aseguraré de responderte lo antes posible. Buenas noches, Ruby".

"¡Buenas noches, Shirou!" Dijo Ruby antes de alejarse lentamente. Una vez que escuchó su puerta cerrarse, dejó caer sus hombros y su rostro cayó. Eso no fue un rechazo absoluto, pero tampoco fue una aceptación. ¿Cuáles podrían ser esos proyectos, de todos modos? Nunca lo había visto trabajar en algo fuera de la escuela antes.

De todos modos, Ruby trató de mantener su ánimo en alto. Todavía era posible que él aceptara, ¿verdad?

* * *

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró y los pasos de Ruby se habían desvanecido, Shirou casi se derrumbó, apenas sosteniéndose de la manija de la puerta cuando comenzó a hiperventilar. Incapaz de permanecer de pie, se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra la puerta antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, su mano derecha agarrando su camisa sobre su pecho.

Esto no podría estar pasando. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Se suponía que era un extraño. Un forastero. Siempre permaneciendo en la periferia, ayudando a las personas cuando lo necesitaban y retrocediendo cuando su trabajo estaba terminado. Se suponía que la persona a la que estaba asignado para vigilar no se enamorara de él. Él estaba perfectamente bien con ser su amigo, pero pedir algo más era solo ...

Shirou cerró los ojos y volvió la vista hacia adentro, buscando desesperadamente la única prueba que tenía de la existencia de Saber. Avalon vibró suavemente dentro de él, su energía radiante se filtró a través de él y trabajó para calmar su corazón frenéticamente latiendo. Esto estuvo bien. Esto estuvo bien. Solo necesitaba una buena excusa para estar en otro lugar que no fuera Beacon este sábado y todo estaría bien. Se disculparía con Ruby, el baile sucedería, y luego podría fingir que no había pasado nada cuando regresara. Los sentimientos de Ruby podrían herirse a corto plazo, pero eso era perfectamente aceptable.

Agarrando su pergamino, Shirou le envió un mensaje a Ozpin antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente y tratar de disminuir su ritmo cardíaco. Después de unos minutos, obtuvo su respuesta y se sacudió antes de partir.

* * *

"Necesito una misión para este fin de semana", dijo Shirou en el momento en que estaba en la oficina de Ozpin.

"¿Y perderte el baile? ¿Para qué?" Ozpin preguntó mientras vierte dos tazas de cacao. A juzgar por la mirada de complicidad en su rostro, el bastardo presumido de alguna manera sabía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

Shirou cortésmente tomó la copa ofrecida pero no bebió de ella. "Algo ha surgido y necesito una razón para no estar aquí", dijo con tono definitivo.

Ozpin tomó un largo trago de su taza, sus ojos marrones se enfocaron con calma en Shirou, cuya agitación crecía constantemente. "Me temo que eso no es posible", dijo después de un largo momento.

"Debe haber algo que suceda. Ataques aleatorios de Grimm, un campamento de bandidos, alguien a quien espiar, algo. Incluso miraré a la pequeña pandilla de Roman de manera más oficial".

"Oh, están sucediendo muchas cosas, pero simplemente no es posible para mí enviarte a una misión en este momento. Hay innumerables piezas actualmente en movimiento e incluso un error de mi parte podría ser desastroso. Incluso mientras hablamos, los peones de Salem son acercándonos a esta ciudad e incluso a esta academia. Donde estás ahora mismo es exactamente donde necesitas estar ".

"Aun así, seguramente no hay una diferencia real entre estar en esta escuela y estar en la Ciudad de Vale".

"Shirou", dijo Ozpin, su voz comenzando a mostrar signos de exasperación, "incluso si tienes una excusa para no asistir al baile, eso no hará que los sentimientos de Ruby por ti se vayan".

Shirou continuó, sin preocuparse lo suficiente como para preguntar cómo el director sabía eso, "Eso puede ser cierto, pero todo lo que hizo fue invitarme al baile. Si puedo evitar ir a eso, puedo ignorar las implicaciones y fingir que no pasó nada". ".

"Si eres tan reacio a ir con ella, ¿por qué no simplemente rechazas su propuesta?"

"Porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos", dijo Shirou rápidamente.

"¿Y crees que esto no lo hará?" Preguntó Ozpin, tomando otro trago de su taza.

"Yo…" las palabras atrapadas en la garganta de Shirou antes de que pudiera avergonzarse a sí mismo. Él ya había admitido para sí mismo que esto heriría sus sentimientos. Tendría que ser un completo idiota para no ver cómo esto la afectaría. Probablemente le haría mucho más daño que un simple rechazo.

Ozpin dejó su taza y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su escritorio mientras miraba por encima del marco de sus lentes al joven, "¿Por qué quieres evitar tanto el baile? Por lo que puedo ver, los dos te llevas muy bien ".

Shirou contempló el líquido oscuro de su refrescante taza de chocolate mientras su voz se volvía muy pequeña, "No quiero traicionarla".

Ozpin no necesitaba preguntar quién era esta "ella". Él ya conocía todos los detalles de la historia de Shirou. En cambio, se reclinó en su silla con un suspiro. "Puedo entender completamente tu posición. Traicionar el recuerdo de un ser querido puede atormentarte con la peor culpa imaginable. ¿Pero no crees que ya estás haciendo eso?"

"_¿Qué?_" La cabeza de Shirou se alzó bruscamente, su voz y expresión se llenaron con una pequeña cantidad de veneno.

"Dime, Shirou. ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Saber para ti?"

La expresión de Shirou cayó al recordar esa sangrienta escena, "'No dejes de vivir'".

"¿Y Rin?"

El cuerpo de Shirou se desplomó cuando su rostro se puso pálido, "'Tienes que seguir viviendo'".

"¿Y de Taiga?"

El cuerpo de Shirou se desplomó aún más cuando la taza se soltó en sus manos, y parte del líquido se derramó en el suelo, "'Por favor, sigue viviendo'".

"¿Y el de Illyasviel?"

La taza cayó al suelo cuando toda la fuerza abandonó el cuerpo de Shirou, su pálido rostro cubierto de sudor frío, "Sigue viviendo, onii-chan".

"Todas esas personas que te amaron te pidieron que sigas viviendo. Lo que estás haciendo ahora no es vivir, Shirou. Es sobrevivir. En todos mis años, nunca he conocido a alguien tan contradictorio como tú. Deseas seguir viviendo por su bien, pero quizás lo único que más quieres en este mundo es morir. Te lanzas a una misión tras otra, no importa cuán peligroso sea, con la esperanza de que tu habilidad te falle y tu suerte querer ser parte de la vida de tus amigos y, sin embargo, quieres mantener una distancia segura de ellos y no dejar que sean parte de la tuya.

"Shirou, el dolor que estás pasando es inmenso. Has visto más infierno en el lapso de dos semanas de lo que la mayoría de la gente verá en múltiples vidas. El hecho de que sigas adelante a pesar de eso y todavía estés tratando de hacerlo bueno en este mundo es nada menos que sorprendente. He visto personas valientes quebrarse por mucho menos. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no te permites vivir. Solo sobrevivir.

"Duerme sobre el asunto, Shirou. Medita sobre ello si no puedes. Saber puede ser la persona que se sienta en el trono de tu corazón y puede estar allí hasta el final de tus días, pero eso no significa que no pueda haber espacio para alguien más. Es solo una cita, Shirou, un baile. Si no funciona, no hay nada de malo. Mucha gente va a una cita y decide que no hay nada allí. Tienes que empezar a vivir, Emiya Shirou. No por el bien de los que murieron donde no lo hiciste, sino por tu propio bien ".

Shirou guardó silencio por un largo momento antes de levantarse lentamente. Con movimientos lentos y mecánicos, se agachó y proyectó un paño, usándolo para absorber el cacao derramado. Una vez que el piso estuvo limpio, metió la tela en la taza antes de descartarla, el líquido salpicaba un poco mientras se asentaba. Colocando la taza sobre el escritorio de Ozpin, se inclinó ante el hombre antes de salir de la oficina.

Una vez que Shirou se fue, Ozpin suspiró profundamente. Realmente entendía el dolor del niño, tal vez mejor que nadie en el planeta, pero esa era una razón más para que lo empujara así. Le había llevado mucho tiempo aprender la lección que estaba tratando de transmitir y Shirou simplemente no podía tener tanto tiempo. Solo podía esperar que el joven pudiera aceptar su pena antes de que su fuerza cediera.

Si no pudiera, Emiya Shirou ciertamente moriría.


	20. V2C9: El juego de las emociones

Ruby Rose se sentó en una mesa en la sala principal del Royal Veronica Hall, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho mientras su izquierda extendida golpeaba con un lápiz cada vez que giraba. Era viernes por la tarde y su equipo sin Blake estaba dando los toques finales a sus planes para el baile del día siguiente. Debido a las circunstancias atenuantes de su nombramiento, se les había dado todo el día libre del trabajo de clase para terminarlo, pero eso realmente había frustrado a la joven líder.

Ruby no había dormido bien esa noche, su ansiedad la venció, y todos los planes que había hecho para abordar su ansiedad en la fuente se desmoronaron cuando se les informó de su día libre. Emiya Shirou no se había presentado a desayunar y, dado que no asistían a clases, sería incómodo para ella tratar de arrinconarlo en los pasillos. Dada la distancia involucrada, tampoco había sido práctico tratar de reunirse con él durante la hora del almuerzo. Una conversación de texto que tuvo con Jaune en ese momento reveló que él no había estado presente de todos modos (Jaune había tenido la impresión de que Shirou había decidido almorzar con el Equipo RWBY) y era solo su tranquilidad que Shirou había estado en clase eso le impedía temer lo peor. No es que su situación actual fuera mucho mejor.

Ese tampoco era su único motivo de preocupación. Blake Belladonna también había estado más malhumorado de lo habitual y actualmente se negaba a ayudar con los preparativos para el baile más allá de llevar algunos artículos a la aeronave esa mañana. Si bien no era tan malo como temía que pudiera haber sido, al menos estaba durmiendo un poco, todavía le preocupaba que su compañera de equipo no se permitiera relajarse ni siquiera un día. Si bien entendió la urgencia de su situación, incluso ella sabía que tenía que tomar un descanso de vez en cuando.

El sonido de los tacones golpeando el piso de madera le sacó a Ruby de sus pensamientos. "Necesito _que_ elijas un mantel", dijo Weiss Schnee con una sonrisa mientras colocaba dos muestras blancas de material ante su líder.

Ruby los miró por un momento antes de decir "¿No son lo mismo?" en un tono bastante desinteresado. Esperaba que su compañero se frustrara y se fuera, pero se sorprendió cuando, en cambio, apartó las muestras y se sentó.

"¿Estás bien?" Weiss preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre la extendida de Ruby.

Ruby le dio a Weiss una sonrisa cansada, "En realidad no, pero estaré bien".

"¿Se trata de Shirou?"

Ruby abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida cuando Yang Xiao Long habló, Weiss rápidamente quitó su mano ante el sonido. "Realmente necesito poner a flote a ese imbécil la próxima vez que lo vea", dijo mientras sentaba el altavoz que era más grande que ella, el ruido sordo resultante hizo que la mesa y las sillas saltaran ligeramente. "Honestamente pensé que solo iba a rechazarte. No pensé que iba a dejarte colgando así".

Ruby levantó la cabeza mientras su ceño se fruncía en confusión, "¿Pensaste que iba a rechazarme?"

"Bueno, honestamente, sí. Él no me parece el tipo de citas. Te dije que lo hicieras de todos modos porque podría haber estado equivocado y habría sido una buena experiencia para ti de cualquier manera".

"También estoy preocupado por Blake", dijo Ruby con el ceño fruncido, ya que no quería hablar más sobre Shirou y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse sobre lo que dijo su hermana. "Todavía no se me ocurre ninguna forma de cambiar de opinión".

"No eres el único", dijo Weiss mientras se frotaba la frente. "Entiendo su razonamiento, realmente lo entiendo, dudo que haya muchas personas que quieran detener el Colmillo Blanco más que yo, pero parece que no puedo lograr que entienda _nuestro_ razonamiento".

"Chicos, no se preocupen por eso. Confíen en mí; Blake _estará_ en el baile mañana por la noche", dijo Yang mientras se alejaba para darle a cierto gatito una dosis de realidad.

Y tal vez golpear a cierto pelirrojo en el camino.

* * *

Blake Belladonna miró la pantalla frente a ella, solo leyó a medias lo que había en ella. Soltó un suspiro cansado cuando se dio cuenta de que había releído una oración tres veces, frotándose los ojos y agarrando la taza de café cercana. Gruñó cuando descubrió que la taza estaba vacía y la arrojó a la papelera de reciclaje cercana antes de intentar enfocarse nuevamente en la pantalla.

Habían pasado diez días desde la batalla contra Roman en el Paladín y habían hecho una sorprendente falta de progreso en la investigación. Sabían que el Colmillo Blanco estaba operando desde una base en algún lugar del sureste fuera del reino y que estaban robando a la Compañía de Polvo Schnee para abastecer a su grupo. Después de algunas discusiones e investigaciones grupales, también habían reducido su posible ubicación a cuatro lugares: Melton, Astral, Mountain Glenn y Kurotsuchi. Cada uno de esos lugares eran asentamientos abandonados cerca de la ciudad de Vale y, por lo tanto, por su razonamiento, sería el lugar perfecto para organizar algo.

El problema era que todavía no tenían idea de qué era ese algo. Ya habían quemado todos sus contactos y agotado todas las pistas posibles. Como todavía eran estudiantes, no podían dirigirse a esos lugares ellos mismos y no tenían a nadie a quien pedirles que fuera por ellos. Tal como estaban las cosas, Blake pasaba una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en Internet, revisando oscuros tableros de mensajes y publicaciones de blog con la vana esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un reclutador o un miembro que hubiera dejado pasar algo, pero todos sus esfuerzos aparecieron nada. Los otros esperaban tener suerte y poder unirse a un cazador para una misión en esa región cuando tuvieran su primera salida la próxima semana, pero Blake no pudo hacer nada hasta entonces.

Blake gruñó cuando golpeó otro callejón sin salida, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron repentinamente cuando apareció un pequeño punto rojo en su pantalla. Observó con confusión e irritación cómo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de caer sobre su mano y desaparecer. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta en su asiento, tratando de ver quién tenía el descaro de molestarla, pero todos en las mesas detrás de ella estaban pegados a lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir, esperando que tal vez _esta_ combinación de términos de búsqueda apareciera después de veinte páginas de resultados, solo para que el punto apareciera en su mano nuevamente.

Blake se dio la vuelta en su silla, pero, nuevamente, no había un culpable claro (aunque algunas personas ahora le estaban enviando miradas extrañas a su extraño comportamiento). Se volvió hacia su computadora, murmurando sombríamente sobre cómo iba a sacarle los ojos a quienquiera que estuviera jugando con ella, solo para detenerse cuando vio que el punto giraba en círculos en su pantalla. Ella frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa, levantándose bruscamente mientras observaba el punto acercarse al piso. Con un enfoque decidido, Blake miró el punto y lo siguió, su frustración aumentaba mientras doblaba la esquina de una de las estanterías y se dirigía directamente hacia Yang Xiao Long.

"Hola~", dijo Yang con voz cantarina mientras saludaba a su compañero, con un puntero láser en la mano derecha.

"¿Yang? ¿Qué estás-?" La pregunta de Blake se cortó cuando la rubia la agarró por el brazo.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo Yang mientras sacaba al Fauno.

Unos minutos más tarde, Blake se encontró en una de las aulas vacías de Beacon. Yang se sentó en el escritorio de la maestra y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, la luz del sol de la tarde proyectaba sus rasgos en un suave resplandor naranja. Blake hizo una pausa por un momento, dejando que la escena ante ella se quemara en su mente, antes de caminar hacia delante para estar frente a su compañero.

"Yang, si vas a decirme que pare, también podrías ahorrarte el aliento", dijo Blake con más que un poco de calor.

Yang cruzó las piernas y le dio a su compañero una sonrisa tranquila, "No quiero que pares, quiero que te detengas".

Blake abrió la boca para responder, pero contuvo su respuesta. Enojarse y gritarle a su compañera no lograría nada. Yang solo estaba cuidando su bienestar, por lo que al menos debería escucharla primero.

Cuando Blake no dijo nada, Yang continuó: "Ya tenemos un plan de ataque. Sabemos lo que vamos a hacer a continuación. Sé que es difícil, pero lo que tenemos que hacer en este momento es tomarlo con calma y relajarse de esa manera, cuando llegue el momento, podemos entrar y actuar con fuerza. Si Roman y el Colmillo Blanco están en donde sea que terminemos, necesitamos estar en la cima de nuestro juego ".

"¡Lo _sé,_ pero aún hay tanto que no sabemos! ¡Si podemos descubrir qué están haciendo, podemos detenerlos mucho más fácilmente y tal vez incluso más rápido!"

"Y entiendo eso, pero ya hemos agotado todas nuestras otras opciones. No le harás ningún favor a nadie si eres un desastre el lunes".

"¡Pero _necesito_ detenerlos lo más rápido posible! ¡_Necesito_ detenerlos antes de que lastimen a alguien! ¡Roman ya escapó dos veces por mi culpa, no puedo dejar que lastime a nadie más!"

Yang hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas. Si bien quería negar el reclamo de culpa de Blake, sabía que hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ella se parecía mucho a Ruby y Shirou en eso, una vez que decidió asumir la culpa de algo, convencerla de lo contrario era casi imposible.

Después de un momento, Yang tomó una decisión y dio unas palmaditas en el escritorio junto a ella. "Siéntate", dijo suavemente. "Dejame contarte una historia." Blake parecía confundido, pero cumplió no obstante. "Yo ... casi mato a Ruby una vez". Los ojos de Blake se abrieron con sorpresa, pero ella permaneció en silencio. "Verás, crecimos en este pequeño lugar llamado Patch, una pequeña isla frente a la costa de Vale. Nuestros padres eran ambos cazadores; papá enseñó en Signal mientras mamá hacía misiones. Un día, mamá salió a una misión y ... nunca vino a casa." Blake colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de Yang mientras Yang miraba más allá del aula vacía frente a ella y hacia sus recuerdos.

"Fue duro. Ruby estaba realmente desgarrada por eso, pero solo tenía cuatro años en ese momento, así que realmente no entendía por qué mamá no iba a regresar. ¿Pero papá? Papá simplemente se calmó. Fue porque Summer Rose no fue su primer amor. El primero fue Raven Branwen; _mi_ madre. No me contó todo, pero supe que los dos habían estado en un equipo junto con Summer y Qrow y que ella me había dejado. con él justo después de que yo naciera. Nadie la había visto desde entonces ".

Blake apretó su mano sobre la mano de su compañero cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo por la sorpresa. "¿Por qué te dejó?" preguntó en voz baja, temerosa de romper el sombrío estado de ánimo que había caído sobre Yang.

Yang suspiró mientras volvía la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Blake. "Esa es la pregunta que me he estado haciendo todos los días desde entonces. Al principio, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Pasé casi cada momento de vigilia tratando de averiguar más sobre ella, sobre dónde fue, sobre _por qué_ fue. Entonces, un día, tenía una pista. Había una cabaña en el bosque que solía visitar; por qué, no sé. Entonces, esperé a que papá saliera de la casa antes de poner a Ruby en un carro y dirigirse a.

"Caminé durante horas. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba este lugar más allá de una dirección vaga y no había un camino real. Estaba totalmente exhausto, pero no iba a dejar que nada me detuviera. Cuando finalmente llegamos allí, yo apenas podía soportar, pero no me importó, lo había logrado. Y entonces los vi. Esos ojos rojos _ardientes_ ... Allí estábamos: un niño pequeño que dormía en la parte trasera de un carro y una niña estúpida demasiado exhausta como para llorar y pedir ayuda. También podría haber sido servido en bandeja de plata. Pero, por suerte, nuestro tío apareció justo a tiempo: papá le había pedido que nos ayudara a buscarnos. Mi terquedad debería habernos matado esa noche. "

Blake observó mientras Yang se retiraba de sus recuerdos y se volvía para mirarla, con una sonrisa melancólica. "Puede que no entienda por lo que has pasado, Blake, pero creo que entiendo por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo. Apúntate, Blake. Sigue buscando tus respuestas, sigue intentando detenerlo para salvar a otros, pero no nos olvides a los que te rodean. No quiero verte morir ".

Esta vez, fue el turno de Blake de mirar hacia abajo mientras pensaba en lo que Yang estaba haciendo con su historia. A pesar de la declaración de Yang al final, ella sabía que, si cometía el mismo error que Yang, sería Yang quien terminaría herido o peor. Yang o cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Harían todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo y ella no estaba segura de sí podría vivir con más sangre en sus manos.

Después de un largo momento, Blake habló: "Incluso si quisiera ir al baile, no es como si tuviera alguien con quien ir".

La sonrisa de Yang se volvió un poco más tierna ante esto, "Entonces, ¿por qué no ir conmigo?"

Blake miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, "¿Cómo amiga o ...?"

"Eso depende de ti."

Blake guardó silencio por un momento más mientras un millón de emociones diferentes la atraían de un millón de maneras diferentes. "Creo que me gustaría", dijo finalmente mientras le daba a su pareja una débil sonrisa.

Yang sonrió un poco más mientras tiraba de Blake en un tierno abrazo que, después de un momento, Blake regresó. "Gracias, Blake", dijo Yang en voz baja en su oído humano.

Blake sintió que se relajaba lentamente por primera vez en días mientras el cuerpo inusualmente cálido de Yang la envolvía como la manta más cómoda del mundo. "No, debería ser yo quien te agradezca por aguantarme", susurró ella.

"No estoy 'aguantando' nada, tonta. Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti".

Blake abrazó a Yang mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Emiya Shirou se recostó en la silla de su habitación, sin pensar mirando hacia el techo mientras abundantes notas esparcidas sobre el escritorio frente a él. Había sido un día muy largo, así que Shirou estaba tratando de estudiar un poco para relajarse, pero no estaba ayudando. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado consumidos por la propuesta de Ruby y las palabras de Ozpin. Instintivamente quería negar las palabras de Ozpin, decir que _estaba_ viviendo porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como Tohsaka Rin lo estaba deteniendo.

Al recordarlo, Shirou se dio cuenta de que Tohsaka había dicho algo similar a él hace una vida. Fue una conversación que tuvieron poco después de que Shirou había convocado a Saber. Shirou le había dicho, después de un poco de presión, cómo era su día habitual y dejó al segundo propietario de Fuyuki asombrado. Cuando confirmó que su horario había sido prácticamente el mismo desde que tenía nueve años, ella se preocupó positivamente. Como si buscara desesperadamente una última pizca de cordura, ella le preguntó si al menos se estaba divirtiendo. Su confusa respuesta, ya que no tenía idea de qué tenía que ver eso con nada, la hizo callarse por completo y alejarse.

Después de ese incidente, la conversación no se abordó nuevamente hasta justo antes de la desastrosa cita de Shirou con Saber. Tohsaka le había preguntado por qué era tan insistente que Saber se divirtió y su respuesta de "Porque ella necesita divertirse y verse a sí misma como algo más que un arma o un rey" la dejó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?" Había preguntado Rin, dejando su taza de té.

Shirou había respondido inmediatamente como si la respuesta fuera obvia, "Necesito salvarla".

"¿De ella misma?"

"Si yo tengo que hacerlo." Rin se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando su té, antes de desearle suerte.

En ese momento, Shirou no había pensado en esa conversación, enfocándose en tratar de idear algo parecido a un plan para ese día, pero, en retrospectiva, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había estado pasando por la cabeza de Tohsaka. Después de todo, Shirou y Saber eran dos personas increíblemente similares a pesar de haber nacido unos mil quinientos años de diferencia. Ambos tenían ideales similares y ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo lo que eran por el bien de los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Shirou lo había visto como un defecto en el pensamiento de Saber, pero no lo vio como un defecto en sí mismo.

Aunque tomó algo de tiempo, esta hipocresía no se había perdido por completo en Shirou. A medida que la Guerra del Santo Grial había empeorado y comenzó a perder a quienes estaban cerca de él, Shirou se había dado cuenta de que su ideal de salvar a todos era realmente imposible. Le costaría todo y ganaría a otros poco, si acaso. Su sacrificio, al final, sería tan insignificante como los que había visto durante el terrible incendio que había experimentado diez años antes. Como tal, aunque le preocupaba mucho, decidió colocar a los más importantes para él por encima de todos los demás. Mientras sobrevivieran, mientras _Saber_ sobreviviera, sería una victoria.

Por supuesto, incluso después de dedicarse al egoísmo, Emiya Shirou no había logrado nada.

Independientemente de ese resultado, Shirou no pudo evitar preguntarse si la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente era similar a esa. Admitiría que se había resignado a la creencia de que no merecía nada de la felicidad que había encontrado actualmente. Después de su fracaso total y total en la Tierra, creía firmemente que no merecía nada. Se había comprometido completamente a llevar a cabo los ideales de Saber en su lugar y salvar a tantas personas en este mundo como pudiera. Era la única penitencia en la que podía pensar que era adecuada para su fracaso y pecado de supervivencia.

Incluso en sus momentos finales, el Santo Grial logró tener la última risa y llevarse lo único que Shirou quería.

Eso solo dejó las palabras de Ozpin. Era cierto que, tal como era, Shirou simplemente sobrevivía en lugar de vivir de verdad. Nunca salía con nadie. Nunca veía la televisión fuera de las noticias. No leyó nada que no fuera educativo. Lo único fuera de su cocina que era superfluo era el tablero de shogi que había comprado más para el beneficio de Blake por un capricho e incluso eso estaba acumulando polvo en su apartamento. Este hecho es lo que hizo que Ruby lo interrogara hace casi dos semanas tan incómodo. Emiya Shirou creía firmemente que no merecía ninguna felicidad y, por lo tanto, evitaba todo lo que existía por esa razón, como la peste, incluso más que en la Tierra.

Este hecho fue el núcleo del dilema actual de Shirou. No merecía ir al baile y divertirse. Ruby Rose tampoco merecía ser drogada por él. Por último, Shirou simplemente no podía traicionar la memoria de Saber saliendo con alguien más. No por última vez, Shirou lamentó el hecho de que Ruby le había pedido explícitamente una cita. Si ella lo hubiera invitado a salir como amigo, él simplemente vería que lo tiene haciendo esto por su bien y con mucho gusto estaría de acuerdo tanto como lo había hecho cuando Velvet lo llevó de compras esa única vez. Si bien no merecía ningún disfrute, si se divertía en el proceso de ayudar a alguien más, no se quejaría.

En pocas palabras, Shirou no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Si bien no podía negar la verdad de las palabras de Ozpin, tampoco podía negar la verdad de sus propios sentimientos. Todavía amaba a Saber todo su corazón y, por lo tanto, mientras que él _veía_ como una buena amiga, no tenía ningún sentimiento por Ruby. Si bien ella era una gran persona y se llevaban bien y sin duda estaba destinada a grandes cosas, tener sentimientos románticos hacia ella significaría traicionar a Saber y traicionar a Saber significaría que la Guerra del Santo Grial y su subsiguiente supervivencia sería verdadera y completamente carente de significado. Aferrarse a ese pasado, tan doloroso como era, era la única forma de asegurarse de que significara algo al final.

Un hormigueo familiar en la base del cuello de Shirou puso fin a sus pensamientos cuando su campo acotado detecto a alguien que se acercaba. Sentado en su silla, enderezó sus papeles y se aseguró de que cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo iluminado por la luna estuviera fuera de la vista como quien llamó a su puerta.

"¡Ya voy!" Shirou gritó cuando se levantó. El vago aroma a limón le dijo quién era y Shirou estaba más que un poco curioso de lo que el otro chico quería. Lo último que comprobó fue que la relación de Jaune era que Pyrrha iba muy bien, entonces, ¿qué lo haría buscar su ayuda en lugar de la de ella?

Las cosas se volvieron infinitamente más confusas cuando Shirou abrió la puerta para encontrar no solo a Jaune parado allí sino también a un Ren muy avergonzado. Dado que este último solo llevaba una toalla rosa y estaba ligeramente húmedo, Shirou solo podía adivinar que Jaune había atrapado a su compañero de equipo saliendo de la ducha antes de arrastrarlo.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo Jaune con resolución antes de prácticamente forzar su entrada, arrastrando a Ren junto con él. Jaune se sentó en la cama de Shirou, Ren sentado algo incómodo junto a él, mientras Shirou cerraba la puerta y levantaba su silla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Shirou preguntó mientras le daba al avergonzado Ren una sonrisa comprensiva. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue lo más expresivo que había visto a Ren ser.

"Ustedes son mis mejores amigos", comenzó Jaune mientras parecía prepararse para algo. "En estos últimos meses, siento que _realmente_ nos hemos unido. Puede que no sepa mucho de ninguno de ustedes, pero, ¡maldición, los considero los dos hermanos que nunca he tenido!"

"Y yo a ti", dijo Ren asintiendo y sonriendo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su vergüenza actual. Por su parte, Shirou simplemente sonrió torpemente ante la declaración, pero ninguno de los otros lo notó.

"Es por eso que quería recibir tu consejo sobre ... chicas".

"¿Chicas?" Preguntó Ren mientras Shirou luchaba contra su creciente aprensión.

"Ya ven, ¡yo ayer le preguntó al baile a Pyrrha y me dijo 'Sí' y no tengo ninguna idea de lo que debería hacer!" Los otros dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras esa revelación se hundía. Eventualmente, Ren gimió y acunó su rostro en sus manos. "¿Qué?", Dijo Jaune en una combinación de frustración y un poco de dolor.

"Le debo a Nora veinte gravámenes. No pensé que tendrías el coraje de hacerlo", reveló Ren.

"Bueno, gracias por la muestra de confianza, ¡'hermano'!" Jaune respiró hondo antes de continuar: "Honestamente, habrías estado en lo correcto. Gracias a Shirou aquí lo hice".

"¿Yo? No recuerdo haberte dicho que hicieras esto".

"No lo hiciste pero ¿recuerdas esas cosas que dijiste el semestre pasado justo después de nuestro entrenamiento de meditación?" Una expresión de comprensión pasó por el rostro de Shirou mientras Jaune continuaba. "Bueno, eso me hizo pensar mucho y me hizo un mejor amigo para ella, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no solo quería ser su amigo o su compañero de equipo o su pareja. Quería ser algo más. Entonces, aunque estaba aterrorizado, aproveché esa oportunidad. No quería vivir con ningún arrepentimiento ".

"Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Jaune. La mayoría de las personas en tu posición no hubieran podido decir nada. ¿Para qué necesitabas nuestra ayuda, de nuevo?" Preguntó Ren.

"¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo!" Jaune gritó mientras levantaba los brazos. "¡Nunca he estado en una cita antes! ¡No sé cómo son las chicas! ¡No sé qué decir o hacer ni nada!"

"Honestamente no estoy seguro de cuánta ayuda puedo estar aquí", confesó Ren. "Nunca he tenido una cita antes, tampoco".

"Pero tú y Nora están saliendo, ¿verdad? ¡Debes saber _algo_!"

La vergüenza de Ren por estar en el pasillo con nada más que una toalla no era nada comparado con su vergüenza actual. Inmediatamente apartó la mirada de Jaune y comenzó a tartamudear a mitad de camino entre una frase de negación y sin compromiso cuando su rostro comenzó a calentarse. Sintiéndose mal por su amigo, Shirou habló a pesar de sus propios problemas persistentes.

"He ... estado en una cita antes", dijo Shirou mientras se frotaba torpemente la nuca.

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué me puedes decir?" Jaune preguntó mientras ponía toda su atención en Shirou. Finalmente, libre de escrutinio, Ren le dio a Shirou una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Bueno, estaba en la misma posición que tú", comenzó Shirou, tratando de centrarse exclusivamente en los recuerdos felices y no en lo que vino después. "Simplemente corrimos todo el día haciendo cosas que pensé que le gustaría".

"¿Cómo resultó?" Shirou hizo una mueca ante la pregunta de Jaune cuando los recuerdos volvieron. Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente se disculpó. "O-Oh, lo siento. Lo olvidé".

"No, está bien", Shirou sacudió la preocupación de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza. Ren miró entre Jaune y el melancólico Shirou pero no dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún consejo para mí?"

Ren habló primero: "Mi mejor consejo es ser tú mismo. Pyrrha está claramente interesada en ti, así que no es como si tuvieras que cortejarla". Shirou asintió de acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿no arruinaré nada si solo soy yo mismo?" Jaune preguntó con un toque de duda.

"Seguramente lo harás", dijo Shirou, "pero no te preocupes por eso. Todos cometen errores y, siempre y cuando los admitas y te disculpes, Pyrrha debería perdonarte si realmente le gustas. Lo cual estoy bastante seguro ella hace."

Jaune suspiró y se sentó en silencio por un momento mientras absorbía todo esto. Después de un tiempo, volvió a hablar, "Entonces, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Van con alguien?"

"Nora y yo iremos juntas como amigas", dijo Ren. Jaune le dirigió una mirada incrédula, pero Ren evitó deliberadamente la mirada de su líder.

"Yo ..." Shirou comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Realmente no sabía cuánto, en todo caso, debería revelar a sus amigos sobre la oferta de Ruby.

"Vamos, no puedes decirme que nadie se ha ofrecido. ¡Eres el tipo más popular de la escuela!" Dijo Jaune.

"Ha habido ... una ... oferta", dijo Shirou cuidadosamente, "pero no sé si debería aceptarla".

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?" Preguntó Ren, curioso por saber por qué Shirou evitaba deliberadamente nombrar a la niña.

"Bueno, no me gusta de _esa_ manera, pero ..." La mente de Shirou se aceleró mientras luchaba consigo mismo. Por un lado, realmente no quería arrastrar a nadie a sus problemas más de lo que ya lo había hecho con Blake y Velvet. Por otro lado, las palabras de Ozpin lo corroían. Tal vez _debería_ intentar abrirse un poco más. "Ren, había una vez a esta mujer a la que amaba, a quien _todavía_ amo, pero ella ... murió hace algún tiempo. Desde entonces, he estado llevando a cabo sus ideales, los ideales que compartimos, para honrarla. Simplemente siento como si aceptara, estaría traicionando su memoria y eso no es algo que pueda hacer ".

Ren se quedó en estado de shock por un momento cuando Jaune asintió, lo que había sospechado que estaba confirmado. Ren se mordió el labio inferior y pareció indeciso por un momento antes de hablar. "Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido", dijo, su voz tranquila. "Cuando era joven, mi aldea fue atacada por los Grimm. Nora y yo estábamos entre los pocos que sobrevivieron, pero mis padres ... no tuvieron tanta suerte. Si bien no puedo entender exactamente por lo que estás pasando, puedo definitivamente entiendo el no querer traicionar el recuerdo de un ser querido. Creo que deberías aceptar la oferta, Shirou. Incluso si no te gusta de _esa_ manera, podrías terminar pasándola bien y, si tu ser querido fuera como mis padres, ella quiere que seas feliz ".

Shirou miró a Ren con los ojos muy abiertos, sin haber esperado este giro de los acontecimientos. Si bien sabía muy bien que muchas ciudades en Remnant habían caído en manos de los Grimm y que muchas personas compartían historias de naturaleza similar a la suya, sus amigos eran generalmente tan felices y casi despreocupados que nunca se le ocurrió que uno de ellos podría haber tenido estado entre ese número.

Si bien sus experiencias ciertamente no fueron las mismas, ¿cuántas personas vieron Ren y Nora sacrificarse para salvar a alguien solo para que esa persona muriera poco después? ¿Cuántas personas se habían sacrificado para que Ren y Nora pudieran seguir viviendo? Shirou no pudo responder esas preguntas y no sería correcto preguntar. Aún así, había muchas posibilidades de que ambas cosas hubiesen sucedido y, sin embargo, ambos todavía estaban dispuestos a perseguir su propia felicidad.

Por supuesto, incluso con eso dicho, la idea de Emiya Shirou persiguiendo su propia felicidad se sentía mal. Había intentado eso una vez y el resultado había sido la sangre de Saber manchando sus manos después de pasar su forma negra con Caliburn. En su mente, Emiya Shirou era alguien maldecido para consumir la vida de otros para extender la suya independientemente de su voluntad. Alguien así no merecía ninguna felicidad. El destino había dictado el curso de su vida y no podía negarse, por lo que la mejor opción era mantener a los demás a una distancia para evitar que se vieran atrapados en la inevitable reacción violenta.

¿Pero tal vez no tenía que ser así? Ren tenía toda la razón al decir que Saber querría que Shirou fuera feliz. Incluso ahora, mientras espera por siempre su próxima invocación en la sangrienta colina de espadas, hay pocas dudas de que desea que Shirou sea feliz. Incluso podía sentir a Avalon vibrando dentro de él como si estuviera de acuerdo con esta idea.

Dolia. Fue una idea dolorosa. Cada fibra de Shirou está gritando que no debe perseguir su propia felicidad. Pero Ren tenía razón. Ozpin tenía razón. No quería traicionar la memoria de Saber, pero tal vez siempre lo había sido. Quizás siempre había estado traicionando los últimos deseos de sus seres queridos. Quizás no había estado viviendo realmente después de todo.

"Yo ... creo que lo haré", dijo Shirou después de un largo momento. "Incluso ... incluso si no funciona, no podría doler, ¿verdad?"

Ren y Jaune sonrieron a su amigo, después de haber visto una amplia gama de emociones dolorosas bailar en su rostro en el silencio. Jaune ya había visto debajo de la máscara de Shirou, pero la experiencia aún era muy incómoda. Podía decir que su amigo estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que dejaba ver, pero esperaba que esto lo ayudara a comenzar a sanar o al menos a enmendar el pasado por el que parecía culparse.

En cuanto a Ren, siempre tuvo la sensación de que algo acechaba debajo de la genialidad de Shirou de la misma manera que él y Nora ocultaron el dolor que tenían, pero no estaba preparado para la tormenta de emociones crudas que acababa de presenciar. Ren siempre había sentido una conexión con Shirou desde el momento en que se conocieron y este sentimiento solo se había fortalecido por el tiempo que pasaron cocinando juntos, pero ahora sabía que eran espíritus verdaderamente afines. Era capaz de relacionarse con Shirou en un nivel que los demás, incluso Nora, simplemente no podían y con suerte nunca lo harían. También sabía que no podía hacer mucho para ayudar a Shirou que ya no estaba haciendo. Al abrirse y revelar su propio pasado, solo podía esperar que Shirou hiciera lo mismo a cambio. Él podría, hasta cierto punto,

Después de que Jaune le agradeció a Shirou y Ren por el consejo y Shirou hizo lo mismo a cambio y el grupo se separó, Shirou solo tuvo un pensamiento cuando se desplomó en su cama y envió un mensaje a Ruby a través de su Pergamino:

Dondequiera que ella estuviera ahora, Shirou esperaba que Saber lo perdonara.

* * *

Blake Belladonna suspiró en silencio mientras miraba la cama de Yang. Una rápida mirada al reloj reveló que era casi la una de la mañana y, sin embargo, el sueño simplemente no le llegaba. A través de la oscuridad, pudo escuchar un ronquido suave proveniente de Yang junto con murmullos y el sonido de tela crujiendo de Ruby cuando la joven líder se movió en su sueño. Weiss era la única que dormía perfectamente inmóvil y silenciosa, pero una mirada a la heredera reveló un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro, como era a menudo el caso. El sonido más fuerte en la habitación fue, con mucho, el tictac incesante del reloj de pared. El sonido era casi dolorosamente fuerte en la relativa quietud de la noche para las orejas de gato de Blake y cada tic del segundero era como un mazo que dispersaba sus pensamientos aún más.

Esto estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que Blake tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño, incluso en los últimos días. Esas noches eran algo común para ella últimamente, pero esta vez era diferente. Antes, sus pensamientos habían sido consumidos por el Colmillo Blanco, Roman y Adam. Habitaban en sus acciones pasadas, sus errores pasados, sus pecados pasados. Se persiguieron mientras ella trataba desesperadamente de encontrar soluciones a sus problemas, con formas de reparar.

Esta vez, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Blake fueron consumidos por algo que no era completamente nuevo pero que nunca había recibido mucha atención de ella. Esta vez, sus pensamientos se centraron en su conversación con Yang más temprano ese día y qué, exactamente, su compañero significaba para ella. Yang se lo había dejado a ella si iban al baile solo como amigos o como algo más y Blake no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería.

Yang era una buena persona, de eso no había duda. Ella era tan enérgica como su media hermana menor, pero de una manera diferente. Le gustaba vivir la vida en el carril rápido, siempre abordando los problemas de frente y nunca cuestionándose a sí misma. Estaba preocupada por su madre desaparecida, pero nunca dejó que ninguna de sus preocupaciones la frenara o le impidiera disfrutar de la vida. Básicamente era exactamente lo contrario de Blake y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo encontraba al menos algo atractivo.

Luego estaba lo comprensivo que era Yang. Ella apoyaba a todos y lo había estado desde el primer día, pero había apoyado especialmente a Blake desde ese incidente en los muelles. Ella hizo todo lo posible para alentarla o ayudarla cada vez que luchaba con algo y siempre trataba de animarla cada vez que parecía deprimida o con problemas (que había sido casi todo el tiempo en los últimos tiempos).

Luego estaban todos los toques casuales y amigables. Yang era literalmente una persona muy cálida, aparentemente tenía algo que ver con su Semblanza, pero tenía una calidez que iba más allá de eso. A pesar de que Blake generalmente se encogió de hombros, ella tomó una cantidad inusual de consuelo de ellos. Ese abrazo que compartieron después de su charla había sido francamente una de las cosas más cómodas que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había una pequeña parte de ella que quisiera meterse en la cama con la rubia en este momento y solo dejarla abrazarla.

Sin embargo, si había una cosa de la que Blake estaba seguro era que no podía confiar en sus sentimientos. Había sentido algo similar una vez antes con Adam. Si bien era diferente con Yang, la idea general era la misma. Se había sentido inspirada por Adam y atraída por su valentía directa y su enfoque de la vida. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, sabía que no le gustaban y sabía lo que debía hacerse para cambiar las cosas y mejorarlas. Ella había sido arrastrada por su abrumadora confianza en su causa y curso.

En muchos sentidos, Adam y Yang eran similares y ese pensamiento asustó a Blake.

Blake sabía que Yang no era Adam. Lo que Adam estaba haciendo, y lo sigue haciendo, era lastimar a personas inocentes y cualquier mejora que esto produjera para el Fauno no valía el dolor y la miseria que causaba a otros. Mientras tanto, todo lo que Yang quería hacer era ayudar a la gente, divertirse y encontrar a su madre, no necesariamente en ese orden. Si bien Blake terminó en desacuerdo con las elecciones de Adam, sabía que no podía estar en desacuerdo con la mayoría de los de Yang sin también estar en desacuerdo con sus propias elecciones recientes. Incluso si no todos ellos fueran buenas personas, ser un Cazador era algo noble.

A pesar de esa lógica, Blake todavía tenía miedo. Después de cuánto Adam la había lastimado tanto emocional como físicamente, no pudo evitar tener cuidado con las nuevas relaciones. Había sido una de las razones por las que había mantenido su distancia de los demás durante casi todo el primer semestre. Sabía que los demás nunca harían nada para lastimarla intencionalmente a menos que fuera para evitar que se lastimara de una manera mucho peor, pero todavía era difícil para ella abrirse a ellos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ella sabía que su miedo era irracional, pero todavía estaba allí.

¿Podría Blake confiar en sus sentimientos otra vez? ¿Podría dejarse acercar a los demás no por necesidad como lo había hecho con Shirou sino simplemente por deseo? ¿Podría ella realmente dejar que alguien volviera a su corazón? Ciertamente quería, pero tenía tanto miedo que no tenía idea de si podía.

El reloj dio la una de la madrugada y Blake volvió a suspirar. Sus pensamientos no la llevaban a ninguna parte, como de costumbre, y realmente necesitaba dormir. Entonces, hizo lo que había hecho todas las noches recientemente cuando no podía dormir:

Cerró los ojos, se concentró en los suaves ronquidos de Yang y dejó que el sonido la adormeciera.


End file.
